Over The Rainbow
by jayseeo
Summary: Spin-off from Call It Fate. We see Puck &Rachel from the beginning of their marriage &what they have to face together, which may be one of the biggest things to embark on. spin off, not prequel.
1. One

**_A/N: hey guys! so i'm bacck! yay, welcoming? i hope so!_**

**_so here's the spin-off that i was talking about. the plot's going to happen pretty quickly but i'm hoping to make the story a long one lol. right now, i have in mind about 15 or so chapters. it's not going to follow exactly what i envisioned when i was planning on writing a prequel but it took over my mind completely so i decided to write it. i know how it's going to end but i'd be interested in anything you guys had to offer! :)_**

**_alright, a couple notes:_**

**_1. some flashbacks that i used in CIT will be used in here.  
2. it's a bit angsty at some points and probably around the 7th or 8th chapter is my favourite. :)  
3. i have chapter two pretty much typed up and it'll be set the day after this chapter will take place (which is a friday in November).  
4. Finn and Rachel are _JUST FRIENDS_ nothing else. you'll see them interacting in either chapter three or four, haven't decided yet.__  
_****_&5. (please please please) once again, any quotes that you guys would like to see, ANY at all, it could be from a different TV show, the same one or maybe from a movie that you guys like- i'll try to incorporate it into this story! it'll be great if you could do that._**

**_ alright, well, with that being said- i give you my prequel/spin off.  
_**

**_HOPE YOU ENJOY!. _**

.

**Chapter One**

"All sent out!" Rachel grinned, stepping into the house she shared with her husband and shrugging off her jacket, "Every single one."

"New York in there as well?" Puck asked, raising an eyebrow from his spot on the couch; he didn't meet her eyes, just stared at the video game he was playing.

"Yes, even New York," Rachel rolled her eyes. She kicked off her UGGs Puck had bought her for a birthday gift and flung down on the couch with him, "I don't know why you wanted me to try there; they won't even take a second glance at me."

"You give me faith, babe; I'm only trying to return it," He shot her a side-ways smirk, leaning his cheek over for her to lay a sloppy kiss on it.

Rachel smiled and leaned back into the pillows of the couch, raising her feet to lie across Puck's lap, "I love you, you know that?"

"Yeah, it's kind of hard not to," Puck shrugged before tapping his thumb quickly and repeatedly against the little button on the controller, "Die!"

Rachel rolled her eyes again, "You're insane."

"You married me," Puck shrugged again, still not looking at her.

"Can you stop playing for one moment and kiss me for congratulations?" Rachel sighed, her voice pleading.

Puck sighed loudly, "You're so _incorrigible!" _

"Oh hey now!" Rachel narrowed her eyes, "No need to mock."

Puck paused his game and placed the controller down on the coffee table. He smirked at her and placed a hand on her thigh, lowering himself down on her, "I love you too."

"You do?" Rachel mockingly gasped, a small smirk playing on her lips.

"_No need to mock_," Puck mocked back.

Rachel smiled and leaned up a bit to kiss him, feeling Puck grin into the kiss. They've been married for three months and although they still fought like cats and dogs, they had grown accustomed to the married life.

Puck had gotten two jobs while Rachel continued on with school and her afternoon music lessons, receiving them free since she taught some of the kids. With the rent and bills they needed to pay, Puck's double income was necessary and he wasn't about to tell Rachel to get a job; she needed to focus on school and then after that.

After paying rent and whatever else, he'd buy groceries, fill his truck up with the gas he needed for the week, and made sure Rachel had everything for school; in the off chance of having some extra money, Puck would often take Rachel to the movies or bring home the date night special (as Rachel referred to it), which included a romantic comedy and whatever movie Puck wanted and something for dinner.

But now with Christmas a month away, it was nice to put some of that extra money away.

Rachel had grown less self-centered, understanding that Puck's life was now incorporated with hers. When they fought, Rachel couldn't huff out and go to her childhood home anymore. Nope, now she actually had to deal with their fights and then deal with the overwhelming embarrassment when she realizes she was in the wrong (though, she'll never admit that) with most of the fights they have. She had to consider Puck in every waking thought now, whether it be what she was going to eat for lunch and if he wanted any, or to what school she was going to apply to after high school.

That one they decided together.

She had applied to three different programs at Ohio State University and one in New York (in which Puck had insisted she applied for, even went out and got the application for her); all music/theatre/acting based courses.

She was the second person in her class with the highest average and after first semester was over, she was aiming to be the first, not caring who she took down.

Note the _less_ self-centered.

Rachel and Puck were still the talk of the town, all the rumors and gossip surrounding them but not as much anymore. It was ten times worse right before they got married, everybody insisting she was pregnant and it was a shotgun wedding; but no, they just loved each other and knew that they would be together forever.

As cheesy as that sounds.

Rachel pulled away, pressing a small peck to his lips before fluttering her eyes open, "I was coming home from the post-office and I saw Mr. Schuester and his wife; Melody is gorgeous."

Puck smiled softly at the thought of his old glee coach and guidance counselor, "Is Schue going to go back soon? How long has he been off now?"

"About a month," Rachel nodded, "But that's okay; I've got everything under control at glee. Emma looks fantastic considering she just had the baby a couple weeks ago."

"Melody is a weird name," Puck frowned, leaning forward a bit and kissing Rachel's nose; she smiled and shifted a little, letting him rest between her thighs instead of on them, "It's like a different version of Melanie but it reminds me of music."

Rachel furrowed her eyebrows, "Baby, we're talking about Mr. Schue here; Emma was lucky that she had a girl. If it were a boy, they would've named him Aca."

"_Aca_?" Puck repeated and raised his eyebrows.

"After Acafellas," Rachel rolled her eyes; Puck chuckled, "Yeah, I know."

"What's with names this generation?" Puck scoffed, leaning down and resting his chin on Rachel's sternum, "There's an Apple, a Satchel, and a Poppy-Honey chilling out there in Hollywood; and we were pretty close on having an 'Aca' in _Lima, Ohio_!"

"I'll tell you one thing," Rachel agreed, "When we have kids, they're going to have beautiful names."

"_Kids_?" Puck tensed, "As in more than one?"

Rachel furrowed her eyebrows together, "Of course, Noah. I'm an only child and I know that I was deprived of having siblings to love and play with when I was little and growing up; you, on the other hand, had your little sister so you felt that connection."

"Connection my ass," Puck mumbled, "I was always stuck on babysitting duty _and_ still am sometimes!" He lifted his head, remembering how a few short weeks ago his little sister came to stay for a weekend, "It sucks."

"But you still love Ellie!" Rachel blinked, "Am I right?"

"Yes, ma'am…" Puck grumbled.

"And you did everything for her, right?" Rachel cocked her head to the side, "Like you protect her from boys," Puck smirked, a mischievous gleam in his eyes, "You always made sure that she had everything she needed when she was here and you made sure she got her homework done. You love her and she loves you."

"Which proves?" Puck grumbled out again, resting his chin where it previously was.

"You'll be a great dad," Rachel smiled. Puck snapped his eyes up to hers, "Well, not anytime _soon_. But in the future," Puck mumbled out something incoherent and Rachel smirked, "To eight kids."

"No way!" Puck lifted his head quickly and didn't catch the joking tone of his wife's voice, "No, definitely not. No eight kids are going to be made in that belly of yours; no way."

Rachel laughed, tears springing to her eyes and Puck continued to shoot down her requests, "Baby- babe!" Puck stopped talking, his arms straight as he stared down at her, "Jon and Kate did it from TLC."

"Yeah, with a shitload of sponsors and now looks at them," Puck narrowed his eyes, remembering the marathon in which Rachel roped him into watching, "They're divorced, miserable, and Jon is banging some chick while he's like 30+ and she's like 19..." Puck blinked and backtracked on his words, that gleam in his eyes again, "On second thought, let's have eight kids- _ow_!"

"You better take that back right this instant, Noah Gabriel Puckerman!" Rachel scowled, hitting Puck on the shoulder again.

Puck smirked but his eyes were soft, "Baby, you know I was only joking."

"Yeah, well when you're 30+ and banging some 19 year old, she won't be as forgiving as I was on Halloween," Rachel scowled more intensely.

Puck gasped, "You said you'd forget about that night!"

"Yeah, well that was before you jokingly threatened to cheat on me," Rachel blinked.

Puck narrowed his eyes, "No, it's not cheating because we would've been divorced."

"Jon cheated on Kate before they got a divorce!"

"We're not Jon and Kate and I'm not going to cheat on you!"

"You better not," Rachel narrowed her eyes as well, "Because a minute of sex for married couples is like twenty seconds of sex for cheating whores! And I don't think you want that to ruin your 'reputation' do you?"

"Oh sorry!" Puck rolled his eyes before glaring at her, "Besides, you went down on me for the first time, so excuse me if I got a little excited!"

Rachel gasped, "You're not supposed to speak of that!"

"Whatever!" Puck pouted, "You weren't supposed to speak of that one time, Rachel! _One_ time! _One Goddamn time_! It happened _once_!"

Rachel bit her lip to stop from laughing at him and how defensive he was, "I'm sorry- it's forgotten."

"That's what you said right after!" Puck whined and made a move to get up but Rachel locked her legs around his hips, "Let me go! I'm mad at you woman!"

Rachel laughed, "I'm laughing _with_ you baby; not at you!"

"I'm not laughing!" Puck scoffed, trying to move away from her again.

Rachel gripped onto his shirt and pulled him forward; all his weight pressed against her, "I'm sorry."

Puck grumbled before pouting and looking to the side. His eyebrows shot up as he realized the time and snapped his head back to her, "Patriots game is on!"

Rachel groaned and unlatched herself from him as Puck sat up and turned off his game console. He switched the TV onto ESPN and grinned as the MC's announced that Tom Brady had just gotten a touchdown.

Rachel pouted to him and sat up, glaring at the TV for ruining their moment. Puck smirked, glancing over to her quickly before turning his attention back to the game. Rachel sighed slightly and sat up, going into the kitchen to grab some vitamin water for herself and a beer for Puck (yes, Puck is underage but he has an ID that states otherwise). She walked back into the living room and handed him the cold beer.

"Thanks babe," Puck mumbled, his eyes staring at the TV as he twisted off the cap.

Rachel nodded and sat down beside him, "If you really want to thank me, you can put that swinging door up."

Puck laughed, "Not a chance after what you just brought up."

Rachel pouted and turned her head to look at him, "I said I was sorry!"

"Still doesn't make it better."

"We're married," Rachel reminded him, "It's not like you're going to go have sex with random girls when you have me who will forgive you for your… short _comings_," Rachel snorted which quickly led to her laughing out loud, slapping her knee at the joking she just made, "Oh, goodness. Okay, I'm sorry; no more jokes, I promise."

Puck grumbled, glaring at the TV now.

"I'm sorry, baby," Rachel tried again, frowning at him.

He made another grumbling sound and Rachel frowned deeper before turning her attention towards the TV, taking a sip of her vitamin water. A few minutes later, Puck threw his arm around her shoulders and pulled Rachel towards him, kissing her temple.

"I love you," Puck sighed out, "Even though you make fun of me."

"Says the boy who used to throw slushies on me."

"You always tease the ones you love," Puck shrugged, smirking down at her.

"I love you too," Rachel grinned, leaning up a bit to kiss his puckered lips.

It's nice to be married.

...

**_A/N: soo, what did you think?_**

**_huh? huh?_**

**_well, let me know please!_**

**_it'll be great to hear from you guys! _**(L)


	2. Two

_**A/N: hey guys! sorry it's been a little longer than how i usually update!  
but my internet is still failing so i need to find the time to get on the other computer!**_

_**BUT THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!**_

_**but here it is anyway!**_

**_you'll see the plot start to form in this one &i think chapter four is when it's going to be completely out there. :)_**

_**ooh! glee finale! amazing. i cried, i laughed, i 'aweed'.  
favourite song? for me it was either... the mashup of 'anyway you want it/lovin' touchin' squeezin'' (that one may just be because LTS is my favourite journey song lol) or 'to sir with love'.  
&in the dilevery room with quinn &puck? all of puck's facial expressions made my day! haha**_

_**welll, enough with me rambling- here's chapter two!  
(it's long. see it as a... 'sorry' for not updating quickly!) **_

.

**Chapter Two**

Rachel fluttered her eyes open, to see the back of Puck's head and his bare back beside her. Her arm was lying across his waist with their legs tangled underneath their crisp white sheets and blue comforter. Both of their skin types looked darker with the light bedspread and together they looked made for one another.

Rachel took in a deep breath before nuzzling into the pillow a little more and staring at the small, randomly placed freckles Puck had on his back. He had one on the curve of his right shoulder, one on the back of his neck, another one almost directly in the center of his back, and one off to the left of his ribcage, just slightly above where Rachel's hand was resting.

"Stop staring at me."

Rachel smirked at the roughness of his voice, giving away that Puck had just woken up.

"Can't," Rachel admitted, "You're sexy, Noah Puckerman."

"And you don't think I know that?" She could hear the smirk in his voice but he still hadn't turned his face to look at her.

"That's why I married you, you know…" Rachel smirked, flipping over to her back, "Your sexiness and your ability to stay so modest about it."

"Don't I know it," Puck laughed, finally turning his head to look at her; his eyes were slightly closed but she knew that he could still see her. He took in a deep breath and stretched a little before laying his top half on her, "Morning."

Rachel moaned in appreciation to having some of his weight on her. She closed her eyes for a moment before glancing up at him with a lazy smile on her lips, "Good morning."

Puck dropped his head slightly to kiss his wife, lingering there for a minute before slightly pulling away. Their lips were barely touching as Puck nuzzled their noses together, "How'd you sleep?"

"Wonderfully," Rachel puckered her lips slightly against his before relaxing them again, "How about you?"

Puck mimicked her actions against her lips before trailing his right hand from its spot on her thigh, up her body to rest on her neck, "After the night we had," Puck smirked, "Amazingly."

Rachel blushed, pressing her lips to his again, "I love weekends."

"Mmm, I do too," Puck nodded slightly in agreement, his eyes hooded with sleep and lust, "I think we should just stay in bed all day."

Rachel sighed and rest one of her hands on the small of Puck's back, the other on his bicep, "As much as I want to-" Puck groaned and dropped his forehead down to Rachel's collarbone, "I know, but we made plans to have an early dinner with your mom and sister today."

"Cancel 'em," Puck mumbled out, lifting his head slightly to trail kisses down her neck.

"We can't," Rachel tilted her chin up, giving him better access as her eyes fluttered shut, "We told them last weekend we'd come this weekend."

"Yeah, _cum_," Puck smirked against her neck, "Good thinking baby."

"C-O-M-E," Rachel spelt out, smiling as he licked her pulse point, "We have to go today."

"Well," Puck started, kissing her collarbone, "We don't have to be there until 3 and it's-" He glanced over at the alarm clock on their bedside table, "10:30 now; we have buckets of time!"

Rachel raised an eyebrow and smirked at Puck's hopeful expression, "Baby, did you just say 'buckets of time'?"

"Shut up," Puck ordered playfully, "I didn't get my correct amount of sleep last night and I'm lying on my fucking incredibly hot naked wife, so excuse me if my thinking is not clear."

Rachel blushed, "You're crazy."

"For my _fucking incredibly hot naked wife_," He repeated, kissing each of her cheeks before hovering over her lips.

Rachel narrowed her eyes playfully, "You're still crazy."

"Yeah, for my-"

"Oh just kiss me!" Rachel cut him off.

…

Rachel rolled her eyes at the frown that was etched on Puck's face. They've been driving to Puck's mother's house for about twenty minutes and the whole ride there, Puck was pouting.

"God, you can be such a baby sometimes!" Rachel shook her head and glared out her side window.

"I didn't want to leave our nice and warm bed! It's freezing out here for November!" Puck whined.

"No," Rachel shook her head again, "You just wanted to have sex and now you're literally _pouting_ over it, Noah! We'll be there for a minimum of three fucking hours and you're fucking _pouting_, you baby!"

"Whoa," Puck breathed out, stealing a gaping glance at her, "Where'd the hostility come from, babe?"

Rachel huffed again, "You're just angering me."

"Why?" Puck raised his voice slightly, "Because I wanted to spend the whole day in bed with my wife who I hardly see every day through the week?"

"I'm at school!" Rachel glared at him as Puck turned off the small town highway.

"And I've been working night shifts to pay for your shit for school!" Puck spat through gritted teeth, "Holy fuck! All I wanted was to spend one day with my wife without any interruptions but it's basically impossible in this stupid small town and not to mention _you_!"

"Oh, what's that supposed to mean?" Rachel spat back.

"If it's not one thing, it's the other, Rachel!" Puck glanced at her, "If it's not homework, it's college applications; if it's not glee, it's fucking family!"

"You're making no sense!" Rachel shook her head, "Those are all great points to use my time for!"

"Yeah, but I should be in the mix somehow too! I mean, I _am_ your _husband_!"

"We just spent all last night and this morning together! And then after dinner with your family, we'll have all evening together!" Rachel furrowed her eyebrows.

Puck huffed, "I just feel like we never see each other. It's like I got lucky that I saw you last night and I don't think I should feel like that! I think I should feel like I always see you and don't get me wrong- I'm always lucky to see you but-"

"We do always see each other!" Rachel tried again, her face still confused, "We sleep next to each other and we wake up together-"

"What about during the day? Even a phone call would be nice, Rachel!" Puck frowned again, turning down a street. He used to be afraid of telling Rachel his feelings- it used to make him uncomfortable- but now, he's great at it… or, at least _better_ at it.

"I'm in school all day! You know, I call or text you if I can!" Rachel rolled her eyes, "And it goes both ways, Puck!"

"Don't call me that!" Puck glared at her before turning back to the road.

"Then stop acting like Puck and act like the man I married!" Rachel narrowed her eyes, "Seriously, you make me so angry sometimes! It's like I try to explain something and you don't even process it! How many times do I have to tell you that I'm in school during the week! You were the one that works night shifts! You could just work two part-time jobs!"

Puck scoffed, "You make it sound so easy!"

"Puck-"

"Don't call me that!" Puck shouted and hit the steering wheel, "I work the night shift because I get a few hundred dollars more than I would if I worked two part-time jobs! I do it for you, Rach! And now you're complaining about it? Talk about un-fucking-grateful!"

"Oh don't put words in my mouth!" Rachel narrowed her eyes and glared at him, "You're the one that's complaining about it! I just merely stated that if you want to see me _awake_ more, than work two part-time jobs! Otherwise, just…" Rachel took in a frustrated breath, "Just, _fuck off_!"

Puck dropped his jaw and he slowly turned his head as they stopped at a red light, "Okay," Puck nodded, flexing his jaw, "You want me to fuck off?"

"If you're going to be a whiney little child!"

"Yeah well," Puck swallowed, trying to think of something hurtful to say, but she looked so cute with her hair in a messy bun on top of her head, random hairs falling out with barely any make-up on as she wore a pair of black yoga pants, a yellow tank top with a tight sweater over that and her cropped black winter jacket; her eyes were dark with anger.

"Well, what?" Rachel asked daringly.

"I… I-" Puck stammered before huffing out and hitting the gas pedal with a little more force than necessary, "I hate that color lip-gloss on you!" Rachel gasped and Puck nodded in triumph, "Oh, yeah," He glanced over at her, "I went there."

Rachel took in a deep breath and glared at him before huffing out and situating herself to look out the window, her back facing Puck.

Soon, Puck had pulled into the driveway and instantly regretted fighting with Rachel. His mother would know something was going on with them if Rachel refused to talk to him and then his mother would bitch him out. Before he could tell Rachel he was sorry, she was already out of the car.

Puck followed her, glancing over his shoulder and clicking the button on his key-chain that locked the truck. Once he turned his attention back in front, he noticed Rachel had stopped and was now making her way over to him.

Her face was hard and he thought she was about to slap him but instead, Rachel grabbed onto the front of his jacket and pulled him forward, stepping on her tip-toes to connect their lips. Puck relaxed and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her flush against him.

"I'm sorry," Rachel mumbled against his lips, "You were just pouting and I'm not feeling too well and I'm just in a bad mood," She shook her head, her eyes fluttering open as she slid her hands from his chest, up his shoulders, and then to rest on his biceps, "I've just been really stressed with college and glee because Mr. Schuester isn't there and it's all on my shoulders," Rachel started to frown, tears springing to her eyes, "And I also feel like we hardly see each other but I was just trying to make you feel bad about your work because I'm hurting so I thought you should be too but that's not fair to you and I know that! And I love you for working two jobs and making sure we have everything to get us by and all I want is to go home with you so we can start where we let off but we're already here and your mother is no doubt looking out the front window right now and witnessing this breakdown of mine and how I'm telling you that I'm a horrible wife!" Rachel let out a sob and shook her head, glancing up to Puck with wide eyes, "Do you really not like my lip-gloss?"

Puck stared at her with wide eyes and a dropped mouth.

"What?" Rachel sniffled after a couple moments of silence.

Puck blinked, "Are you done talking?"

Rachel scowled, "Don't be mean!"

"We can just tell Mom that you're sick and we can go home if you aren't feeling well," Puck nodded, "Baby, she'll understand."

"No," Rachel shook her head, "I want the macaroni and cheese that she's making."

Puck laughed, "What's feeling sick? Because it obviously cannot be your stomach if you're thinking about eating _that_."

"I think I'm just stressed," Rachel twitched her lips as she shook her head and looked up at him through her lashes, "I know this will sound horrible, but let's just go in there so we can just go home."

"Alright, if you say so," Puck shrugged, "And I love your lip-gloss."

They walked up to the front door and opened it without knocking, knowing Joanie would just yell at them for even thinking about knocking. Rachel kicked off her UGGs and hugged Puck's mother who greeted them brightly.

"Rachel, Noah," Joanie grinned, "How are you two doing?"

"We're fine, Ma," Puck exclaimed, giving his mother a one-armed hug and moved past to go get a drink, "Want something to drink, babe?"

"Water would be nice," Rachel smiled at his turned head, "Thank you."

"Are you two fine?" Joanie asked quietly to Rachel, "You looked to be fighting outside."

"Oh, we just had a disagreement in the car but we're good now," Rachel informed, following Joanie into the living room, "Thank you for being concerned."

Joanie threw her a smile before turning her head to yell up the stairs, "Ellie! Your brother is here, come down please!"

"In a minute!" They heard back.

"Young girls and their boyfriends," Joanie rolled her eyes to Rachel before turning her head towards the stairs, "If you don't come down right now, I'm sending _up_ your brother!"

"Mom!" They heard again.

"Now!" Joanie warned.

After a loud groan, thumping was heard from the upstairs and then coming down the stairs. Puck arrived to sit on the arm of the couch beside Rachel, giving her the cold water bottle as Ellie and her boyfriend appeared.

"Whoa," Puck stood up, "Who's this?"

"This is Jacob," Ellie announced, feeling small as Puck glared at her.

"Who's _Jacob_?" Puck spat out, narrowing his eyes at the tall boy standing behind his little sister.

"Baby, stop being Puck," Rachel rolled her eyes, taking a sip of the water as Joanie sits down beside her.

"He's my boyfriend," Ellie informed, brushing past him to hug Rachel, "Jacob's staying for dinner."

….

"Stop staring," Rachel whispered through gritted teeth.

"His left hand is under the table," Puck whispered back, not tearing his eyes away from the laughing boy who was sitting across from him and next to his sister.

"So what?" Rachel shook her head slightly, "Your hand is under the table."

"Resting on your thigh!" Puck spat out, receiving a look from his mother, "His better not be anywhere near my sisters."

Rachel rolled her eyes and patted his hand that covered her entire thigh, turning back to the macaroni and cheese on her plate. After taking a bite, she took a drink of her diet coke, "So Jacob, how old are you?"

"I'm a freshman in high school," Jacob nodded, smiling at Rachel, "I just turned 15."

"Ellie is 13," Puck glared at his sister's boyfriend.

"I'm turning 14 in two weeks!" Ellie narrowed her eyes at her brother.

"He's too old for you!" Puck firmly states, shaking his head.

Jacob shifted uncomfortably in his seat, "Um, maybe I should go?"

"Excuse Noah," Rachel smiled, "He's a little bit of a jerk at times."

Puck scoffed as Ellie sighed, casting a look to Rachel that silently asked for help. Joanie rolled her eyes and got up to get some napkins.

"How long have you two been dating?" Rachel tried to get more conversation going as she squeezed Puck's hand under the table.

"Almost a month," Ellie smiled, glancing at Jacob who grinned at her.

Puck snorted and rolled his eyes, earning a kick to the shin by Rachel, "Ow!"

"What?" Rachel asked innocent.

Puck narrowed his eyes, turning his head to glare at_ Jacob_, "What school do you go to?"

"Carmel," Jacob informed, visibly gulping after Puck's eyes darkened.

"Carmel?" Puck assured, "Do you sing?"

"No," Jacob shook his head, a look of confusion ghosting over his face.

"Do you like Vocal Adrenaline?" Puck narrowed his eyes.

Rachel laughed, "Give it up, we beat them last year!"

"Still doesn't mean that I forget what they put us through!"

"Puck, shut up!" Ellie glared as Joanie came back, putting the napkins in the middle of the table.

"Hey!" Joanie glared at her youngest child, "None of that at the table."

"Puck's being an idiot!" Ellie huffed.

"Puck is giving Jacob a hard time," Rachel agreed, then turned to her husband, "Baby, Ellie obviously likes him so just try to like him."

"I'm right here," Jacob spoke softly.

Rachel smiled and glanced at him, "I know; I haven't forgotten you, Jack."

"Um… my name's Jacob."

"You're still too old to be dating my sister!" Puck frowned to the younger boy across from him as Rachel shot him a sheepish look.

"Noah, seriously!" Rachel snapped, her eyes glaring as she turned to her husband, "You're a year old than me! You have no right to say anything, you hypocrite!"

Rachel shook her head and turned back to her meal, lifting a small amount on her fork to her lips. The smell of cheese, noodles, and milk wafted into her nose; it usually made her stomach growl, but now it's making it turn. Rachel held her breath and placed the fork onto her plate before letting the breath out.

"Rachel is the mac 'n cheese okay?" Joanie asked, raising an eyebrow to her and popping a bit into her mouth, "It tastes fine."

"Um, yeah," Rachel nodded, "It's great," Her stomach turned a little more and she stood up, "Excuse me, please?"

Rachel didn't want for an answer, just left the kitchen and went to the main floor bathroom, closing the door behind her. She crossed the small room and bent down at the toilet, emptying the contents of her stomach into the bowl. She was happy she decided to wear her hair up today and didn't have to worry about holding it back; although, she could have a headband to pull back her bangs.

Rachel groaned and leaned back, flushing the toilet and wishing she was at home. She hadn't thrown up since she was still living at her childhood home and all she wanted to do was crawl in her bed. Her throat burnt and her nose tingled.

"Baby?" Puck's voice sounded through the door, "You okay?"

"Don't come in!" Rachel snapped back, standing up shakily and walking to the sink.

She heard Puck snort before turning the handle and stepping in, closing the door behind him and locking it. Rachel glared at him in the mirror and filled the cup Joanie kept on the sink with water, taking a sip.

The feeling of something in her mouth made her stomach turn again and Rachel slid to the floor before spitting the water and more into the toilet. Puck sighed and hunched over his wife, brushing her bangs from her forehead.

Rachel slapped them away, spitting the salvia from her mouth into the toilet, "Don't touch me; I told you not to come in."

"Baby, you're sick," Puck frowned to her as Rachel leaned her back against his legs, her arms tangling with his calves. Puck leaned forward and flushed the toilet for her before swiping some loose hair from her face again, "Through sickness and health, right?"

Rachel closed her eyes and trailed her hand from the back of his calf up to his knee before frowning, "You've never seen me throw up before."

"Not the time to be shy, babe," Puck smirked slightly, leaning forward and kissing her forehead, "Do you want a wet cloth?"

Rachel sighed and nodded against his knee, "Thanks baby."

Giving one last kiss to her forehead, Puck untangled himself from her and turned to the linen closet, grabbing a wash cloth and then walked over to the sink, running it under cold water. After wringing it out, he sat down against the wall next to Rachel and pulled her gently against his chest, bringing the cloth up to her face and dabbing it.

"Maybe you got the flu," Puck suggested, shrugging his shoulders, "Finn was off school and work last week because of it, was he not?"

"Yeah, maybe," Rachel swallowed, letting her eyes fall shut, "Your mother is probably worried."

"That's okay," Puck shrugged again, dropping a kiss to her temple, "She's a mom; she worries regardless."

"I still feel bad, please just go out there and tell her I'm fine," Rachel begged, taking the cloth from his hand. Puck raised a doubtful eyebrow, "Really Noah, I'm fine."

"I'm just going to say that we're leaving," Puck informed, standing up slowly so Rachel could lean away, "Go get your stuff on."

Before Rachel could protest, Puck was out the door and she could hear him talking to his mother. Rachel stood up again and walked to the sink, splashing some water on her face before following after Puck.

"Oh, honey," Joanie cooed, pushing her son aside and bringing Rachel into a hug, "I hope you feel better," Then she pulled away, a stern look on her face, "If you weren't feeling well to begin with, you shouldn't have come!"

"Noah made me," Rachel shrugged, her sick eyes dancing with playfulness as she glanced at Puck.

"Sure he did," Joanie smirked, giving her one more hug before pushing her to the door, "Make sure you get right to bed when you get home. Noah, make her a cup of tea."

"Yes Ma," Puck sighed, pulling his sister into a headlock/hug, "See you, squirt," He looked at Jacob over her head, "Don't hurt my sister- 'cause I seriously won't think twice about hurting you. Ask her ex-boyfriend."

"Puck!" Ellie screeched against his chest while slapping his stomach, trying to get away.

Puck smirked and dropped a kiss to her hair before letting her go. He gave a hug to his mom and then slipped on his shoes and jacket, "Later, Ma. Sorry we're leaving so soon."

"It's okay," Joanie smiled, opening the door for her son and daughter-in-law, "Feel better, Rachel!"

Rachel smiled and waved as Puck escorted her to their truck. They got in, Puck turning down the radio after he started the truck and then pulled out of the driveway, waving one last time before venturing down the street.

The ride home was silent as Rachel leaned her forehead against the cool window, her hand finding Puck's.

"Do you want me to stop by and grab a bottle of Pepto-Bismol?" Puck questioned, glancing over at her to see her eyes closed.

"Yeah," Rachel nodded, "And maybe some ginger ale and crackers…." She nodded again, bringing her head up and turning it to look at Puck, "And cheese- do we have cheese at home? Marble cheese," Rachel nodded, her eyes distancing as she thought about the food, "Shredded… maybe melted."

"Dairy, babe?" Puck frowned, "Dairies not good when you're sick; not to mention the fact that your vocal chords will be ruined for- oh, a _day_- and then you'll complain about it."

"I want cheese though," Rachel pursed her lips, "Soy cheese?"

"That shit's disgusting."

"It's not for you, it's for me- it's for the sick girl," Rachel raised an eyebrow, slightly glaring at Puck, "I told you I want cheese with my crackers."

"You're sounding better," Puck rolled his eyes, not even having to look at his wife to know that she was full out glaring at him now. "I'll drop you off at home and then just go over to the store real quick, okay?" Puck suggested, "I think I need to get some more cereal and a few other things; I'll make a list when we get home."

"Okay," Rachel yawned, "Don't forget my cheese."

"No, baby I won't forget your cheese," Puck smirked, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

Soon, they were back home with Rachel flopping into bed after changing into one of Puck's McKinley High jerseys. Puck left after making Rachel a tea and giving her a quick kiss goodbye. A few minutes after Puck had left, Rachel fell into asleep.

..

**_A/N: soo whatcha think?_**

**_an update.. i PROMISE by the end of this weekend!_**

**_i'm starting on exams soon, so its kind of intense right now.  
please review &tell me what you liked or what you want to happen!_**

******_thanks for reading! _**


	3. Three

_**A/N: ahh! i know this one is short, but i believe the next one will be a good size. :)**_

_**this is where we learn about what is to possibly come for our dear Rachel &Puck!  
it's so fun to write this story, so thanks for supporting me with it.**_

_**thanks to everyone who's favourited, alerted, or reviewed. it's amazing reading &getting emails about it!**_

_**once again, if you guys want to tell me any quotes you think will be perfect for the two of them it'd be great.  
any quotes or scenes you'd like me to incorporate, it'd be amazing to hear!**_

_** next chapter is basically all Finn &Rachel friendship, and a little Rachel &Puck cuteness!**_

_**haha, well, happy readings!**_

_**. **_

**Chapter Three**

…

"_Baby," Rachel giggled, "I need to write out these applications! Stop!"_

_Puck smirked against her neck, "You don't want me too."_

_Rachel bit her lip as he bit down gently on her pulse point, "You think you're so sharp…"_

"_And good," Puck growled, "And studdly."_

"_And incredibly modest apparently," Rachel laughed._

"_Come on," Puck growled out again, pulling her from the desk gently, "Just an hour."_

_Rachel turned in his arms, trying to wiggle free to get back to the desk as Puck bent down and threw her over his shoulder easily, "Noah, I really have to get these done!"_

"_And I have to get you done," Puck smirked, throwing her gently onto the bed. _

_Rachel shook her head, "You are incredibly cheesy."_

"_Don't care," Puck shrugged, lying down on top of her and kissing her cheeks and lips before venturing down her neck._

"_And always incredibly… _horny_," Rachel blushed at even thinking the word._

"_True say," Puck shrugged again, lifting his head to her lips as his fingers pushed her shirt up._

"_And very impulsive," Rachel continued._

"_Keep talking," Puck groaned out, "You're making me even hotter."_

"_And not shy at all," Rachel laughed._

"_Damn, babe," Puck whistled out sarcastically, "You know how to turn me on."_

"_It's a gift, truly."_

_Puck smirked before dipping his head down and kissing her passionately, making Rachel moan into the kiss. Rachel pulled back a little, lifting her hand to their bedside table to get a condom out._

"_No babe," Puck shook his head, "I got this."_

_Rachel furrowed her eyebrows together, "Noah…"_

"_Just trust me on this okay?" Puck said softly, nuzzling their noses together, "I want to be inside you completely."_

_Rachel stared into his eyes, seeing the complete sincerity and love he portrayed and then blinked, casting her eyes down to his lips. She kissed them sweetly before nodding, whispering, "Okay; I trust you."_

"_Love you," Puck smiled, leaning forward and pressing their lips together._

…

"Rachel baby," Puck's voice invaded her dreams, "Babe, I'm home."

Rachel groaned and rolled onto her back, blinking to see her husband smiling down at her, "Hey."

"How'd you sleep?" Puck asked, resting his hand on her stomach.

"Okay," Rachel shrugged, placing her small hand over his and looking down at it, "I love how your hand somehow covers my entire stomach."

Rachel smiled and looked up to see Puck smiling at their hands, "I like it too. It's reminds me of how small you are."

"I'm not small!" Rachel narrowed her eyes, "I'm petite."

"Technical's," Puck shrugged, waving it off with his free hand, "I still love how big and manly I am compared to you."

"Oh yeah," Rachel remarked sarcastically, "So manly."

"I don't hear you complaining," He smirked, "Rather, I hear you calling it out whenever you can."

Rachel smacked the side of his head, "Don't be crass."

"You love it," Puck shrugged.

"It's entertaining," She nodded after a moment of silence, "I love your crassness."

"I know," He nodded, "It's why you married me."

"Among other things," Rachel agreed, "Like how sexy you are, how your eyes get all dark when your tired or turned on," Rachel blushed and Puck smirked, "And how you smirk _all the freaking time_. Also, how you act all manly and badass but you're still the sweetest guy I know."

"Wow," Puck remarked mockingly, "I'm above Finn on that list?"

"Don't push your luck," Rachel smirked.

"Hey!"

"Yes, you're above Finn."

"Good," Puck nodded, "I was about to knock some skulls."

"I also love your empty threats," Rachel nodded.

"You love me for a lot of things, huh?" Puck furrowed his eyebrows, "Kind of sad considering I only married you because you have a hot ass and will do things for me."

Rachel smacked his head again, "You're horrible."

"I'm just kidding!" Puck admitted, smiling at her, "You know why I married you."

"Why's that?" Rachel huffed out, a hopeful gleam in her eyes though.

"So I could finally-" Puck trailed his hand around to her hip and down to land on the side of her bottom, palming it through the blankets, "-Tap that."

"Stop!" Rachel laughed, wiggling away from him.

"Nah, I married you because I love you," Puck nodded, "You're beautiful, baby; and the way that your hair shines even when it's dark, or how you have five different smiles and the fact that I don't even have to look at you to know how you're feeling. See like right now, with me spewing this romantic garbage, you totally want to bang me."

"You're disgusting," Rachel shook her head slightly, laughing quietly.

"Am I right?" Puck raised an eyebrow playfully, gripping her ass again.

Rachel stared up at him, narrowing her eyes, "Did you get my cheese?"

"Ha! I'm totally right," Puck smirked.

"If you got my cheese," Rachel rolled scoffed, a hint of a smirk on her lips.

"Yes, I got your _cheese_," Puck smirked; Rachel's eyes lit up, "Marble- soy _and_ real cheese."

"You're amazing," Rachel breathed out scratchily.

"I know," He smirked again, leaning forward to kiss his wife's forehead, "Come on and help me put the groceries away."

Rachel nodded and yawned as she stood up with Puck's help. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and they walked to the kitchen. Rachel started taking the groceries out of the bags and separating them into foods that needed to go into the cupboard, the fridge, the freezer, or any other place. In the middle of unpacking a bag with dry foods, she pulls out a box and furrowed her eyebrow.

"Noah?" Rachel started, turning around trying to catch his eye. He lifted his head from the fridge and closed the fruit crisper with his foot.

"Yeah, babe?" He smiled and turned around, his gaze dropping to the box and then back up.

"Why did you buy these?" Rachel started to smirk, "I thought they questioned your badassness?"

Puck shrugged, "When we went shopping the other week, you didn't buy any. I thought that could be the reason you got sick; my sister used to too."

Rachel smiled, dropping the box on the counter and crossing to stand next to him, "I've ruined you, haven't I?"

"Oh, completely and totally," Puck agreed while frowning.

Rachel kissed his chest, not feeling in the mood to go on her tip-toes, "Thanks for buying tampons for me."

"Don't say that word," Puck screwed his face up with disgust, "That's nasty."

Rachel laughed and shook her head, "I'm going to go put them in the bathroom. I'll be back, put those in the cupboard please," She smiled, referring to a cereal box, some noodles, and a couple cans of soup.

Puck nodded and Rachel crossed the kitchen into the living room before making her way into the bathroom. She opened the third drawer of the sink/vanity and dropped the box into it, using her knee to close drawer, smiling softly. She looked in the mirror, seeing that her hair was in an even bigger mess and sighed, pulling the elastic out and running her fingers through the tousled hair.

'_When we went shopping the other week, you didn't buy any_.'

Rachel froze, pursing her lips and squinting her eyes in thought.

_No._

Rachel shook her head and swallowed thickly, grabbing the hair brush in the basket behind the toilet and wove the bristles through her hair. Her eyebrows furrowed as she paused, pressing her lips into a straight line, a confused look crossing her face.

_No._

She scratched the back of the neck, blinking her eyes rapidly as she thought back to her last period. Her stomach hurt and her head suddenly felt light. She sat down on the closed-lidded toilet, putting her head between her knees in hoping to think straight.

"Babe, you okay?" Puck called to her from the kitchen, "You sick again?"

"I'm fine!" Rachel called back, her voice cracking at the end. She cleared her throat, "Can you make me those crackers and cheese please?"

"Real or soy?" Puck laughed.

"Uh…" Rachel blinked, trying to regain her thoughts, "Surprise me!"

It seemed fitting.

"No," Rachel whispered out to herself, "_No_."

Her lungs started to hurt and Rachel realized she wasn't breathing. Taking in a halted, shaky breath, she swallowed thickly and lifted her head from her knees, placing a hand over her mouth.

"Oh, no."

Rachel's bottom lip started trembling as she thought of the potential scare she is about to face. Her dream on Broadway would be ruined and if there was any slight, possible chance that it could happen, it just slimmed even more.

And Puck.

Puck would be pissed, he didn't want kids. Or at least this early in their marriage. He was working two jobs just to make the two of them get through. And then to add a baby into this whole mess? Talk about a new stress adder.

"Oh, God," Rachel let out a quiet sob.

"Baby?" Puck knocked on the door, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine!" Rachel called to the door, "I'm- um… I'm going to have a bath, okay?"

"Want some company?" Puck asked and although Rachel couldn't see him, he was pouting with a gleam of playfulness in his eyes.

"I'm okay," Rachel called, trying to quiet her sobbing, "I think the Steelers are playing tonight, baby. How about you watch the game?"

"You sure?" Puck asked, placing his hand on the handle but Rachel locked it quickly, "Do you need anything?"

_A doctor, and then probably more money, possibly a flight of stairs…_

"No!" Rachel snapped and then frowned, "I'm fine, baby really. Go watch the game!"

Without waiting for Puck to answer, she turned on the faucet in the bath so it was instantly steaming.

After ridding of her clothes, Rachel sunk into the bath, letting the hot water lap against her body. Her lip trembled again.

"This cannot be happening."

**_A/N: so there's chapter 3!_**

**_like? i hope you did!_**

**_let me know please!_**

**_thanks for reading &please review! (overly cliched, but i love to know what you guys think!)_**

**_&also, let me know any quotes or scenes from different movies/TV shows or anything like that, that you'd like to see between R/P or even frienship ones between R/F, i'd be happy to write!_**

**_so please let me know too!_**

**_thanks guys!_**


	4. Four

**_A/N: hey guys! here's chapter three!_**

**_ so i've been a little disappointed with the number of reviewers i've been getting (thank you for all that have reviewed!) so i was wondering if you guys could review after reading, please!_**

**_i've gotten alot of subscribers, so thank you to those as well._**

**_i don't know what i'm going to do with my tuesday nights now. rofl.  
no more glee until sept. which is pretty sucky.  
but i have a lot of exams coming up so i won't be updating until their done!_**

**_i have up to chapter 7 done, so i guess it'll just depend on how many reviewers i get on how quickly you'll get the next chapter lol.  
i wanna aim for 50 right now! so please help me out with it guys!_**

**_thanks &happy reading!_**

**_. _**

**Chapter Three**

.

"Finn, I really need to talk to you."

"What's going on?" Finn asked into the phone, "You weren't in Glee today- everything okay?"

"No," Rachel sobbed, "I need you here please."

"Rach, are you okay?" Finn asked, closing his locker and leaning against the metal, "Where are you?"

"I'm in the girls change room," Rachel admitted, licking her dry lips while she sniffled, "Can you come here please? The ones right beside the gym."

"Uh, sure, Rach…" Finn nodded, fully aware she couldn't see, "I'll be there in two seconds."

"Wait-" Rachel called into the phone.

Finn raised an eyebrow and lifted the phone back to his ear, "Rachel?"

"I need you to go to the store for me…"

"Rach, I doubt this is the time for a slushie," Finn joked, even though he was already walking towards the schools' entrance to go to his car, "Just kidding, what do you need?" Finn stopped right in front of the door, "Wait, you don't need like… lady stuff right?"

"No," Rachel shook her head; Finn breathed a sigh of relief and started walking again, "I need you to get me a pregnancy test," A loud thud was heard through the phone and Rachel raised a questioning eyebrow as she sniffled into the phone, "Finn?"

Finn rubbed the right side of his face from where he collided with the door and bent slowly to pick up his phone, "Rach? Rachel, you there?"

"Yes," Rachel replied in a small voice, "What happened?"

"Oh… uh…" Finn stammered, glancing back over his shoulder while going down the stairs to stare at the door, "What? Nothing; um, did I hear you correctly?"

"I need you to get me a pregnancy test, Finn…" Rachel whispered into the phone, "I can't go, my second cousin just got a job there and she'll tell my fathers! You haven't met her yet so you're in the clear."

"Why don't you get Puck to do it?" Finn asked, although he was already getting into his car and starting the engine.

"Because I don't want him to worry until there's something to worry about," She stated as if it were obvious, "Please, just do this for me?"

"On my way," Finn announced, "I'll call you when I'm back at the school."

"Thanks Finn," Rachel rasped out, "You're a really great friend."

"Uh, anytime Rach," Finn nodded, pulling onto the street and clicking off his phone.

….

Rachel and Finn sat in the change room, staring at the floor. Every so often, one of them would take in a deep breath and sound as if they were about to talk but then they didn't. No one has the correct words in a moment like this.

"I'm a statistic," Rachel broke the silence, her voice whispering and cracking at the end.

"Well…" Finn huffed out, trying to find the right words, "Rach, it can't be that bad."

"_I'm_ as in _I am_, as in _me_!" Rachel rasped out, turning her attention to Finn with her doe-like eyes, "Me of all people! Finn, I'm a statistic! I'm supposed to be the one in a million; I'm supposed to be different! I'm not supposed to be a regular Lima, Ohio girl that gets pregnant in her senior year! I'm not supposed to be stuck in Lima forever! I'm supposed to go onto Broadway and New York! I can't be pregnant! I'm a typical Lima, Ohio girl!"

"You're not, you're married," Finn tried again.

"Regardless of that Finn!" Rachel hiccupped, fat tears falling from her eyes, "I'm a walking Lima, Ohio statistic!"

"Soon-to-be waddling," Finn tried to joke but received a slap in the arm, "I was just kidding."

"Oh, God!" Rachel huffed out, doubling over and placing her head between her knees, "Noah's going to kill me."

"What? No way!" Finn rolled his eyes, "Puck is going to be happy!"

Rachel scoffed and lifted her head slightly to glare at him side-ways, "We're talking about the same person here, right? Noah Puckerman?"

"Okay," Finn shrugged, "Maybe he'll be a little surprised; but hey, you're already married so that ties up the end of a shotgun wedding!"

"Oh my god!" Rachel cried out, stuffing her head between her knees again, "Oh, God! The freaking rumors are going to be crazy!"

"Rachel, they won't exactly be rumors…" Finn placed a gentle hand on her back.

"You know, you're not very good at this whole comforting thing," Rachel sniffled, shaking her head.

"I don't know what you want me to do," Finn rubbed her back, "Do you want me to call Puck for you?"

"Are you kidding me?" Rachel shot up, wide eyes glaring into confused ones, "You're insane if you think I'm going to tell Noah!"

Finn furrowed his eyebrows together, confusion etched across his face, "You're not going to tell Puck?"

"No! I mean, yes," Rachel backtracked, shaking her head as she turned forward again, "I mean, just… not right now. I haven't even processed it right now- he's going to go berserk."

"You might not know that though, Rach," Finn shrugged, "He might be the one and only Puck but he didn't have a father growing up," Rachel sniffled and went into her previous position; Finn rubbed her back, "Rachel, he's going to be different. Yeah, I know we're talking about _Puck_ here, but still; give the guy some credit."

Rachel let out a sob and sat up, "You're annoying."

"You wouldn't have me any other way," Finn grinned, throwing an arm over her shoulder. His grin melted into a soft smile, making Rachel look up at him, "Rach, you're going to have a baby… with your _husband_- not some random guy from our school like a bunch of other kids across America have done; you guys are in a good place. Just trust me on this, okay?"

"I've heard that before," Rachel mumbled out.

Finn laughed, "You're going to have a _baby_, Rachel. A full out living, breathing human being that's a little of you and a- well," Finn smirked, "Hopefully more of you and a lot less of Puck."

Rachel let out a single, breathy laugh, slapping Finn's stomach, "Don't be rude."

"Sorry," Finn laughed, "I'm just trying to make you feel better."

"I know," Rachel smiled, leaning her head against Finn's shoulder, "Thank you."

"Anytime," Finn nodded, "Thanks for trusting me enough for this."

"I would say anytime, but…" Rachel trailed off, smiling as she felt Finn shake with laughter.

"I really think you should tell him though," Finn insisted, "It'd be easier to deal with and you wouldn't have to lie to him."

"I'm not lying to him," Rachel shook her head, "It's not like I'm saying 'no' everytime he asks if I'm pregnant."

"Because he thinks the whole birth control thing is taken care of," Finn defended his best friend, "But obviously, I'm guessing it's not."

"Yeah," Rachel smirked, pulling away and seeing how Finn was smirking as well, "I guess 'trust me' isn't a sensible birth control option."

"No, I don't think so," Finn laughed, squeezing his arm around Rachel, "Just tell him, okay?"

Rachel sighed, "I will."

"Promise?" Finn raised an eyebrow.

"Sure," Rachel mumbled, her eyes casting away from him as she stood up.

…..

"God, you make me so angry!" Rachel screamed, throwing her arms up.

"I'm guessing you don't want yummy, greasy, fried chicken?" Puck questioned, rolling his eyes at her dramatic antics.

"We need to be saving money!" Rachel informed, "We can just go blow money on food!"

"Uh…?" Puck shook his head, raising an eyebrow at her stupid comment.

"You know what I mean!" Rachel yelled, "Do have any idea how much stress I'm under right now? It didn't help that when I tried to buy some lunch today I forgot my bank card! Which you probably just drained out from buying this dinner! We have no money and the electric bill was due last Sunday, Puck! They've already sent us a notice and probably by this time next week, we won't have power!"

"I paid it today," Puck lied, "It didn't cost as much so I bought us dinner."

"Oh, you paid it, huh?" Rachel narrowed her eyes at the back of Puck's head.

"Yeah," Puck lied again, licking the gravy off his fingers.

"You're a liar!" Rachel yelled, crossing her arms over her chest. The food smelt wonderful and made her mouth water but she would be damned to let Puck win this fight.

"How would you know?" Puck threw a look over his shoulder.

"Because the collection agency called me right after school!" Rachel screamed in frustration.

Puck turned around, raising his eyebrow, "Baby, I paid it after work."

Rachel huffed, "You paid it?" Puck nodded, trying to hide the guilt. Rachel sighed, rubbing a hand over her face, "I'm sorry," She breathed out, her bottom lip starting to tremble, "I'm so sorry."

"Babe, why are you crying?" Puck asked, furrowing his eyebrows and crossing the kitchen to hug his wife, "It's okay. I get it, you're stressed- don't worry."

Rachel let out a sob, "Baby, I have to tell you something."

"Sure," Puck nodded against her head and rubbed her back, "How about we have dinner first and you can tell me about your day; you had glee today right?"

"Yeah, but I don't think this can wait," Rachel pulled away, her eyes spilling out tears.

Puck frowned and wiped the pad of his thumb under her lashes to catch the tears, "What's going on, babe?"

"I… I'm-" Rachel stammered, trying to form the words, "We're…"

Puck narrowed his eyes slightly, trying to understand her, "Are we fighting?"

Rachel let out a bubble of laughter, "No."

"Are you mad at me for doing something I didn't know I did?" Puck tried again, smirking at her.

Rachel shook her head, "It's not that, I'm … I mean, we're…"

Rachel moved her lips but could only form strangled sounds. Puck frowned again, "Baby, are you okay?"

"I'm okay," Rachel nodded; she stammered before clearing her throat and sighing, "I'm pr-"

The phone chose that moment to ring, making Rachel hang her head and the nerves build up in her stomach again. Puck looked between his wife who was obviously telling him something important and the ringing phone.

"We'll ignore it," Puck shrugged, "What were you saying?"

The ringing stopped and Rachel took in a breath, "I don't know how to tell you."

"The beginning is a good start," Puck smirked softly at her.

Rachel sighed out a laugh, giving him a lazy smile. Before she could stop, her eyes started tearing up and she shook her head.

"I don't want you to be mad," Rachel whispered out, looking up at him as tears came out of her eyes again.

"I won't be mad," Puck shook his head, a look of hurt flashed across his face, "Why would I be mad?"

"Because it wasn't planned!" Rachel cried, dipping her head to rest on Puck's chest.

She could feel Puck tense under her and his heart beat quicken. Rachel wrapped her arms around his waist, linking her fingers at the small of his back.

"What wasn't planned?" Puck asked, trying to keep his voice calm. Different scenarios were playing in his mind and he instantly thought of the worst one, "Rachel, you aren't cheating on me are you?"

Rachel pulled away from him quickly as if she had been burnt, "Excuse me?"

"Don't get mad," Puck warned, "I was just-"

"I can't believe you would even ask me that!" Rachel stared at her husband with complete and utter shock, "_Why_ would _you_ ask me that?" It was Puck's turn to stammer now apparently and Rachel shook her head, "May I remind you who it was that cheated when we got together?" Puck's face fell and Rachel nodded, "Yeah, thought so. So if anyone would be cheating in this relationship, I don't think it would be me!" Rachel narrowed her eyes, "You're unbelievable!"

"You won't tell me what's going on!" Puck said in his defense, "You know that I always think of the worst possible thing!"

"Why would you even doubt me?" Rachel breathed out, hurt etched across her face.

"Baby, I don't doubt you, I never did and never will!" Puck shook his head, stepping closer to her and wrapping a tight arm across her stomach, "I'm sorry, that was horrible of me to ask you that."

"You're right. It was!" Rachel nodded in agreement, her voice bitter.

"Forgive me?"

"I always seem to do that," Rachel held her hard face, but her eyes went soft.

"How about you tell me what you were saying?" Puck offered.

Rachel licked her lips and nodded, but the way that Puck was holding her and the way his arms were wrapped completely around her so his hands were resting on the opposite hips made her mouth overly water. Her bottom lip jutted out with sickness and Puck raised an eyebrow, bringing her closer.

The feeling of being trapped mixed with the greasy food on the table made her stomach turn (_how did it change so quickly? It made me hungry before_…) and she jumped out of Puck's grasp, running out of the kitchen, through the living room and into the bathroom. She closed the door with her foot and locked the handle before dropping to the floor and throwing up everything she had to eat today.

_Morning sickness my ass_, Rachel scowled into the toilet.

Puck jiggled the doorknob, "Baby let me in."

Rachel continued emptying her stomach; she shook her head and flushed the toilet.

"Baby?" Puck called through the door again, "Maybe we should make you a doctor's appointment…"

His voice was so full of worry that Rachel frowned. She should tell him, but how exactly? It wasn't the most happiest thing in the world to announce at this point of their marriage.

"I'll make it later!" Rachel called back, her voice raspy.

"Baby, can you please let me in?" Puck knocked on the door for emphasize, "I feel helpless."

"There's not much you can do," Rachel shook her head, spitting into the toilet before flushing it again.

"Let me in, babe."

"No!" Rachel leaned away from the toilet and back against the wall, her stomach clenching.

This sucks.

"Rachel, if you don't let me in, I'll bust down the door."

"If you do, you'll just have to put up another one and while you're doing that you can put up the swinging door!" Rachel scowled at the door.

"Don't give me that look!" Puck smirked at the door.

"How do you know I'm giving you a look?"

"Because I know you," Puck smiled, "Now baby, please just let me in."

"Can you go get me some pajamas?" Rachel changed the subject, trying to ignore the fact that her stomach is yelling at her that another round is coming up.

"Sure," Puck said softly after a moment of silence, "My football jersey will do fine?"

"That's perfect," Rachel choked out, holding a hand over her mouth.

"Baby!" Puck yelled at the door, seeing through Rachel's distraction.

"I'm fine!" Rachel yelled, "Go!"

After hearing Puck walk off and turning the sink on, she threw up again, frowning into the toilet.

If this was how it's going to be for the next month, she's going to be pissed.

This completely, totally, utterly, absolutely, and entirely sucks.

Very much.

.

**_A/N: soo what did you think?_**

**_Rachel is IN FACT PREGNANT! haha, congrats to all those who have called it._**

**_next chapter is probably my fav. it's between Rachel &Finn. so i hope you guys like it too!_**

**_i'll probably update it either this weekend (if i'm not studying &i'm procrastinating rofl) or tuesday/thursday of next week!_**

**_review &let me feel appreciated! lol_**

**_please please please!_**

**_thanks for reading! :D_**


	5. Five

_**A/N: hey guys! thanks for all the reviews, i've decided to update quicker but i don't know when i'll be able to update again.**_

_**so forgive me!**_

_**here we go!**_

_**chapter 5!**_

.

**Chapter Five**

"I need you to come with me!" Rachel begged, "I don't want to be alone!"

"Rachel, get Puck!" Finn narrowed his eyes, "Doctor Offices make me feel weird; especially the ones with just letters like the OJ/BYN."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "O_B_/_G_YN! And I've known this doctor for three years, she's excellent! She was my pediatrician and has been our family doctor forever."

"Puck's been bugging you to go see a doctor for days now! Don't you think he's getting a little worried since you're having _morning sickness_ every day?" Finn pouted as he leaned against his locker; the hallway was empty since it was the beginning of third period. Rachel pouted and Finn sighed, "Rachel, just tell him. It's weird when we work together at the auto shop and I can't talk to him about it; it's like I'm keeping this huge secret from him," Rachel sighed and Finn mockingly gasped, "Oh, that's right, I am!"

"Finn, stop! The only time I see him usually is for about an hour when he gets home from the auto shop, then he goes to sleep. Once he wakes up I see him for about half an hour and then he's off to his night job! I just need you to come with me, okay?" Rachel stared up at him with wide eyes, "I haven't told Noah yet, and it'd be kind of awkward to tell him I have a doctor's appointment with an OB/GYN when he has no idea that I'm _pregnant_!"

"Tell him!" Finn shook his head, "I told you it would be much easier!"

"He thinks he's getting laid off, Finn!" Rachel continued to stare up at him with pleading wide eyes, "I can't put more stress on him right now! I know I'm not being fair, but it just has to be this way for a little while longer!"

"Why don't you get Tina to go with you?" Finn raised an eyebrow.

"Because you're the only one that knows!" Rachel informed, "Please Finn, I really need a friend with me."

Finn sighed and leaned his head up, letting it rest against the metal. He raised a hand and ran it over his face, letting out a groan, "What time?"

…

"Puckerman?"

Rachel swallowed and looked up at the nurse, lifting her hand to say that it was her. Finn squeezed her hand and Rachel stood up, gazing down at him, "Well?"

"_Well_ what?" Finn asked, raising an eyebrow to her.

"Aren't you coming in?" Rachel inquired.

"No."

"Puckerman?" The nurse called again.

"Yes you are," Rachel nodded, "Now stand up. It isn't smart to say no to a pregnant lady, Finnegan William Hudson."

Finn sighed at the use of his full name, standing up and following closely behind Rachel, his hand tightly clasped with hers. The nurse smiled at them and led them to a yellow-y cream colored room with a bed that was pulled into a chair, high above the two office chairs that lined the walls.

"Alright, change into this," The nurse handed her a hospital gown, "And if you have a belly-button piercing, please take it out," The middle-aged women smiled and handed her a clip-board, "And if you could fill this in, that'd be great. Dr. Coleman will be with you in a moment."

"Thank you," Rachel said sweetly to the nurse who smiled before leaving, closing the door behind her. She looked at Finn expectantly after taking her jacket off and he furrowed his eyebrows, "Well?"

"Well _what_?" Finn asked again, "You keep saying that!"

"I have to change," Rachel blinked, hoping he would catch on; he didn't, "Turn around."

Finn shook his head and turned it, gazing at the diagrams of the stages of pregnancy, "Hey Rach?"

Rachel glanced up after undoing the belt to her jeans, "Yeah?"

"How many weeks do you think you are?"

"Um," Rachel pursed her lips, pulling her shirt off and looked down at her stomach; it was slightly swollen but still looked firm. She shrugged and pulled off her pants, "I don't know, I can't be more than a couple months."

Rachel folded her clothes, her hands shaking slightly and put them on the chair beside Finn after pulling the gown over her head. It was large and baggy over her, but still managed to pull against her stomach; Finn turned his head at the presence of his best friend standing beside him and stared at her stomach.

"You have a belly," Finn squinted his eyes, cocking his head.

Rachel dropped her mouth in complete shock. Her eyes blinked at the prickling feeling of tears, "Did you just call me fat?"

Finn's eyes widened as he snapped his attention up to her eyes, "No- what? Rachel, no!"

"You just called me fat!" Rachel gasped, hitting his shoulder with all the force she could manage, "Some best friend you are!"

"Some best-" Finn cut himself off, shaking his head, "Rachel, may I remind you where we are right now?"

"That's not the point!" Rachel snapped.

"Yes it is!" Finn nodded, "That is what I said! You actually have like a… baby bump!" Rachel and Finn both turned their gazes to her stomach, "I can't believe Puck hasn't noticed."

"I've been feeling sick!" Rachel shyly crossed her arms over her stomach, adverting her gaze, "I've been wearing sweats."

"And…?" Finn raised an eyebrow, "He hasn't noticed it during… ?"

"I'm not that big!" Rachel snapped in defense, taking a step back and tightening her arms, "And you shouldn't be asking me something like that!"

"I'm just curious!" Finn mumbled, looking at the ground, "It's small, but you can still see it. I'm slow and I can see it!"

"You're not slow," Rachel mumbled, sighing out, "I'm sorry I snapped."

"Hormones," Finn smirked softly, glancing up at her before looking down at the ground, "It's okay."

"I guess it is kind of hard not to notice," Rachel agreed slowly, looking down at her stomach and loosening her arms, "It'll be impossible not to notice in a couple more weeks."

Finn made a noise in agreement, looking at her stomach stealthily, "Do you know when you guys made… argh, this is awkward; he should be here with you."

Rachel shrugged guiltily, "Thanks for coming with me Finn; you're a really great friend."

Finn nodded, "It's not a problem."

"Just, thank you," Rachel nodded and smiled at her best friend before walking over to the bed/chair thing and propping herself up on it using the stool next to it.

"You look so small up there," Finn frowned.

"Petite!" Rachel snapped.

Finn held his hands up, "Sorry, you look so _petite_ up there."

"I feel like it," Rachel remarked, swinging her legs for emphasize. Her feet dangled about two feet from the ground and she sat on her hands, "I'm nervous, Finn."

Finn frowned again at the quietness of her voice, "Why? Everything will be fine, Rach."

"But what if it's not?" Rachel whispered, her big eyes finding Finn's, "What if they say my baby already has a huge nose? What if it has an overly large head! I know childbirth is going to be painful but have you seen the size of Noah? His arms alone outweigh me!"

Finn laughed, "The baby is no bigger than a peanut right now."

"But there's a possibility!"

"It'll be perfect," Finn smiled, "Trust me."

Rachel closed her mouth, swallowing thickly and nodded, leaning back against the uncomfortable chair. Finn continued making random comments about the photographs in the room, making Rachel either scowl or laugh. Soon, a knock was heard on the door and a middle-aged lady with brown hair poked her head in, smiling sweetly to the two.

"Hey, can I come in?" Dr. Coleman smiled and entered the door after Rachel nodded, closing the door behind her, "Hi," She turned to Finn, smiling and offering her hand, "I'm Dr. Coleman."

"Finn Hudson," He smiled brightly.

"Great, nice to meet you," Dr. Coleman grinned, turning to sit on her swivel chair and opening up Rachel's folder, "So, Rachel what brings you in today? Although, I could probably guess."

"I… I um," Rachel coughed, rubbing a hand on her forehead before looking up at her doctor who had a raised eyebrow, "I took a test and… -"

"Congratulations," Dr. Coleman smirked, "I'm guessing you took a pregnancy test?"

"Yes," Rachel nodded, "I took it last Thursday."

"Father?" Dr. Coleman turned to Finn, furrowing her eyebrows and glancing over to Rachel.

"No!" Rachel gasped.

"Best friend only!" Finn spoke at the same time Rachel did.

"I was wondering," Dr. Coleman laughed, "You about gave me a heart attack, Rachel! You go marrying boys in the summer and get pregnant by other people?" Rachel scowled which caused Dr. Coleman to laugh lightly, "Where is your husband?"

"He um…"

"He _doesn't know_!" Finn finished for her, shooting her a death stare.

"I wanted to make sure before!" Rachel shot back, staring at him with more intensity than Finn could even manage.

Dr. Coleman smirked, "You guys remind me of siblings."

"Pretty close to it," Rachel mumbled. Finn made a face and Rachel stuck her tongue out at him.

"Alright," Dr. Coleman smiled, catching Rachel's attention, "How about we run some tests to make you completely 100% sure that you are indeed pregnant?"

"Every test," Rachel nodded.

"Every test," Dr. Coleman promised, "Blood will be first and then while we're examining that, you'll do a urine sample and if those come back positive, we can do an ultrasound if you'd like. Sound good?"

Rachel smiled softly, "Yeah," She fluttered her eyes and looked up at her doctor, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," The Doctor smiled, turning to her desk to pull out two test tubes and a syringe.

After about an hour at the doctor's office running tests, Rachel and Finn sat alone in the room, silently looking at each other. Dr. Coleman had run off to retrieve the tests she had just finished and take another patient before coming back.

"What if I'm not pregnant?" Rachel whispered out, looking down to her hands that held a cotton ball, "What if I'm freaking out over nothing? Wait… what if nothing is _bigger_ than pregnancy?" Finn could hear the panic rise in her voice; she snapped her attention over to him, "What if I have cancer, Finn?"

"You're pregnant, Rach," Finn nodded, trying to calm her down. His insides were a big nervous mess right now, but he didn't want her to know that; he knew she would just go even more crazy, "You're baby is in your belly and you don't have cancer; I don't think you can have a baby bump without being pregnant."

Rachel's bottom lip started to tremble, her eyes growing wide, "What if Noah leaves me?"

Finn furrowed his eyebrows together, "Why would he leave you?"

"Because you're here with me!" Rachel cried out, "He's going to be mad that I didn't tell him! Oh my god, Finn!"

Finn frowned and got up quickly, rushing to her side and enveloping his best friend in a tight hug, "Rach, you're going to be fine. Puck won't leave you; he loves you more than anything in the world and he'll understand why you-" Finn's phone went off and he pulled away, frowning at Rachel who just nodded in permission. He kept an arm around her and pulled out his phone from his jeans' pocket, "It's your husband!"

Rachel panicked, "Don't tell him you're with me!"

"What am I supposed to say!" Finn whispered back (not sure why they were whispering in the first place).

"Get it!" Rachel hissed.

Finn hit the green telephone button, holding the phone up to his ear, "Hey bud." Rachel stared at him with wide eyes before motioning to the phone and mouthing 'speaker'. Finn swallowed, "Hold on a minute, Puck." He pulled the phone away from his head and hit the speaker button, "Hey, you there?"

"_Yeah," Puck's voice came through the phone, "Where are you, dude?"_

"Uh…" Finn glanced at Rachel who shrugged, looking around the room and seeing a photo. Her eyes lit up and she pointed to it, Finn's gaze following her finger, "I'm at the mall."

"_Oh yeah?" Puck asked, "Same; what store? I'm at HMV."_

Rachel mouthed, 'what' and gave a confused look to Finn who shrugged, "What are you doing at HMV?"

"_I'm picking up a movie for Rach," Puck informed (_Rachel mouthed an 'awe' and her eyes softened_), "She's been feeling crappy lately, as you know," He laughed, "So I'm getting a few movies and then heading over to get a video game from that new store they just put in."_

"Gamers'-R-Us?" Finn asked excitedly, "I'll meet you there in fifteen!" Rachel's mouth fell open and she slapped Finn's arm, "Ow!"

"_Finn, buddy?" Puck asked, "What's- where are you?"_

"What?" Finn asked, confused by what Puck asked with Rachel's death glare.

"_What?" Puck asked back._

"Where?" Finn shook his head.

"_Dude, what?"_

Rachel shook her head, her hands raised an in panicked manner as she smacked Finn again, mouthing 'get off the phone!'

"I'm… you're…" Finn made crunching sounds between the words, "And I'm… game… ah- beep… beep… beep."

Finn quickly hung up the phone and tossed it to Rachel as if it burnt him. Rachel rolled her eyes, "You're pathetic."

"You were making me nervous!" Finn shot back; his eyes wide as he stood in front of her, "Don't glare at me when I'm lying to your husband!"

"Oh, I wasn't glaring at you!" Rachel rolled her eyes again, scoffing, "You just can't handle a white lie."

"_This_," Finn stressed, his arms flailing around the yellow room, "This, Rachel, is not a _white lie_! This is most definitely the biggest lie you've ever told!"

Rachel bit her lip, tears forming in her eyes at the amount of guilt that had just washed over her. Finn frowned, stepping closer to her and placing his hands on her shoulders, mumbling an 'I'm sorry' before hugging her tightly. Rachel cried into Finn's shirt, feeling his phone vibrate against her knee. She began to pull away but he just shook his head, pulling her tighter.

"Knock, knock," Dr. Coleman's face popped into the door with a smile which quickly faltered at the girl crying in the room, "Is everything okay?"

"Hormones," Finn shrugged, giving Rachel one last squeeze before moving beside her.

Dr. Coleman nodded, "Well, you can blame it on pregnancy hormones because you are, in fact, 100% pregnant, Rachel. Congratulations." Rachel nodded and held back her tears as Dr. Coleman smiled warmly at her, "It'd be great to do an ultrasound, Rachel. Just so we know that the baby is perfect, which I promise it will be."

Rachel swallowed thickly, "Okay."

Both of the ladies looked at Finn who raised an eyebrow to them. Rachel turned her stare into a glare and Finn let in a noise before nodding and turning around. Rachel lay back, pulling the gown up to rest on her rib cage as Dr. Coleman got everything ready. She swung the monitor out, as well as the machine and the jelly.

"Are you ready?" Dr. Coleman asked, holding the squeeze bottle above Rachel's stomach.

Rachel cleared her throat, not caring that she was only wearing a pair of underwear with the gown. She shook her head, her voice cracking, "No, no-" Dr. Coleman cocked her head and Rachel reached out to grab Finn, her heart beating quickly, "I need you. Finn, I don't care- come here, please."

Finn threw her a cautious glance over his shoulder and turned around after she nodded. His face grew straight as he took a step closer to her, linking their fingers together. Rachel squeezed tightly as Finn kept his gaze on her face and the monitor that was being turned on.

"Now?" Dr. Coleman asked, tipping the bottle.

Rachel nodded and jerked a bit as the cold substance hit her stomach. Dr. Coleman moved over her stomach, clicking away on the computer, trying to find a good enough picture. Rachel glanced from the screen to Finn, who gave her a small smile and then leaned forward, trying to get a better view of the monitor.

"Alright," Dr. Coleman started, "If you look right… there-" She pointed to an outline on the screen, "Right there, is your baby."

Rachel bit her lip, leaning forward slightly and squinting her eyes. She raised her other hand and pointed traced the outline; there was a small bump where she assumed the head was and then the small blob where the body was, "Right there?"

"Yep," Dr. Coleman grinned, "You're about 10 weeks."

"10 weeks?" Rachel gasped, "How can I be 10 weeks?"

"What do you mean?" Dr. Coleman frowned, glancing at the monitor again, "Yeah, you're about 10 weeks."

"But I…" Rachel stammered and blushed. She glanced over at Finn, "Cover your ears," Finn laughed and did so as Rachel turned back to Dr. Coleman, "When did I conceive then?

Dr. Coleman frowned in thought, "Probably around the end of September… 20th if you will."

Rachel swallowed, "Is everything okay, though?"

Dr. Coleman nodded again, smiling, "Everything looks great," She glanced over at Finn who still had his hands over his ears and was looking at the still of Rachel's baby, "Can he take his hands off his ears now?"

"Oh yeah!" Rachel hit Finn's stomach gently. Finn glanced at her and took his hands off his ears after she smiled at him; she turned back to her doctor, "Can I know my due date?"

Rachel's stomach was flittering with butterflies as Dr. Coleman glanced over a sheet in the folder. Finn's hand sought out hers again and Rachel was trying to squeeze her nerves away.

Didn't work.

"I'm not going to set a final due date," Dr. Coleman looked up and smiled at Rachel, moving the machine over her stomach. She glanced at the monitor before turning back to Rachel, "I'd say around June 15th."

"After exams, okay," Rachel breathed a sigh of relief.

"Rachel," Finn shook his head, sighing out.

Dr. Coleman laughed, "Yes, ever the prompt one." Rachel blushed and looked at the monitor, smiling at the black and white screen, "Do you want to hear the heart beat?"

"Can I?" Rachel asked with wide eyes, looking between the monitor and Dr. Coleman.

"Sure you can, you could've heard it during your 5th week," Dr. Coleman grinned, "Don't be nervous, Rachel. You're strong, amazing and very talented," Rachel swallowed thickly, "You're going to be a great mother."

"And you have Puck, and me," Finn added, squeezing Rachel's hand, "You're going to have all of our families and-"

"Finn, you're going to make me cry," Rachel shook her head, clearing her throat.

"Heart beat?" Dr. Coleman asked, hovering her hand over a button on the keyboard.

Rachel bit her lip and nodded again, glancing down at her stomach and back up to the monitor. Dr. Coleman smiled and tapped the key, allowing the sounds of Rachel's stomach to fill the room. Rachel swallowed thickly again, the lump in her throat growing with anticipation.

Soon, you could hear a faint, wet-sounding, _swoosh, swoosh_.

"Is that it?" Finn asked, his voice low.

"That's baby Puckerman's heart beat," Dr. Coleman confirmed, grinning at Finn and then at Rachel.

"That's the heart beat?" Rachel whispered out, tears building quickly in her eyes.

Dr. Coleman smiled softly at her, "Amazing, isn't it?"

"That's my baby's heart beat…"

Rachel smiled, tears streaming down her face as her eyes shifted between the monitor and her stomach, the _swoosh, swoosh_ ringing in her ears.

_Swoosh, swoosh_ was most definitely her favourite sound right now.

..

**_A/N: so what did you think!_**

**_let me know thanks so much guys!_**


	6. Six

_**A/N: wooo, quick update? oh yeah!**_

_**lol, thanks so much for the positive feedback, it's simply amazing.**_

**_so as it stands now, i have about 17 -20 chapters for this story &i'm hoping to finish it before august,  
so perhaps you guys should expect quick updates? yep. :)_**

**_also, my poll is doing great! so thank you for voting everyone who has!  
at the moment, 'Fuct Up Restrictions' is in the lead! &i have the first chapter written,  
so that may be posted next week. or maybe even tonight?  
let me know what you guys would want!  
_****_i think i'll be closing the poll tonight or tomorrow so if you haven't voted, please go vote now!_**

******_well... on with the story. _**

_**. **_

**Chapter Six**

"Baby."

Rachel groaned, squishing her face down into the pillow.

"Babe," The voice came again, making Rachel scrunch her face up, "Baby."

"Shut up," Rachel mumbled, smacking Puck in the face.

Puck growled, "You're hogging the bed!"

"Go sleep on the couch then!" Rachel growled back, snuggling deeper into the warm bed.

"Baby, just move over," Puck whined, pushing her with his hip.

"Don't," Rachel barked out, suddenly wide awake as she clamped a hand over her mouth. She could smell the crisp and clean soap from his shower that he no doubt just had added to the quick movement of pushing her away, and it was not helping her right now, "Don't do that."

"Then move over!" Puck whined again, too tired to realize Rachel was about to throw up.

Puck bumped his hip with hers again and Rachel shot up, rolling over Puck and landing on the floor before quickly taking off into the bathroom. She slammed the door shut and bent over the toilet. She sighed after she was finished and flushed the toilet, leaning against the wall.

"I'm making you a doctor's appointment in the morning."

Rachel snapped her attention to the open door; her stomach was in knots and mixed with the tiredness she felt, she truly didn't want to deal with Puck, "Get out!"

His stupid voice, his stupid hair, his stupid hands, and his stupid '_trust me'_ was what got her into this stupid situation.

She couldn't even get mad at him when she got home from the doctor's appointment earlier that day (yesterday) because he had already left to go to his night-job.

This is probably why Puck had woken her up to move her over, hitting her with his hip.

Looking at him now, just made her ten times angrier because he wasn't home to be mad at before. And the fact that he woke her up, caused her to puke her guts out, and now he's _telling_ her that he's making her a doctor's appointment when she knew what was wrong, just wasn't cutting it for her.

"You're incredibly annoying, you smell horrible, and I'm tired," Rachel spat out through gritted teeth, "I just puked because of you and now you're forcing me to go to the doctor's? I don't think so, Puckerman."

"I had a shower for your information, so you can hate me all you want!" Puck rolled his eyes, leaning against the doorframe and crossing his arms, "But you're pissing me off with this random spewing shit, not to mention worrying the hell out of me so I'm making you a doctor's appointment and you will go."

"I already went to the doctor's," Rachel shot back, narrowing her eyes, "And she said that I'll get over the sickness," _True_, "That it's nothing too big," _Also true… technically_, "And that I should just drink lots of fluid and eat regularly. It'll help with the mor-… with the sickness that's come over me."

"Fuck, Rachel!" Puck shook his head, "You've been sick for the past two weeks, with no signs of getting better anytime soon! You're fucking tired all the time and you're throwing up like your life depended on it! And you've been developing headaches lately now too!" Puck huffed out in frustration.

"Noah-"

"No!" Puck shouted, "Don't _Noah_ me!" Rachel frowned, her throat growing tight as Puck continued to yell, "Do you know how worried you've been making me? Why won't you just tell me what's wrong? It can't just be the fucking flu because you eat still! And… wait!" Puck shook his head, his eyes blinking harshly, "Did you just say you went to the doctor's?" Rachel swallowed and Puck held his hands up in confusion, his eyes narrowing, "Why didn't you tell me? Why- Rachel, why are you keeping things from me? Why didn't you tell me you had a doctor's appointment? I would've come! Were you thinking I wasn't going to find out?"

Puck shook his head again as he ran a hand over his face. Rachel's bottom lip started trembling; she felt horrible. She needed to tell him, but which way would be the perfect way to tell your husband that they were having a baby at 18 and 19; simply just a couple months into their marriage? Her stomach hurt again and she could feel more coming up but Puck continued yelling, and she took it. She needed to hear him mad at her; she deserved Puck yelling at her.

"The bill is going to come anyway, Rachel!" Puck shouted, "I would've found out eventually! What did she really say? You fucking better tell me right now, Rachel!"

Even if she felt like she deserved Puck yelling at her, it just made her angrier which was completely confusing for her. Rachel was a well balanced individual; she knew her body better than anyone else (save for Puck) and she knew her emotions well too. So how could she feel incredibly bad and guilty and then the next moment feel incredibly pissed off to the point of tears? It just didn't make sense to her.

She blamed this little plum sized human being growing inside of her that was all Puck's doing.

Yes, she was blaming Puck because he was the one that brought up the unprotected sex to begin with. Although, Rachel knew she could've said no, which also added to the anger.

This situation sucked.

"Rachel!" Puck shouted again, "Fucking tell me!"

Rachel gagged and hung her head above the toilet again, emptying even more of her stomach into it. She could hear Puck sigh and walk into the bathroom, holding her hair and rubbing her back.

"I'm fucking pregnant, you asshole!" Rachel yelled, turning her head towards him slightly before turning back into the bowl and puking some more.

…

It was three in the morning.

Way too early to be dealing with all of this.

Way too early to be dealing with a speechless Puck.

And most of all, way too early to be _awake_.

Rachel was currently sitting on the couch, her knees pulled up to her chest. Her arm was bent and her face resting lazily on her palm; her eyes closed. All she wanted was to go to bed and not deal with all this. She wished she told Puck in a better way then having her head stuck in a toilet and calling him names; that was not classy and Rachel Barbra Puckerman was the very definition of class.

Until this little plum started making an appearance.

She was cranky, sick, tired, her head was banging and her back was hurting. Excuse her for not wanting to be awake at _three in the morning_.

"Noah, can we just go to bed and talk about this in the morning?" Rachel mumbled into her hand, almost half asleep.

"Yeah, pushing it back further huh?" Puck growled.

"Excuse me?" Rachel cracked, opening her eyes and (slightly) glaring at her husband.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me," Puck shook his head.

"I didn't know how you'd take it…" Rachel shrugged sheepishly.

"We could've dealt with it together," Puck blinked, leaning forward on his knees, his head resting on his hands, "I could've came with you to the doctor's- I can't believe you didn't tell me!"

Rachel swallowed, "I'm sorry, baby. But you've been so stressed lately and this is just going to add more stress on you so I thought I would tell you when it was less stressful."

"How many months are you?" Puck ignored her.

"I'm 10 weeks," Rachel mumbled, staring at him intensely to see where his head was. He still hadn't looked at her and they've been sitting for half an hour, "Baby?"

"What… what- what is that? What's 10 weeks?" Puck's head was completely messed up, he couldn't think straight.

"Two and a half months," Rachel informed, "I'm just in my first trimester."

"Stop just saying 'I' or 'my'," Puck shook his head, still not looking at her, "We're in it together."

Rachel's lips twitched and her eyes softened at him, "Yeah?"

"Baby…" Puck shook his head, clearing his throat and running his hands over his face, "We're in it together; even though you didn't tell me about your doctor's appointment!" Rachel's face fell slightly and she leaned away from him, knowing he was still angry, "How long have you known?"

"A couple days," Rachel gave a vague answer, shrugging.

"How long have you known, Rachel?" Puck asked again, his voice rising with fury.

"11 days," Rachel responded quickly, her eyes watching him intently.

"_11 days?_" Puck blinked, finally looking at his wife, "11 days you had to tell me and you didn't?"

"I didn't know how!" Rachel shook her head, her voice catching at his sudden anger.

"I- you… Does anyone else know?" Puck spat out, his breathing a little deeper than before.

"No," Rachel shook her head again; she was not about to throw Finn under the bus because of her own stupidity. Finn was the one who kept telling her to tell Puck and she didn't; it was not Finn's fault, but Puck would take it as that.

"Don't fucking lie to me, Rachel!" Puck growled out, "I know you didn't go to your doctor's alone! You're afraid of stuff like that and you haven't gone to the doctor's alone since you were sixteen and that was only because your dad's were away! You called me to come with you halfway through!" Puck stared at her with narrowed eyes, "So stop lying to me, Rach and tell me who else knows."

Rachel swallowed and stared at him, lifting one shoulder sheepishly.

"Oh my God," Puck breathed out as he casted his eyes down, "It's Finn."

"What?" Rachel asked in a panic, "What are you talking about? Finn doesn't know."

"You're lying!" Puck shouted, standing up, "You lied to me about being pregnant and now you're lying to me about Finn knowing! Just tell me the truth, Rachel!"

"Finn came with me," Rachel hung her head, "I'm sorry."

"Oh my god," Puck breathed out again, shaking his head, "Why did you tell _Finn_ and not me! I'm your fucking husband, Rachel! Does that mean anything to you?"

"Of course it does!" Rachel shouted back, standing up next to him, "Why would you even ask me that?"

"Why did you tell Finn and not me?" Puck shot back, his eyes narrowing, "We're having a fucking baby together and you tell Finn?"

"I didn't know how to tell you!" Rachel shouted again, tears pricking at her eyes, "God, are you stupid! How many times do I have to tell you!"

"Enough for you to give me a fucking good enough answer!" Puck yelled, "Fuck, Rachel! I cannot believe you wouldn't tell me!"

"Because I don't even know if I want to keep it!" Rachel shouted, letting out a sob. After realizing what she said, she clamped a hand over her mouth.

Puck stared at her, "What?"

"Nothing," Rachel backtracked, "I didn't say anything."

"Yes you did!" Puck shook his head, "Why wouldn't you want to keep it, Rachel? That's our baby! That's something that we made out of love!" Puck's breathing was deep and he shook his head again.

"We're barely getting by as it is, Noah!" Rachel cried, "How are we going to put a baby in this world when we're shopping every third week. You're hardly ever home and I'm still in school."

"I can't believe you're even considering this!" Puck blinked, "You're 10 weeks, Rachel! Can you even have an abortion now?"

Rachel shook her head, letting out a sob, "I'm not having an abortion!"

"So you're going to hold _our_ baby in your belly," Puck gasped for air; Rachel could tell he was close to crying, "Fucking go through labor with it and then fucking give it to some other person? Are you fucking crazy! We're married, we can handle a baby! I'll get another job; I'll stop working night shifts- I'll… I'll get a fucking full-time job or something!"

"Noah-"

"Rachel, don't do this!" Puck shook his head, "Don't- it's not right! We're not giving up our baby, Rachel! We can't!" Rachel stared with wide eyes at her husband who was begging, "Rachel, you can't! I won't let you!"

Rachel shook her head slightly, staring at her very manly husband showing how vulnerable he truly was. Puck shook his head and cleared his throat, staring back at Rachel. She fluttered her eyes, tears falling freely and Puck quickly wrapped her into a hug, which just made Rachel sob loudly.

"Please baby, don't do it," Puck whispered into her hair, "Don't give up our baby; please don't."

Rachel listened as he continued to beg; her hands clung against his bare back, feeling the tight muscles as he hunched over and nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck. His arms were pulling Rachel as close as she could be to his body and she could feel her legs buckling, thankful that Puck was holding her tightly since she would've fallen.

"Please Rachel," Puck shook his head and Rachel could feel wetness fall onto her shoulder.

He was crying.

Noah Puckerman, self-proclaimed badass, was crying over their unborn baby.

Rachel hadn't ever seen Puck cry before and then to hear him cry over the baby was too much for Rachel to handle. She let out a sob and then felt Puck nuzzle deeper into her neck, his arms pulling her closer to his body. Her heart hurt with the potential of making Puck cry over something that wasn't even born yet, something they haven't even met yet and Puck didn't even hear the amazing _swoosh, swoosh_ Rachel had heard.

"Baby," Puck shook his head, "Please, don't do this to me- to us. Please don't."

Rachel shook her head again, "Noah… just stop."

"Please Rachel," Puck sniffed, pulling his head away from her neck and pressing their foreheads together, "Baby."

Rachel took in a deep breath, squeezing her eyes shut. A few more tears fell down and Puck brought his hands up to rest on the side of her face, brushing the wetness away from her cheeks. Rachel let out the breath and opened her eyes, staring at Puck who had his eyes closed.

Rachel pulled back a little to see her husband, to see the tears that were shed because of their unborn baby. Puck opened his eyes, a tear flicking onto his cheek only to be brushed away by Rachel. He furrowed his eyebrows with hurt and continued staring at her.

Rachel fluttered her eyes and leaned forward, going on her tippy-toes and using Puck's strong hold to connect their lips together. This kiss held a lot of intensity, somehow portraying everything they both needed to say into one gentle kiss.

"Rachel," Puck started, pulling away only to be pulled back by Rachel, who deepened the kiss immediately.

Puck groaned and picked her up; Rachel instinctively hooked her legs around his waist. He held her with one hand under her thigh and his arm pressing her waist around his rib cage as he started walking them to their bedroom.

He laid her down on the bed gently, climbing on top of her to rest between her legs, their hips pressing against each other. Rachel sighed contently against his mouth, running her hands from his biceps, up his shoulders, down his chest and around his ribcage to rest on his back, scratching her nails lightly against the muscles there.

Puck slid his hands up the curve of her body and down to her hips, pushing his t-shirt up and off her body, connecting their lips together once the article of clothing was gone. He lightly ran his finger-tips along the side of her body and up to cup her breast. Rachel felt Puck smirk against her lips and she pulled away slightly, making a questioning noise.

"I thought your boobs were getting bigger," Puck chuckled throatily.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Rachel frowned, tears coming to her eyes again, "And I'm sorry for making you cry; I didn't mean to."

Puck shook his head, taking his hand away from her breast and connection their chests together. He pressed their foreheads together and shook his head slightly, "I… I um…" He sighed and cleared his throat, "I'll do whatever you want to do. But just… just promise me that you'll think about it more and that you'll talk to _me_ about it."

Rachel's frowned deepened, "I'm so sorry."

Puck kissed her passionately but still gently, "I love you."

"I love you so much," Rachel smiled softly before connecting their lips together.

..

**_A/N: so there was chapter six!_**

**_what did you think?_**

**_thanks for everyone who has read &please review!_**

**_i'm aiming for 100!  
_**

**_thanks everyone! :) _**


	7. Seven

**_A/N: hey guys! so sorry i haven't updated this story!  
i've been working on my other story, _"Fuct Up Restrictions"_, so if you'd like- go take a look!_**

**_thanks guys!_ **

.

**Chapter Seven**

Puck fluttered his eyes open and then closed them, rolling onto his side to pull Rachel closer. His eyes opened again when all he grabbed were cold sheets.

"Rach?"

Silence filled the room but he could hear the TV in the living room. It was a Saturday, meaning Rachel didn't have school and Puck didn't work until his night shift.

Puck yawned and stretched a little, looking around on the floor to find his boxers. After locating them, he tugged them on and got out of bed, stretching his muscles. The cold air hit him just like the memories of last night (early this morning).

Rachel was pregnant.

Puck froze, his thoughts pausing as they tried to move around that new subject matter in their lives. He also remembered begging.

He blinked.

He begged about keeping the baby, which meant that Rachel was having second thoughts about having the baby; _their_ baby.

Rachel and Noah Puckerman were having a baby.

They had just gotten married a couple months ago and they were still in their teens.

They were having a baby.

"Baby?" Puck heard Rachel call to him.

_Yeah… baby, _Puck thought.

He let out a shaky breath and walked through the open bedroom door, rubbing his eyes. After he opened them again, he saw Rachel sitting on the couch, a bowl of Corn Pops in her hand and the spoon in her mouth. She was wearing a pair of his blue plaid boxers and a tight ribbed tank top. He gave her a small smile and received one back.

"Good morning," Rachel whispered, her lip twitching up to an awkward smile, "How'd you sleep?"

Puck glanced to the clock on the TV; 11:32AM, "Better than I have been."

Rachel frowned, "I'm sorry I was worrying you."

"It still is worrying me," Puck admitted, taking a step from the doorway and flipped over the couch, landing next to her, "Just not as much since now I know you aren't dying."

"I was never dying," Rachel rolled her eyes, tilting the bowl into her mouth and drinking the milk. After she was finished, she leaned forward and placed the bowl on the coffee table, "You shouldn't be worried."

Rachel situated herself so her back was leaning against the arm of the couch; her knees bent and up, slightly spread apart so she could see her husband. Puck pursed his lips, "We're having a baby."

Rachel casted her eyes down, her heart fluttering as the words left Puck's lips. Her gaze settled on her stomach which was slightly more visible in the tight clothing she was wearing. She looked back up at Puck and saw how his gaze was settled on her stomach as well.

"Noah, what are we going to do for money?" Rachel shook her head.

"I'll get a full time job," Puck stated as if it were obvious.

"You're working _two_ part-time jobs," Rachel fluttered her eyes, guilt and sadness washed over her and she pursed her lips, trying to stop her eyes from prickling, "With two incomes, we're barely getting by. I'm still in school!"

"By the time the baby is born, you won't be," Puck shook his head, "And when you go to college, my mom or your dad's can watch the baby until I'm off work or your done school."

"I'm not so sure our parents will want to quit their jobs so they could look after _our_ child, Noah," Rachel rolled her eyes.

"There's day care," Puck insisted.

"That costs money!" Rachel snapped; Puck furrowed his eyebrows but Rachel didn't care, "And so does pre-natal vitamins, and sonograms, and maternity clothes, and toys, and food, and diapers, and not to mention the hospital bills!" She shook her head, "Then to add on top of that, what if I don't get a scholarship, Noah? You didn't go to college which means that if you _do_ get a full-time job, it's very seldom that you'd actually get benefits! We'll be so far into debt by the time we're twenty, we won't even be able to fathom it!"

"We'll figure it out," Puck shrugged, "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

Rachel growled, "Don't you get it?"

"What?" Puck raised an eyebrow, trying to ignore the snap in her tone, _it's the hormones._

"We have less than nine months to '_figure it out'_!" Rachel shook her head, "Noah, we just got married; we're still trying to pay my father's off for that. I'm still in school and hopefully will be going onto further schooling but it'll be incredibly hard to juggle a baby, bills, studying, exams, and you!"

Puck swallowed, "My mom did it."

"I'm not your mother, Noah!" Rachel rasped out, "You're mother is so smart and independent and great-"

"She also didn't have her husband helping her out either," Puck insisted, "My father is a deadbeat and hasn't been in my life for about 16 years. And you're amazing, Rachel. You're the smartest and most astonishing and remarkable woman I know," Puck moved himself to settle in between her knees; his chest was resting lightly against her stomach with his biceps against her hips and his hands resting on the back of her rib cage; his face was angled up to Rachel's, "I'm going to be there for you," Rachel swallowed thickly, tears filling her eyes, "I will always be there for you and I will always love you," His voice dropped until it was raspy.

"I'll always love you too," Rachel whispered out, tears falling.

"Please," Puck begged again, his eyes wide, "Please just give this a chance, okay?"

"But what-" Rachel raised an eyebrow as Puck raised a hand to wipe her tears away.

"Babe," Puck bit his lip with a pleading look boring into Rachel's eyes, "Just… please, just trust me on this, okay?

Rachel sniffed and let out a long, shaky breath. She swallowed thickly and after a moment, let out a playful scoff, "That's how we got ourselves into this situation."

Puck smirked softly, "Rachel?"

Rachel swallowed thickly again and nodded slowly, "Okay."

…

Puck sighed, nuzzling his face into Rachel's hair. They were currently lying on the couch; Puck pressed against the back and Rachel in front, her hands resting under her cheek. Puck absent mindedly ran his hand from her hip to under her belly button and back up; repeating the motion every few minutes.

"My hand isn't going to fit on your stomach anymore," Puck noted, closing his eyes and inhaling Rachel's shampoo.

A random movie was playing on TV and Rachel was completely into it as Puck shrank back and thought with his eyes closed, making random comments to Rachel every now and again. Rachel would either shrug or grunt in reply, not tearing her eyes away from the old movie that was playing.

Rachel let out a humming sound and pushed her back against his chest, making Puck smile and run his hand from her hip to her rib cage that rested against the couch, pulling her closer to him.

To be honest, Puck was handling the news of being a father at an early age pretty well. Of course it was a shock to know that just after months of being married, they were expecting their first child, which he knew clashed with Rachel's ten year plan. But to tell the truth, getting married at 17 and 18 was off of the 10 year plan anyways and she grew accustomed to it as well.

Although Puck was (surprisingly) somewhat happy about this, he knew that Rachel was still on the outs about it. He knew that Rachel was the one who had to deal with having a human growing in her stomach; he knew that Rachel was going to receive the weird looks and gestures at school and he couldn't truly do anything about it, seeing as how he was no longer a student (enlisting the help of Finn will do the trick). Speaking of Finn reminded him of the only thing he didn't understand.

Why did Rachel tell Finn instead of her own husband? Why did Finn go to the doctor's instead of her husband? Why did she seek comfort in Finn over her own husband?

He knew they were best friends and he never questioned their relationship; Finn was his boy- clueless, naïve, and harmless all rang in his head at the mention of Finn Hudson but he still couldn't wrap his head around the fact that his wife would talk to Finn about possibly the biggest change in their lives together, over him.

Rachel was feeling guilty about it; he also knew this, which is exactly why he hasn't asked her. But he needed to know soon.

He didn't buy the whole, '_I didn't tell you because I didn't know how_' speech Rachel was spewing. She didn't tell him for a reason; whether it was because she wanted to wait until she knew for sure or maybe it was the fact that he was under a lot of stress and this only added more. But he couldn't help but think back to their fight about it last night.

She had said she didn't know if she wanted to have it.

But she also said that she wasn't going to have an abortion; that just didn't make sense to him. Why didn't she want their baby? Yeah, financial matters could play into the whole decision, but he knew Rachel. He knew that Rachel would keep things from him if she wasn't sure about it. But would she really terminate the pregnancy without consulting with him?

No, Puck couldn't think that.

But… then again, Rachel was determined and stubborn and slightly (not really- more than most) selfish. She wouldn't stand for anything to be in her way.

_No_, Puck stopped thinking that as he tensed against her.

He let out a silent sigh, his eyes opening as he stared at the back of his wife's head. Rachel, feeling him tense against her, lifted her head slightly to remove one hand and ran it down his forearm that rested on her stomach; Puck watched as their fingers locked together and rested on her slightly there belly.

It wasn't that big, just kind of like she had a big lunch but Puck knew the real reason and it was only going to grow bigger, which caused him to smile.

Then he frowned; Rachel didn't know if she wanted to keep the baby.

How would you not want to keep the baby?

Puck hadn't even thought of them having a baby until they were in their thirties, maybe (and that was a very small, _maybe_) late twenties, but he was pulled to this barely there baby growing in Rachel's stomach. He only found out about the baby a mere few hours ago and he was magnetically pulled to the- _their_ baby.

They had made a baby, together.

Maybe if it were a boy he would have Puck's hair and nose, maybe Rachel's eyes and lips and be as badass as Puck and have the same love for sports; maybe he would be as musically gifted as Rachel and be compassionate and driven like her. Maybe he would have a best friend like Finn and an amazing teacher and confident like Mr. Schue.

Maybe if it were a girl, she would have Rachel's hair and eyes, with Puck's nose and lips. Maybe she would be a daddy's girl but still be a suck up to Rachel. Maybe she would love to be dressed as a girly-girl like her mother but still loved to go four-wheeling and enjoy football games with her father. Maybe if it were a girl, he would be able to protect her from all the boys that he used to be like.

With all these thoughts circulating in his head, how could Rachel possibly think of giving their baby up? He just couldn't even bring himself to think of it.

It was their baby, nobody else's. It was theirs.

"Baby?" Puck whispered.

He didn't want to get into this right now, seeing how Rachel was resting her head against his arm and pillow, her hair in messy waves and her dressed in what she was wearing this morning, only now wearing a sweater over the tank top.

Puck had pushed the tank and sweater up so he could feel her stomach and as Rachel turned to rest more on her back, he could actually see it; how the skin was slightly raised between her narrow hip bones and the way his boxers were slightly hidden in the direct front of it. How could she not think this was amazing?

Puck fluttered his eyes up to see Rachel staring at him; he shot her a small smile and she raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"I just…" Puck shook his head, shrugging, "I just um… I guess, I just need to know where your head is during all of this. Why don't you want to keep it? And save the money bullshit."

Rachel licked her lips, looking down at her stomach to see Puck's hand wrapped possessively around the barely there bump, "I don't really know."

"Baby…"

Rachel's lips twitched and she shrugged, still not meeting Puck's eyes, "I just… I've never had a mother."

"What do you mean?" Puck frowned, his eyebrows furrowing.

"I've never really had an example of a mother," She continued, staring off, "I just… I mean, I have _your_ mom, but it's not the same," Puck bit the inside of his cheek as he rubbed her stomach lightly; Rachel gave him a small forced smile but her bottom lip was soon quivering, "I mean, what if I'm a bad mother?" Rachel looked up at him while trying to hold back the tears, "What if the baby cries in the middle of the night and I don't hear it? What if I don't know how to hold the baby right and I cut the blood circulation off leading to brain damage and-"

Puck cut her off by placing a gentle kiss on her lips. He pulled away and gave her another peck before staring into her wide brown eyes, "You're amazing."

Rachel blushed and shook her head, "You're being insincere."

"I'm completely sincere," Puck informed, "Baby, you're going to be an amazing mother; want to know how I know that?"

Rachel fluttered her eyes, feeling like she had this conversation before, "How?"

"Because you were great with Sarah when she was little," Puck smirked, "You played dress up with her and had those stupid tea parties and sang _every_ fucking song to the stupid Disney movies you guys forced me to watch," Rachel huffed out a short laugh, "Babe, you're amazing with kids; ask anyone and they'd agree with me."

"But when we got together, she wasn't that little," Rachel shook her head, "She wasn't a baby; she was a kid. Kid's are easier."

"But our _baby_ is going to be our _baby_," Puck rolled his eyes, "It'll be an instant thing that just clicks. I'm not saying that it's not going to be hard, but we have each other and we'll make it work. I know how to change a diaper and how to burp a baby because my mom taught me when Sarah was born. And you know how to hold a baby because you've held Melody before and she's not even a month yet; you're going to be amazing."

"But what if I'm _not_?" Rachel forced out, her voice cracking.

"I know you will be," Puck persisted, "And stop dwelling on the '_what if_'_s_', you can come up with millions but more than most are going to be stupid and far from the truth."

Rachel frowned, inhaling deeply as Puck continued rubbing her stomach soothingly, "You're so sexy when you talk like that."

Puck smirked, "I know."

"And that thought just went out the window with your modesty," Rachel informed.

Puck's smirk dropped into a smile, "I'm sorry. But you are going to be an amazing mother and my mom can give you answers to any questions I know are circling your brain right now."

Rachel smiled, "You know me so well."

"I do," Puck smiled, leaning forward and dropping a kiss to Rachel's puckered lips.

"And speaking about our families," Rachel started, licking her lips, "Um… how about we keep this quiet for a little bit? Until Christmas?"

"Why?" Puck furrowed his eyebrows.

"It'll be a surprise," Rachel nodded, smiling, "And I'm not even in my second trimester… let's just wait until Christmas, okay?"

"Baby," Puck started, "You're going to have a bigger belly then…"

"Than I'll wear black or over-sized stuff," Rachel shrugged, "I think it would be good to keep this between us for now. It'll be our secret."

"Us and Finn," Puck stated, his eyes revealing how angry he actually was.

"Sorry," Rachel whispered out.

Puck sighed and nodded, "Christmas?"

"It'll be a great surprise," Rachel smiled whole-heartedly, "Like, 'Merry Christmas! Noah and I are pregnant!'"

"My mom will blow a gasket," Puck smirked, "And she'll be pissed for us not telling her sooner."

"My dad's will be surprised like crazy," Rachel agreed.

"But a happy surprise?" Puck asked.

"A very happy surprise."

..

**_A/N: did you like it?  
oh &just so you know, it's just a surprise for their families- nothing bad is going to happen lol._**

**_&i'm just stating now, i think i'll be updating _'Fuct Up Restrictions'_ alot more than this one- it's more fun to write.  
so you guys can check that out it you guys want to read my writing more often. :)_**

**_if not, that's totally fine. :)_**

**thanks guys! **


	8. Eight

_**A/N: hey guys! so sorry for the wait! omg, soo long. lol,  
i hope you guys will forgive me because i already have chapter 9 written out, ;) (oh yeah, i just bribed).**_

_**alright, well in this chapter, it jumps ahead a bit, so just think...  
that when i wasn't updating, Puckleberry just lived on, ;)**_

please forgive me for the little jump between the two chapters,  
i hope you guys will like it. :)

**Chapter Eight**

"Rachel! C'mon baby, I said I was sorry!"

Rachel shook her head and got into their house, slamming the front door shut before he could make it through. She crossed the living room and entered their bedroom, peeling off her crop-sweater as the front door opened and shut, the lock clicking into place.

"I'm different now, God you know that!"

Rachel scoffed, rolled her eyes and then kicked off her shoes, sinking down 3 inches. She grabbed one of Puck's old football jersey's and pulled it over her head, shimmying out of her black dress as the soft material fell to her thighs. Puck leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed and stared at her.

"Baby…"

After picking up the clothes and tossing it forcefully into the hamper, she crossed the room to their closet and slipped into a pair of her loose grey jogging pants.

Puck sighed and stood up, "Baby, you know I'm different now! We're married for Christ's sake; we're having a baby!"

Rachel narrowed her eyes and stood in front of him, her hands on her hips.

She had yet to say anything.

"Rach, I don't know why you're so upset about this," Puck shrugged, "Seriously, it happened when you were in freshman year! I was a stupid, hormone-crazed sophomore who banged everything with a skirt! That was before we dated-"

"During!" Rachel spat out.

"Oh, hey now!" Puck tilted his head, anger flickering in him slightly, "I didn't have sex with her- it was only kissing and you know that. And I apologize whenever I can; I don't even talk to her anymore for you!"

Rachel rolled her eyes and took a step back, bracing her hand on the door and one on her hip, staring at him.

"It was before we were dating and if I had known, I was going to be married to you right out of high school-"

"Out," Rachel stated, her eyes firm.

"Baby, I'm different!" Puck shook his head, his voice pleading, "Do you honestly think I'd be _married_ _to you_ if all I wanted was sex?"

Puck thought it was a pretty good answer, but the gasp he heard from Rachel stated otherwise. He stared at the wooden door with furrowed eyebrows as he shook his head, "Baby, what?"

"Oh, our sex isn't good enough for you?" Rachel yelled through the door.

Should've known Rachel would've analyzed it too much.

"Baby, why are you _trying_ to fight with me?" Puck called back, knocking on the door, "Rach, just open the door!"

"No!" Rachel's voice was further away from the door now and he knew she was sitting on their bed, "Our sex isn't good enough for you so you're not getting any! You're sleeping on the couch for the rest of your life!"

"Can we talk about this?" Puck's eyes widened as he thought about not having sex with his wife, "Baby… babe, c'mon! Open the door!"

Rachel sat on the bed, her back against the wall and her legs straight out in front of her. Narrowing her eyes at the door, she crossed her arms and scowled.

"Babe!" His voice came through again before Rachel heard him sigh and his footsteps disappear.

It was the week before Christmas and McKinley High had just had their winter formal. It was going great- Rachel felt better than she had in weeks (no more morning sickness [Rachel loved being in her second trimester]) and although she was up a size in her jeans, she felt okay with that. Her dress to the winter formal was black and flowy and everyone had commented on it. She felt amazing in her own skin until Santana Lopez came up to Rachel and made a snide remark of how Puck was a 'chubby chaser' now; everything just went downhill from there.

Puck literally had to hold Rachel back from punching Santana.

But after Santana walked away and Rachel had calmed down some, a couple of the Cheerios came up and hit on Puck- right in front of her!

And that was when the secrets came out.

All of the Cheerios- _all of them_- had hooked up with Rachel's husband. Not only the Cheerios, but also most of the entire female population of McKinley High had- in some way or another- hooked up with Noah Puckerman.

_Her_ Noah Puckerman!

Sure, Rachel knew Puck had a few sexual partners in his time- before her- but she didn't think most of the female population at her high school was considered a 'few'. And that got Rachel thinking- Puck's past sexual partner's most likely didn't stop at McKinley High, they could've stretched to Ohio Secondary Institution or even Ohio Catholic School (she heard the girls there aren't as innocent as they're perceived to be).

It was as if Rachel didn't know Puck at all.

Well, that wasn't completely true. She knew a lot about Noah Puckerman- her boyfriend and fiancé and husband- but before he was any of those things, it's just blank.

Sure, they've had discussions about the past and what they have done or what they wanted before they became a couple- they even had a few arguments over it. Especially the time when Puck had cheated on her with Santana, but that wasn't technically a fight; more along the lines of Rachel crying and slapping him across the face only to get back with him the next day.

But this fight- this one made Rachel angry and way beyond hurt.

She could handle that their musical taste was different; she got over that within their first year of dating. She understood and knew that Puck didn't like Classical or Broadway but listened to it because she liked it. She understands that while being able to sing jazz and Broadway tunes, Puck likes his Linkin Park and Cobra Starship because even though she can sing basically any song impeccably, she also has countless Barbra Streisand and Broadway musical soundtracks.

She understands that he snores. Well, she doesn't so much as understand it as she just accepts it. She knows every different snore he has. He has throaty one that happens when he's incredibly tired and most likely it's humid out; he has a light snore when he's napping and it's summer or fall out. And then he has one that's gurgled and loud which happens after he's just gotten laid.

She knows that he sleep-walks and sleep-eats when he's stressed and the only thing that wakes him up is the smell of oranges, which is why she constantly has orange air-freshener in the bedroom and oranges in the fruit bowl in the kitchen.

She also knows that even though he won't admit it, he loves baths more than he loves showers- especially if she joins him.

She knows all of that.

So why is it that she didn't know her husband has slept with _every single one_ of their girl friends?

Not just one or two; _every. Single. One._

He's slept with Santana, Brittney, Maggie, Tina, Judy, Emma, Ellie, and Paige. He even slept with her English teacher, Ms. Haggle _and_ Paige's mother!

How the hell is she supposed to compete with that?

Alright, she understands everybody has a past but it just disgusts her. When she found that out _at_ the winter formal, she spat out her food and honestly felt like she could be sick. All that flashed through her mind was what she had learned in health class.

You know, the 'when you sleep with a person, you've slept with everyone they've slept with, and everyone they've slept with, and so on' thing.

After that, she literally had to go to the bathroom to throw up what she had just consumed (her streak of not throwing up completely ruined thanks to him). They paid $70 each to have half a meal (which Rachel threw up, so it doesn't count) and then to just go home; they didn't even make it to the dance.

So really, it would've just been nice to have a heads up from Puck before sitting at a table with basically the entire senior female population of William McKinley High School.

Rachel took in a deep breath before scowling at the door again, "Jerk."

She grabbed the TV remote from their bedside table and turned on the TV that sat on the top of their dresser as she heard Puck get into the shower. It was nearing 10PM and she was now on her Christmas holidays; Puck didn't have to go back to work until Monday.

She could hear him get out of the shower and rustle around in the laundry room before sitting down on the couch and flicking on the TV.

'Jerk.'

Rachel huffed out and tried to focus on the movie being played on the TV in front of her but all she could think about was how mad she was at him.

It was as if their sexual pasts haven't even been discussed. Sure, she knew that Puck had been with women, obviously because of his reputation around town, but she didn't know that he slept with her friends (some). What type of guy sleeps with a girl's friends (some) and then tries to get with said girl? A male Puckerman of course.

Stupid, male Puckermans'.

Stupid, stupid Rachel for falling for a male Puckerman.

Sure, they should've talked about it before they had gotten married but they didn't which makes Rachel feel even more stupid. She should've made sure he had no sexual transmitted diseases before having sex with him unprotected.

Even Finn hadn't mentioned his sexual escapades to her! And best friends tell each other everything, don't they? He should've warned her or something, but obviously not!

Now she's married to this used-to-be man-whore.

And then on top of that, all of her friends (some) know what his junk looks like!

Like she said…

Jerk.

She frowned again, knowing that it all wasn't his fault but really? He could've just put it back in his pants left the girls to themselves, but no- the _Puckerone_ doesn't do that.

_Jerk!_

So that settles it, Noah Puckerman is a jerk.

But…

Noah Puckerman is Rachel's jerk.

Even though she kind of hates him right now.

But that's because she loves him this much to care.

Yes, contradiction; deal with it.

...

_**A/N: so i hoped you liked it!**_

_**tell me what you think, ;)**_


	9. Nine

_**A/N: hey guys! sorry for the wait **_**again! _You guys are amazing in sticking by this story and i hope you guys like this chapter. next chapter will be two smooshed together so hopefully it'll be long. i hope this one is good! let me know! :)_**

**_..._**

**Chapter Nine**

Rachel's eyes fluttered open; there was a draft coming from the window and the thin blanket she had covering her body wasn't enough. Puck must've laid it out on her last night after she had fallen asleep watching TV because she didn't remember pulling it over her.

Glancing at the alarm clock, she noted that it was nearly 2AM and Puck wasn't in bed with her. She had conflicted emotions about that; she was happy that he actually listened to her and she was mad that he actually listened to her.

She sighed and got out of bed, tip-toeing out of the bedroom to see Puck sleeping on the couch with ESPN flashing from the TV. She leaned against the back of the couch to watch as Puck snored away. It was a mix between his light snore and his throaty snore which means he was either sore from work (not likely seeing as how he didn't work today) or he was stressed. Sticking with the last one she frowned down at him.

She was still upset that he hadn't told her about his past but she understood that it was difficult to just bring it up in a normal conversation; seriously, it wasn't that long ago with the whole 'I'm pregnant' thing.

But still, did he _have_ to have sex with all those girls? No, he didn't.

So she punched him in the arm.

He let out a grunt/snore thing before his eyes snapped open. He blinked as his eyes adjusted to the light and her face came into focus.

"Did you just hit me?" Puck grumbled out, sitting up slightly.

"Yep," Rachel nodded her face and voice still bitter, "I figured while I'm awake and hurting, you should be too."

Puck stretched and groaned, "You didn't have to punch me- this couch is already making me hurt."

"Whatever, maybe with your sore muscles and the punch I just gave you, you'll understand how much betrayal and emotional hurt I'm feeling, not to mention how your freaking kid is sitting on my bladder!"

Puck raised his eyebrow and blinked up at her as he sunk into the couch again. Rachel huffed and walked back into their bedroom, closing the door again.

"Rachel!" Rachel could hear him get up from the couch and enter the room without knocking.

"Don't you knock?" Rachel narrowed her eyes, sitting on the bed; she turned on the lamp she used for reading on the bedside table.

"Oh, sorry!" Puck mocked, "Didn't know I had to knock in my own house."

"_Our_ house," Rachel corrected him.

He rolled his eyes, "Listen, you wake me up by _punching_ me the least you could do is just hear me out."

"No, the least I could do is keep you in the house," Rachel corrected him again, tilting her head, "And I'm already doing that."

"Can you just listen to me, please?" Puck mumbled out exhausted, "Five minutes; plus, having stress is bad for the baby which is probably why he's sitting on your bladder."

"You have two," Rachel stated after a moment of silence, trying to ignore the fact that Puck had actually read the books she gave him.

Puck was used to her giving him only a short amount of time to explain; even if it's for a stupid reason like 'who drank the last of the milk?'. Puck rolled his eyes, "I was with them before I was with you; we talked about our past relationships so it shouldn't be a surprise to you-"

"You didn't tell me you slept with the entire female population of McKinley High! And that's not even including the ones who graduated with you!" Rachel growled out.

"I held out _two_ years for you, so you should be thankful," Puck rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah, very thankful that I wasn't your first or your second or third!" Rachel narrowed her eyes, "Hell, I'm probably not even your hundredth!"

"Oh it's not that high!" Puck shook his head.

Rachel shook her head and looked down at her hands, "I can't even look at you right now."

"Rachel, you knew I wasn't a virgin when we started dating," Puck reminded her, "You shouldn't be so surprised."

"I'm not surprised!" Rachel shook her head and raised her voice, "No, I'm not surprised! More along the lines of upset and angry and _betrayed_, Noah! Yeah, sure I knew you weren't a virgin when we first started dating, but I didn't know that-"

"_I slept with everyone_!" Puck finished and rolled his eyes, "You've told me that."

"Because it's true!" Rachel's voice scratched out, "Want to know what I feel like right now?" She stood up, bracing herself on the floor in front of her husband, "You sleeping with everybody that we know is basically how you would feel if I lost my virginity to Finn and I didn't tell you."

"Don't fucking even say that," Puck spat out, "I don't even want to think of that."

"Exactly why I said-"

"But it's different!"

"How so?"

"Because Finn is our _best friend_ and the people that I slept with aren't!"

"But it still hurts!"

"Listen, okay? I'm sorry, _so sorry_! I don't even remember half the girls I slept with in high school before we got together, let alone if I even had actual sex with them," Puck shook his head and looked at Rachel whose eyebrow was furrowed and her mouth was open, "What?"

"'_I don't even remember half the girls I slept with_'," She lowered her voice to mock him, "Jesus, aren't you just a Fabio!"

"I was a different guy back then, Rachel!" Puck stated for the hundredth time that night (not really, but it seemed like it), "How many times do I have to say that before you believe me!"

"How many girls do you _remember_ having sex with?" Rachel ignored his question, "Is it less than 20?"

Puck snorted but then saw the look on her face and tried to cover it by clearing his throat, "Are you serious?"

"I'm _dead_ serious!" Rachel stared at him.

"Rach, I'm not just going to tell you everyone I've had sex with," Puck raised his eyebrow and then blinked as an after-thought, "That I can remember."

"Am I going to walk into school in two weeks and see someone else pregnant with your child?" Rachel asked in all seriousness.

"You're insane!" Puck shouted, "I just told you I've held out for two _fucking_ years for you! I'm only having sex with you and only you, and you're the only one pregnant with my offspring, okay?"

"What I'm asking is if I'm going to get any more surprises from the girls at school? Like will a freshman come up to me and tell me she had sex with my husband?" Rachel stared at him.

Puck stared at her with disgust, "They would've been in grade six or seven before we got together and that's just not cool…"

"Want to know what you're going to do for me?" Rachel swallowed, her eyes wide and hurting.

"I'm going to do something for you?" Puck's eyebrow rose.

"You're going to make me a list so we don't have anymore surprises!" Rachel nodded, brushing past him to go into the kitchen and ignoring how Puck reached out to stroke the swollen bump on her stomach. She grabbed a pen and a piece of note paper they use for making grocery lists and brought them back to Puck, thrusting them into his hands.

"What's this?" Puck asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You're making me a list," Rachel nodded, as if it should've been obvious.

"A list of what exactly?" Puck furrowed his eyebrow, a confused smirk playing at his lips.

"Of every girl you've ever slept with," Rachel stared at him again, and then added as an after-thought, "_Of which you can remember_."

"Rachel," Puck rolled his eyes, "You can't be serious."

"Write the list, Puck."

"Don't call me that," He shook his head.

"Then stop acting like _Puck_," Rachel huffed out, her eyes wide with untold hurt, "And start acting like Noah."

"Rachel, I can't list everyone that I've slept with," Puck stated again, his voice softer this time.

"Why not? Because I can, Noah!" Rachel shook her head, her voice catching, "You."

Puck's face fell and he watched as Rachel shook her head again, letting out a sob before going back into their bedroom, closing the door. This time he didn't go into the room.

Rachel needed space and he was going to give it to her.

At least for the rest of the night and tomorrow.

He'll just go see his mother and get her advice on this.

Oh God, did he really just say that?

Puck shook his head and lay back down on the couch, groaning as the lumps pushed against his back.

…

Puck opened his eyes to see Rachel sitting on the coffee table, staring at him. He closed his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows, fluttering them open again to see if she was still there. Rachel pursed her lips, waiting for her husband to wake up.

"Puck, you aren't dreaming," Rachel shook her head, "I need you to go to the store for me."

"Is everything okay?" Puck asked, trying to remember if they made up last night but the surge of pain ripping through his back suggested otherwise.

"Everything is fine," Rachel nodded, "I'm just craving peanut butter and chocolate ice cream with chocolate chip cookies and Oreo crumbles on it," Rachel slowed down as her eyes distanced, "_With_ gummy bears."

"That sounds disgusting," Puck mumbled out, sitting up.

"No," Rachel shook her head, "It sounds delicious. Now, please go get it for me before I become even more angrier with you."

Puck sighed and covered it by clearing his throat. He stood up and after changing quickly, he placed his hand on the doorknob, glancing over his shoulder to Rachel who sat on the couch, arms folded and staring at the blank TV.

"I'm leaving, babe," Puck announced.

"Bye."

Puck sighed again, "Baby I'm sorry!"

"Go get me my peanut butter and chocolate ice cream with chocolate chip cookies and Oreo crumbs and we'll talk about it," Rachel blinked, still not looking at her husband.

"With gummy bears?" Puck asked amusedly, smirking slightly.

"If you forget the gummy bears, you're sleeping on the couch for the rest of your life," Rachel stated lowly with gritted teeth before glaring at her husband.

"I won't," Puck sighed, "I love you."

"I love you too, Noah," Rachel sighed, "But I don't have to like you right now."

…

After deciding to visit his mother quickly, he took off in the direction of his old house. He ouldn't take too long, fearing that Rachel would have his nuts if she didn't get her sundae before noon.

"Ma?" He called out as he entered the house, "Ma, you home?"

"It's just me home, Noah," His sister called from the kitchen; she peeked out the doorway and smiled at him, "Pancakes?"

"Sure," Puck nodded, slipping off his shoes and walking in, "Only one though, I have to get bak to Rach."

"What's up?" Ellie asked with a raise of her eyebrow, "Mom should be home soon, she just went to the store."

Puck shrugged, "Me and Rach had a big fight last night, I just need to talk to Mom."

"Anything you want to talk to me about?" Ellie offered, flipping a pancake and then looking back to her brother, "When you still lived at home you told me everything that happened with Rachel as much as I didn't want to hear it," The younger Puckerman smirked at her brother.

Puck smirked softly, playing with his nails and nodded, "Yeah..."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Ellie offered again, "Just know that you can."

Puck nodded again, his thoughts clouding his head. Yeah, it would be good to tell Ellie about everything, he could finally be able to talk to someone other than Rachel and Finn. It's not that it's bad, but Finn is always on Rachel's side- whether it be for the baby or for the stupid fights they have.

"Ell?" Puck raised an eyebrow, his voice slightly scratchy.

"Hm?" Ellie threw her brother a look over her shoulder before placing a pancake on one of the plates she had grabbed.

"If I tell you something, you can't tell anyone, okay?" Puck stared at his sister as she plaed the pancake in front of him.

Ellie furrowed her eyebrows before glancing at the time and taking a seat beside him, "Sure, okay. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, we're happy- we're good," Puck nodded, throwing her a smile before licking his lips, "It's just uh... Rachel is pregnant."

"Really?" Ellie asked, a hint of a smile on her lips, "That's incredible! Oh my God!" Ellie grinned, standing up to go hug her brother, "Congratulations big brother! I'm going to be an aunt!"

"Thanks," Puck smiled, hugging his sister back, "We're happy too."

"Mom's going to be ecstatic, you know that right?" Ellie smirked, sitting down again.

"We're telling the parents at Christmas," Puck answered her next question, "And we're really happy, you know? We're about 13 weeks and she's showing a little and she has like this perfect round bump between her hips and I love it," Puck smiled just thinking about it, "It makes my day just seeing it. But the only people who know about it is us and Finn and now you and I feel like it's a taboo subject."

"Why?" Ellie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because I can't talk about it to anyone and it's weird because when you watch movies or something people are always congratulating you and stuff, but the only person to congratulate me is you," Puck shook his head, "I mean, Finn didn't even congratulate me- and that guy's my best friend!"

"I'm sorry, Puck," Ellie frowned, "But I think it's great- maybe Finn just forgot or maybe he told Rachel and thought that was fine. You know Finn, he's slow."

Puck laughed, "Yeah, I guess. It's just difficult, you know? Like her hormones are out of whack and I just need a friend to vent to."

"I can help," Ellie smirked, "So what was the fight last night?"

"Last night was the formal and we went," Puck shrugged, "I didn't think it was bad but then the girls started hitting on me and whatever," He shrugged again, "They know I'm with Rachel so I don't know what they were doing. But they started talking about the old times before I was with Rachel and how I-" He glanced uneasily at Ellie before clearing his throat and continuing, "How I _helped_ them with things and Rahel got pissed and we had a huge fight."

"What did you help them with?" Ellie furrowed her eyebrows and Puck gave her a pointed look before she made an 'O' shape with her mouth, "Oh."

"Yeah, but I mean... that was way before we got together," Puck clarified, "And now she wants me to make a list of all the people I've ever... _helped_."

"Don't do it," Ellie gave her brother wide eyes, "She'll never, ever let you forget it."

"But... wouldn't it be good if I told her? I mean, no more secrets and all that shit?" Puck asked, leaning forward on the table.

"Yeah, I guess- but it could also come back and bite you in the ass," Ellie offered, smirking, "I mean, yeah- I understand where she's coming from but then again, it happened in the past Puck- there's nothing you can do about it now."

"I'm the only guy that she's ever been with," Puck shrugged, "I feel horrible beause... God, I feel like such a wimp."

Ellie laughed, "You're whipped."

"She's taken my manhood," Puck laughed back.

"Don't be silly," Ellie smirked and Puck smiled in thanks to her, "... You were never a man."

"Hey!" Puck gawked, lightly shoving his sister's shoulder, "I was never a man, but who was the one who took you to the father-daughter skate because you felt left out when you were ten, huh?"

Ellie mocked sighed, "Yeah, I guess. You had your sweet spots."

Puck smirked, "Yeah, now if only Rachel could look passed the horrible spots and only remember the sweet ones."

"Good luck," Ellie smiled before taking the last bite of Puck's pancake.

Puck checked the time and decided it was time to go, "Tell Mom I said hi," Ellie nodded and followed her brother to the door, "Thanks for listening midget- I'll see you later. Don't tell anyone!"

"I won't!" Ellie smiled, hugging her brother and watching him leave their house.


	10. ten

_**A/N: thanks for the reviews! here's chapter 10. :D**_

**Chapter Ten**

"Baby?" Puck called out as he stepped into the house, a grocery bag in one hand and his keys in the other, "Rach?"

"I'm having a bath," Rachel called back.

Puck perked up, but then remembered she was angry with him. He sighed and shrugged off his jacket, hanging it up on the coat rack and putting his keys on the desk. After putting the groceries away, he bit his lip while walking over to the bathroom.

He knocked gently, "Baby? Can I come in?"

He heard her sigh before hearing the water slosh around, "Yes."

Puck opened the door, closing it behind him and smiled softly at her. The lights were off; a few candles lighting the small room for her and making her olive skin glow. Her hair was up in a messy bun with her bangs held back by a head band and the mass amount of bubbles covered her completely.

"Hey," Puck whispered, sitting on the floor and leaned against the tub where her feet were, "I got your ice cream and stuff."

"You remembered the gummy bears?" She asked, quirking an eyebrow and adjusting her head slightly.

"I wouldn't dream of forgetting them," Puck smirked slightly, "I also got that gross POM drink you like and I got sour gummy worms."

"Thank you," She whispered, her eyes big and brown as she gazed into Puck's eyes.

Puck smiled at her and rested his chin on the back of his hand that was placed on the wall of the tub. He looked over the bubbles, "This is a huge amount of bubbles."

Rachel let out a small breathy laugh, "I got sidetracked and didn't realize I had poured half the new bottle of bubble bath in."

"With?" Puck asked, tilting his head slightly so his cheek bone rested on his hand.

Rachel glanced up at the ceiling, obviously not wanting to say what she was about to. She let out a long, quiet sigh before looking back to her husband, "I realized that I may have overreacted. As much as it hurts me to admit it, I shouldn't have reacted the way I did and for that, I am sorry."

"Babe-"

"No, let me finish," Rachel held up a wet, bubbly hand, "I still strongly believe that I had a right to be angry-"

"You do-"

"And that you should've told me about the girls that you have been with," Rachel paused, before sighing and reaching her soapy hand to touch Puck's tired face, "But it happened in the past and I shouldn't have questioned your loyalty and faithfulness towards me. I'm just crazy right now-" Puck smirked, lifting his head and grabbed Rachel's hand, kissing it softly, "-More so than I originally am and I'm sorry that you have to deal with it."

"Baby, I love you," Puck smiled at her, "And I'm sorry too."

Rachel smiled at him before looking at the bubbles that were covering her, "I love you too."

"Now," Puck smirked and followed her gaze before looking back at her, "Is there enough room in there for me?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Rachel smiled and watched appreciativly as Puck stood up to remove his shirt.

...

"Baby, I'm tired, we both didn't sleep well last night," Puck whined, "Why can't we just stay home and watch movies? We can go rent one if you want!"

"Babe, I want to have the Christmas shopping done! We haven't even started and Christmas is next Saturday!" Rachel complained, glancing at Puck as he laid in bed before looking into the mirror, "I can't wear jeans- no jeans or any of my skirts fit me, Noah! I'm only 14 weeks and I need clothes."

"Why can't we go tomorrow?" Puck whined again, sitting up and leaning back on his elbows, "For what I have planned, you don't have to worry about clothes," Puck was still whining and Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"Or we can get everything done today and take it easy tomorrow," Rachel smiled kittenishly, walking towards Puck who naturally smirked at her.

"And do what?" Puck raised an eyebrow, pushing himself up as Rachel stood between his legs.

Puck placed his hands on her bare thighs; she was still dressed in her towel while Puck had pulled on some boxers; her small bump was pushed against the towel and Puck loved the look of it.

Rachel smiled at him with heated eyes as she placed a hand on his shoulder, the other on the back of his head. Puck dropped his smirk, his eyes still playful as he slowly trailed his hands up the back of her thighs to land on her bottom. He gave it a light squeeze to which Rachel squealed.

"Hmm... I think you know," Rachel smirked at him, leaning closer to kiss him. Puck groaned into the kiss, gripped Rachel's bottom harder, lifting her slightly to place her beside him on the bed before leaning his upper body on her. Rachel smiled and leaned back a little, "Are we going shopping?"

Puck groaned again which turned into a moan as Rachel kissed _that_ spot on his neck before nibbling it, "Mm... we can do whatever if you keep doing _that_."

...

Soon enough, they had gotten dressed and were now heading to the mall just outside of Lima to get all the Christmas gifts and maternity clothes. A random song was playing in the background while Rachel hummed along, holding Puck's hand as she stared out the window, tapping her pen on the notebook placed in her lap.

She yawned and Puck smiled at her, "Tired, babe?"

"Hmm..." She grumbled out, quickly writing something down on the notebook, "What did your sister say she wanted?"

"Uh, the new Hedley CD or movie or something, I don't know- I can call her?" Puck offered, shrugging slightly, "Mom wanted pictures of us since her wedding one got ruined."

"Yeah," Rachel nodded nonchalantely, "Oh- want to know what?" Puck 'hm'd' at her and she smiled, "We can do the pregnancy photos for her! And for my dads!"

"Don't they usually do those like, later?" Puck raised an eyebrow, turning left onto the malls street before glancing to Rachel.

"Yeah, but we can get a frame and put- _Oh my gosh_! Noah, I can't believe I didn't think of it! We could put the baby's ultrasound picture in the frame!" Rachel offered, smiling brightly at Puck.

"You're excited," Puck smiled at her, his heart beating quickly. This was maybe the first time he has seen her get excited about something concerning her pregnancy... other than food.

"Don't you think it would be a good idea? We can do one for my dads too," Rachel shrugged, her voice slowing down, "And since my next ultrasound is on the 23rd, it'll work out perfectly!"

"Yeah, I think it would be great," Puck grinned, kissing Rachel's knuckles softly.

She smiled softly before her face drained. Her eyebrows furrowed and her chin jerk slightly.

"Babe?" Puck pulled into the malls parking lot, "Baby, you okay? You're like... white."

"Yeah..." Rachel scrunched her eyebrows and looked down at her belly, "It's..."

"Is the baby okay?" Puck had already parked the truck and his hands were on her small bump before Rachel could even process anything.

"Yeah, I'm okay- the baby's okay," Puck sighed in relief and rubbed soothing circles on her stomach, "Sorry, I didn't mean to worry you. My stomach... I don't know, maybe I'm just hungry."

Puck smirked, undoing her seatbelt and his own, "You just ate, Rach."

Soon enough, they got out of the truck and were heading towards the mall. Puck reached to grab Rachel's hand and she smiled at him. She could hear the snow and slush crunch under her UGGS until they entered the mall. Christmas music was playing over the speakers and Puck groaned. Rachel just beamed at him as they made their way through the large crowd.

"I told you this was a bad idea," Puck groaned as Rachel dragged him towards HMV, "The mall is packed."

"You're right," Rachel nodded as they walked into the store which was currently playing a celebrities remake of Christmas songs, "But we're here already, so let's just make it quick and if we have some left over money, we can go see a movie?"

Puck smiled softly at Rachel who was smiling at him, "Sure, babe."

Rachel looked up and puckered her lips, her eyes dancing with excitedness. Puck smiled and leaned down, connecting their lips before Rachel pulled away suddenly and grabbed a CD, "Is this the one Ellie wanted?"

Puck nodded as he scanned the shelves for any movies his mother might want. He picked up one that looked interested and held it up for Rachel to inspect. Rachel smiled in approval and they moved to the line.

Eventually, they were done Christmas shopping. They had gotten two picture frames for her father's and also a movie, cookbooks, and a gift card to the mall that Rachel thought they might like. They had gotten a picture frame, a movie, a CD, a couple books and a gift card for Puck's mother and sister.

"This is so good," Rachel moaned, holding the lightest bags while eating frozen yogurt with crushed candy canes and white chocolate shavings, "Want some?"

Puck shook his head, happy with his peanut butter and chocolate ice cream cone. Rachel licked her lips slightly, her eyes glazed over as she watched Puck take a lick of his ice cream. Puck smirked but then dropped it as he saw that he was gazing at his delicious treat.

He sighed- silently cursing (but then taking it back) before holding the cone towards her, "Do you want some, babe?"

Rachel snapped out of her trance and gave Puck a shy smile, "No, I'm okay..."

"Baby," Puck rolled his eyes, "If you want some, all you have to do is say so."

Puck waved the cone in front of her face, taunting her until she took it and licked some of it, "Oh my god, so good."

Puck smirked, pinching her bottom. Rachel looked at him with wide eyes as he continued to smirk, "See, you could've said that still if we were at home."

Rachel rolled her eyes as they walked passed a garbage bin and she threw her empty cup into it. She ignored his comment, walking into one of the maternity store that had a 'Christmas Sale' sign posted on the window display. Puck glanced at the expecting mothers in the store and smiled to the saleslady who greeted them.

Rachel beamed at her and started roaming through the rakes, collecting a few flowy shirts, dresses, and sweaters before making her way to the jeans. Puck followed her like a lost puppy, not knowing where else to go.

"What do you think about those ones, Noah?" Rachel asked, glancing up at her husband before pointing out a pair of dark skinny jeans.

He shrugged and grabbed the smallest pair for her, "Try 'em on."

Rachel smiled and pointed to another pair where Puck had pulled the smallest size as well, raising his eye at the weird elastic band that doned the top of the jeans.

Puck and Rachel made their way to the change room, with Rachel going behind a curtain while Puck sat down on the circle bench.

"What are you trying on first?" Puck asked nonchalantely, leaning against the pole that was in the middle.

"The dress- it's easy to try on," Rachel responded before coming out behind the curtain and smiling shyly at Puck again.

Puck raised his eyebrows, liking the way the fabric made her tanned skin glow. The dress concealed her bump, but he could tell that in just a few short weeks, the dress would be flattering to her belly.

"Looks great, babe," Puck smiled.

"Think so?" Rachel asked, looking into the mirror and twisting from side to side, "It doesn't make me look-"

"You are not fat, Rach," Puck interrupted.

Rachel smirked, "Looks good?"

"That dress goes into the yes pile."

Rachel smiled and got back into the changing room as another couple came in. The pregnant woman going behind on of the curtains while the man sat down beside Puck. Puck nodded his head in greeting while the guy smiled at him and leaned against the post as well.

Rachel came out with a smile on her face. Puck instantly knew she liked the outfit, and to be honest- he did too. The dark skinny jeans didn't even look like they were maternity jeans and they looked great on her. The thin blue baby-doll shirt looked great as well, making her bump look bigger than it was but Puck knew it was just the flare of the shirt.

"Yes pile?" Rachel asked, striking a pose as Puck laughed.

"Sure, babe," Puck nodded.

Rachel smiled and entered the room again, fixing the curtain as she changed into her next outfit. The man beside him smirked at him, "Yours?"

"Most definitely," Puck nodded cockily.

The man nodded, an impressed smile entering his face, "Good work, bud."

Puck laughed lightly, "I thought so too."

Next, the man's wife walked out in a red silk empire-waist dress, twirling around for him and smiled. The man grinned, "Gorgeous, honey."

The woman smiled and entered the change room. Puck smirked, "I'm guessing, yours?"

"Yep- five months," The man's eyes widened slightly.

"Really? 14 weeks," Puck responded, waving his hand between himself and the curtain where Rachel was behind.

"You guys seem young," The man remarked, nodding.

"Yeah, I can hear the rumors now," Puck smirked, "But trust me, when we got married- there wasn't even a chance that she could've been pregnant."

The man smirked knowingly, "Married recently?"

"August," Puck nodded.

"Atta boy," The man chuckled.

Puck laughed as well, "Well, you know..."

"Yes I do know, we're having twins," He smirked, "Two boys."

"That would be awesome," Puck raised an eyebrow and then laughed, "I think my wife die- having me and two of my spawns."

The man smirked, "We already have a girl- so I'm happy I get to have some fun now."

Puck smiled, silently debating the on whether he would want a boy or girl, "We don't know yet."

"You'll find out sooner or later," The man nodded, "What do you want it to be?"

Puck shrugged, "I dunno..."

"Noah, baby? How about this one?" Rachel came out, an unsure look on her face at the light-wash of the blue jeans she had on. The pink sweater she had on was adorable (Puck would never state that outloud) and fit her in all the right places.

"I think you look amazing, Rach," Puck smiled at her, "Yes pile."

"Really?" Rachel asked, stepping away from the curtain to look at the mirror, "These jeans don't make my thighs look weird?"

"I'm your legs number one fan," Puck smirked, "And the jeans look great."

"Really?" Rachel asked again.

"Yes."

"Truly?" Rachel raised her eyebrow, looking at Puck again.

"Yes."

"And you're not just saying that?"

"If you're not going to wear them, don't get them. But I think they look great," Puck smiled at her.

"Okay," Rachel nodded, going into the change room for the next outfit.

"I want a boy," Puck instantly said as soon as his wife went behind the curtain.

The man laughed before shrugging slightly, "Girls aren't bad. Hell, my daughter had me wrapped around her finger the first time I felt her kick and it sucks because she knows it," He laughed again, "She uses it to her advantage, but... everytime she smiles at me; I just... I melt. And when she cries, I want to punch whatever made her cry and I would probably kill myself if I ever made her cry," Puck nodded at the man, smiling as he tried to think if their baby were a girl, "But... having a boy you can play ball with? And take mudding? Well that's basically a mans dream."

Puck laughed, "True say, man."

"Ready to go?" The man's wife popped out of the curtain with the red dress in tow.

She smiled at Puck as the man stood up, "Sure, babe."

The woman grinned at him with brightly shining eyes and it reminded him of Rachel. She turned to walk out of the changing room area and the man held out his hand, "Good luck to you and you're wife."

"Thanks," Puck smiled, shaking his hand, "You too."

The man nodded and smiled as Rachel came out in another outfit, "Who was that?"

Her interested look made Puck smile. He shrugged, choosing not to say anything and glanced over her appearence, "God, you're hot."

Rachel rolled her eyes with a smile on her face before going back into the change room and putting that outfit on the yes pile.

With four new pairs of jeans, three new sweaters, three new shirts, and one dress later, they were walking out of the mall and got into their truck. Puck checked their bank account, noting they had enough for a movie and treats but Rachel looked completely beat.

"Tired?" Puck asked, starting the engine while putting on his seatbelt.

As if on queue,Rachel yawned and gave Puck a lazy smile, "Goodness, I've never felt this tired in my life."

"Pregnancy will do that, I guess baby," Puck shrugged.

Rachel nodded before looking back down at her 'What To Expect When You're Expecting' book she had insisted they they buy and flipped through a couple pages.

"Do you maybe just want to rent a movie and get junk food?" Puck offered, "I don't want you falling asleep in the theatre."

"Sounds good, baby," Rachel grinned and leaned over the console to steal a kiss from her husband as they stopped at a red light, "Thank you."

"Anything for you," Puck grinned, pulling her over again for a quick kiss before he lifted his foot off the brake and onto the gas.

Rachel sat properly into her seat again, still feeling the little weird feeling in her stomach. Maybe it was gas? She pursed her lips in thought slightly and discreetly glanced at her little bump.

"You okay?" Puck asked, reaching over to place his hand on the top of her thigh.

"Yeah," Rachel smiled and ran her fingers over his hand, "Just tired," She paused while taking her hand away from his and reaching over to gently play with his ear, "I love you."

Puck smiled and stole a glance at her, "I love you too."

...

_**A/N: so whatcha think? more of a filler than anything, but i hope you guys liked it. next chapter is going to be up soon, i have it written out but i want to add some stuff. also, in regards to my other fic that i have going, 'someday we'll know' you can go check it out because when i first started, i was so excited to write it &i love the response that i got it but i'm just kinda bored right now. writing for this story is making me less bored.**_

_**gah, i hate going through phases like that.**_

_**oh well, hope you enjoyed it! thanks for reading, lemme know what you think. :D**_


	11. Eleven

_**A/N: hey guys! thanks so much for the reviews for the last chapter! i'm sorry it's taking so long to get them posted. this chapter is have December 23rd &Dec. 24th. next chapter is the parents views on everything! :D**_

_**i've been working on my sequel to 'Fuct Up Restrictions' i still don't have a name for it, but if you guys think of one you can tell me! i've had to figure out the time-line because things aren't adding up so that will be explained in the first chapter, hopefully i'll have it posted soon, but i want to have a couple more chapters done.  
(also, on that note! check out the tumblr site for the story! it will have the outfits they have worn, pictures of them, &pictures of their house. it'll have quotes by them and anything else i decide to post, lol.)**_

_**this chapter is still just filling the plot lol. but you see Finn again and cute soon-to-be Daddy Puck in action!  
let me know what you guys think! 3**_

**p.s.**** the baby is fine! i had a couple comments _begging_ me to make sure the baby was going to be fine &i promise it will be. further in the chapter, (you'll understand) it's nothing to be alarmed about. Rachel is still in her first trimister, i've done huge amount of research for this story including life experience &what not so i promise everything will be okay. **

_**now, enjoy chapter eleven! :D**_

**Chapter Eleven**

"Hey, did you know that the baby has hair all over it's body right now?"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah; it's called lanugo."

"Really?"

"Yeah and the baby already has it's hair line and stuff."

"Wow."

"I know! My God- babe, the baby has taste buds like an adult already!"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah and... hey- are you even listening to me right now?"

Rachel yawned and glanced at her husband over her school binder, "Baby, don't you think our roles should be switched?"

"Huh?"

Rachel shook her head before Puck squeezed her ankle which was resting on his thigh. He leaned over and kissed Rachel who smiled tiredly at him and went back to finishing her homework.

Today was the first day that Puck had seen their baby and he was going baby crazy right now. Everything was on point for Rachel and the baby and Puck was more than excited to hear the heartbeat- poor guy was near tears. Rachel just grinned and held his hand, also feeling the warm explosion in her heart. Even though she heard the heart beat before, it was different being with Puck and hearing it together.

The ultrasound pictures they printed were in the picture frames and wrapped under the Christmas tree while one was tucked into Puck's wallet.

Outside, the snow was falling down heavily and Rachel could see that the river was completely frozen over, "Baby?"

Puck raised an eyebrow, "Hm?"

"I won't be able to go ice-skating this year," Rachel pouted slightly, having done enough homework for the night and placing the closed binder on the coffee table.

"No," Puck shook his head, frowning as well while remembering the good times they had when they went skating together for dates, "But we can still go four-wheeling."

"I don't think I can," Rachel shook her head and tucking a peice of hair behind her ear.

"Sure you can," Puck nodded, "I'll get you one of those strap thingys and we won't be as wreckless."

"'_As_ wreckless'?" Rachel smirked.

Puck smirked back, rubbing her calves, "We'll try it out and if it's too much that'll be the end of it."

Rachel pursed her lips slightly and shrugged, "I'll do some research and if it says it'll be fine if we do every precaution- can we go tomorrow?"

Puck grinned, "We haven't been riding in forever."

"You went last week with Matt," Rachel laughed.

"Well yeah, me- not the both of us," Puck smiled.

Rachel smiled and shrugged before standing up, "I'll go check some websites- how about you go make us some food?"

"Grilled cheese fine?" Puck asked, standing up and running a hand over Rachel's shoulders as he passed her going into the kitchen.

"Yes, thank you," Rachel smiled at him and turned back to the computer.

After opening up Google, she smiled down at her belly, rubbing a hand over it. The fluttering was light but she still felt it and it made her heart race.

She was only 15 weeks and already could feel the baby move.

...

"You have to go slow."

"Yes."

"And no big jumps or anything."

"We've been over this so many times, Rach," Puck sighed heavily, "I'm not going to do anything to jepordize the baby or you. So shut it and get on."

Rachel sighed softly before pulling on her pink FOX helmet and tilting her chin up so Puck could tighten the strap. He grinned as he slid his hands over her snow pants to squeeze her bottom.

Rachel squealed and wiggled slightly as Puck smirked and looked over to see Finn tightening his helmet strap as his new girlfriend Brittany sat behind him on the grizzily. Finn held a thumbs up to Puck as Brittany threw a quick grin to the married couple before putting her helmet on.

Rachel climbed on easily with the help of her husband, placing her feet behind his and her arms tightly around his waist. Puck looked behind him to her, "Comfy?"

"The harness is tight and secure," Rachel nodded, knowing that's what he wanted to make sure, "Just... _please_ go easy."

Puck nodded, starting the four-wheeler up and flipping Rachel's visor down before flipping down his own. He motioned for Finn to go in front, so the couple wouldn't be stuck behind the married ones. Finn waved and stuck his goggles over his eyes, Brittany doing the same and waved as they sped off, dirt flying out behind them.

Puck shook his head as he too took off towards the forest. He let one of his hands fall from the handlebars and touched Rachel's mitten covered hands. He felt her lean more into him as trees went by slowly.

Rachel leaned her head against him, tightening her arms in a form of a hug as he lifted his hand to the handlebars again to follow the trail left by Finn's tires.

It was dark out, nearing 6PM but the lights on the front of Puck's four-wheeler lit the way as he rode into the forest, turning when needed. Puck made sure he rode easier than he usually does, not going over 20mph. He could hear Finn's fourwheeler probably about 40 yards in front of them, Brittany squealing and laughing.

Puck could feel Rachel's heart beating quickly against his back as they continued riding. Rachel could feel the light flutter still in her stomach as she smiled. It had gone away for a while, but it was back as soon as she sat on the quad.

"You good?" Puck called out over the revving.

Rachel nodded against his back, "Yeah, we're good."

Puck smiled and saw Finn in front of them, turned slightly. Once they were beside Finn and Brittany, Puck flipped his visor open, "What's up?"

"Just making sure everything's okay?" Finn nodded towards Rachel.

Rachel lifted her head off of Puck's back and nodded, smiling at the concern. Finn had asked Puck if he could tell Brittany about the baby and Puck agreed. Rachel hoped to talk to the blonde bubbly girl some more, but this was only the second time Rachel had met her; Brittany went to a different school.

"I'm good," Rachel called out of her helmet, not bothering to unlatch her hands from Puck's waist to lift her visor.

Puck nodded to Finn as he leaned back to rest against Brittany slightly. Brittany grinned, hugging him before taking a camera out of her pocket and snapping a shot of them; she took another one of Finn kissing her cheek and then turned the camera on the married couple. Puck quickly held a thumbs up and leaned back against Rachel who lifted her head to be beside his. Brittany glanced at the photo she took and nodded with a grin on her face, her cheeks looking squished.

Soon, Finn and Brittany took off again and Puck glanced back to his wife who scooted herself closer to him; he was surprised to actually feel the little bump against his back through his snowpants and jacket. Puck placed a hand on each of her thighs and squeezed lightly before throwing the quad into gear and taking off.

...

"Oh, that was fun," Rachel grinned as the two couples walked into a McDonalds.

Puck grinned back at her as they got into the line, "I'm glad you had fun, baby."

Finn stood behind them, smiling at the two as Brittany glanced up at him, "They're cute."

"Sometimes _too_ cute," Finn made a face, "I've been friends with them for three years- they don't care about public affection."

Brittany laughed and looked at the couple as Puck placed the order while Rachel continued listing things she wanted. Puck shook his head and laughed, hooking his thumb at Rachel and joking to the cashier about something Brittany and Finn couldn't hear.

Once they all got their food, they sat down at a booth and dug in- Rachel started with the hot fudge sundae.

"So how many weeks are you again?" Brittany asked after finishing her fry.

"15," Finn, Rachel, and Puck all said in unison.

Brittany looked at the three best friends weirdly, raising an eyebrow to all of them. Finn cleared his throat and shrugged, "I told you we've been best friends for a long time."

"Sometimes _too_ long," Puck agreed.

Brittany raised an eyebrow to Finn who only shrugged again. Rachel had finished her sundae and was now staring at Puck's strawberry one.

Puck didn't even look at her to know she was staring. He pushed the sundae towards her as he finished the last bite of his burger. Finn laughed as Rachel giggled and spooned the cold substance in her mouth. Puck looked up and smiled at his wife who grinned- closed mouth- to him.

"You guy's are so cute," Brittany stated in an obvious fashion, filling her mouth with Finn's untouched fries.

Puck narrowed his eyes, "We're hot, we're not _cute_."

"Oh, take the compliment, Noah!" Rachel smacked his shoulder lightly, "And we can't be hot parents- that's weird."

"Hey, if I didn't know you- you'd def be a hot MILF," Puck admitted, smirking as he quirked his eyebrow and wrapped his arm around Rachel.

Rachel rolled her eyes, swallowing the ice cream, "If you didn't know me, I wouldn't be pregnant."

"That's true," Finn agreed, looking at Puck while sipping at his drink, "She would probably still be a virgin."

"Finn!" Rachel gasped, "That's not proper dinner manners!"

"Neither is eating your desert first," Finn cocked his head, staring at the two empty ice cream containers in front of her.

"Are you seriously questioning the motives of a pregnant girl, Finn?" Brittany asked, rolling her eyes and shaking her head.

"You should listen to your girlfriend," Rachel narrowed her eyes in a death glare, "Or I'll get Puck to beat you up."

Puck lifted his head at the mention of his name and he threw a smirk to Finn who held his hands up.

"I think eating desert should be the new rule," Finn stated sincerely.

Rachel grinned brightly before reaching to steal Finn's McFlurry. Finn sighed and sipped his drink, Puck merely giving him a 'sorry' look and shrugging his shoulders, kissing Rachel's temple.

...

"It was probably all the ice cream you ate, baby," Puck shrugged, brushing Rachel's hair out of her face and rubbing her back as her face hung over the toilet.

She groaned, throwing more of the contents of her stomach into the bowl before reaching up blindly to pull the flushing handle down. She leaned back, her stomach aching and sweat making her face shiny as Puck frowned down at her.

"That's the first time I threw up in three days!" Rachel sniffed, her voice rough as Puck handed her a cup of water.

She rinsed her mouth out before spitting it into the toilet and leaning back on Puck's legs again.

"You should get some sleep," Puck stated, glancing at the shower radio to see that it was nearing 10:30PM.

"I don't want to walk," Rachel whined, giving her puppy dog eyes up at Puck.

Puck smiled and bent down, lifting her up gently and carrying her to their bedroom. After dressing her in one of his jersey's, he laid down next to her, brushing the stray hairs from her face.

"Christmas is tomorrow," Rachel smiled softly, opening her eyes to look at Puck.

Puck smiled at the excitedness in her eyes, "Sure is."

"It's our first Christmas together as a married couple," She continued, stroking the stubble on his cheek.

"Sure is," Puck nodded, leaning forward to kiss her forehead.

She was quiet for a moment, letting her eyes close. Puck ran a hand down her neck, her arm and then to her side, slightly resting on the little bump there.

Her eyes opened, "What'd you get me?"

Puck laughed, turning to rest on his back and linking his fingers together under his head, "You're just going to have to wait."

"I got you a really good present," Rachel assured, "You're going to love me so much and call me the best wife ever because of this present."

"It better not be the damn door, Rach," Puck quirked an eyebrow at her.

Rachel smiled and said nothing, letting her eyes close. She sighed, her stomach still hurting from throwing up. She absent-mindedly ran a hand over her bump as she felt the fluttering from the baby.

"You okay?" Puck asked.

Rachel opened her eyes to see Puck's eyes closed, "I'm okay."

"Maybe riding wasn't such a good idea after all," Puck shrugged, opening his eyes and turning his head, "I mean, you threw up."

"I'm still in the first trimester, Noah," Rachel shrugged back, "It could just be the nausea."

"We'll try later," Puck shrugged again, "We'll talk to the doctor."

Rachel smiled at the worry-lines in his forehead before she raised her hands to smooth them out, "You worry too much."

"You don't worry enough."

"We'll wait," Rachel agreed after a moment of silence, "But that doesn't mean that you can't go out."

"Baby, you know I feel bad when I just leave you here," Puck turned on his side, wrapping an arm around Rachel and pulling her to him.

"It's fine," Rachel smiled, "It's nice to have some peace and quiet." Puck sighed and Rachel kissed his nose, "And I know you want the baby to be a boy- so if that's how it's going to be; I'm going to be out-numbered- so I'd like to take all the girl time I can."

"What if it's a girl?" Puck asked, his eyes shining at the mention of their baby.

"Then you'll be out riding every night, now won't you?" Rachel cocked an eyebrow, a smirk covering her lips.

Puck laughed, "Probably not when she's a baby- maybe when she's like 11 or 12 and wants nothing to do with me."

"If the baby is a girl, she'll definitely be a daddy's girl," Rachel smiled, "And if the baby is a boy, he'll be a daddy's boy too."

"What about you?" Puck asked.

"Well that's easy," Rachel shrugged innocently, "When the girl is 11 or 12 and wants nothing to do with you, I'll get my turn," Puck scoffed as Rachel smirked, "And if our boy gets hurt or gets in a fight with you, he'll come to me."

"You're going to be a great Mom, you know that?" Puck smirked, nuzzling his nose with Rachel's.

Rachel smiled softly, "You're going to be a wonderful father, Noah."

...

_**A/N: so there's chapter 11! again, the next chapter is christmas! woo. lol**_

_**once again, if you guys have read 'Fuct Up Restrictions' it'll be great if you have any ideas for the title of the sequel, let me know! &the tumblr site is in my profile! so go check it out if you have the time, follow me too if you'd like!**_

_**also, fourwheeling/dirt bikes/what have you is fine in moderation with pregnancy. People may call it being selfish but i believe it's okay. Although with high risk pregnancies, it's not something you should be doing lol. my sister was riding when she was eight months pregnant with my neice (who is now 6) and she's perfectly healthy! i think it just matters on the speed/the bumps/ and whatever. **_

_**thanks for reading guys! let me know what you think! 3**_


	12. Twelve

_**A/N: here's chapter twelve! some of you messaged me &asked me about the puckermans &them celebrating christmas. i am aware they are jewish, lol. they're just not in this story! :P  
i'm sorry if you're disappointed! it's just the way i wrote it. **_

_**i hope you like it! :)**_

**Chapter Twelve**

Rachel bit her lip, looking at her husband who was still sleeping. It was close to 8:30AM and if she were still living at her fathers' house, they would've already opened presents. It was weird how much her life had changed since last year.

Hell, she had her own family now. She had her own house and her own husband and in about five months she would have her own child. It was crazy thinking about how different everything was, but she wouldn't change it at all.

She smiled as she checked the time (8:42AM) and pressed her upper half on Puck's back. He shifted slightly, but didn't wake. Rachel smirked and placed a kiss on his shoulder, then on his shoulder blade and bicep before making her way up to his neck and finally landing on his ear. Puck groaned and Rachel breathed out a small laugh, biting on the lobe of his ear.

She released the flesh and breathed out a husky, 'wake up'. Puck groaned again, his eyes opening in the slightest bit before he groaned again and closed them tightly.

Rachel frowned slightly before biting his ear and tugging slightly, "Baby, wake up."

"Too early," Puck whined out, pulling away from Rachel's teeth and pouty lips to shove his head under the pillow.

"It's quarter to nine!" Rachel moved the pillow while laughing lightly, "And it's Cristmas- it's in the rule book to wake up early on the 25th of December."

"I'm going to burn the rule book," Puck grumbled, still keeping his eyes shut.

Rachel kissed his pouty lips, his cheeks, his forehead, his chest. She looked up at his face to see a ghost of a smile on his lips. She smiled against his skin and lifted herself to kiss his lips.

"Merry Christmas, Noah," Rachel whispered.

"Hmm... merry Christmas baby," Puck finally opened his eyes. A smirk landed on his lips and a mischevious glint entered his eyes, "Do I get a Christmas surprise... in bed?"

"I'll think about it," Rachel gave him a pointed look, "But you better be good."

"And do?" Puck asked, running his hands up her sides.

"First, our baby is craving an apple and some peanut butter," Rachel nodded.

"Oh, our _baby_ is, huh?" Puck laughed, rubbing a hand over her small bump.

"Yep," Rachel smirked, kissing Puck softly before pulling back, "And our baby really wants to open the presents under the tree before we go have brunch with his or her's grandfathers."

Puck smiled, kissing his wife again and nodded, "I'll go get our baby some apples and peanut butter."

"And chocolate chips."

"Do we have chocolate chips?" Puck questioned, moving slightly so he could get out of bed.

"We better," Rachel smiled innocently but her tone was anything but. Puck smirked to his wife and watched as she stretched on the bed, not making a move to get out.

"Our bedroom door is open," Puck noted, "Did you already get up?"

"Well, if you must know," Rachel narrowed her eyes playfully, "Being pregnant does horrible things to your bladder- I got up close to 3 times over the course of last night."

Puck smirked and leaned over to kiss his wife, "You're not eating in bed, so get up."

Rachel groaned slightly as Puck laughed and began walking out of their bedroom only to stop dead in his tracks to see a present he didn't put under the tree.

"Baby?" Puck asked, a smile forming on his face.

"Yes?" Rachel replied, standing beside Puck and grinning at his face.

The dog barked at seeing the couple and was wagging his tail frantically, "You got us a dog?"

"Well, I got _you_ a dog but we're going to share him," Rachel laughed as Puck moved forward and unhinged the crate to pick up his new baby.

"You got me a dog?" Puck grinned, snuggling the great dane to his chest, "I can't believe you got us a dog!"

Rachel laughed and scratched the dogs head as he licked Puck's neck, "You said you wanted one a couple weeks ago when Finn got Barker," Puck kissed the dog on the head as Rachel talked about their friends great dane, "This one is from the same home and when I called the woman, she said that she still had the runt of the family and was selling him for cheaper. So I took a look."

Puck grinned when the dog barked a little yelp, "We have a dog!"

Rachel laughed again, "I thought it would be good practice for us."

Puck took one arm away from the puppy and pulled Rachel so the dog was in the middle, "You're the best wife ever."

"Thank you," Rachel smiled, "I didn't get your play station though. It was either that or him- and I wanted something I can play with too so I chose him."

"Great choice," Puck nodded in approval, "Does he have a name?"

Rachel shook her head, "Not yet, but I thought we could wait and see what his personality is like before we finalize a name for him."

"Sounds good," Puck nodded again, kissing Rachel before sitting down with the puppy on his lap, "Presents?"

Rachel nodded and sat down on the ground, crossing her legs and leaning forward to grab a present for Puck and one for her. The dog sniffed at the present curiously, all the while Puck grinning at him. Rachel smiled as she opened up the wrapping paper. Puck was a horrible present-wrapper, so he often got the people at the mall to do it.

"You got me 'Grease'?" Rachel grinned, "It's the special edition one!"

Puck grinned, "It's not as good as the dog, but I thought you would like it."

"I love it!" Rachel smiled and got up on her knees to kiss Puck across the coffee table, "Guess what we're watching tonight?"

"We'll see," Puck smirked, opening his present and smiled; it was a baby name book. He laughed lightly and pointed to a present, "Open that one, baby."

Rachel did as she was told and laughed as well; getting the same baby naming book as she got for Puck, "Awe, well... that's okay. I kept the receipt so we can bring it back and get another book."

Puck nodded and kissed the dogs head, still not believing Rachel had gotten the great dane. Sure, the puppy was little- maybe the size of a two month old lab but this dog was going to grow the size of Rachel. Puck laughed at the thought as the dog licked his hand.

Rachel handed Puck another present and she opened another one as well, smiling at the four candy packages. There were gummy bears, sour gummy worms, sour watermelons, and sour patch kids. She turned her soft eyes to Puck who grinned at her.

"You... are amazing," Rachel smiled and opened the sour watermelons, popping two into her mouth, "So good."

The puppy sniffed the air as Rachel put the candy on the table. Puck shook his head at the dog with authoritive eyes and the great dane looked to the present on Puck's lap. Puck opened it and smiled, holding out the jersey.

"You didn't have it and you were looking at it when we went to the mall," Rachel explained about the Colts jersey, "So I got Finn to pick it up for me- I thought you'd really like it."

"I do, baby. It's great, thank you," Puck grinned, leaning over to kiss Rachel.

Soon after, with a couple maternity and baby things from Puck to Rachel and different movies and CD's from Rachel to Puck, they finished opening presents. Rachel slipped the black collar onto the dog's neck and put her coat on, not caring that she was wearing a pair of sweat pants (the same ones she wore to bed last night) and linked gloved hands with Puck.

The couple exited their house, taking their time as Puck held the leash tightly. The dog sniffed at everything, curious about the little amount of white snow on the ground. Puck wrapped his arm around Rachel, not letting their hands fall and turned to her with the widest grin on her face.

"Our first Christmas together," Puck stated.

Rachel grinned at him, reaching up to connect their lips briefly before looking at the dog, "It's not so bad so far."

"Think you can get used to it, Mrs. Rachel Puckerman?"

"I don't think I have a choice, Mr. Noah Puckerman," Rachel smirked playfully, glancing back up at her husband.

...

"Merry Christmas!" Rachel and Puck entered the Berry household with presents in tow.

Marcus appeared with a tea towel draped over his shoulder. He grinned and walked towards his daughter, holding his arms out before encircling her in a tight hug, "Merry Christmas, children!"

Puck gave her a quirked eyebrow and she gave him a nervous look. Rachel's gaze flickered to the gift bag holding the multiple wrapped presents for her father's, suddenly regretting coming. Her stomach was unsettled about telling them about her pregnancy- would they be angry? Would they say they were disappointed? Or is she worrying over nothing and they would be fine with it?

Puck read her mind and ghosted a hand over the small of her back, hoping to comfort his wife. Marcus pulled away and kissed his daughters cheek before giving a hug to his son-in-law.

"Well, I'll tell you- it was a weird feeling not waking up to Rachel's squeals that 'Christmas was here'," Marcus laughed, throwing his daughter a look and walking back into the kitchen, "Daniel! They're here!"

"Coming!" Daniel's voice came from the basement.

Rachel took her UGGS off, giving a panicked look to Puck. Puck smiled warmly at her, leaning over and breathing in her ear, "Baby, it's going to be fine. Stop being so nervous, they'll think the worst."

"But what if they aren't happy?" Rachel stage-whispered, shrugging out of her jacket as Puck took hold of it and hung it up.

"They will be," Puck smiled, kissing Rachel's temple before hanging his own jacket up, "They're the most supportive and understanding people _I _know," Rachel swallowed, trying to stay calm as Puck smirked and brushed his thumb against her furrowed eyebrows, smoothing them out, "Trust me, they'll be happy."

Rachel closed her eyes and let out a long breath as Puck wrapped an arm around her and led them into the kitchen. Daniel appeared and grinned at the couple, "Merry Christmas, Ray-Bear! And you too Noah!"

He gave them both a hug before looking over Marcus' shoulder and kissing him on the cheek, "Smell's good."

"It does," Rachel moaned, sitting down at one of the bar stools and trying to make out the smells, "Pancakes?"

"Blueberry for Rachel and chocolate chip for Noah," Marcus exclaimed, throwing a grin over his shoulder, "Homemade maple syrup as well."

Rachel grinned, "What else?"

"Scrambled eggs, bacon, ham, homemade tea biscuits," Marcus shrugged, "Daniel, can you please get the fruit from the fridge?"

"Sure can," Daniel nodded, going into the fridge and pulling out the three bowls of fruit salad.

Rachel grinned as her father placed the strawberries in front of her. Puck smiled as he took a sip from the coffee Marcus had given him. She dug into the strawberries, eating the juicy slices.

"Whoa there, Ray," Daniel smirked, "Save some room."

"I have plenty," Rachel smiled back, popping more slicings of strawberry into her mouth.

"Your diaphragm isn't your stomach, honey," Marcus smirked over his shoulder before he placed the plate of bacon in front of Puck. He sat down at the table and smiled to his family, "Prayers?"

Rachel smiled and swallowed the strawberry before bowing her head as Marcus lead them into a prayer. Puck took Rachel's hand and squeezed her fingers, looking at her from a sideways glance.

"Amen," Marcus stated, followed by the rest of the family. He smiled to his husband, son-in-law, and daughter, "Dig in everyone."

Rachel immediately took two blueberry pancakes and lathered them with butter and syrup, "This looks wonderful, Daddy- Dad."

Puck nodded, "Yeah, it looks great. Thanks."

Marcus and Daniel smiled at them, "No problem. It's nice to have this."

Puck and Rachel both nodded and continued eating. Light conversation was carried throughout the meal, Rachel laughing at the random stories being told by her fathers.

"So did Santa visit you?" Marcus asked, smiling innocently at Rachel.

Rachel smiled, "Yes. He got me this lovely outfit that I am wearing right now. Puck got the sweater and some movies from Santa."

Puck grinned with a closed mouth as he finished his bacon, "Yeah, Santa's awesome."

Marcus laughed, "Well Santa came here for you guys as well."

"Yeah, the presents are in the living room," Daniel finished.

"We brought gifts as well," Puck stated, looking at Rachel who smiled nervously.

"Great, let's go into the living room," Marcus smiled, pushing away from the table, "We'll clear it away later. Don't worry."

"I miss our dog," Puck informed quietly as Rachel rubbed his upper back.

Rachel smiled, "He's fine with Finn. And he also has Barker, so they could play."

"Can we go home between here and Mom's?" Puck asked, as they went into the living room, "We can bring the dog to Mom's."

"We really need to find a name for him so we don't have to keep calling him 'dog'," Rachel smiled, sitting down on the couch.

"Meh, we'll think of something," Puck shrugged, taking the gifts out of the bag and leaving the picture frame to the side.

Marcus lifted a gift from each of the small piles and handed one to Puck and Rachel. Rachel grinned, "Noah, give those ones to them right now."

Puck nodded and handed the littlest gift- a movie for each of them and began to unwrap his gift. Rachel unwrapped hers slowly, Puck glanced at the nervous look on her face as he pulled out the plaid long-sleeve shirt.

"Thanks guys," Puck smiled, "I need shirts."

Rachel smiled at him and pulled out her gift slowly. She smiled at her parents, "Thank you."

"It's tradition," Daniel smiled, "We're going to run out soon though."

Rachel grinned and held the movie up to her husband, "Guess what we're watching tonight as well as 'Grease', baby."

"Do I have a choice?" Puck smirked.

"No," Rachel shook her head innocently and placed 'It's A Wonderful Life' special edition to the side while she smiled at Daniel's face.

"Really?" He held the cookbook up to Marcus, "As if I don't cook _enough_ around here."

Rachel laughed, "You hardly cook!"

Marcus laughed, "I _could_ use some help."

"Well, with my handy new cookbook- I could be some great assistance," Daniel grinned.

Puck laughed and squeezed Rachel's knee, "Now I know why Rachel insists that I cook instead of her."

"Hey I can cook!" Rachel narrowed her eyes playfully.

"Microwaves don't count, babe," Puck smirked and gave the older men more presents.

Marcus thanked them for the movie and handed each of them another gift. A few presents after, Rachel had a new pair of shoes, books, a sweater that wouldn't fit her for another 6-7 months. Puck had a few more shirts, some socks and some movies.

Puck smiled at the two last presents for Rachel's fathers. Rachel licked her lips nervously, her stomach was unsettled and it seemed as if the brunch would be coming back up if she didn't calm herself. Puck ran a hand over her hair and down her back, as Marcus and Daniel smiled at the two.

"So, we have one last present for you guys," Puck spoke, knowing Rachel couldn't.

Rachel sucked in a silent breath. Puck gave each of the men a present and sat back, resting his forearm on Rachel's knee and his hand on her calf. Rachel placed one hand on his back and squeezed his bicep with her other one. Her stomach was in butterflies and when her fathers started to rip the wrapping paper, her hand squeezed tighter.

"Baby," Puck whispered through clenched teeth, "You nails are piercing my flesh."

"Oh," Rachel immediately let go, as she stared at her fathers.

"What-" Marcus squinted his eyes and then widened them. He snapped his eyes up at Rachel and Puck, to Daniel and then back to the couple, "You're pregnant?"

Rachel swallowed and Puck looked at her before nodding. He smiled, "Yeah, we're really excited about it."

Marcus swallowed and nodded, "Wow, okay."

Daniel stared at the picture and then looked up at Rachel, "You're going to have a baby?"

"Yeah," Puck nodded, squeezing Rachel's calf so she could say something.

She took in a sharp breath and stared worriedly at the men who raised her. Marcus bit his lips and blinked a couple times, "What are you guys planning on doing?"

"What do you mean?" Puck furrowed his eyes.

"I mean, with school and-"

"I'm going to school," Rachel finally spoke.

Marcus nodded and looked to Daniel who took in a breath. He blinked and looked complex for a moment before sighing, "Rachel- Noah, are you sure about this? I mean, you just got married. This is going to be a huge change in your life."

Puck nodded, "We know that. And we're completely sure about it."

Marcus nodded and Daniel sighed again, looking down at the photograph, "How far along are you?"

Rachel furrowed her eyebrows at the tone of voice Daniel used. It was almost disappointment and she only had ever heard that once in her life; when she was 6 and told them she didn't want to take dance lessons anymore. She heard the tone of voice and she immediately took it back.

But this isn't something she could take back. This was a baby they were talking about. This was her and Noah's baby. Sure, she had the same thoughts- money, school, how soon it was. But at the moment, she was sure they could do it. Puck had convinced her in so many different ways and she was sure of it.

This was their baby. This little baby that was showing a stretch in her stomach between her hips was theirs.

"15 weeks," Puck answered for her, a questioning tone in her voice as he looked at her.

Rachel swallowed and furrowed her eyebrows. She looked down, her chest falling slightly as Daniel cleared his throat.

"Well, congratulations," Daniel tried to sound happy.

"Congratulations," Marcus smiled, "I just hope you realize how hard this is going to be."

"We know," Puck answered again witha small smile on his face, "But we've talked and this is what we're going to do."

"Well, we're happy for you," Marcus smiled again, sounding sincere.

"Thank you," Puck squeezed Rachel's calf again.

Rachel looked up and gave her parent's a smile before she looked at Puck. He smiled at her and looked at the time, "We should be going soon. I told Finn that we would pick the dog up at 1PM."

Marcus nodded and stood up, "I'll get you guys a bag for your gifts."

Puck nodded and stood up, pulling Rachel up with him. Daniel looked to her stomach and raised an eyebrow, obviously seeing the bump now that he knew about it. The plaid skirt concealed it slightly but it was still noticable under the cardigan she wore.

Puck pulled her to him with his arm around her shoulders. He knew she was still shocked over the reaction from her parents but he expected it.

...

_**A/N: so there was Rachel's fathers' thoughts &reactions! what did you guys think?  
they're a bit shocked, but trying to sound happy for their daughter. it's not like she had the baby out of wed-lock. ;)**_

_**also, in my other story the actual story behind this one 'Call It Fate' i mentioned that Mercedes, Kurt, &Quinn weren't in their high school lives. But i was wondering what you thought of that? Would you like to see them in this story? I thought i'd ask because it wouldn't necessarily be a good 'continuation' thing, so yeah. let me know what you think!**_

_** also, for this story, i have used alot of One Tree Hill references and story-lines from when Naley was pregnant, and i hope you guys aren't too mad at me for changing it a bit. but their (naley) storyline is similar to Rachel and Pucks. just think about it. ;)**_

_**thanks again guys for reading!**_

_**please leave me a review! :D**_


	13. Thirteen

_**A/N: so here's chapter 13! sorry it took so long to update, i've been writing my other story, 'Catch Me'. (total plug-in. ;), you can check it out if you'd like. ).  
i'm conflicted about next chapter. would you guys like to see a new years for the Lima Ohio crowd? or just jump into school?  
let me know!**_

_**also, you guys didn't inform me if you think it would be okay for me to write in Quinn, Mercedes, or Kurt. I used them in the original story, so they had never actually went to school with these two. but if you'd be okay with it, i could write them in. :)**_

_**anddd, you can check out my tumblr if you'd like. all fan extras are there.  
link in the profile!**_

_**thanks for reading guys! thanks for the reviews, the favourites, and the alerts! **_

_**let me know what you think!**_

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Baby, all I want is for you to smile," Puck frowned at his wife, his forehead creasing with worry, "Everything will be okay."

"I've only ever heard my father speak to me that way _once_, Noah," Rachel whispered, her throat tight, "They're disappointed."

Their dog whined the tiniest bit and looked around as he sat on the center seat. Rachel frowned down at him and picked him up, sitting him on her lap. The great dane leaned heavily against her stomach and nuzzled his head on her chest.

Rachel sucked in a quick breath, trying not to cry as Puck reached over and rubbed her neck. She sniffed and tried to stop the trembling of her bottom lip, but couldn't. Soon, tears were running down her face and Puck frowned deeper; the dog whined and licked Rachel's neck.

"Baby, they're going to come around," Puck spoke lowly, glancing over at her as he pulled onto their street, "They're just surprised, is all."

Rachel sniffed and bent her neck, nuzzling her head with the dog's; her curly hair creating a curtain from Puck. Puck rubbed the top of her shoulders before putting the truck into park and looking at the time. They had two and a half hours before they were expected at his mothers house and hopefully her reaction will put Daniel and Marcus' to the back of Rachel's mind.

Rachel looked at Puck and frowned. He mirrored her face and reached over to wipe the tears away, "Baby, please just smile."

Rachel sniffed and shook her head. Puck stuck his bottom lip out, running a hand through her hair, "Baby, please. You're pretty when you smile," Rachel closed her eyes and showed him her teeth, resembling nothing even close to a smile. Puck laughed and leaned over, kissing her cheek, "See? beautiful."

"Let's go have a nap," Rachel whispered out, barely audible.

Puck nodded and took hold of the bag full of presents as Rachel took the leash and clipped it onto the dog's collar before opening the door and sliding out.

The dog stayed close to Rachel's side the entire way in, even when she unclipped the leash when they were safe inside. She took off her boots and her coat before going to the couch and lying down, the dog quickly jumping up to sit down in the area between her legs and the back of the furniture. Puck twitched his lip up in a quick smile at the scene before going into the kitchen.

"Do you want something to eat?" Puck called to her, but only got silence in return.

He looked out the entryway to see Rachel asleep with the dog's head on her hip. He sighed and checked the time, setting an alarm on his cell phone and fitting in beside her, pressing her to the back of the couch.

Puck glanced over her appearance; her make up was slightly smugged and her hair was slightly mussed thanks to the head band popping off her head. He took it off and ran a hand down her side, rubbing her belly before pulling her towards him, snuggling tightly.

...

Puck groaned as the alarm went off on his phone. Reaching blindly behind him, he flipped it open and closed it, tossing it back on the table and nuzzling deeper with his wife. Rachel kissed his jaw bone, hairline, his cheek, and then finally resting her lips on his.

He groaned, "How are you feeling?"

"Tired," Rachel whispered back.

He cracked an eye open to see her's still closed. He sighed contently for a moment, letting his eyes fall shut again. He felt Rachel's hands under his shirt and blindly leaned forward, kissing her forehead.

"I'm sorry about this morning," Puck mumbled out, running his nose down her's.

Rachel swallowed and finally opened her eyes, "Let's not talk about that."

Puck hummed in response and opened his eyes to meet her big brown ones, "Are you okay?"

Rachel shrugged and closed her eyes for a moment before looking back up at her husband, "I have you for a husband, I'm perfectly wonderful."

Puck smiled and closed his eyes, "You're such a cheeseball."

Rachel laughed lightly at his groan before leaning over and kissing his puckered lips, "But I'm _your_ cheeseball."

"Yes you are," Puck smirked, opening his eyes.

"We should get ready," Rachel nodded, but closed her eyes.

"Baby, we have to be at Ma's in half an hour," Puck informed, letting his eyes close as well.

"You get up first," Rachel yawned, "Then carry me to the bathroom."

"You get up first," Puck drawled out, opening his eyes to see Rachel yawn again.

"You're on the outside," Rachel shot back, smirking with eyes closed, "Plus, the dog probably needs to get out."

Puck sighed dramatically before leaning over and kissing Rachel's lips, "Fine, I'll go first- but you can carry you're own sexy ass to the bathroom."

Rachel smiled and opened her eyes, "Deal."

Puck smiled and kissed Rachel one last time before turning over and sitting up. He looked around with wide eyes and a dropped jaw, "What the hell? Did we get robbed?"

"What?" Rachel asked, sitting up as well, looking around at the tipped over DVD holder, the dirty laundry that was all over the floor. The garbage was tipped over in the kitchen and Rachel could already feel it unsettling her stomach.

Rachel followed Puck's heated glare and found herself looking at their dog who was sitting by the back door. It let out a tiny bark and stood up. Rachel furrowed her eyebrows and looked to Puck who fixed his eyes on her.

"Do you think he did this?" Rachel whispered, as if not wanting the dog know they were talking about him.

The dog barked again and let his tongue hang out, almost looking as if he were smiling. Puck looked around again, "I don't remember doing this before lying down with you."

"Oh my goodness," Rachel looked around again before her eyes settling on the kitchen. She bit back a gag before looking panickedly at Puck and clamping a hand over her mouth, "Baby, you have to get rid of that garbage."

Puck took note of her strangled voice and got up quickly, moving to the kitchen. The dog hopped up on the couch beside Rachel and circled the cushion before lying down and resting his head on her thigh. She looked down and raised an eyebrow to him.

"Did you do this?"

The dog whined and looked up at her. She frowned down at it before gasping, "Noah!"

"What?" Puck came running in, looking for whatever she gasped at.

"He ate my sour watermelon!" Rachel stood up quickly, reaching for the ripped open bag to only find three pieces in it. Puck raised an eyebrow to the dog who barked again. She narrowed her eyes and turned slowly to the dog, "You ate my sour watermelon?"

The dog whined and stood up, jumping on the coffee table and down to stand behind Puck's legs.

Rachel frowned, her bottom lip started trembling, "He ate my sour watermelon."

Puck sighed and stepped towards her, wrapping his arms around Rachel's small frame, "Baby, I'll get you some tomorrow when the stores are open."

Rachel looked up from his chest, "Is he going to get sick?"

"I'll call the vet," Puck nodded after a beat of silence.

Rachel sighed and nodded, looking around Puck's arm to see the dog looking guiltly up at her, "Yeah that's right! You should feel bad," She turned back to Puck who raised an eyebrow at her, "Take the dog out, husband."

"Yes, wife," Puck nodded, kissing her forehead and watching her walk into the bathroom. He looked to the dog and frowned, "You know, I'm going to have to pay for that. So thanks, buddy," The dog barked and Puck walked into the kitchen, grabbing the tied up garbage bag and walking to the back door, holding it open for the dog to walk through, "We're supposed to be on the same side! Hopefully that baby will be a boy too and then we can all gang up against her!"

"I heard that!" Rachel called through the bathroom door. The dog barked and Puck laughed.

Soon, they were all on their way to Puck's old house, the dog between them. Puck's arm was lazily strung on top of the seats, his hand rubbing circles on the back of Rachel's neck.

"She's going to be happy for us," Puck assured his wife, stealing a quick glance over to her, "Trust me. She was ecstatic when she found out I was marrying you, and then to have a baby with you? She's going to bow down at my feet."

Rachel turned towards him, a frown evident on her face, "Are you sure?"

Puck nodded and smiled gently towards her, "Trust me," He smirked to her and she rolled her eyes but didn't say anything. He swallowed nervously, making sure Rachel didn't see it before shrugging non-chalantely, "Maybe we should get presents out of the way before dinner. You'll be worrying over nothing and it's not good for the baby."

Rachel licked her lips nervously and nodded, "Okay."

Puck parked the truck as soon as they got to his mother's house and got out; Puck holding the bag with their gifts and the dog's leash in one hand while Rachel held an apple pie. Puck smiled at her as the dog pulled lightly on the leash, excited to be outside.

"Merry Christmas!" Joanie opened the door, grinning to her son and daughter-in-law. Her eyes settled on the puppy and squealed, "Oh goodness, Rachel! He is the cutest little thing! Good pick!"

"He's evil!" Rachel scorned the dog, who yelped slightly and brushed against her calves like a cat would do.

"He ate some of her candy," Puck smirked, "But we have to train him, while we were napping, he basically ruined our house."

"Well, it'll be good practice for when you guys decide to have children of your own," Joanie inquired and taking the pie off of Rachel, smiling, "Come in, come in!"

Puck quirked an eyebrow to Rachel and smirked, mouthing 'see' before shutting the door. Rachel gave him a nervous look before sighing and taking her boots off. She fixed Puck's collar after he took his jacket off and smiled to him.

"Well, I'm finishing up in the kitchen, but Ellie is in the living room getting the presents organized, so..." She trailed off, smiling brightly, "Drinks?"

"Beer?" Puck asked, going into the kitchen and into the fridge, "What do you want, babe?"

"Um-" Rachel followed, ghosting her hand over her belly once Joanie's back was turned.

"Oh, we have wine?" Joanie asked, turning back to her.

Puck snapped his eyes to Rachel and shook his head, "Underage, Ma."

"So are you," Joanie shook her head, "It's just wine with dinner, Noah. It won't kill her; she's had it before."

"Actually, do you have any orange juice?" Rachel smiled, "If he gets drunk, I'll have to drive home. So it's okay."

"Sure we do, hun," Joanie nodded, "It's pulp free!"

Rachel smiled as Ellie came into the kitchen. She grinned at Rachel and hugged her brother. Rachel narrowed her eyes slightly at the look Ellie gave her before widening them and glaring at her husband.

Puck felt someone staring and turned to look at Rachel who was shooting him death glares. She knew he told Ellie.

"What's going on?" Joanie asked, looking between the three of them.

"Uh..." Puck blinked and smiled at his Mom, "Actually, Rach and I were wondering if we could open presents _before_ dinner?"

"Oh," Joanie looked around at the meal, "if that's what you guys want, sure."

"If it's any imposition, we can wait," Rachel smiled politely.

"Oh it's completely fine," Joanie waved her hand, motioning for them to go before them into the living room, "Ellie, why don't you give them the gifts you got for them."

"Actually, Mom..." Ellie smiled at Rachel, "Rachel can't open mine right now- how about we save mine for last?"

Joanie gave a skeptical look to all of her children before nodding, "Sure..."

Rachel gave Ellie and Joanie their presents telling them in which order they could open them in and Joanie did the same to the married couple. Rachel smiled as she waited for the Puckerman clan to begin opening before she started on hers.

Her first gift was a pair of knee socks that were pink and white. She grinned and thanked Joanie before starting on the rest.

Puck finished first, receiving a few shirts, pants, socks, boxers, and random movies. He also got the entire series of The Office.

Rachel got the entire series of Gilmore Girls so she didn't have to borrow Ellie's anymore and some spring/summer dresses that were flowy and light. She grinned at them and looked at Puck who smiled back.

"Thank you," Rachel and Puck both stated. Rachel smiled and pointed to Ellie and Joanie's last presents, "Open those."

Puck placed a hand on Rachel's thigh and squeezed; happy she wasn't so nervous as she was this morning. Joanie smiled as she watched Ellie open it, but shield the picture from her mother. Ellie grinned and squealed as she jumped up and bit her lip.

Joanie laughed and took the picture frame out. She blinked at the picture and looked at the young married couple sitting on her couch. A hand flew up to her mouth, tears springing to her eyes.

"Really?" Joanie whispered.

Puck smiled to his mother, "15 weeks."

Joanie's hand went down to her heart as she looked at the picture again. She grinned and looked back up at Rachel who was smiling nervously towards her.

"I already knew but this is so cool!" Ellie grinned, running to hug her brother and sister-in-law, "I'm going to be an aunt! I got you baby clothes which is why you couldn't open mine until after!"

Joanie stood up, smiling at her daughter-in-law. She motioned for Rachel to come towards her and Puck squeezed her thigh again. Rachel stood up and walked slowly to Joanie.

"You're not disappointed?" Rachel breathed out, her eyes wet.

"This is not something that should be frowned upon," Joanie shook her head, her hands finding Rachel's shoulders, "It was bound to happen sooner or later; it just so happens that it's sooner."

"You're not going to ask about school or money or anything like that?" Rachel furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as Puck and Ellie talked about the baby behind her.

"It's in question," Joanie nodded, "But that's for tomorrow. Today is about happiness and family and," Joanie sniffled, her voice shaking, "I'm so happy that you're bringing a new baby into this world and making me a grandmother. Thank you."

Rachel smiled and wiped at her eyes, "Thank you- you have no idea how much that means to me."

Joanie pulled her in for a tight hug. She kissed Rachel's forehead before pulling back and reaching for her son, "Thank you."

"It's was my pleasure, Ma," Puck smirked, "Truly."

"Noah!" Rachel gasped, giving him a pointed look.

Puck laughed and rubbed his stomach, "Dinner, anyone?"

"You guys still have to open my presents!" Ellie complained as Puck put her in a head lock.

"You just told us you got baby clothes," Puck ruffled her hair.

Ellie fought against Puck as she pointed to the pile, "Here, Rachel- you open them."

Rachel smiled as Puck threw Ellie over his shoulder and ran into the kitchen, spinning her around.

Rachel opened the first gift as Joanie collected the wrapped paper. Joanie couldn't stop smiling as she looked at Rachel. Rachel smiled at the gifts, touching the green and yellow sleepers. The green nursing blankets were soft and the glass bottles were heavy and sturdy.

Rachel stood up and smiled as Joanie noticed the bump, "You actually have a bump. I didn't start showing until the fourth month."

Rachel nodded, "We had to go shop for clothes last weekend. I don't fit into any of my jeans."

"You look perfect," Joanie smiled, "Noah, must be so happy; he's always wanted kids."

Rachel smiled softly, running a hand over the little flutters in her belly, "He was extremely happy. I've had my whole life planned out," She shrugged and Joanie nodded, "We were supposed to have children when we were 27; after I finished school and Puck had a full-time job as a physiotherapist and we were... just _ready_ I guess."

"God works in mysterious ways, Rachel," Joanie smiled and placed a hand on Rachel's shoulder, "God wouldn't have planned this if he didn't think you weren't able to handle it."

Rachel nodded thoughtfully, "It was just a surprise. Noah helped me and I'm so happy to be having this baby with him."

"You two are going to be great parents," Joanie assured, "If you need anything at all, I'm just a phone call away. I'm telling you this because Noah's too proud."

Rachel laughed, "Thank you."

Joanie pulled her into another hug, "I'm going to be a grandmother!"

...

"So, Ma was happy," Puck noted as he flopped down on the couch in; he picked Rachel's feet up with one hand and placed them on his lap, "That's good."

"I should talk to my father's tomorrow," Rachel nodded, popping a sour gummy worm into her mouth, "How late are you working tomorrow?"

"I have to go in around 5 tomorrow morning," Puck shrugged, taking her leg's and massaging them gently, "But I'll be home around 11. You may still be asleep by the time I get in."

Rachel smiled and leaned back against the arm of the couch, "You're amazing, you know that?"

Puck shrugged, "I'm Noah Puckerman, of course I know that."

Rachel smiled warmly, her eyes running over Puck's profile while her hands rubbed over her bump. Puck rubbed her calves with his thumbs, smiling softly when Rachel let out soft breaths. Her heart began to pick up the pace as she watched Puck being so attentive and sweet. After a couple minutes of silence, she spoke in a whisper.

"I want the baby to be a boy."

Puck looked up from her legs and raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"I want our baby to be a boy," Rachel smiled gently, grazing a hand over her bump, "As much as a girl would be nice- and I could dress her up in pink clothes and summer dresses," Rachel grinned at the thought but then shrugged, "I want to have a baby boy; someone like you."

Puck stared at Rachel, a hint of a smile on his lips, "Really?"

"Yeah," She grinned, "You're an amazing person, Noah," Rachel breathed out, her eyes sparkling as Puck watched her with slightly hooded eyes, "You are compassionate, and loyal, and generous, and so beautiful that if we had a son- I hope he looks and is exactly like you."

Rachel sat up and let her hand rest on the side of her husband's face, her index and middle finger playing with his ear. Puck narrowed his eyes in the slightest, not in an angry or suspicious way, but in a questioning manner and Rachel only shrugged in response. She leaned forward, nuzzling her nose along his and looked at him through her eye lashes.

"Having a boy like you would be amazing."

"A girl would be nice too," Puck stated and pulled back slightly, enough to still be in kissing distance but far enough away she couldn't feel the heat radiating off his cheeks, "With a voice like yours and a smile like yours and all that good stuff... But she can't be good looking like you."

Rachel laughed, "Why not?"

"Because if she ever brings home a guy," Puck shrugged, "I'm going to shoot him. Trust me babe, I may only have a couple months left but I am still a teenage boy- I know what goes through our minds and boys are not going to be allowed around our daughter, if we have a girl."

"So you're just going to keep her locked up in our house?" Rachel raised an eyebrow, running her thumb along his bottom lip.

"No," Puck shook his head, his gaze going down to see her thumb on the corner of his mouth. He looked back up to see Rachel's brown eyes sparkling, "She's going to be a lesbian."

Rachel laughed, her grin wide as Puck shrugged in response.

"If she's a lesbian, it'll be perfectly fine. If she decides that she likes both men and women, it'll be fine too," Rachel smiled, "But if she wants to have a boyfriend, I'm going to let her."

"Like hell you are," Puck narrowed his eyes, "At second thought, let's have a boy."

Rachel laughed again as Puck pushed her to lay back and settled himself between her legs, his hands on her hips and his face close to her belly.

"Whatever you are in there, please come out a boy."

"You're the one that decides if the baby is a boy or girl," Rachel informed running her hands through his hair and scratching slightly, "So if the baby comes out a girl, it was you who did it; but I'm going to be happy either way."

Puck glanced up at her, "It's going to be a boy- I can feel it."


	14. Fourteen

_**A/N: hey guys! long chapter! :) sorry you had to wait for the update. this chapter was supposed to be longer, but i split it into two. next chapter will be up hopefully within the week. i have midterms coming up so i don't know when i'll be able to post!  
thank you for everyone who has reviewed, messaged, alerted, and favourite-d this story! it makes me so happy!**_

_**so some things- rachel and her fathers have made up (first part of this story). the next part is pretty random, but i wanted to make sure you guys new the reason behind naming the dog. then it's new years. and in the new years part (which will be the beginning of the next chapter) it gets extremely OTH-ly. i was watching the seasons lol, and i thought it would be cool to write it between Santana and Rachel. **_

_**oh! and on GLEE, with santana/brittany story-line, i will definitely be writing it into the story because it was so beautiful and i loved it. i already have the chapter typed up, but it won't be up for a few more chapters. (i first wrote this story thinking i would only have 17-18 chapters, but it will be longer lol.)**_

_**alright! on with the story!**_

**Chapter Fourteen**

Rachel picked up the phone and then hung it up. She sighed and shook her head before picking up the phone again and starting to dial the number she knew well, before hanging it back up.

"What if they don't pick up?" Rachel asked the great dane who yawned and nuzzled his head into his dog bed.

She sighed and shook her head again before grabbing the phone, dialing the number, and waiting to hear the ringing sound. Her heart raced while she waited to hear a response and her stomach dropped slightly with every passing _ring_.

"Hello?"

Rachel opened her mouth as she heard her father speak through the phone. She let out a breath before clearing her tight throat, "Hi Dad."

"Rachel, honey?" Marcus questioned into the phone.

"Hi Dad," Rachel repeated, her tone breathy, "How are you?"

"Well, I'm okay," Marcus answered, "How are you?"

Rachel let out a shallow breath as she felt the tears coming on. She tried to sniff them away but it didn't help, "I'm so sorry!"

"Rachel- are you okay?"

"I'm sorry I disappointed you!" Rachel let out a small cry, her hand clutching the phone, "And I'm sorry I'm calling you to tell you this but I don't have a way over there because Noah is at work and I don't want to walk because it's freezing outside and I would've taken a cab but I don't have any change and Noah took the bank card-"

"Okay, Rachel- you have to calm down," Marcus ordered over the phone, "Honey, stop crying."

Rachel sniffed and shook her head, "I'm so sorry, Dad."

"Honey, we're not disappointed," Marcus assured over the phone, "A little surprised but it was going to happen sooner or later."

Rachel sniffed and wiped the back of her hand under her eyes as she thought back to what Joanie had said last night, "Well, I know you're worried about us."

"Of course we are," Her father laughed, "We're your parents, we're always going to worry."

"I'm sorry," Rachel stated again, "Daddy didn't look to thrilled though."

"We talked. He's more worried about you guys having this baby and forget about your dreams in the midst of it. A baby is a large responsibility, Rachel. It's huge and it's tough and sure, there are a basket of great moments that you will always remember, but those great times come with hard times."

"I know," Rachel sniffed again, nodding.

"Good," Marcus stated, "I don't want to scare you guys, but you are awfully young. Having a baby is going to change that and you're going to miss having those nights when you slept all the way through and those days where you didn't have to change a diaper and you could do whatever you pleased."

"I've been thinking non-stop since I found out I was pregnant, Dad," Rachel nodded and leaned against the back of the couch, "I know it's going to change everything. It's going to change all the relationships Noah and I have with everyone and it's going to be hard with money and school and even between us," She shrugged, "But I'm okay with all those things. I'm okay with getting up in the middle of the night for a midnight feeding and I'm okay with buying the baby clothes before I need anything, but I'm going to need some support."

"No matter what Honey, we're always going to be there for you," Marcus assured, "It was just a surprise to know that our beautiful, talented, 18 year old was going to be a mother."

Rachel nodded again and sniffed, "I'm sorry if I disappointed you, Dad."

"You can never disappoint us, Ray-Bear," Marcus assured again, "You proved to us that you and Noah could be married, on your own, and still have the ability to go to school and have time for family and friends; you will more than likely make us even more proud to do all this while juggling a baby in the mix as well."

Rachel laughed lightly, "I'm going to try, Dad."

"Daniel wanted me to tell you that he loved you and that he was sorry for the way he reacted yesterday," Marcus informed, "He had to go to the office but he knew you were going to call or show up."

"I'm sorry I'm doing this over the phone."

"It's okay, Honey," Marcus smiled and Rachel heard him let out a contented sigh, "Now, what do you want this baby to be? Because I think a little girl would be amazing."

...

"Come on, Dexter would be a great name for him," Puck smirked, flopping down on the couch and resting his head on Rachel's lap.

"We're not naming our dog after a fictional serial killer, Noah."

She rolled her eyes and continued watching TV. After her talk with her father had ended, Puck had come home and changed clothes, washing the horrible stench of grease and oil off his coveralls from the garage. He took a quick shower while Rachel watched a few random TV shows and finally landing on HBO to see Michael C. Hall killing a horrible man.

"Well he's innocent when people are around," Puck pointed out, "But when he's alone, he rips the place open."

"Dexter was never innocent, his step-father just taught him to behave like a normal, civilized until he could get his agression out," Rachel shook her head, "Our dog doesn't feel the need to kill people, Noah. So we're not naming him that."

"Look at the bigger picture, babe," Puck smirked, "Our dog is _normal_ around human's and then when he's alone, he makes a distaster!"

Rachel shook her head, "Why don't we name him something of meaning? Like 'Big' or something?"

"You want to name our dog, _Big_?" Puck scoffed at the idea, "Next you're going to tell me you want to name our baby Kelly even if it's a boy."

"Kelly is a wonderful name," Rachel blinked.

Puck rolled his eyes, "Whatever, we're not naming our dog, Big or our baby, Kelly."

"How about we let the dog decide?" Rachel challenged.

"Fine," Puck smirked, "You can go first."

Rachel narrowed her eyes before looking up to the dog who was sleeping on his pillow. She clapped her hands and he opened his eyes. She grinned and her voice dripped with baby-talk, "Big, come here please."

The dog looked to Rachel and then lifted his head. Rachel smiled and called him again but the dog didn't move. Puck laughed and Rachel crossed her arms, adding a 'hmph' dramatically.

Puck whistled and turned his head to look at the dog before snapping to it and making his voice firm, "Dexter, here- now."

The dog stood up and slowly walked to Puck before sitting in front of him. Rachel's jaw hung open as she let out a small gasp and Puck scratched the dog's ear before smirking up at Rachel.

"You... you did something!" Rachel shook her head in disbelief.

Puck laughed before shrugging, "Nothing- I won fair and square. Our dog's name is Dexter."

...

"Baby, are you almost ready?" Puck called out from the bathroom, spitting the toothpaste into the sink, leaning back to see if she was in the living room.

"Black or red?" Rachel called back from the bedroom.

"Whatever is sexier!" Puck smirked, rinsing out his toothbrush before popping it back into his mouth and brushing his teeth.

"I believe it's 'whatever is trashier'!" Rachel answered, laughing evident in her tone, "Besides, I'm pregnant. I'm not allowed to be sexy."

"You're sexy to me," Puck called back, smiling and sloshing water around his mouth before spitting it out and smiling into the mirror, inspecting his white teeth. He nodded and turned around, flipping the light off and crossing the living room and heading into the bedroom.

Rachel was pulling on some red cowboy boots as Puck came in and kissed her lips before bending and kissing the bump between her hips. They were heading to Tina's New Years party and the theme was White Trash, including the snacks and alcohol; nothing but JD and cheap beer. Although Rachel was excited to see her friends, Puck was excited for the actual party.

"How's Puckleberry?" Puck asked, throwing a smirk over his shoulder as he went to their closet to grab the shirt Rachel had fixed.

Rachel sighed, "I told you once, I'll tell you again- we are _not_ naming our baby '_Puckleberry_'."

"Hey," Puck scoffed, "It's a legitimate nickname at the moment- it's a little bit of you and little bit of me, it's Puckleberry."

"The funny thing is, honey- I'm not Berry anymore," Rachel informed, looking in the mirror and ghosting her hand over her bump, "So if we were doing nicknames, our baby would be Pucklepuck."

Puck laughed and slid his shirt over his head, "Whatever- how is our baby doing?"

Rachel smiled and nodded, rubbing her belly, "Thank you. And baby is doing great. I don't feel sick anymore, but that might be just for today. Your mom said she was sick until her seventh month of pregnancy with you."

"I hope you don't get sick anymore," Puck assured, crossing the room and standing behind her, placing his hands on the bump, "You look amazing, baby."

Rachel laughed but leaned back into his body, "I look trashy."

"Meh," Puck smirked, placing his chin on the top of her head, "It's a theme party. You'll fit in fine. Plus, you're a teenager, pregnant, _and_ we recently got married. If we were completely poor and we were missing teeth; we'd be icons to Ke$ha."

Rachel laughed loudly, placing her hands on top of Puck's, "You're one of a kind."

"Same with you," Puck smirked, kissing the crown of her head, "Just think what our kid is going to be. Puckleberry is going to be amazing."

"Noah- I swear!" Rachel narrowed her eyes to him through the mirror, "I have no problems having a domestic dispute with you right now."

Puck laughed, rubbing his hands on her belly, "How about you explore your anger with sex? I heard it's theraputic."

Rachel smirked, "Maybe when we get home."

"What if I'm too drunk?"

"Simple," She shrugged, "I'll take advantage of you."

Puck mockingly gasped, "You would never."

Rachel smirked and turned in his arms, her eyes sparkling, "Try me."

Soon enough, they were parking beside Tina's house and noticed how many people were there aleady. Tina lived on a farm, secluded from the town so she often held parties at her house for her friends. Since the party was away from the town, Puck knew it would be until at least 3AM before the cops would break it up.

Puck grinned and looked over to Rachel who tried to hide a yawn but smiled in embarrassement when she saw that she was caught. He laughed and pulled on her arm to make her slide closer to him.

"I love you baby," Puck whispered before connecting their lips.

Rachel smiled into the kiss as she felt his other hand on her belly; the flutters the baby was making were growing stronger and the baby books said that people should be able to feel the movements soon.

Rachel pulled back and kissed him lightly on the lips before opening her eyes, "Hm, I love you too."

Puck smiled at her and released her hand before getting out of the truck, running around the front of it to slide his arm around Rachel's shoulders. He tapped the lock button on his key chain before stuffing the keys into his front pocket.

"Have fun tonight," Rachel pushed Puck's hip a little with her own and moved to grab his hand from her shoulder.

She walked up the porch steps and Puck smiled to her, "You too."

After opening the door, the married couple walked in and surveyed the crowd. Rachel's sensitive nose could smell the mass amounts of beer, vodka, and Jack Daniels and it had her wrinkling her nose slightly in disgust.

Tonight's main goal was to not throw up.

Puck brushed his lips against her temple before dropping her hand and taking his coat off, revealing his tank top with large sleeve holes. Rachel followed suit, taking hers off as well and stuffing her mittins into her purse as Tina came to greet her newest guests.

"Hey guys!" Tina grinned, holding her beer cup away from Rachel as she gave her friend a one-armed hug, "Glad you guys can make it!"

"Thank you for inviting us," Rachel smiled and looked to see Puck holding both of their coats, "Where can we put our coats?"

"My bedroom upstairs," Tina hooked her thumb to the staircase behind her.

Puck nodded and was about to head in that direction before Rachel dug out a water bottle from her purse and handing the bag to her husband. He sighed, hating the fact he had to carry the purse before taking it and quickly going upstairs.

"Honey, I know you're not drinking," Tina shook her head, smiling, "I have water and juice here and some snacks."

Rachel shrugged, "I didn't want to be unprepared; or expect you to have non-alcoholic stuff."

"Nonsense," Tina waved her off, "Well, some advice? Stay away from the basement and the back deck," Rachel furrowed her eyebrows and Tina smirked, "Some illegal smoking is going on there. I tried to make it just outside and off the property- obviously, but you know Lima kids..."

Rachel nodded, making note of the advice and smiling to her friend, "Thanks."

"Oh and um..." Tina looked around before looking back to Rachel, "Santana's here. I guess she got wind of the party and she showed up about eight. Mike greeted her and let her come in- I was in the kitchen and he didn't tell-"

Rachel sighed and cut her friend off, "It's okay, it's not your fault."

Puck came back downstairs and wrapped his arm around Rachel's shoulders as Tina smiled and excused herself. Puck led them into the kitchen, grabbing a beer for himself and turning to see Rachel still drinking from her water bottle.

"Do you want anything, baby?" Puck asked, twisting the cap off the bottle and taking a swig.

Rachel shook her head and smiled, running a hand over her bump, "We're good."

Puck grinned at her, loving the response and kissed her gently on the mouth. Rachel pulled back almost instantly, trying to give him a smile but trying to warn off the nausea she felt. Puck furrowed his eyebrows and Rachel shrugged.

"You taste like beer," Rachel answered, smiling sad at him.

"Oh, sorry," Puck smirked, kissing her cheek before turning to look at the guests in the kitchen. He noticed Mike and nodded his head once in greeting.

Mike nodded back and made his way over to the couple, "What's up?"

Rachel smiled and leaned forward to hug the other male, "Hey, Mike! How have your holidays been?"

"Good," Mike nodded, "How about yours?"

"They've been okay," Rachel answered, seeing Puck notice Finn. She smiled at him and he kissed her temple before walking off, "Not too interesting, just relaxing at home."

"Yeah, Puck said it was good for you to be out of school," Mike laughed.

"Mike, bud!" Puck clamped a hand on his shoulder, Finn flagged on his other side, "Beer pong, outside- you and me."

"I've already played a round," Mike stated, finishing his beer and putting the can on the counter.

"Whatever," Puck shrugged, standing beside Rachel and throwing an arm around her shoulders, "Finn thinks he can actually beat us."

Mike laughed, "Finny-boy, don't you remember in the summer? We whooped your ass so bad you were falling down."

"I've been practicing," Finn laughed, "Come on."

The boys started heading outside and Puck dropped a kiss to her lips, not caring that he tasted of beer, "Have fun. I have my phone if you need me."

"Make sure you win," Rachel smirked and turned away to wipe the taste from her mouth.

...

Rachel laughed at Finn who coughed after the shot of JD. He stuck his tongue out and wrinkled his nose, "That shit is nasty."

"I don't know why Noah likes it so much," Rachel responded, shrugging and shaking her head. Flutters were moving around in her belly and she smiled, rubbing a hand inconspiciously on her stomach.

Finn smiled drunkenly at her before looking around the kitchen, something making his smile slowly slip off his face. Rachel followed his gaze, only to have her shoulder bump with someone elses. She furrowed her brows, knowing it was a legitimate movement instead of an accidental graze due to the force of the push. She turned to see curly black hair and tanned skin.

Santana flipped her hair, downing one of Finn's shots and chasing it down with the beer she held in her hands. Her tight tank top was cut low enough so her pink bra was showing and her ass was pretty much hanging out of her jean shorts; her high heeled cowboy boots were making her taller than normal.

"Excuse me," Rachel spat out, taking a step away from her and crossing her arms.

"You're excused, Manhands," Santana laughed, downing another shot and chasing it with her beer again, "But next time, don't be in my way."

"Why are you so rude?"

"Yeah, San. Don't be mean, it's a party," Finn added, grabbing his beer from the counter.

"Shut up, Frankenteen," Santana snarled, "You're annoying and tall and drunk off your ass. And Rachel, you're annoying and tiny and have been getting fat since you got married to my left overs."

Rachel gasped, "I'm not fat!"

"Oh!" Santana smirked, turning to glare at her, "Then what do you call your expanding waistline and double chin?"

"Rachel isn't fat," Finn shook his head, "And I wouldn't be talking. Rumor has it, you're close to getting kicked off the squad if you don't shed a couple pounds."

Santana didn't miss a beat, "That's because Coach is making me become a flyer and they have to be light. Doesn't help that our best flyer went and got herself pregnant by some Lima Loser who won't even look at her now."

"Santana, shut up," Finn rolled his eyes, taking a swig of his beer, "You're the annoying one. And when you're not annoying, you're being a slut."

Rachel's eyebrows rose with Finn's boldness. Obviously alcohol makes him an aggressive drunk but she's never seen this side of him.

"I speak the truth, so if that makes me annoying whatever," Santana snarled again, "Also, I like sex and I'm good at it- I'm not a slut just because I like having sex."

"Having sex with every guy at our school, doesn't make you a slut? You even asked me, Satan," Finn rolled his eyes, "And you know I have a girlfriend; she's one of your friends."

"Whatever."

"Exactly; now, go run along to one of those pathetic dweebs who actually think they're getting lucky with you tonight," Finn waved her off.

Santana rolled her eyes to the tall man and poured a cup of vodka and juice before looking to Rachel and narrowing her eyes, "When Puck decides he doesn't want a fat girl anymore, he's going to call me. Just make sure you don't crush him before then, baby mama."

Rachel's jaw hung open while Santana smirk proudly at the silent confirmation before crossing her arms and strutting out of the room. Rachel snapped her head to Finn who looked as shocked as she was at what the evil girl said. Rachel and Puck hadn't told anyone besides their parents and Finn- all of which, most likely didn't tell anyone else so she must've caught on.

But with Rachel's pregnancy hormones, she couldn't contain her anger. All in the course of 10 minutes, Santana had called her fat, questioned her marriage, and had the power to twist her secret (at the moment) into a horrible story for the whole town to hear.

Rachel let out an angry sigh before turning her head into the direction where the Latina had left and gritted her teeth. She stomped out of the kitchen, Finn hot on her heels, and saw Santana flirting with a senior on the football team. Rachel made her way through the drunk crowd before grabbing a fist full of Santana's hair, pulling her back and twisting her around so she could see her. The short brunette tugged hard one last time before letting the extensions fall from her hands. Santana gawked at her and was about to start ranting before Rachel cut her off.

"I don't know why you're still here! People are calling you a slut and a _bitch_ and you're _still here_!" Rachel shouted, shaking her head in angry confusion, "The only people who are happy you're here are those stupid idiots who believe you're going to sleep with them! But it's not true because the only person you're trying to sleep with is my _husband_ and I'm not comfortable with that, obviously!"

Rachel continued shouting, gaining an audience as Santana looked around at the shocked faces. The people around were backing away, making sure Rachel and Santana had enough room. Who knew Rachel Berry could yell at someone like this?

"I'm the only one brave enough to say it to your face but you should just _get the fuck out_!" Rachel yelled, pushing Santana's shoulder and pointing to the door.

Santana narrowed her eyes, finally giving Rachel a reaction as the crowd was so quiet you could hear a needle drop.

"Who do you think you are?" Santana questioned, stepping closer to the pregnant brunette. She tilted her head down, leveling her glare, "You're going to always be remembered as Manhands, _Manhands_! And now? You're pregnant," Santana smirked in amusement as Rachel's glare faltered for a split second as everyone's gaze flicked to Rachel, "Like every other girl who gets married in high school. Puck only married you so he could finally get into your tightly-wound little pants and now that he has- he's gotten you pregnant. If I were Puck, I'd make you hide it too!"

"Whoa!" Finn shouted, stepping closer to being inbetween Rachel and Santana, "Fuck San-"

"Just because you married my left overs, doesn't mean you're top shit now, RuPaul! And by the way, Puck _wants_ me. He doesn't want a fat, _pregnant_-"

Rachel cut her off by throwing her drink at the Latina, "_That_ is for insinuating that my husband wants _anything_ to do with your skanky ass!"

Santana dropped her jaw and was about to throw her drink back before Rachel tipped it out of her hand and slapped her straight across the face.

"And _that_, is for almost ruining my outfit and _for_ ruining Tina's carpet with your skank juice!"

"Bitch, you're lucky you're pregnant-"

"No, honey- _you're_ lucky I'm pregnant!" Rachel glared at the girl who was at least 4 inches taller than herself. She pushed Santana back as she took a step towards Rachel and started again, "Now, I think it's in your best intentions to get your skanky, bitchy, whore-ass out of this house, right now!"

Most of the people around were still gawking at the fierceness Rachel was showing, making the out-spoken Santana Lopez speechless. The Latina looked around and narrowed her eyes before stomping her way out of the house. Rachel let out a sigh of relief as she looked around at the wide eyes.

Her heart was racing and she felt that she was on the edge of a panic attack as she felt the flutters in her belly start to feel like actual movements. She looked around again, holding a hand over her 16 week pregnant belly, and turning to see Finn staring at her with wide blinking eyes.

"Where is my husband?" Rachel asked, her eyes starting to glisten.

...

_**A/N: chapter fourteen! how'd you like it?**_

_**let me know what you thought, what you'd like to happen, and what you guys thi nk the baby should be? i'm conflicted with that. i think it'd be so cute for them to have a boy, but them having a baby girl would be adorable. Daddy!Puck is too cute to even think about lol.  
**_

_**let me know!**_

_**baby boy? or baby girl?**_


	15. Fifteen

_**A/N: so firstly, i want to say thank you guys so much for the response of last chapter! it's amazing. love every bit of it.  
also, thank you to **_**BrokenFirePen _for helping me out. :) you're amazing!_**

**_another thing, is that you guys are awesome for letting me know what you think the baby should be. it's actually 50/50 for boy or girl and i think i know what i want to do (thanks to _BrokenFirePen!_) lol, but you guys have one more chance to let me know before i make it permanent!_**

**_boy? or girl?_**

**_on with the story!_**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Immediately, Finn called Puck who told him he was outside with Mike playing beer pong. Finn informed Rachel who nodded and went upstairs to grab her coat before heading outside. She located Puck instantly, shouting drunkenly as he and Mike won.

Puck saw her and threw her a lop-sided grin before pointing to her, "There she is!"

Rachel raised an eyebrow and rolled her eyes, shaking her head and walking over to them. Quickly, Puck wrapped his arms around Rachel's shoulders and squeezed tight. Rachel bit back the gag at the smell of beer and cigarette smoke on him and hugged her husband back.

"Having fun, baby?" Puck asked, pulling back and dropping a kiss to her lips before high-fiving Mike and stepping out of the way so another team could go.

"No, I'm not," Rachel shook her head quickly, "And-"

Rachel was about to finish until a random kid pointed to her and yelled something drunkenly about Santana and her going 'at it'. Puck whipped his head towards him, narrowing his eyes threateningly but softened when he saw that some people were clapping at her.

"Baby, what the fuck is going on?"

Rachel let out a heavy sigh, her eyes darting to the ground. She wasn't feeling well, the smell in the backyard was revolting even if she was far away from people who were smoking, and her head was aching from the loud music. After her run-in with Santana, she just wanted to go home and sleep, not even caring that tonight was New Year's eve and that she had made a huge scene in her friend's house.

Rachel shrugged and rubbed her neck, "Santana was being... she was being a _bitch_ and I yelled at her."

"Really?" Puck smirked, "What happened?"

"She called me fat," Rachel snapped out, not appreciating the smirk on her husband's face, "And then she said that you didn't want me and that you'll always want her and I just snapped; I full out snapped, Noah. I called her a bitch and a skank and I swore and I _slapped_ her," She ended as her voice slowed down and she started breathing weirdly. Realization had hit her and her mouth hung open as looking up at Puck with tear-filled eyes, "I never would've done that before. This pregnancy is- oh my god, she told everyone that I was pregnant!"

Puck's eyebrows rose as Rachel began to get angry again, "Yes, Noah- she did! And she said that you were hiding that I was pregnant because you only wanted to get into-" Rachel sniffed as tears began to pool in her eyes again, "That you only wanted to get into my pants and that was the only reason why you married me-"

"Baby-" Puck took her face in her hands. Her eyes met his as her bottom lip trembled. She could tell he was drunk and that her words were hardly making any sense to him, but he was upset because she was. He furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head slightly as she stopped talking, "You went off on Satan... and I didn't see it?"

"Oh!" Rachel breathed out, pushing Puck away from her as some tears slipped out of her eyes, "You are such a jackass!"

Puck tilted his head like a small puppy as he looked at her with wide, confused eyes. Rachel rolled her eyes and reached into his front pocket to grab his keys, "What are you doing?"

"I don't want to be here anymore," Rachel informed harshly.

"We just got here like-" He looked at his watch, "Three hours ago? It's almost midnight."

"I don't care, Puckerman!" Rachel spoke through gritted teeth, "I'm not staying here! You can come home with me or you can stay here- I don't care. Hell, go find Santana and stay with her tonight. I don't care!"

Puck stared at her, his mouth hanging open as Rachel rolled her eyes and stomped away. He looked at the people around him who were all staring at the scene that just went on. Puck blinked and raised his eyebrow to his disappearing wife who rounded the side of the house.

"Wow, Rach is on a roll tonight," Finn stated after moments of silence.

Puck shook his head and started heading in her direction, "Sorry guys- woman is crazy. I definitely do not want to go into the new year in the dog house."

"Text us to let us know you're still alive, Puckerman," Matt laughed and high-fived Mike.

Puck shook his head again and stumbled after Rachel. For someone so short, she could move quickly. He found her unlocking the truck, wiping a hand over her face as a sniffle sounded in the air.

"Baby, I don't-"

"Get in the truck, Puckerman or I swear we will never have sex again," Rachel held up a hand, not bothering to look at her husband before opening the door and holding it open for him, "And you better not have even _thought_ about staying with Santana or you can sleep at your mother's tonight."

Puck gawked at her before slamming the door shut and lightly pushing her against it. Rachel swallowed thickly, her breathing deep as Puck pressed himself against her, "Don't even think for a _second_, that's she's right about anything."

Rachel ignored the slur of his voice as she flicked her eyes up at his. She felt as if she could cry for hours at the moment, but she tried not to as Puck shook his head and cupped her cheek in his hand.

"And I'm drunk," Puck admitted, his eyes hazy, "Very drunk, but belive me when I say that I will never... not _ever_, think about another girl. No other girl can make me as angry and f- fru- frustrated," Puck stumbled and shook his head, "And happy and horny as you're fucking little sexy ass does, okay?"

Rachel sniffed and nodded her head, replacing his crass words with what he meant to say in her head. Puck pressed his forehead to her's and rubbed his nose against her's, "I know I taste like beer and I smell horrible, but will you please kiss me?"

Rachel let out a breath and nodded again, tilting her chin up to connect their lips briefly before pulling away, "Can you get in the truck now, please? I'd really like to go home."

Puck nodded and reluctantly pulled away from her, opened the door and slid across the seat onto the passenger's side so Rachel could fit in behind the wheel and start the truck up.

...

Rachel parked in their driveway and helped Puck into their house in his hazy, drunken state. She helped him take off his jacket before taking off her own and flicking off her boots. Puck took off his shoes, heading straight for the bathroom while taking his shirt off and unbuckling his belt. Rachel glanced at the time, seeing that it was 11:42PM and followed Puck into the bathroom.

"Join me," Puck pleaded, his eyes sparkling.

"No Noah, I can't I'm sorry," Rachel shook her head, "You smell horrible and you need to wash up. I'll be right outside so you better not slip, fall, and kill yourself."

Puck pouted and watched as Rachel leaned over and turned on the water before starting the shower and making sure the water was a little colder than normal to sober him up. He smirked as she pulled his jeans down, then his boxers and helped him into the shower. He sucked in a breath at the cold water, but Rachel pushed him under the spray saying that it would sober him up faster.

"I'm going to get some clothes for you, okay?" Rachel informed, "Wash up."

Puck followed orders, feeling like he could actually do some movement without it being sloppy as he reached for the cloth and the body wash.

After Puck was finished with the shower, he turned it off and Rachel helped him out of the tub. After she dried him off and put some fresh pajama's on him, he brushed his teeth and used extra mouthwash before going into their room.

"Baby, I'm sorry I'm drunk," Puck slurred, but his eyes were honest.

Rachel smiled and shook her head, "It's okay. First night you spent in my bed you were drunk too- I'm sure it won't be the last."

"That was a fuckin' good night," Puck smirked drunkingly at her before lying down and rubbing his face, "Remember?"

"Yes; I'm surprised you do," Rachel nodded and went to the kitchen to grab a water bottle for him. She returned to see him sitting up against the headboard. His eyes flicked to her's after looking at the clock.

"It's almost the new year," Puck commented, taking the bottle from her and chugging half of it. Rachel nodded and went to their closet, pulling out a pair of flannel pajama pants and a blue tank top, "Do I still smell bad?"

"You smell better," Rachel informed, sliding out of her pants and into the warm pajama's, "Normal people would think you smell amazing, but a pregnant person can still smell everything."

She smiled softly and Puck watched as she pulled the shirt off her body, "Don't put the shirt on."

Rachel rolled her eyes as her hand ghosted over her bump after tying the strings to her pants, "Why?"

"Because I know you're not going to let me fuck you into the new year," Puck smirked, his words slurring together, "But I'm going to fuckin' kiss you into the new year."

"Oh, is that so?" Rachel narrowed her eyes, her hands still holding the tank top as she stared at him with only pajama bottoms on and a bra.

"Turn the light off, baby," Puck ordered, his voice low and his drunken, hazy eyes dark with lust.

Rachel laughed and rolled her eyes before dropping the shirt and turning the light off. She turned back to the bed, blindly unhooking her bra before crawling on the bed. Puck grabbed her hips as soon as she was straddling him and grunted at the feeling. Rachel tried to move, but he only held her tighter and she leaned back in defeat.

"Noah-"

"Happy New Year, baby," Puck grinned up at her, rocking his hips up to her's, "Now fuckin' kiss me, woman."

...

"I don't want to go to school tomorrow," Rachel whined as Puck played Call Of Duty on his playstation, "I don't want to deal with everybody shooting me knowing looks and whispering about me when I walk past them."

Puck shrugged and said something into the mic for Finn to hear before a loud sound of gunshots came through the speakers. Rachel seemed unphased as she poked Puck's thigh with her toes. She ran her hands over her belly and looked down at it.

She was 17 weeks today and the fluttering in her belly was getting stronger. Nobody could feel it on the outside yet, but she was having fun with her secret at the moment. It was as if she had a silent bond with the baby that nobody had. Not even Puck who spoke to the baby on a regular basis.

Some people would call her selfish, seeming as though she was _carrying_ the child and will be for the next five months, but it was different. She couldn't explain it, but with everyone gushing over how excited they were to meet the baby, and with everyone making sure Rachel was okay and not hurting in any way, shape, or form- this was her silent relaxation time to get to know and experience alone. The small little flutters she felt about two weeks ago have grown so much and she was sure that it was just going to keep growing until someone else could share the experience with her, but for now- it was her's and her's alone.

"Baby?" Puck questioned, tilting his head slightly towards her but not taking his eyes off the screen.

Rachel snapped her head up to look at her husband, still running her hands up and down her belly, "Hm?"

"Finn wants to know if you want to ride in with him tomorrow?" Puck asked, before rolling his eyes at something the guy in question said, "And if you want him to bring you anything?- Really, dude? Are you trying to hook up with my girl?" Rachel laughed and curled her toes against Puck's thigh as he sighed, "Of course she's gorgeous, but she's _mine_!... Dude, you have a girlfriend!... You better be joking, or I'll pause this game and come over there and kick your ass!... I know, she's pregnant- I'm the one who did it."

"Yes," Rachel answered, "I'll go in with him tomorrow since you have to work and I'll text him in the morning to let him know if I'm craving anything."

Puck passed on the message before scoffing at something Finn had said, "I'm not telling my wife that! Dude! She's my very pregnant, _wife_!"

"Tell Finn that I love him," Rachel teased, earning a glare from Puck, "And that he's the best guy in the world."

Puck's jaw dropped before he told Finn to 'fuck off' and dropped the controller onto the table. He turned to his wife with raised eyebrows and a challenging look on his face, "Best guy in the world, huh?"

"I can't lie," Rachel shrugged and smirked to Puck who narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah," Puck shook his head and pursed his lips before leaning forward and placing his hands on her sides, letting his fingers ghost up and down. Rachel squirmed slightly, knowing that if she said anything he was going to start tickling her. Puck looked up at her, "You better take that back."

"Or what?" Rachel smirked, running her hands up his arms.

"Or what?" Puck asked and smirked, before tickling her sides. Rachel laughing loudly, jolting upwards and trying to move away from him but he held her down, "Take it back!"

Rachel shook her head, trying to move again and Puck laughed as tears began to pool in her eyes from laughing so hard. Finally, Rachel nodded her head, "Okay! Okay!" She breathlessly yelled, "I take it back! Stop tickling me!"

Puck laughed and rubbed her sides before placing a hand on her stomach, "You better."

"I do," Rachel grinned, leaning up and connecting their lips, "But if our baby is a boy, I'm taking sides with him no matter how many times you tickle me."

Puck pursed his lips in a mocking way, pretending to think about it. Rachel shook her head an smiled as he sighed dramatically, "Fine! I guess that would be okay."

Rachel smiled sweetly up at him and used her hand to guide his head towards hers, locking him into a passionate kiss.

...

Rachel fluttered her eyes open as she felt a kiss being placed on her forehead. She grumbled and turned from her side to her back, seeing Puck smile down at her.

"Good morning," Puck whispered, sitting on his side of the bed and placing a hand on her belly, rubbing one time before letting it rest over her belly button, "I'm just heading to work. The alarm won't be going off for another half hour."

Rachel yawned widely, nodding, "Okay. Have a good day."

"Have a good day at school," Puck answered back, lowering himself slightly and placing a kiss on her lips.

"Yeah," Rachel rolled her tired eyes, "It'll be hard with the whispers and laughing. It'll be just like freshman year again."

"Hey, you'll be fine. I'm sure Finn will knock some skulls and if not, I will," Puck rubbed her belly.

Her baby bump was obvious now, especially since most of her clothes were either tight-fitting or baby-doll shirts. In the past two weeks off from school, the bump had grown so much that it formed a small ball and she was aware she couldn't hide it anymore. Not that the two were hiding it, but it was doubtful she could even do so now anyways. The whole town knew she was pregnant thanks to Santana's spill at the New Year's party a week ago and she couldn't go anywhere without someone asking if it were true.

"I just don't want to deal with it," Rachel admitted, placing her hand over Puck's and looking up at him with tired eyes, "I knew it was bound to happen but my nerves are so out of whack, I almost yelled at Mrs. Scooter at the grocery store two days ago. I mean, _yes_ I am pregnant- no need to alert the media."

"Baby, it's Lima," Puck laughed, "The media has already been stopped, informed, and running twice as fast as it did before."

"Why couldn't they bug the other pregnant girl?" Rachel frowned, knowing it was selfish, "Or the girl who shaved her head because she got headlice?"

Puck laughed again, "It's because you're married to the biggest badass in Lima and probably because it was announced in the most badass way too; taking Santana down, babe? That in it's self is 'stop the media' worthy."

"Get out of here, you," Rachel pushed his arm and smirked slightly, "You'll be late to work."

"Fine, I'm going," Puck smiled and leaned down again, kissing Rachel on the forehead, her nose, and then finally her lips. He pulled back slightly and nuzzled her nose with his, "You'll be fine today, baby; I'll have my phone on."

Rachel hummed in response and connected the lips again, "Have a good day."

Puck nodded and got up, grabbing his phone and calling out another 'bye' as he shut the front door.

Knowing she wasn't going to sleep anymore, she sighed heavily and looked down to her belly. She ran a hand over her bump, relishing in the little movement the baby started doing, "Good morning to you too, Puckleberry."

She smirked at the nickname Puck had used so many times before to which she chastised him for it, and rubbed her belly again. The baby moved and she pressed her hand harder against the bump, hoping that she could feel it through the outside. She frowned when she didn't and got up out of bed. She turned the alarm off on her way to the bathroom, noticing that Dexter was still asleep.

She got ready, doing her make-up light and curling her hair slightly before turning to look at her profile. She lifted her shirt up, seeing how the bump was sticking out low on her stomach and placed her hand on it. She was getting bigger each day and for the first time in her life, seeing the scale go up a few notches didn't make her sad- it actually made her extremely happy.

Rachel let Dexter out into the backyard and got dressed in a pair of her dark maternity jeans and a yellow baby-doll tank top with a white cardigan un-buttoned. She texted Finn, letting him know that he'd be an amazing person if he were to pick up a strawberry banana smoothie with low-fat yogurt for her and squealed when he texted back that he would.

Once Finn arrived, she brought Dexter back in and gated him in the kitchen so he couldn't make the house a mess. She grabbed her coat and boots, pulling them on and drinking her smoothie at the same time before grabbing her school bag and getting into Finn's car.

"I'm not ready for school," Finn groaned, taking a large gulp of his coffe, "I can't wait for Spring Break."

"At least you're not the one with a neon sign on her stomach saying that she's the new pregnant teenager at McKinley," Rachel offered, sipping her smoothie.

"From the shit you pulled with Santana at Tina's, I wouldn't be worried about anyone saying anything, Rach," Finn laughed, turning into the school's parking lot and parking the car as close as he could get, "And bitch 'em out if they do."

Rachel sighed and got out, finishing her smoothie and tossing it into the garbage can on the way in. Finn stayed by her side as they walked into the school and headed for their lockers. Rachel could feel the school looking at her, some even raising they eyebrow but she only let out a breath and stuck her chin in the air and pushed past anyone in her way.

Finn rolled his eyes at a couple junior's, whispering 'is that her?' to each other and shot them a dirty look before resting against the locker beside Rachel's. Some sophmore's walked by and turned to look at her before turning to whisper to each other.

"It's like Freshman year all over again," Finn stated, resting his head against the locker.

"I said the exact same thing to Noah," Rachel informed, hanging up her bag and coat before resting a binder and notebook on her hip and shutting her locker, "Two steps forward, one step back."

"Oh, enough already!" Finn spat towards a gossiping sophmore, "You probably don't even know her!"

They stilled and looked down before scurrying away. Finn sighed and threw an arm over her shoulder, pulling her close and walking Rachel to her first class.

...

_**A/N: again, let me know what you guys want Puck and Rachel to have.**_

_**boy or girl? :D**_

_**thank you!**_


	16. Sixteen

_**A/N: hey guys! so i know i haven't been updating regularly and i'm sorry for that. I've been under crazy stress lately so i hope you'll forgive me. i have great chapters for this story so i hope you'll like them as well! this is more of a filler than anything.**_

_**next chapter we will find out the baby's sex! and what this couple are going to do for spring break. i've also been working on my other story, '**_**Catch Me_' and will be posting chapter 5 soon enough. I've also been writing new stories, one in relation to grey's anatomy (don't know if i'll be posting), one following a supernatural story-line (maybe i'll post when it's all finished), and also the Fuct Up Restrictions sequel everyone is bugging me about lol (i don't know what storyline i want to use for that, it may just be a bunch of one-shots of they're life together- would you like that?)_**

**_anywho, thank you for the reviews! you guys make me happy on a daily basis!  
_**

**Chapter Sixteen**

Rachel stomped up the gravel drive way and the steps leading into her and Puck's house. She slammed open the door and roughly pulled her jacket off her arms. She barely registered that Puck came through the kitchen and wiped his hands on a rag. She had a furious glare on her face and Puck scanned his eyes over her appearance, seeing her visible bump through her yellow shirt before she threw it off and was only walking the short distance to the bathroom in her bra and maternity jeans.

"Bad first day back, baby?" Puck smirked.

Rachel whipped her head at him and if looks could kill, Puck would surely be dead.

Finn came in through the door, chuckling with a smirk on his face. Rachel slammed the bathroom door shut before the two men heard the bath running. Puck turned to Finn with the most confused look on her face before shaking his head in questioning. Finn's chuckling turned into full-blown laughs, tears escaping his eyes.

"Okay... what the hell happened at school and/or glee?" Puck asked lowly, hoping Rachel wouldn't hear.

Finn laughed again, flopping down on the couch and putting his feet up on table, "Dude, pregnant and hormonal Rachel is hilarious!"

"What's going on?" Puck smirked confusedly, tossing the small towel on the table and sitting down beside Finn, "Why is my pregnant wife angrier than usual?"

"So everyone was whispering at school today," Finn shrugged, "And I guess you rubbed off on her because first with Santana and then-" He snorted, "She went after Karofsky, dude."

Puck was still for a moment before he quirked an eyebrow, "Wh- _what_?"

"Oh yeah, I guess she just had so much against him, she finally blew and blacked out," Finn laughed, clutching his stomach, "I actually had to hold her back- she was flailing like crazy."

Puck smirked, "When was this?"

"During glee," Finn smirked as well as Puck laughed, "The football players had to come into glee- it's this weird thing Schue and coach came up with and Rachel and I did 'Faithfully' to show them what we do," He shrugged and then laughed again, "She was so proud and smiling like she usually does after. And I was happy because that was the first time I saw her smile all day but then Karofsky made a snap of her gaining weight-"

Puck's face fell being replaced with an angry, "He fucking did not."

Finn nodded, "Don't worry I was all over that- Rachel had to hold me back... which didn't really do anything but then Schue and Matt came in," Finn shrugged, "And then after she glared at Karofsky, Rach made the announcement that she was pregnant and she was like- glowing dude, she was so happy. I guess saying it herself beat out what Santana had said."

Puck smiled, "Good."

"Yeah," Finn assured, "And everyone was happy- they were congratulating her and stuff but then Karofsky made a lewd comment about you and then-"

"Me?" Puck scrunched his forehead, "What did he say?"

Finn stared at Puck for a moment before he sighed, "He said that he was surprised it took you that long to knock someone up," Puck gave Finn a hard face and Finn just shrugged, "But... he didn't say it exactly like that."

Puck noted that the tap for the bath had shut off and he tried to calm his anger, "He's a dick."

"Yeah, Rachel said the exact same thing," Finn smirked again, "But she dropped the 'F' bomb."

"My girl swore?" Puck questioned, his chest puffing up with pride as a smirk graced his mouth, "Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack," Finn grinned, "Then Karofsky tried to say that her legs were fat but he didn't get it out because _before I _got to punch him, Rachel literally _launched_ herself at him."

Puck shook his head and laughed at Finn's hand gestures, "You don't make fun of Rachel. Especially her legs- besides her voice, they are her best feature- as well as her ass."

Finn ignored the last comment and smirked, "I think she gave Karofsky a black eye- or at least a swollen jaw."

Puck grinned and laughed, "That's my girl."

"I actually had to pull her off of him," Finn laughed again, "Rachel was still trying to get at him- it was exactly like those characters on TV; really Puck, she was _this_ close to saying, 'let me at 'em!'."

Puck laughed again, just trying to picture his petite pregnant wife punching a shocked football player, probably triple her weight and double her height.

"I probably would've let her keep hitting him but I was worried about the baby," Finn shrugged again, "One push or elbow from Karofsky..."

Puck nodded, not needing Finn to finsh his sentence, "Thanks Finn."

"Hey, she's sorta my girl too, you know?" Finn shrugged, hoping Puck wouldn't take it the wrong way.

Puck nodded and then laughed again, "I could actually picture that dumbass' face."

Finn laughed as well, "He was shocked- it was hilarious. Tina and Artie were just gawking at her; Mr. Schue was just standing there, shocked that Rachel was actually punching someone."

Puck laughed again, "Oh God- it is funny but I think it's funnier because she's so little! And she's pregnant!"

Finn laughed harder, clutching his sides again, "She was flailing so much! I seriously was picking her up off the floor to get her away from him!"

Puck shook his head, "Oh God... Thanks buddy, I mean it."

"No problem," Finn smirked, "I just wish I had someone record it. She was yelling and throwing punches like there was no tomorrow."

"Do you want something to drink?" Puck grinned at the thought of his girl attacking the huge bully that used to throw slushies in her face.

"Nah, thanks though- but I better get going," Finn stood up, still laughing lightly, "Wish you were there man."

"I kind of wish that too," Puck smirked, giving his best friend a 'male hug' before seeing him to the door.

At that moment, Rachel emerged from the bathroom, a huge fluffly white towel wrapped around her torso with her hair up in a messy bun. Her face was in a pout and Puck smiled at her. Her bottom lip started trembling, her eyes becoming glossy, and her eyebrows furrowing tightly. Puck frowned and crossed the room quickly, enveloping her in a tight hug.

"Baby, I am so proud of you," Puck grinned over her head, before pulling away to see her crying face.

"What if they kick me out of glee club?" Rachel sobbed, "Oh God! It was so horrible!"

"I bet it was great," Puck lowered his voice, trying to calm his hormonal wife, "Baby, you stuck up for yourself and I am so proud of you."

Rachel sniffed, "Really?"

Puck smirked, "Oh yeah."

Rachel used her hand to wipe under her eyes, "He is just such a horrible person and he was... he was just being so mean! And I don't know what came over me, it was like I saw black- I don't even know what happened! One moment I'm being congratulated and then the next, Finn is holding me, I'm in the air and my knuckles are hurting!"

Puck nodded, "Yeah, that's happened to me once or twice."

Rachel pouted again, "It was such a terrible side of me, Noah- I don't even know how it happened."

"You're pregnant," Puck shrugged in an excuse, "It's okay to get a little bit crazy every now and then."

Rachel nodded and let Puck lead them into their bedroom, sitting on the bed as Puck got one of his long-sleeve shirts and pulled it over her head. It was close to six, which meant that Puck had to leave for his other job soon but she was enjoying the little time she had with him at the moment.

She slipped on a pair of Puck's boxers before lying down on her side. Puck smiled at her and jumped behind her, curving around her body and placing his hand on her bump, "You okay, babe?"

Rachel shrugged, her lips pursing out before she leaned back against him so he could see her face, "Do you think I'm fat?"

Puck furrowed his eyebrows, "Baby, you're beautiful. And you're pregnant- you aren't fat."

Rachel swallowed and looked at their linked fingers and her legs before looking back up at Puck with tears in her eyes. Puck furrowed his eyebrows a little more before Rachel squeaked out, "Do you think my legs are fat?"

Puck gave her a shocked face and shook his head immediately, "I love your legs- you know I'm their number one fan."

Rachel swallowed thickly again and squeezed her eyes tight, "I'm having such a hard time with my body right now. I was self-conscious before the baby and it's all just so heightened!"

"Baby- Rach, look at me," Puck demanded until her watering eyes opened, "You are the most beautiful person I know- the most beautiful person on this entire planet. You have no reason to be worried about your body because you're amazing. I've said it before and I'll say it again- you're gorgeous; I'll say it a million more times if I need to."

Rachel smiled at him and moved slightly. Puck smiled at her and glanced at the time, "I need to go."

Rachel pouted, "Oh... no. No you don't."

"Yes I do," Puck smirked, leaning over to give her a loud kiss before going to move. Rachel held his arm, tugging him back and he looked at her, "Babe, I'm going to be late."

"Well, you've made me late before," Rachel moved her hand over her bump. Puck smirked and narrowed his eyes as Rachel smiled, "So I think it's only fair-"

"Hey, that's a good late though," Puck argued, "And it doesn't make your boss mad at you."

"We'll just have to make it quick then, huh?" Rachel smirked, pushing him on his back before crawling on his lap to straddle him and taking her shirt off.

"You're playing dirty!" Puck whined, his hands finding her hips.

"Oh, tell me you don't love it," Rachel teased, grinding down on his lap as her hands went to unbutton his shirt.

Puck grinned at his wife and relaxed into the mattress. His shirt slid off his shoulders and his grin dropped to a smirk, "I love it."

...

Puck fluttered his eyes open, before letting them fall shut. He had only gotten home from work about two hours ago and he was tired. He could feel some pressure on his stomach and a hand wrapped around his bicep, but he didn't think anything of it. Rachel was a cuddler in her sleep and he didn't mind, but the pressure was a little heavier than when she sometimes wraps her leg around his hips to be more comfortable.

That's when he felt lips on his collarbone and then something wet trail it's way up his neck, passed his adam's apple and to his chin. He groaned, squeezed his eyes shut before fluttering them open again. In the moonlight coming through their window, he could see Rachel smirking down at him, her hair framing her face.

"What's going on?"

She didn't respond, only connecting their lips again and trailing her nails down his chest. He furrowed his eyebrows but kissed her anyway. She had never woke him up to have sex. He was usually the one who did it, except for the _one_ time a month after they were married and her shyness just turned him on more.

But right now? Definitely not shyness, more like determination.

He groaned when Rachel lifted herself a little and stuck her hand in his boxers. He lifted his hips slightly as she wrapped her hand around him. As she started stroking at a slow pace, Puck pulled away from her lips and relaxed against his pillow.

"Faster," Puck grunted out.

Rachel moaned and followed orders, speeding up in the littlest bit and connected her lips to his jaw, licking his ear before kissing down his neck and his chest.

When she started kissing down his chest and stomach, he snapped his head in her direction and watched as she smirked up at him and wiggled her way down between his knees. He took her hand out of his boxers, only to pull them down and around his ankles before grabbing him again and lowering her mouth to the tip.

Puck gasped as she closed her mouth around the head of his penis. His jaw was hanging open slightly as he watched her lick before taking him in all the way. He groaned, his head falling back against the pillow.

Puck could count on one hand how many times Rachel had given head. He wasn't complaining, it was just that she was fucking killer at it and he rather have it once in a while then never at all (although, everyday would be awesome too). And he thinks she knows how much he appreciates and likes it, so when she does it- she gives it her all.

"Fuck," Puck breathed out, looking down and pushing her hair out of the way so he could watch, "Fuck, baby- that's so good."

She hummed as she continued bobbing her head. He knew she didn't like when he basically fucked her mouth, so he tried his hardest not to push his hips up. They twitched randomly when he felt himself touch the back of her throat and she just hummed in response.

She flattened her tongue against his length and he grunted out, "Babe, I'm gonna-"

She continued, sucking a little bit harder and used her teeth to scrape along the bottom of his penis slightly. He pushed his hips up as he came and she swallowed, the muscles contracting around his head and he moaned.

She smirked, pulled away, and crawled back up his body. She let her fingers dance around his chest as he came back down from his high.

"What the hell was that?" Puck asked, looking at her questioningly.

"I wanted to," Rachel shrugged and smiled sweetly, her eyes portraying anything but, "But right now I want more."

Puck raised an eyebrow as she swung her leg over his.

...

"Stop laughing! I feel terrible!" Rachel whined.

Brittany laughed loudly, wiping a tear away from her eye as she slapped a hand on her knee, "Oh God, Rachel! You are hilarious!"

"You try being pregnant in your second trimester!" Rachel whined again, "If you aren't tired, you're craving something disgusting but it sounds good at the time, and if you aren't eating- you're yelling at some stupid bafoon! And if that's not it, I'm staring at my husband like he's a huge shoe sale at the mall!"

"And he's so offended?" Brittany countered, shaking her head as she spooned some frozen yogurt into her mouth.

"I made him late to work four times in one week, Brittany!" Rachel shook her head, "Four times! It's like... if he even _breathes_ close to me, I want to rip his clothes off!"

Brittany laughed again, "I don't think he's complaining."

"I don't even know..." Rachel finished her ice cream and bit into her cone, "I feel like... I feel as if I'm taking advantage of him or something!"

"Trust me," Brittany laughed, "I don't think he minds."

...

_**A/N: see? filler! lol  
let me know what you think! :D**_


	17. Seventeen

_**A/N: thanks for the reviews! and the alerts and favs! it makes my day. you guy's are awesome! sorry it took me so long to update, but we find out the baby's sex in this chapter, so forgive me? :)  
**_

_**alright! let me know what you think! are you happy with the choice that i made? thanks!**_

_**on with the story!**_

**Chapter Seventeen**

"We're having a girl?"

"Yes, Noah. Our baby is a girl," Rachel stated in an exasperated tone as Puck shut the front door. He's been asking the same question since they got out of the doctor's office and hasn't said anything else.

"But... I mean... I thought it was going to be a _boy_!" Puck stammered, his eyes pleading for his wife to tell him the doctor was wrong, "I was sure it was a boy!"

"I thought that too, Noah- but we're having a girl and I'm happy about it. Aren't you?" Rachel frowned, a hand on her belly.

"What? 'Course I am- I mean... shit," Puck shook his head, pinching his nose, "I just... I'm supposed to have a boy, babe. I'm a man's man- I'm a boy's boy- no homo. But I'm supposed to have a boy who can go fishing and who's going to want to play in mud with me and- oh my god; she's going to want to date boys, Rach."

"That won't be for a good 13 or 14 years, Noah," Rachel stared at Noah as she sat on the couch, putting her feet on the coffee table.

"But she's going to want to be with boys, baby!" Puck whined, "She's going to want to date them and kiss them and-" He cut himself off and shook his head, he shut his eyes tightly,"This is why I didn't want a girl!"

Rachel laughed and patted the cushion next to her. Puck pouted dramatically and sat down while Rachel turned towards him, "But you'll be there to scare them away."

"Fuckin' right I will be," Puck narrowed his eyes, "She's going to be locked in the house until she's thirty."

"But maybe she'll meet a boy like you and they'll get married like us-"

"She's not ever- _ever_ going to be with a boy like me!" Puck snapped his face towards her, "I mean, fuck- you're pregnant and in high school! And I did that!" He pointed to himself as Rachel tried to hold in her laughter, "I have no idea why your dad's let you marry someone like me- I mean, really? They must've been high or drunk or something!"

Rachel finally let out the laughter she was holding in and rolled her eyes, "Baby, you're caring and understanding and so amazing that they'd be stupid not to let me marry you."

"That's funny," Puck scoffed, pinching his nose again.

Rachel pulled his hand off his face and used her other hand to make him look at her, "Noah, when she cries, you're going to be there to make her feel better. And when she falls, you'll be right there to pick her up and kiss whatever hurts better for her," She smiled warmly at him as he stared at her, "And when she has her first recital, you're going to be there, crying because you're so proud of her."

"I'm not going to cry," Puck pouted again, looking at her bump that was touching his side.

Rachel laughed and continued, "And when she's feeling insecure about something- whether it be school, or her talents, or her body- you're going to know the right thing to say to make it all better," Puck looked up at her and scoffed, silently asking how she knew. Rachel smiled and played with his ear, "Because you make me feel better on a daily basis."

Puck looked down again, resting his forehead against her's while he placed his hand on her bump. He sighed, "Are you sure Dr. Coleman didn't read it wrong? Maybe she thought his dick was an arm."

Rachel laughed again and pouted teasingly, "Baby, there's a girl in there."

"But..." Puck sighed heavily again and lifted his forehead away from Rachel's, "She's going to be beautiful and the stupid, idiotic boys are going to think they have a chance."

"And I give you permission right now that you can scare those stupid, idiotic boys away. Because if they get scared, then they're not good enough for our little _girl_."

Puck looked up at her and sighed, "I'm scary, right? I'm going to scare _all_ of them away, right?"

"Yes, you are," Rachel cooed at him, pouting her lips and nodding at him.

Puck sighed again, "God, I hope you're right."

Rachel gasped excitedly after a moment of silence before clapping her hands and pushing herself off of the couch. Puck stared after her in confusion as she made her way into their bedroom and came back out with a book in her hand.

"We have to pick a girl's name now!" Rachel grinned and plopped down beside her husband again, lifting her hegs and placing them on Puck's thigh.

Puck pouted again, "Another reason why I wanted a boy; 'Milo' was a kick-ass name- and the only one we agreed on."

"We'll save it for the next one," Rachel shrugged and flipped through the book.

"The next one better be a boy," Puck grumbled, crossing his arms, "I cannot deal with three of you. I will kill myself."

"Don't be dramatic," Rachel rolled her eyes, glancing over the 'A' names, "What do you think would be a good girl name?"

"I don't know," Puck shrugged, resting his head against the back of the couch.

"How about Ariel?"

"We're not naming our kid after a fish, Rach," Puck rolled his eyes.

"Ariel wasn't a fish- she was a mermaid," Rachel clarified, sounding completely offended by his remark.

"Whatever," Puck waved his hand, "No fish, no disney, no girly-girl names. Our daughter is going to be a bad-ass and she needs a tough name; please, just give me that."

Rachel looked up at him, her eyes shining, "_Our daughter_ is going to be an amazing little girl, with an equally amazing name."

Puck tried to keep his face stern but he couldn't help the smile that came over his face.

A little girl.

...

"What about Cayden?"

"Maybe."

"How about Coby?"

"No."

"Corey?"

"Maybe."

"You don't like any of these names!" Rachel lowered the book and glared at her husband who was playing a video game, "Would it kill you to stop playing that stupid Play Station and actually listen to me?"

"I am lis- Ah!" Puck made a face and tilted his controller towards the left, hitting Rachel's knee in the process, "Sorry babe. What were you saying?"

Rachel glared at her husband again and rolled her eyes, "Baby names!"

"What about 'em?"

"You haven't liked any that I have suggested so far!" Rachel stated again.

"Because they all suck," Puck shrugged, leaning back into the couch and looking over at her as the new level loaded, "Pick a bad-ass name and maybe we'll get somewhere."

"We've already narrowed it down to a unisex name because you don't like girly names," Rachel sighed and tilted her head, "A little help would be nice, Noah."

"Babe, we have about four more months to pick a name," Puck shrugged at her, patting her knee, "We don't have to decide on one today."

"But-"

"Okay, keep asking me and I'll let you know what I think," Puck stated before looking at the screen and pressing play.

"I've done that since we started with 'A'! We're at the end of 'C' and all you've said was 'maybe' or 'no'. Not one 'yes maybe that, I like that'," Rachel stared at him.

"Because they all suck," He stated again.

Rachel groaned and tilted her head back against the arm of the couch. She lifted the book so she could see it and started on the 'D' names, "Alright, you ready for the 'D's?"

"Hit me."

"Dallas?"

"No."

"Dakota?"

Puck was silent for a moment before shaking his head, "No."

Rachel skimmed over the girly names and continued asking random ones. All recieving 'no's or 'maybe's, "What about Darryl?"

Puck was silent for another moment before nodding, "That's definitely a possibility."

Rachel smiled, finally getting somewhere and highlighted the name before flipping the page and started listing more. Once she got to the 'H's, Puck sighed dramatically and paused his game, turning to face her, "Are you going to keep bugging me until we have a name?"

Rachel shrugged, "Possibly. As long as we're in agreement to the name. If not, I'm going to be extremely upset and moody until I get my way- but I still want you to help me."

"Why don't you write down the name's you like and then I'll take a look and circle the ones I like and you can decide from there?" Puck asked, hoping to get back to his game.

"No," Rachel shook her head, "I want you to _help_ me pick the names and then _we_ will circle the ones we like best and _we_ will decide from there."

Puck sighed heavily again and flung himself back on the couch before shutting the TV off, "Lay 'em on me."

"Harley?"

"Only if we can put Davidson as her middle name."

"Definitely not," Rachel shook her head, flipping the page, "Jamie?" Puck shook his head, "Jude?"

"Maybe."

"You're only saying maybe because you would sing her The Beatles," Rachel blinked. Puck smirked, "Baby, you actually have to like a name. She's going to be living with it for the rest of her life."

"I know that," Puck narrowed his eyes, "Skip the 'J's. Give me more."

Rachel looked at the 'K' names and smiled, "Kelly?"

"Don't even start with me," Puck held his hand up and Rachel laughed, "On second thought, skip the 'K's too."

"Lane?" Puck shook his head, "Logan?" No, "Marley?" 'No', "Mason?"

"I like that," Puck nodded his head. Rachel smiled and highlighted the name before naming off another one, "We're not naming our kid Montana or Morgan. Montana reminds me of Hannah Montana and that's just... No. And Morgan is a girls name."

"Baby, funny thing is- we're having a girl," Rachel whispered as if it were some big secret. Puck rolled his eyes and waved his hand for her to continue, "Noel?"

"We're not naming our kid 'Christmas', Rachel!" Puck shook his head.

Rachel rolled her eyes, irrated by the way he was speaking to her, "You know what, Noah? Screw you! I'll pick the name on my own and I won't care if you don't like it! You've been acting like the most negative person now that we're having a girl! Well, get over it! You're sperm was the one who gave me a girl- so _screw you_!"

With that, Rachel huffed and rocked herself off the couch, making sure to step on Puck's toes before going into the bedroom and slamming the door shut. Puck watched in shock as she stormed past him and flinched slightly as the loud _slam_ sounded around the quiet house. He sighed and shook his head, itching the back of his neck and glancing towards Dexter.

"Well then," Puck breathed out, his eyebrows raising.

Dexter barked at him and laid down on his bed before closing his eyes.

Puck sighed and stood up, walking to their door and knocking, "Baby?" He cracked the door open and peered his head in to see Rachel lying on her back in their bed, holding the book above her face.

"I don't want to see your face right now, Noah Puckerman," Rachel snapped out, letting out a huff and folding down a page in the book.

"Fine, don't look at me," Puck stated, walking into the room and lying down on his stomach beside her. Rachel moved away from him slightly, turning her head in the other direction and continued reading, "Baby, I'm not _not_ happy because we're having a girl."

"Yeah, well you could've fooled me."

"Babe, I'm serious," Puck stated, moving towards her and sighing, "I was just surprised we're having a girl. I mean, I'm okay with it. Our daughter is going to be one little fire ball, but-"

"But what, Noah?" Rachel snapped, finally looking at him, "All I asked was for you to pick out a name with me but you're playing your stupid game! I want our daughter to have a wonderful name that means something and you don't even have the decency to listen to me."

"I'm sorry," Puck sighed, propping his head up on his hand. Rachel rolled her eyes and held the book above her head again. Puck smiled at her and used his other hand to rub her belly, "Hey, babe?"

"What, Noah?" Rachel sighed.

"I really like the name Mason."

Rachel put the book down, her head turning towards him. She searched his eyes before her own went soft and she smiled to him, "Really?"

Puck hummed and nodded, "But she's going to be a Daddy's girl- so just prepare yourself."

Rachel grinned and turned to hug him tightly, "I'm perfectly okay with that."


	18. Eighteen

_**A/N: hey guys! sorry for such the long delay in updating! my gosh. but thank you for every review/sub/fav i got! it's awesome! :)  
also, i updated Catch Me (glee) and Somewhere I Belong (OTH). so check 'em out! :D**_

**Chapter Eighteen**

Rachel sat up, glaring at her wide and round, swollen stomach. Her eyes were heavy with sleep and she should be in a dream filled rest right now, but the baby was against it. She was wide-awake and moving around, making Rachel wide-awake and uncomfortable in the bed. Puck slept beside her, his face buried in the pillow with his arms under and propping it up; he was lying on his stomach, the sheets and comforter pooled around his waist, with the moon casting over his bare, muscle toned back.

Rachel smirked at him, appreciating how sexy her husband was.

She hadn't gotten that much sleep since she retired to bed a few hours ago. Puck had gotten home around 9PM from his full-time job and then had gone out with Finn and a couple buddies. Rachel was offered to go, but she wanted to be alone in the quiet house where she could listen to some Streisand and do her homework. She had 1 more week of school until Spring Break and she wanted to be ahead of her work so she could relax and not worry about it until later.

Puck had only gotten home around midnight and looking at the clock now, it read 2AM. When he got into bed, he smelt faintly like beer but with mint and Irish Spring mixed in (her overly sensitive nose working its magic), giving her the notion that Puck had brushed his teeth and showered before coming into bed with her. She smiled at how thoughtful he was and gently laid her right hand on his warm back and her left on her perfectly round belly.

Mason was moving around still, literally feeling like she was doing flips. She smiled but then yawned, causing her to frown. She had school in less than 10 hours with a doctor's appointment pulling her out halfway through and she needed to sleep.

She groaned out softly, trying to get comfortable in bed; her pregnancy pillow was doing nothing for her and only filling up more space. She tossed it over Puck so it landed on the floor and she laid back again, adjusting the pillow under her head. She yawned again and stared at the ceiling, taking her hand off Puck's back and running both hands over her protruding stomach, "Mason, let me sleep, _please_."

"Baby?" Puck's sleep-filled voice cracked after a moment of silence.

"Did I wake you?" Rachel whispered, turning her head to look at the now propped up Puck.

His eyes were hooded and his weight was resting on his forearms, "Nah, I was up."

"Liar," Rachel smiled, lifting one hand and lying it on the side of his face, her index and middle finger playing with his ear, "You should go back to sleep, you have work in the morning."

"You have school," Puck whispered back, kissing the inside of her wrist, "I took off tomorrow for the doctor's appointment."

"Oh," Rachel nodded, "You didn't tell me that."

"I did it today… or well, yesterday," Puck yawned, "She keeping you up?"

"She's moving like crazy," Rachel admitted, glancing over at the clock to see it was 2:30, "It happens every night around this time."

"You never told me that," Puck shook his head, leaning over and laying a lazy but gentle kiss on Rachel's lips before moving down to her stomach. He pushed up her shirt and kissed her belly, rubbing a circle around her belly button.

"How am I supposed to tell you? You're asleep," Rachel laughed.

"Wake me up," He shrugged, kissing her belly again before grabbing a pillow and placing it on her lap; he laid his head down on it and curved his body to fit on the bed. Rachel smiled at what she saw of him and yawned again, "Go to sleep, babe."

"It's hard when a human is using your uterus for a trampoline, honey," She informed, nodding her head sleepily.

Puck smirked, "I think that's so cool."

"You would."

Puck yawned and let his eyes close for a moment, still absent-mindedly rubbing a soothing circle over Rachel's stomach. Rachel watched him lovingly and smiled softly; Mason kicked her softly and Puck's eyes flew open, making her laugh.

"You're exciting her," Rachel whined through a yawn, her lips pouting out.

"I'm trying to calm her down," Puck insisted and then placed a kiss to his wife's belly, "_Mason_, you have to let your Momma sleep; I won't be able to get lucky!"

Rachel smacked his head, "Don't say stuff like that to her!"

"Oh, she doesn't even understand it."

Rachel scoffed and rolled her eyes, "She's you're daughter- she knows."

His face screwed up, making Rachel laugh, "Oh."

"Exactly."

"Well…" Puck turned to Rachel's stomach again, "Mason, please let your mom sleep so than we can make another baby." Rachel smacked him again, "What?"

"I have one baby occupying my uterus," Rachel explained, "I don't need another one."

"Well we can practice for the next one," Puck scoffed as if she should've already known that. Mason kicked her again and Puck laughed, "She agrees with me."

"I'm going to smack you everytime she kicks me!" Rachel warned, making Puck narrow his eyes. She smiled and shook her head, "No, only when it's your fault." Mason kicked her at that moment and Rachel smirked before smacking Puck.

"Hey! That was all you!" Puck complained.

"No!" She shook her head, "That was you; who's rubbing my stomach right now? Yeah, you."

Puck smirked and lifted himself to plant a kiss on his wife's lips, "Love you."

"I love you too," Rachel smiled, giving him another kiss, "You know in less than 5 months we're going to be parents."

Puck beamed, "Yeah. Our kid is going to be a little badass diva."

"Finn still tries to get me to tell him if Mason is a boy or a girl," Rachel smirked, "Every single day."

"I know," Puck laughed, "He texts me when I don't see him. We gave him the name- that's all he's getting until she's born."

"My dads are going crazy too," Rachel laughed, placing a hand on her belly and glancing at it, "They're trying to guilt trip me into telling them."

"It's our secret," Puck reasoned and smiled at her belly, "They know her name is Mason and that's enough."

Rachel smiled at him and let her eyes close for a moment. They had 14 more weeks to go and she had mixed emotions. She was excited. She was going to have a little baby Puckerman. But she was nervous as hell. What if she held the baby wrong? There were so many what if's that she couldn't even fathom most of them.

She knew that they were going to have to move. They lived in a one bedroom house. And sure, that was going to be okay for the first few months- she would've kept the baby in their room even if they had a five bedroom house. But in the future, it wasn't going to be ideal.

"You know..." Rachel started, "We're going to have to start looking for apartments with two bedrooms."

Puck was quiet and Rachel thought he had fallen asleep but he sighed, "Yeah, I figured."

"We didn't think about kids when we got this house."

"No, we didn't. It was our starter house."

Rachel was silent for a moment. She could feel her stomach go uneasy as nerves continued to push into her brain.

"Are you nervous at all?" Rachel furrowed her eyebrows, slightly feeling a weird tug in her stomach at the thought of her being the only one.

"No, I'm bad-ass."

"Noah..." Rachel breathed, her face etched with worry.

Puck stared at her for a moment before kissing her gently on her forehead. Rachel sighed lightly, knowing that Puck had read her thoughts.

"Baby, you're not the only one nervous," Puck shook his head before pulling away from Rachel's forehead and looking into her eyes, "I'm really nervous but I'm excited. We're going to have a little baby- we're going to have to feed her and bathe her and change her di- _you're_ going to have to change her diapers," Rachel scoffed and smiled softly, "But Mason is going to be a little bit of you and a whole-lotta me and we're going to work with what we got to make her happy and healthy and feel loved."

Rachel let out a breath before pulling Puck's head down to fuse their lips together, "What did I tell you about saying stuff like that?"

"It turns you on," Puck mumbled against her lips and smirked, "Why do you think I say shit like that?"

"After Mason- maybe one more baby," Rachel thoughtfully suggested, running her hand over Puck's hair, "But when we're older."

"Want to practice?" Puck smirked.

...

_**A/N: so what did you think? leave a comment and let me know! also, tumblr site for updates and pictures. link is in my profile! :D**_


	19. Nineteen

_**A/N: hey guys! so here's the next chapter! i've planned out basically the rest of the story and i think it'll be around 30-32 chapters long. (one of the longest i've ever written!) so i hope you'll all still be reading! lol. **_

_**i'm going to give a shout-out to **_**BrokenFirePen!_she is truly amazing! she has helped me with this story so much!  
so thank you so much! i could never repay you! :D_**

**_anyway! here's chapter 19! hope you like it! :)  
leave me a review and let me know what you think! _**

**Chapter Nineteen**

"Rach?" Puck called into the house after he got home from work, "Baby, where are you?"

"Kitchen."

Puck smiled and kicked off his shoes before walking in and flopping down on the couch. Dexter was outside in the backyard and the spring sun was setting on the river. Rachel came into the living room, holding a bag of sour gummy worms and a water bottle in her hand. She threw it blindly to her husband and waddled over to the couch to sit beside him.

Puck grinned at her, leaning over and kissing her soundly before putting his feet on the coffee table and looking to the TV which was playing some random talk show.

"How was work?" Rachel asked, popping a worm into her mouth. She wasn't entirely in a good mood but she wasn't sad or mad either. It was her first day of her spring break and she stayed in bed until 11AM (which she hardly ever did unless Puck was in there with her), she stayed in her pajama's until about three and decided to get dressed to take Dexter for a long walk. The fresh air was nice and even though she put some sunblock on, she still got a little bit of sun on her shoulders and face.

"It was work," Puck shrugged, "Finn worked today, so I had someone to talk to."

"That's good. You usually don't work this late?" Rachel questioned, pulling her feet up on the couch and rubbing her belly.

"Finn fucked up an oil change," Puck informed, placing his hand over her thighs and looking at her knee's resting on his legs, "Had to fix it before the dude came and got his car. How was your day?"

"Lazy," Rachel grinned before she shrugged, "I have absolutely no energy. All I want to do is sleep but I forced myself to take Dexter for a walk down by the park."

"Yeah? Well, having a lazy day is okay. You are on spring break," Puck squeezed her thigh lightly before lifting his arm to rest on the back of the couch. He turned slightly, using his other hand to rub a circle on her belly, "How was the babe?"

"She was restless for a while," Rachel admitted, "Goodness, she kicked me so hard after lunch that I nearly threw up."

Puck frowned slightly and rubbed a circle again, "How is she now?"

"Asleep," Rachel sighed and smiled lightly, placing her hand on her belly as Puck returned his hand to her thighs, "So my laziness continues."

Puck smirked and kissed her temple. Rachel smiled at him and turned back to the TV.

Earlier at the garage, Finn had come up with a plan for the two couples. Although it was Spring Break and the boys were just going to take a few days off and do some day trips with their girls, they decided that instead of spending more money, they would save some and go camping. Finn had already asked Brittany who excitedly agreed and now it was just up to Rachel.

Rachel had been so sore lately, her ankles were more swollen than ever and her back was hurting since she gained another three pounds over the last two weeks. Her belly was actually making her fill out a little more but still continued to make the petite girl look even smaller (having a large ball on her belly kind of made her look uneven, but Puck wasn't going to comment on that. Besides, she looked cute).

"So, hey?" Puck started, tearing his eyes away from the TV to see Rachel chewing happily on another gummy worm.

She looked up at her husband with a quirked eyebrow and smiled, "Yes?"

"Are you in a good mood?" Puck smirked.

Rachel had been moody lately. Everything Puck did, he got yelled at. It reminded him of when he was still living in his mother's house. He tried to make it up to her; he sang her a song, but she only cried and told him he was too flat. He picked up a movie for them (an old musical) but she cried again, told him he was an idiot for picking such a sad movie and made him sleep on the couch that night. He even went so far as to get her skittles, nutella, sour gummy worms, and the diet Dr. Pepper she was craving but when she looked at all of it, she called him a horrible man who taunted her with fattening foods.

Rachel had been eating all those things over the last 5 months and 3 weeks, so how did he know she would take offense to it?

"Are you insinuating that I've been in a _bad_ mood?" Rachel stated slowly, raising an eyebrow in a challenging manner.

"No," Puck shook his head quickly, a scoff on his face as if it were the most stupidest thing he had ever heard, "Not at all, baby."

Rachel laughed, leaning forward to kiss his forehead. She pulled back and smirked at him, "I know I've been difficult lately, Noah-"

"No," Puck dragged it out, shaking his head again.

"And I'm sorry you have to deal with it," Rachel finished, glaring at him slightly for interrupting her.

"You're fine," Puck insisted.

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why did you want to know?" Rachel smirked.

"Oh..." Puck nodded, "Uh, Finn and Brittany are-"

"Going camping," Rachel nodded, a knowing look in her eyes, "She phoned me."

"Yeah?" Puck asked, "What did she say?"

"Well she said they were going camping at the Cedar Camping Site for three nights and she wanted to know if we were interested in going with them."

The smirk on her face made Puck smirk as well and he watched as she moved to put the gummy worms on the table before throwing a leg over his and straddling his thighs. Puck leaned his head back against the couch and placed his hands on her thighs.

"And you said?" Puck questioned.

"Well I asked why my husband didn't ask me," Rachel poked his chest, "Brittany said that Finn was going to ask you but he said that you were stepping on eggshells around me lately."

Puck sighed and closed his eyes, thinking of ways to kill Finn, "He's a blabber mouth."

"At least he speaks the truth," Rachel insisted, using her hands to tilt his face towards hers. She shifted slightly, allowing herself to get as close as she could to him on the couch without making herself and the baby uncomfortable. Her bump was lined against his stomach and he smiled at the connection, "Baby, I'm sorry I've been so moody lately."

Puck shrugged, "It's okay."

"We can go camping if you want," Rachel nodded as Puck grinned. She leaned forward and connected their lips together for a brief second before pulling back, "But I'm not sleeping on the ground. My back hurts enough as it is, so I already asked my fathers if we could borrow their trailer for a couple days."

Puck nodded and smirked, "Camping in style, I like it."

"We haven't gone camping in forever," Rachel noted, "I think it's been almost a year and a half."

"The last time we went was when Mr. Schue thought it would be a good idea for the Glee Club to bond," Puck remembered, his eyes distancing in the memory before looking back to his wife, "And you weren't pregnant then."

Rachel laughed and shook her head, "No, I was not. Though not for lack of trying on your part."

"You didn't tell me you were waiting then!" Puck laughed, narrowing his eyes critically before smirking, "I knew you were a virgin because damn babe, that was hot. But I thought it was because you didn't have a boyfriend to take it."

Rachel shrugged, "I didn't want to have meaningless sex. I wanted to wait until the right person came along and if that meant waiting until marriage, I was inclined to do so."

Puck shrugged, "Glad we got married though. I was celibate for too fucking long."

"Noah!" Rachel gasped, smacking him lightly on the shoulder, "Haven't I told you not to use such vulgar language around our unborn child?"

Puck smirked and squeezed Rachel's thighs, "Are you sure you want to go camping, babe? I don't want you to get sore."

"Yes, I'm sure," Rachel nodded, "It'll be good for us to have some fun. And although it's going to be cold, I'm excited. It'll be fun to go away with Brittany and Finn. We need to go shopping though because I told Brittany that we'll be handling the dinner portion and they're going to do the treats and lunch. We also have to get myself a bigger brace for my stomach if we're going to go fourwheeling. And-"

"Babe, why don't you make a list?" Puck interrupted her rambling.

"Good idea," Rachel nodded again, leaning forward and kissing her husband. She slipped her tongue into his mouth quickly before pulling away and sitting against his thighs again, "You get paid tomorrow right?"

Puck nodded, "Yeah, for both."

Rachel nodded and did the numbers in her head before smiling down at Puck, "I'm happy we're going away; even if it's just to Cedar."

"I'm happy you're happy," Puck insisted.

...

Rachel's eyes fluttered open as she felt Puck kiss her forehead, "Hey."

She grabbed his arm with one hand, keeping him there while she rubbed her face with her other one. Puck sat on the edge of the bed and moved the hair away from her face.

"Sorry," He said, running his hand down her side to rest on the side of her belly, "I didn't mean to wake you. I was just heading to work."

"What time is it?" Rachel grumbled, feeling slightly heavier on one side as she glanced to her belly. Mason was making her lop-sided and was leaning against the side where Puck's hand was. She looked back up to Puck and smiled at him.

"Around 7:30. I have to go get Finn," Puck explained, "He's working today while you and Brittany go shopping."

Rachel nodded and yawned as Puck stroked the side of her bump, "You looked at the list right?"

"Yeah," Puck nodded, "It's on the dresser."

"Do you want me to get anything that isn't on it for you?"

"I don't think so," Puck shook his head, "I'm going to stop and get some beer before I come home though. But I'll call you if I remember anything."

"Okay," Rachel nodded, letting her eyes fall shut, "I love you. Have a good day at work."

"Have a good day shopping," Puck smirked, leaning down and pecking her lips before standing up, "Love you too. Oh hey?" Rachel opened her eyes and glanced up at him, humming in response. Puck turned towards her, "Let's have dinner tonight."

Rachel grinned up at him, "Like a date, baby?"

"Yes, like a date, loser," Puck laughed, "Before we go away with tweedle-dee and tweedle-dumb."

"Sure," Rachel smiled at him, "I'll get Brittany to drop me off at the garage when we're done."

"Sounds good," Puck nodded, leaning down again and kissing her.

After Puck left, Rachel slept for another hour before waking up and getting into the shower. She noticed that it seemed nice out, the sun was shining over the lake and she decided on wearing a nice pair of jeans and a flowy shirt which showed off her pregnant belly.

She let Dexter out in the back and made herself some breakfast while she waited for Brittany to come get her.

...

"I like these," Brittany pointed towards a matching set of pink canvas chairs with a table inbetween the two, "We could sit and eat comfortably!"

Rachel laughed, "You know how long it would take me to get out of that chair? I'd have to rock myself back and forth."

"Yeah, Puck told me about the swinging chair accident," Brittany laughed as we continued strolling through the camping store in the mall, "I wished I could've seen that."

"You're mean," Rachel pouted, running her hand over a thick sleeping bag, "Puck was crying he was laughing so hard! Instead of being the loving husband I know he can be, he laughing and watched me struggle to get up! What an ass."

Brittany laughed again, imagining the scene in her head. Rachel continued to shop, pouting playfully to the blonde and throwing a sleeping bag into the cart. Brittany stopped laughing looking down and tucking her hands into the back pocket of her torn jeans.

"I'm happy we're friends, Rach," Brittany blurted out as they passed the canvas chairs that were on sale. Brittany grabbed two red ones and two blue ones, placing them into the cart and smiling to the brunette.

Rachel smiled but furrowed her eyebrows in question, "I am too, Brittany. It's nice to not be stuck with the boys all the time."

"Yeah," Brittany breathed out, nodding her head and started to walk again.

Rachel followed after her, but couldn't help but think she had more to say, "Britt?" Brittany hummed in response, "Is everything okay?"

"What? Oh yeah," Brittany looked at her, "Yeah, everything's fine."

"You sure?" Rachel asked, pushing the cart and quirking an eyebrow, "Because you can tell me anything- I'm good with secrets."

Brittany smiled shyly and shook her head, "I'm... I just... I'm hungry. Are you?"

Rachel knew she didn't want to talk right now so she agreed to the change of subject, "I'm pregnant, honey. I can eat whenever, wherever."

"Let's go to the check out then," Brittany laughed, taking the cart and pushed it towards the cashiers.

...

"It feels like we haven't been on a date in forever," Rachel smiled over her menu.

Puck smirked and shrugged, "Pay was good this week."

"We should really be saving though, babe," Rachel frowned, "I basically bought most things on sale. But after this week-"

"We'll save," Puck nodded, "Now- don't worry about money tonight, okay? Tonight, it's just me and you."

Rachel smiled and leaned over, puckering her lips. Puck laughed and closed the distance, connecting their lips briefly before pulling away. Her mind was still racing as they placed their orders and she couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Baby, we have to talk about stuff okay? I just- we _need_ a new place and we need to talk about what I'm doing next year and we need to talk about me maybe getting a job until the baby comes."

"You're not getting a job, Rach," Puck shook his head, looking out the window and shrugging easily, "Your ankles are swollen even if you don't do anything during the day and I've been looking for a full time job- but nothing is going to pay me as much as these two jobs are. Now, I said tonight is about _us_- can we just not think about anything else?"

"You're making me feel bad," Rachel whispered and took a sip of her water, "I know tonight is about us, but we need to figure this stuff out before the baby comes."

"And you're going to school next year," Puck stated as a matter of fact, shrugging again, "We already talked about that."

"Reality isn't as simple as that," Rachel shook her head, "We don't have the money to buy a new place, to have a baby, pay for daycare, _and_ send me to school, Noah."

"You've already been offered three scholarships," Puck shrugged, not backing down, "Baby, the schools haven't even been offering acceptances and you didn't even apply for scholarships which means the teachers sent in something for you- so we'll be fine. You can go to school."

"What if I don't get into school?" Rachel placed a hand on her belly, feeling Mason kick her softly.

"You're top of the senior class, baby. You have the highest GPA in all of Lima- you're going to get into every school."

Rachel huffed out a sigh, thanking the waiter as he brought their food. She swallowed thickly, picking at her pasta and raising a bite to her mouth.

She should tell him she wants to stay home for a year, shouldn't she? She knew it would mean a fight but she didn't want to have this baby by her side for three months and then just give her to someone she hardly knew. She would feel better knowing who Mason was going to be with at all times and know what she was being taught. Rachel didn't want to tell Mason that she was in daycare for the first couple years of her life. She wanted to be able to have that strong bond between her and the baby.

She knew tons of people that had their babies in daycare- hell, she _and_ Noah were both in daycare when they were younger- and they all turned out fine, but she didn't want _their_ baby in a daycare.

"Noah," Rachel breathed out, almost inaudibly.

"What?" Puck asked, looking up at her as he finished the bite of his burger.

Rachel cleared her throat and placed her fork down, "I've been thinking- and it wouldn't... I mean, it wouldn't be so bad taking a year off-"

"No," Puck shook his head, cutting her off.

"Noah," Rachel chastised, "Don't interrupt me when I'm speaking."

"You're going to be a hardcore mom, you know that?" Puck glared playfully.

Rachel narrowed her eyes and laughed, "Just listen to me, okay?" Puck held his hands up and leaned back in the booth, "Thank you. As I was saying- it wouldn't be so bad taking a year off. We would gain more money, I would be with the baby, and if it would make you feel better- I'll enroll in online classes just to make sure I'm keeping up with school."

"Before I argue with my points," Puck raised an eyebrow, "How set are you on this stupid and ridiculous idea?"

"Very," Rachel nodded her head, "I was going to make an appointment with Emma, but she wanted me to speak with you first."

Puck licked his lips and shook his head slightly, "I know that I'm not going back to school for at least another year," Rachel sighed and Puck shrugged, "It's just how it's going to be for us right now. I just don't want you to be sitting around and not going to school. I thought I was going to go next year- I definitely thought it, Rach," Puck nodded, "But it's just not possible right now. So I don't want you to think that because you're taking this year off, you can go next year- because that's what I thought and it's not happening."

"You can go next year and I'll stay home and work," Rachel offered softly.

"No- it's... that's not what I'm saying, babe. Going to school- it's whatever for me," Puck shrugged as if it were nothing, "I want you to go because you have the biggest chance of making it. I mean, really? We have two physiotherapist offices in Lima- it'll be hell trying to get a job there."

"Noah-"

"Rachel, I need you to go to school, okay? I need to know that I'm not keeping you back from anything," Puck shook his head, suddenly not feeling as hungry as he was when they came in.

Rachel let out a heavy sigh and shifted out of the side of her booth. She slid in next to Puck, quickly hugging him, "I love you more than anything on this planet," Puck mumbled against her collarbone and she kissed his temple, "You are not holding me back from anything, Noah. I don't want to be rude, but you know that when I want something- I usually get it, right?"

Puck sighed and pulled away, keeping his arms around her waist, "Yeah..."

"And you know that I wouldn't jepordize anything for Broadway," Rachel continued, "I'm _going to be_ on Broadway. It may not be next year, or the year after that- but I will be, someday. I just need you to trust me when I say that I need to take this year off and that you aren't. You have never and are not holding me back from anything, Noah- I promise you. If anything, you've helped me and you've pushed me and you've made me realize that Broadway isn't everything.

"It's still there," Rachel promised, "I just don't need it right now."

Puck sighed and leaned forward, pressing his lips against Rachel's after a couple moments of silence, "I'm going to take you to New York, okay? I promise you I will."

Rachel smiled and kissed him again, "I'm going to hold you to that."

"I promise you," Puck smiled, rubbing his hand on Rachel's belly.

"After we find an apartment with two bedrooms," Rachel raised an eyebrow and slid her plate towards her, "And I pass my exams and I graduate with honors and perfect my valedictorian speech."

"After all of those things," Puck smiled, kissing Rachel's cheek, "We'll celebrate Mason by going to New York."

"Sounds perfect," Rachel smiled at him.

She turned towards her pasta and dropped her smile. She knew Puck meant well and she hated when she lied to him. But she knew that her Broadway dreams were even farther away then before when she found out about the baby. She knew that Puck's promise was going to be difficult to fulfill because of the baby and what they would need to provide for her.

Although Rachel was happy with where she was right now, she knew it was a difficult truth to swallow.

Puck squeezed her thigh making Rachel look at him. She laughed when she did, seeing that he stuck two french fries on either side of his lips to make him look like a walrus.

"You're crazy," Rachel laughed, shaking her head at his child-like behaviour and pushing away her negative thoughts.

"You're beautiful."


	20. Twenty

_**A/N: so here's chapter twenty. :) i was trying to wait until i got 170 reviews! lol, but it was stuck at 169 for more than a week. oh well. hopefully i can get more? pleasee!**_

_**anyway, in celebration of this season's finale! here's a new chapter! hope you like it!**_

**Chapter Twenty**

"We're all set?"

Rachel glanced around the house one last time to make sure they had everything. The last thing by the door was a small bag filled with toys and necessaties for Dexter and some snacks for the four hour drive to the campsite. In Rachel's tote bag, there was a book for her to read, a couple magazines for Puck, and her new stomach brace.

"Did you pack our bag?" Rachel went off on the mental check list.

"Yes," Puck nodded.

"Did you pack all the stuff for the fourwheeler?" Puck nodded, "Do you have Dexter's pillow?" He nodded again, "How about the portable DVD player and the movies?" He nodded while picking the stuff up by the door, "Do you have our winter stuff? Like snowpants and heavy jackets, mittens, hats- just in case it gets cold?"

"Yeah," Puck nodded, "Everything is mostly in the trailer except for the fourwheeler which is in the back of the truck. Blankets and stuff- food is in the cooler which is in the back. Beer is packed, your gross sugar-less juice is in the back, Dexter's food is in the back-"

"Are you positive?" Rachel stressed.

"Yes, wife," Puck nodded, "I also grabbed our health and hospital stuff just in case."

"I made you into a great packer, Noah," Rachel grinned, leaning up on her tip-toes to place a gentle kiss on her husband's cheek before patting the other one and stepping out of the house.

Puck followed his wife after locking the door. He jumped behind the steering wheel, laughing as the great dane licked his face before lying down in between the married couple, his feet on Puck's lap and his head on Rachel's. Dexter was getting quite big, his head nearly coming up to Rachel's when he stood on his hind legs- so there was hardly room for him up front. Puck debated putting him in the back seat, but decided against it when Rachel stroked the dog's head as it rested against her belly.

He placed the bag of snacks and toys on the floor in the middle before grabbing a chocolate chip cookie and shoving it into his mouth.

"We should've put him in the back," Puck noted with his mouthful, gesturing to the dog. He pulled off the side of the road and started towards the highway.

"I like him up here," Rachel smiled down at Dexter, patting the dog's head and tilting her head back, "I'm glad we're going, Noah."

"I am too, baby," Puck smiled, reaching over and grabbing Rachel's hand, linking their fingers together.

Finn chose that moment to call. Rachel smiled and answered Puck's phone, ignoring the stupid ringtone, "Go for Puckerman."

Puck smirked and let go of her hand, reaching upwards and tugging at her ear playfully.

"Hey Rach," Finn answered with a laugh, "Alright, so we're about three hours away from Cedar. We going to stop at the Target about fifteen minutes away from the campground just to get some last minute stuff."

"Okay," Rachel nodded, "We just left home. So we'll be there around 4 or 5 o'clock, okay?"

"Yep. Britt wants to know if you brought a bathing suit?"

"No," Rachel shook her head, "The water will be freezing."

"Yeah," She heard Brittany's voice in the background before Finn spoke again, "She said for the showers on sight."

"Oh," Rachel breathed out, "Yeah, I didn't think about that. We'll meet you guys at Target, okay? I'll get one there."

"Sounds good," Finn agreed, "Should we eat, or do you want us to wait and we'll eat together at the campsite?"

"That's adorable how you ask," Rachel laughed, "Finn, I'm an eating machine. We'll no doubt eat on the way there and more than likely, I'll have Noah making me something to eat when we get set up at Cedar."

Puck narrowed his eyes playfully at her as they turned onto the freeway. He squeezed her fingers and Rachel laughed. In the phone, she heard a barking and then Finn saying something to his dog.

"Okay," Finn came back onto the line, "I'm driving- so I shouldn't be talking. But are you guys good?"

Rachel nodded, knowing that he couldn't see her though, "Yeah. We're just on the freeway now, we might be making a couple detours though, but we'll keep in touch, okay?"

"Sounds good," Finn answered back, "Talk to you later. Tell Puck to drive safe."

"I will, thank you," Rachel smiled, "Bye."

After clicking the end button, Rachel turned to Puck, "Finn says to drive safe."

"When do I not?" Puck scoffed.

...

"No, baby-" Rachel stressed, holding her belly, "I need to pee _right now_!"

"We're about five minutes away from the next truck stop," Puck glanced at her, "There's nothing we can do about it now."

"Noah, I have to pee!" Rachel squealed, "I will pee in the bushes, I don't care- but unless you want me to go right now? I suggest you pull over."

The truck stop came into view and Puck pointed at it before turning on his signal and pulling into the next lane, "There-"

"Hurry up!" Rachel whined as she bounced in the seat.

Puck rolled his eyes. That was maybe the one thing he hated about her being pregnant (plus the mood swings). No matter what they were doing, she had to use the bathroom- like every five minutes. They had already pulled over four (now five) times and they had only driven for two hours.

"I'm going to _die_," Rachel groaned dramatically as Puck parked the truck near the back because of the trailer.

Rachel was out of the truck before he got a chance to shut the vehicle off and was waddling towards the building as quickly as she could. Puck got out, locked the doors, and went to follow her. He caught up pretty easily, placing his hand on the small of her back as he opened the door for her.

"Thank you," Rachel grinned at him before ghosting her eyes over the different signs to tell her which way the ladies room was, "Can you get me a ceaser salad with extra crutons and fries?"

Puck nodded, keeping his eyes on her as he walked to the line for McDonalds until she disappeared through the crowd. He pushed his sleeve's up and crossed his arms, looking over the menu. When he got called to the cashier, he placed his order, also making sure he asked for a milkshake, knowing Rachel would've been craving one.

He felt a hand slide down his back and he looked to his side, seeing a happy Rachel grinning up at him, "Better?"

"Much," Rachel nodded, "Thank you."

"It's better than having you go in my truck," Puck teased, turning to thank the person as he placed two regular root beers in front of him.

"Noah-"

"I got you a chocolate shake," Puck cut her off, answering her unasked question.

"Oh, you're dreamy," Rachel swooned, rubbing his shoulder blades and kissing his bicep.

Soon enough, they were back in the truck. Puck was walking Dexter around the small patch of grass while Rachel devoured her fries. He jumped back into the truck, putting Dexter in the small back seat so he wouldn't bug the couple as they ate and started the engine.

"How much longer do you think?" Rachel asked, taking a bite of her salad.

"Well, we're meeting Finn and Brittany so probably about an hour and a half to them," Puck shrugged and shoved some fries into his mouth before switching gears and started to leave the truck stop, "Promise me you don't have to go to the bathroom?"

"Promise," Rachel grinned.

...

"Rachel, I swear to God..." Puck grumbled, pulling into the Target's parking lot.

"You made me promise over an hour ago!" Rachel whined, "I have to pee- I can barely move!"

"I'm going to kill myself," Puck mumbled, leaving the window open a crack for Dexter before shutting the engine off and getting out of the truck.

He made sure he had his wallet and rounded the truck, going to Rachel's door and opening it up before scooping the girl into his arms. He kicked the door shut, locking it with his keychain, and turned towards the entrance.

"Hurry!" Rachel begged, eyes locked on the sliding doors.

Puck was strong- he could practically bench Rachel 100 times before he broke a sweat. But she also had the baby's weight and she was awkward to hold with the beach ball on her belly, almost making it impossible for her to bend. He let out a slow breath and didn't make a sound- worried that if he talked he'd be out of breath and Rachel would get offended.

He sighed in relief as they walked into Target and started towards the bathrooms. He placed her down at the doors and watched as she waddled as quickly as she could inside. While she was in the bathroom, he typed in Finn's number, hitting send and raising the phone to his ear.

"We're in the bathing suit area," Finn stated as soon as he picked up the phone.

"We're by the bathrooms," Puck informed, "We'll find you."

"Okay, see ya."

"Much better," Rachel grinned, coming out with a hand on her belly.

"You're insane," Puck shook his head and leaned down to kiss her forehead; he grabbed onto her hand as they walked towards the clothes.

Soon enough, they had met Finn and Brittany. The girls hugged and the boys bumped each other's fists.

"How was the drive?" Brittany asked, looking at different bikini tops.

"_Long_," Puck breathed, watching as Rachel looked at the different one-pieces, "This one had to use the washroom every 10 minutes."

"You got me pregnant," Rachel snapped back, "You have to deal with me having to pee every five seconds."

Finn laughed and leaned against the cart he had grabbed, "Alright- well we have some food and Britt thought it would be smart to get a kitchen tent thingy."

"Great idea, Brittany," Rachel praised, smiling at her as she held up a strapless one piece to Puck. Puck shrugged and went back to looking through the food they had placed in the cart, "Noah, you have to look for one too."

"Get me whatever's cheapest," Puck shrugged, "Baby, get a two-piece. You're going to be in the shower stall alone unless I'm in there with you, so you don't have to be nervous or whatever. Plus, it'll be easier to clean yourself."

Rachel shook her head, "I'm being smart about this, Noah. What if I want to wear this to the beach or something when the warmer weather comes?"

"You have a fuck load of bathing suits at home," Puck shrugged, stepping closer to her as Brittany and Finn looked at the clothes beside the bathing suit area, "Just buy the cheapest and we can go to the food."

"The cheapest is the bikini top Brittany got," Rachel pointed to the $5 tag, "And I'm not wearing a bikini."

"You'll look hot," Puck picked up the bright pink one that he thought was her size, "Come on. It's not like you have to worry about someone seeing you."

Rachel rolled her eyes and tugged the pink top from his hand throwing it into the cart and grabbing a pair of matching bottoms in a size larger than she would usually buy and threw it into the cart as well. Puck grabbed her around the waist and kissed her shoulder.

"Baby, you're beautiful," He whispered into her ear, "I'd shower with you naked but whatever. Bikini's as close as I can get, okay?"

Rachel blushed and looked away, grabbing onto the cart and heading towards the laughing couple in front of them. She noticed Brittany turn away from Finn and lick her lips awkwardly. She raised an eyebrow in confusion and turned to see if Puck had noticed. He did.

She looked at him in question silently and he shrugged before he whispered, "Finn hasn't said anything to me."

Rachel frowned and passed the cart to Finn before linking her hand with Puck's and looked at the food section, knowing there would be food samples. Puck caught on, smirking to her and motioned to Finn that they would be back soon.

"God, I love that you're pregnant," Puck smiled, "You can't judge me on what I eat because you're eating it too."

"Shut up!" Rachel laughed, squeezing Puck's hand lightly and dragged him to the different salsa's and chips the lady was offering.

...

Rachel was curled up on a canvas chair while Puck chopped the wood for the fire. Brittany was beside her, telling her about a story from her school and Finn was putting the chopped wood on the fire.

"Are my women warm enough?" Puck smirked, before throwing the axe down to split the chunk in two.

"My toes are still cold," Brittany admitted as she took a sip from Finn's beer.

"More wood!" Finn lowered his voice to sound caveman-esque.

Puck laughed and threw a chunk his way before the taller one placed it on the fire. Rachel laughed and watched her husband joking around with their best friend. He was laughing and smiling as he grabbed another log before chopping it.

"Like what you see?" Puck smirked, throwing a wink in her direction as placed a hand on his waist.

Rachel grinned and raised her cranberry juice to her lips, "Noah, you look hot."

"_Look_? Babe, I _am_ hot!" Puck laughed and slammed the axe into a piece of wood for it to stick there. He walked over to Rachel, squeezing her shoulders. She looked up at him as he bent down to kiss her lips gently, "Warm?"

Rachel hummed in response as she nuzzled her face into Puck's heavy sweater. Puck smirked and bent over some more, letting his hands fall under the blanket she had wrapped around herself so he could cup one breast as he crossed his arms and let the other hand rest on her protruding belly.

It was dark now but the large fire was giving them enough light and warmth so they could see around them. The lot beside theirs had three couples who were in their twenties and had already said hello to them. They seemed like nice people, but it was only the first night and already they were getting a bit drunk and rowdy.

"You okay?" Puck asked, kissing her collarbone.

Rachel nodded and kissed his neck before letting her head down to rest against Puck's chest. She looked over at Brittany who was currently sitting in Finn's lap as the two watched the fire.

"I'm tired," Rachel yawned, "But I'm hungry."

Puck laughed, "Want me to make you something?"

"Want to know what Mason wants right now?" Rachel looked up at him, "The baby really wants a s'more with gummy worms and sour patch kids- extra chocolate."

"Rach, that's disgusting!" Finn laughed.

"Don't you think I know that? But Mason wants it," Rachel shot him a daring look, "Which means-"

"That Mason gets it," Puck finished with a laugh, dropping a kiss to Rachel's forehead and moved to make her a s'more.

"Would you make me something gross if I wanted it?" Brittany asked, looking to Finn who shrugged.

"It depends on how badly you wanted it and how gross it was."

"You wouldn't make it for me if it was disgusting and I wanted it badly?" Brittany leaned away slightly, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh..." Finn furrowed his eyebrows at her.

Rachel watched as they stared at each other. Brittany was shooting him a daring look and Finn was staring at her questioningly. Brittany had been off lately, so she doesn't know why this answer was so important to her, but obviously it was. Finn didn't take notice and Brittany was upset by that.

"I'm sure that if the time came, Finn would make you something disgusting if you wanted it," Rachel offered her best friend some help, smiling at the silently fueding couple.

Brittany looked to Rachel and hopped off Finn's legs, "I'm tired. I'll see you all in the morning- night!"

Finn and Rachel watched as the blonde disappeared into the tent Finn had set up in true camping style (it had tarp wrapped around it to be water-proof and was located on a hill so it wouldn't get caught in case it started raining). Rachel looked to Finn with a questioning look.

"What the hell was that?" Puck asked quietly, handing Rachel's s'more to her and looking at Finn.

Finn shrugged, "I have no idea."

"You should've just said yes," Rachel shrugged, taking a huge bite of the s'more and groaning in delight, "Baby, this is _so_ good!"

"She's been so... she just tries to pick a fight with me every chance she gets," Finn revealed, "I can't do anything nice for her without her thinking I've done something bad."

Puck looked at Rachel with a knowing and playful look which she glared at him for. Before he could make a comment, she replied, "Maybe you should talk to her about it."

"I've tried, but she says that it's nothing."

Rachel frowned at Finn. He was seriously upset about his girlfriend and she didn't know what to say. Puck watched the fire and didn't exactly help anything as Rachel sighed, "Maybe there's something going on and she just doesn't want to talk about it right now. Maybe she just wants to figure it out on her own for now."

"But why does she have to take it out on me?" Finn argued, "Like I try to help her and she just yells at me."

"Tell her to get the fuck over it or you're peacin'," Puck shrugged.

Rachel smacked his hip and glared at him, "Don't give your friend that kind of advice because I can say... truly-" She looked to Finn, "-That I wouldn't stand for it and I'd kick your butt for even threatening me."

"I don't know," Finn grumbled, standing up, "I'm going to bed though- hopefully she won't kick me out of the tent."

"Give her time, Finn," Rachel smiled and hugged the tall boy goodnight, "Have a good sleep! We'll see you in the morning."

After Finn retired into his and Brittany's tent, Puck and Rachel went into the trailer and got ready for bed. They could still hear the fire crackling as it burned out and the distant sounds of the neighbour's partying. Puck slipped into a long-sleeve shirt and a pair of pajama pants while Rachel pulled on a large WMHS sweater and a pair of Puck's pajama bottoms.

"Your pajama bottoms fit me," Rachel informed snappily, sliding into the double sized bed and under the three blankets.

"Yeah when you tie the string as tight as it could go," Puck scoffed and clicked off the light, sliding into the bed beside her and bringing her back to his chest to curl himself around her.

After a moment of silence, Rachel sighed and played with Puck's fingers, "I hope Brittany and Finn work it out."

"What do you think is going on with Britt?" Puck mumbled against Rachel's hair.

Rachel shrugged, "I don't know. I noticed she was acting weird yesterday but... she didn't want to talk about it."

"She just better not be cheating on my boy," Puck grumbled.

"No," Rachel shook her head thoughtfully, "That's not it. Brittany wouldn't do that."

Puck sighed and relaxed, bringing Rachel closer and resting his hand on her belly. Mason was asleep now, but it was nearing midnight so she knew the baby would start kicking soon. She let her eyes fall shut, hearing Puck's breathing even out indicating that he was asleep.

She sighed and shifted slightly, trying to think of the different reasons why Brittany would act weirdly. She knew the girl wasn't cheating- Brittany was too innocent for that. She knew that her home-front was fine; she wouldn't hold that back from Finn.

But what else could it be?

Before she could ponder anymore, she felt pressure on her bladder and outwardly groaned. She nudged Puck awake, hoping she didn't have to walk up the road alone.

"Babe, I have to pee!" Rachel whispered, nudging her husband again.

"Rachel!"


	21. TwentyOne

_**A/N: hey guys! thanks for my reviewers last chapter! i hope i get some more for this one! :)  
anywho, you guys all find out what's wrong with brittany in this chapter. and there will be another one to follow up once rachel and puck get back to Lima. next chapter is long. VERY long- maybe the longest in this whole story but i actually really love it. i think it's my favourite chapter that i've written so i'm excited for you all to read it.**_

_**i write chapters before-hand. just little ideas so i know where i'm heading with this story so i had to change this chapter alot with the rachel and brittany conversation; i've edited, struggled, re-written it, multiple times. it's taken me 2 weeks just to finalize it and i'm still not to sure about it so i hope you guys let me know what you thought!**_

_**on another note, so you guys don't get confused- in this chapter, rachel is 7 months pregnant. it gets confusing with the weeks/months thing but i assure you- she is seven months along. (the pregnancy timeline is confusing seeing as how i'll say three more months until mason is due and you'll think she's six months. but that's not true. hope it's not too confusing!)**_

_**anywayyy! here's chapter twenty-one! hope you all enjoy it! PLEASE let me know what you think! reviews are very encouraging! :D**_

_**..**_

**Chapter Twenty-One**

_Rachel sucked in a deep breath as her eyes snapped open. She looked around in the dark and heard the heavy rain outside as she tried to regain the thought of her surroundings as her stomach lurched. She let out a little whine as she realize she was going to throw up and sat up, clamping a hand over her mouth. Immediately, the nausea was replaced by a painful jab in her ribcage and then down to her pelvis._

_Rachel huffed out in pain, bracing her hand on the mattress but it landed on Puck's back. He groaned slightly but didn't wake up and the pain subsided slightly. Rachel swallowed thickly, her heart racing as she stared down at her belly- big and round. Her breath was ragid and she was worried._

_What the hell was that?_

_She sucked in a shallow breath as the pain started again. It lasted about 5 seconds before fading. Rachel nervously glanced around, trying to find the clock to see that it was 3AM and she felt the pain again._

_"Noah," Rachel shook her husband, her voice full of worry and panic, "Noah, wake up."_

_"Baby- sleep."_

_"Noah!" Rachel let out a sob she didn't know she was holding in and she shook him again, "Baby, wake up please."_

_"Rach?" Puck groaned out, "Baby, you have to sleep."_

_"Babe, Noah-" Rachel felt the pain again and she grabbed onto Puck's arm while her knee bent slightly in pain._

_"Rachel?" Puck turned on his back, quickly sitting up and placing a hand on her back._

_Rachel gritted her teeth as tears poured out of her eyes. The pain was growing and all she could think about was the baby. Puck asked her a question but there was thudding in her ears and she was hoping- praying- that the baby was okay. _

_She couldn't lose her._

_"Noah, we have to go to the hospital," Rachel sobbed out, clutching at her stomach._

_"Why? What's wrong?" _

_"The baby-"_

_"What baby?" Puck shook his head, confused._

_"Our baby!" Rachel informed, shaking her head as she turned to her husband. The pain was fading but she felt dizzy, "Mason, Noah! I'm pregnant!"_

_"No you're not," Puck shook his head, "Rach, we haven't even had sex yet...?"_

_"I'm pregnant though!" Rachel insisted looking down at her belly to see that it was flat. She grasped the fabric of her shirt, "Where's my baby? What happened to Mason?"_

_"Rach-"_

_"No! I'm pregnant! Where's Mason? Where's- where is my baby? I need her- I need Mason! Noah, what happened to our baby?" Rachel shouted, tears pouring out of her eyes._

_"Rachel!"_

_"Where's my baby!"_

...

Rachel gasped as she woke up. Instantly her hands went to her belly, holding her bump tightly. She felt Mason kick her and Rachel took a long breath in, letting it go as she tried to calm herself. Her heart was beating frantically from the nightmare she had just had and she could feel the cold sweat lining her body.

She had been getting nightmares more frequently lately. Nearing the third trimester, Dr. Coleman said it was normal but if she couldn't sleep to come back to the doctors office. She didn't know which was worse, having a nightmare and waking up in the middle of the night, only to be awake for a few good hours before finally getting back to sleep- or being paralyzed in the dream, not being able to wake up and having to go through the nightmare.

She's had both of those types over the last few weeks- the worst one being where Puck died. She usually got over them, talking with Puck when they woke up and him assuring her that they were all fine. But she knew she was alone this morning, not feeling Puck bring her closer when she woke up a few minutes ago.

She looked beside her, noting the empty space beside her. She figured he woke up and was outside, seeming as how she couldn't see him in the narrow 'hallway' to the kitchen, and relaxed against the back of the bed- still trying to even her breathing.

Rachel heard the trailer's door open and shut, and then footsteps. She glanced down at her feet, smiling lightly to the blonde, still feeling the fast beat of her heart.

"Morning! Puck and Finn just left on the bikes," Brittany smiled to her, leaning on the wall, "Mind if I come snuggle?"

Rachel shook her head, moving over slightly and lifting the blankets. Brittany crawled in, pulling the blankets over her and turning on her side, propping herself up on her elbow. The mattress shifted again and she looked to see Dexter crawl up near her feet.

"Sorry about last night," Brittany mumbled, playing with a loose thread on Puck's pillow.

"It's okay," Rachel shook her head, ignoring the nightmare she just had to focus on Brittany. Mason was moving around in her belly and was kicking up a storm, "We're girls- I get it."

Brittany smiled and looked at Rachel, "I just... I feel weird, you know?"

"I'm here if you want to talk about it," Rachel offered, "Even if you don't, I'll be here to just sit with you until you need someone."

"Thanks, Rach," Brittany smiled again, looking down at the blanket and swallowed thickly, "You and Puck are really good together."

Rachel smiled, "Yeah."

"When did you realize he was the one for you?" Brittany blurted out, her eyes snapping up to Rachel's.

Rachel sputtered for a moment, surprised by the question. She figured that it was something the blonde needed to know- something that may be helpful to her own present issues. Once that thought came into mind, Rachel took a slow breath, shrugging slightly with a smile on her face.

"A couple days after the boys won their homecoming game," Rachel nodded, remembering back to her junior year, standing on the field after WMHS scored a touchdown and won the football season. Brittany smiled to her, but her eyes were still filled with worry so the brunette continued, "It was- I think a month or two- after I told Noah that I wasn't having sex until I was married. I thought for sure he was going to break up with me."

"Really?" Brittany asked, raising an eyebrow.

Rachel nodded, "Yeah. I guess I just figured since he wasn't going to propose to me then and marry me the next day that he wasn't going to just be celibate until we _did_ get married, you know?" Brittany nodded and Rachel continued, "But when I told him, he freaked out a little bit. He hardly touched me, I guess because he didn't want me to think he was pressuring me. But he didn't break up with me."

"Is that how you knew?"

"No," Rachel laughed and shook her head, "My father's were gone for a weekend and he was staying over and I think it was the first night when we had a fight because of my decision to wait. And he made a stupid comment and when I tried to kick him out, he refused to leave and said to me that we had to yell it out because he was never going to leave me anyways; that I was stuck with him and he'll wait until we're married."

"That's cute," Brittany smiled.

Rachel nodded, "Yeah. So when I woke up the next morning, I was just watching him sleep and I remember my dad saying..." She furrowed her eyebrows trying to remember, "That he knew my father was _the one_ when he just stayed up and watched him sleep."

Rachel began to smile and continued, "When Noah woke up, I guess he could sense that I was watching him and he made some joke and I just realized that I could wake up like that _every _morning and have no complaints."

"That could be a movie," Brittany admitted.

Rachel laughed and shook her head, "Noah and I fight way too much for the movie to be popular. People would get fed up and leave the theatre. But even though we fight like cats and dogs," She looked to the blonde, "I know he'll always be there with open arms. Around him, I can be myself, Brittany. We sure have had our ups and downs- but every relationship is like that."

Brittany contemplated Rachel's little speech for a moment before she licked her lips and said something Rachel was not expecting.

"I think I'm in love with two people."

"Oh..."

"I'm not cheating on him," Brittany shook her head and looked back to Rachel, "I promise you, I'm not. He's such a good guy and I love him. I do. But before him, there was someone else."

Rachel nodded, trying to wrap her mind over the blonde's words. She turned on her side to see the blonde better; propping herself up on her elbow and placed her other hand on her belly, feeling Mason shifting as well. Brittany sniffed lightly and glanced around before looking back to Rachel with her teeth digging into her bottom lip and her eyes becoming blurry.

"I really do," Brittany whispered out, her voice cracking, "I mean, he laughs at my stupid jokes, and he understands me when I make no sense. He makes me so happy, Rach."

Rachel nodded, "Britt-"

"I know I have to tell him," Brittany cut Rachel off, "I mean I should, right? Even if I'm not quite sure?"

"I think that you should tell him," Rachel agreed, "It's the right thing to do, Brittany. I mean, if you were in Finn's position you'd want him to tell you the truth, right?"

"Yeah," Brittany sniffed and wiped the pad of her thumb under her eye, collecting some of the tears that had fallen, "It's just I don't want to hurt him; and the other person just came back and it's just all so uncertain..."

"Okay, so... Was Finn almost like a rebound from your previous relationship?" Rachel asked, biting her lip with worry for her best friend.

"Oh God! I'm sorry I'm talking to you about this," Brittany shook her head and sniffed again, "This must be so awkward for you!"

"It's okay," Rachel nodded, "We're friends too, Brittany."

"Yeah, but you're his _best_ friend!" Brittany hiccupped, "I just don't have anyone else to talk to about this; you're basically my only friend right now, Rach," The blonde shrugged sheepishly. Rachel frowned and wiped some of Brittany's tears away, "I don't have anyone who can relate to what I'm going through. And the other person was my best friend before I got with Finn so it just kind of ended after."

Rachel nodded, "Brittany, you can always come to me; no matter what."

"Please, don't tell Finn," Brittany begged through tear-filled eyes, "I need to tell him. I... I just need to tell him when I'm ready."

"Your secret's safe with me," Rachel agreed but winced slightly, "Just... please, don't wait forever, okay?"

"I promise I won't," Brittany nodded and bit her lips to try to calm herself.

"Do you want to talk about the other person?" Rachel asked after a moment of silence, "I mean, what made you think about them?"

Brittany sighed and turned to lay on her back, brushing her hair out of her face, "Finn told me he loved me."

"That's what happened?" Rachel nodded in understanding.

"The moment he told me it just kind of-" Brittany made a weird gesture with her hands. She took a moment to take some deep breaths while Rachel waited patiently, rubbing her belly as she watched Brittany sigh and lick her lips, "I mean, I always knew that he and I were friends. I could tell him anything without thinking twice and then when he told me he loved me and his eyes were just so bright... I just thought that _that_ was me seven months ago.

"I mean, when I told my best friend that I loved them- they just kind of... I dunno!" Brittany shook her head, "They just ran away! And when he told me he loved me, I realized that I still had feelings for my ex. Because in that moment, I thought of them- not Finn. And it just broke my heart."

"I'm sorry," Rachel whispered, feeling at a loss of words for her friend, "I'm sorry he doesn't love you like Finn does."

Brittany snapped her eyes to Rachel and her chest collapsed as more tears began building. Rachel frowned and leaned over, hugging Brittany closely. Brittany mumbled something but Rachel couldn't hear through the tears. She knew Brittany was holding more stuff back but wasn't about to push the crying blonde in her arms right now.

"Sh," Rachel hushed Brittany, cradling her head to her chest and rocking back and forth as best as she could, "It's okay- everything will work out."

...

Rachel laid on the mattress, Brittany asleep in her arm's as she heard the two fourwheeler's come back onto the camping site. Dexter heard and got up, wagging his tail happily as Puck and Finn talked loudly.

Rachel placed her book down beside her, waiting while Puck came into the trailer. Dexter jumped out and Puck left the door open, taking his muddy sweater off and then his muddy biking pants. Rachel smirked as she saw his boxer-clad body bend to the small table and grab a sweater before turning to face her and stopping in his trail.

His eyes looked at the two girls in the bed before he smirked, "Oh, I like this. I think I've had dreams that started out this way."

"Me _pregnant_ with a blonde _drooling_ on me?" Rachel scoffed playfully, showing him the reality of his 'dream'.

Puck narrowed his eyes at her, "Whatever. I heard them fighting all night-"

"Yeah, why do you think she's here?" Rachel whispered.

"When did this happen?" Puck whispered, pulling the sweater over his head and fixing it around his hips.

"Right after you guys left," Rachel whispered back before narrowing her eyes at him, "Thanks for letting me wake up _alone_, by the way."

"Finn wanted to go for an early ride," Puck shrugged, coming over and lying down on the bed beside Rachel after he moved her book, "Wanted to talk to me about..."

His eyes looked to the blonde clutching Rachel's waist tightly, surprising both him and Rachel that Brittany could wrap her small arm's around the brunette's expanding waistline. Rachel nodded to him and relaxed against him slightly.

Puck nodded and after a few minutes of silence, he smiled and leaned forward, pressing their lips together quickly, "Mornin', baby."

Rachel smiled, "Good morning."

"How'd you sleep?"

Rachel frowned, remembering her dream, "Not very well. I had a horrible nightmare."

"Hey, you guys?" Finn called out, stepping into the trailer and stopping when she noticed the three people in the bed, "Uh..."

"Oh yeah," Puck nodded with a smug smirk, "Sorry dude, they're with me now."

"Ha ha," Finn narrowed his eyes at his friend before looking to his girlfriend, "I was looking for her."

"Well, she's here," Rachel voiced, "She came in after you guys left."

"Is she okay?" Finn asked, stepping further into the trailer and coming towards the three.

"She's... well, yes she's okay," Rachel nodded and looked down at the sleeping blonde, "Sleeps like a dead person."

"Yeah," Finn smirked, sitting on the edge of the bed and leaning against the wall, "I'm surpised she's not snoring."

"Hasn't snored yet," Rachel laughed lightly, "She's been asleep for maybe an hour."

Finn nodded and placed his hand on her leg, rubbing lightly, "Britt."

Brittany started to wake up, her hands tightening around Rachel's waist as she whined quietly.

Finn smirked and Rachel rubbed her back, "Brittany, Finn's here- wake up."

Brittany blinked awake and looked up at Rachel. She darted her eyes around, seeing Puck second and then Finn. Finn smiled unsurely to her and Brittany sucked in a breath before letting go of Rachel and rubbing her face with her hand.

"Sorry," Brittany mumbled towards Rachel.

"No, that's fine!" Rachel smiled, "I'm a cuddler too, so it was nice to be cuddled against."

The blonde sat up and ran a hand through her hair, "How was your guys' ride?"

"Muddy," Puck stated and laughed, "Finn got stuck. I had to push him out."

"Shut up!" Finn shot out, his eyes sparkling with laughter, "You dared me to go through that puddle! I didn't know it was that deep!"

"You need a shower," Rachel informed to Puck, "I don't want mud in my bed."

"You've already got it," Puck smirked, leaning forward and connecting their lips.

"Want to go for a ride?" Finn asked Brittany.

Brittany paused for a moment, looking to Rachel who smiled at her before looking back to Finn and nodding, "Sure. I'm going to borrow one of your sweaters though."

"That's fine," Finn smiled, standing up and offering a hand to Brittany who took it.

The two started to make their way out of the trailer before Brittany turned back to Rachel with a small smile on her face, "Thank you, Rachel."

Rachel gave her a smile back, "Anytime. Just remember what I said."

Brittany nodded and the two boys looked between the girls before the blonde couple left the trailer. Puck tugged Rachel towards his chest and wrapped his arms around, placing his hands on her belly. Rachel smiled and crossed her legs in front of her as she sat back against Puck. Mason was kicking Puck's hands and he placed a kiss on her neck.

"Did she keep you up?" Puck mumbled against her skin.

"Not for very long," Rachel shook her head as Puck kissed a trail of kisses along her neck.

"What was your nightmare about?"

Rachel sighed, her mind going back to the terrible dream she had, "It was before we were married," She shook her head, "But I thought we were and we didn't have Mason and you didn't even know who she was..."

Puck heard the crack in her voice and hugged her tightly, "I'm sorry, baby."

"I just really wanted to wake up with you this morning," Rachel whispered, placing her hands on top of his and curling her fingers inbetween his. Mason kicked lightly and Puck smiled against her neck, "We both did."

"Tomorrow you will," Puck promised, rubbing their hands on her belly.

"It was like Mason wasn't real. I need her to be real," Rachel shook her head before leaning it back and looking at Puck's shoulder, "She's my life, Noah. It was scary to think she wasn't... _real_ or that she wasn't here."

"Mason's in there, baby," Puck smiled at her, applying a small amount of pressure onto her belly and receiving a kick back, "See? She's real and in 12 more weeks, she'll be _here_."

"Three more months," Rachel nodded, relaxing her neck and leaning her head onto Puck's shoulder.

"Alot to do in those three months," Puck kissed her neck again, "Ready for it?"

"Bring it."


	22. TwentyTwo

_**A/N: hey guys! so here's chapter twenty-two! i'm leaving for a whole 6 months in three weeks so i'm gonna try to finish this allllll up! hopefully... i believe 5-6 more chapters. we'll see. so you'll be getting more chapters within a weekly basis! hope you all check them out!**_

_**also, a picture of the apartment Puck and Rachel get is on my tumblr! link is in my profile! :D**_

**.**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Once Rachel and Puck got back from camping, it was all about following Rachel's list. She compiled all the things from the top of her head into one list of what they needed to do within the next three months to prepare for the baby's arrival. From moving to a new place and studying for her finals, to buying baby stuff and making sure it was all safe- the list was neat and tidy and Rachel was deadset on following it.

They looked at apartments around Lima and hired the cheapest realtor they could find. She was nice and kept within their spending budget but she still pushed. Rachel hadn't liked one apartment since they got back, and now with 10 weeks left until the baby was coming, she felt way beyond stressed.

Between cleaning the house and throwing away the stuff they didn't need, going to school, practicing for glee, studying for the upcoming finals, and making sure she was top of her class, she went to look at apartments when Puck wasn't working- which was hard since he was working non-stop, trying to earn enough money for them for the move.

Rachel was seven and a half months pregnant, irritable, hungry _all the time_, stressed, and tired. Her ankles were swollen twice the size they would normally be and her back was killing her. Puck was tired and cranky, not getting enough sleep due to work and Rachel's restless nights, and was equally as hungry as Rachel. All he wanted to do was chill out with a bag of chips, put on ESPN, and maybe pass out on the couch while Rachel studied her ass off for her two exams and Dexter would be out in the backyard. They both knew they were getting on each other's nerves- both of them being easily irritated and tired all the time- but they still had so much to do. And they had to do it together.

Spring Break was over and done with and now it was crunch time.

When they met with the realtor on Saturday afternoon (Puck got the whole weekend off- _surprise_), they were completely wiped out and Rachel slept inbetween apartments they visited. Hardly one stuck out and June (the realtor) was starting to show them ones out of their price range. It pissed off Puck, who began cursing to the old woman when she showed them one Rachel fell in love with and then revealed that it was nearly $700 _over_ their budget. Rachel cried but felt bad because Puck said if he worked another job they could afford it and if she really wanted it, they'll sign. But she immediately shook her head, hugged her husband and asked them if they could leave to see the next building.

June led them into a small apartment building, only having three floors and showing them an apartment on the bottom floor. It was clean and white, the living room and kitchen being open with standard windows and a sliding back door. The carpet was grey and only lined the common area and bedrooms, white tiles covering the rest of the floor.

"It's very open," Rachel noted, stepping in and dropping Puck's hand. She looked around and went to look out the windows.

"It is," June agreed and smiled warmly, "The school is right there and- you two have a dog, right? The field over there is going to be made into a dog park eventually."

Puck shrugged slightly, his face tired and his voice monotone, "Bedrooms?"

"Two," June informed, walking down the small hallway and stopping to point at the small bedroom, "This is a basic bedroom, while the bathroom is right here-" She pointed to the open door at the end of the hallway. Rachel peeked her head in and pursed her lips at the crammed bathroom, "The master bedroom is right here- included with a walk in closet."

Rachel and Puck stepped into the 'master bedroom'. It was hardly the master bedroom, being maybe a little bit bigger than the other room and a lot smaller than their own room. The walk in closet was hardly walk in, being a box with a pole to hang clothes on. The window on the opposite side was standard and Rachel made a face to Puck.

"What do you think, babe?" Puck asked, walking to stand beside Rachel at the window.

"I'll give you two a moment," June smiled and stepped out of the room after Rachel offered a 'thank you'.

"It's awfully small," Rachel shrugged, leaning back against his chest to take some of her weight off her legs. Puck placed his hands under her belly, stroking his thumbs alone her widened hipbones, "I like the living room though. What about you?"

"It fits into our budget," Puck offered before shaking his head, "But I don't like it."

"It's really small, right? I'm not just being a giant here?" Rachel asked, leaning her head back against his chest and looking up at her husband.

He yawned and shook his head, dipping his chin and kissing her forehead, "No. It's really small. But it's an apartment- I don't think we'll be finding anything better in butt-fuck-Lima."

Rachel would've chastised him but she was too tired. She closed her eyes and sighed, "Can you picture us raising Mason here?"

"Not at all," Puck shook his head, resting his cheek against her hairline, "We've looked at pretty much every apartment since we got back. Lima is shit."

Rachel sighed again, "Would it be terrible _not_ to live here?"

"Here- here?" Puck asked, looking around the room, "Or here- Lima?"

"Lima."

Puck stayed quiet for a moment as Rachel swayed them back and forth contently, "Babe?"

"I mean," Rachel breathed out, "I know our family is here. And we'll pretty much be doing everything on our own if we move away- but would that be so terrible?"

"Where are you thinking?" Puck asked, kissing her forehead again.

"I know you've always wanted to live in Columbus," Rachel offered and shrugged slightly, "Maybe we could look there?"

"Do you really want to move that far away from the fam-jam?" Puck asked gently.

"You're mother is going to flip," Rachel informed, "But I think it'd be good for us."

"Yeah?" Puck asked, smiling gently at the thought of moving to Columbus.

"It'll give you more job oppurtunities," Rachel nodded, "And they have large theatre programs and great schools. I could see us raising Mason there, can't you?"

"I definitely can," Puck grinned, dropping another kiss to Rachel's forehead and smiling against her skin, "We're actually going to do this?"

"If we can find a good place out there within our budget," Rachel grinned and unraveled herself from Puck, stepping back and linking their fingers together, "So Columbus, then?"

"Columbus," Puck agreed with a smile. He dropped it after a few seconds of silence and yawned again, "Baby, can we go then? I'm so tired and a Saturday afternoon nap would be awesome."

"I whole-heartedly agree," Rachel yawned as well, waddling next to Puck as they walked out of the empty bedroom and to meet June.

...

That night, they made plans to visit Columbus on Sunday to look at open houses/apartments. June linked them to her business partner in the big city and would be meeting him for lunch.

On Sunday, it was beautiful out, nearing almost 75 degrees as they walked along the busy street in Columbus to the corner diner Henry (June's partner) told them to meet him at. Rachel's strapless dress framed her big belly perfectly and her white cardigan blocked her body from the wind.

Puck opened the door for her, guiding her in and looking around for the person they saw on the business card. Locating him, they walked towards the table, Puck introducing himself and his wife before sitting down and discussing over lunch about what they were looking for.

They visited two apartments, not really liking either of them until Henry swore up and down the next one was for them. It was a basement apartment - something Puck did _not_ want at all- with it's own entrance and small little alcove/hallway, and only three carpeted stairs to get into the place. It was nice and Rachel instantly fell in love with it.

The kitchen was bright and open, everything matching and perfect. The counter island seperating the living room from the kitchen and although the place wasn't wide, it was long. It had a fireplace- Rachel insisting that Puck would have to put a gate around it once the baby started crawling- a laundry room, and two bathrooms.

The first bathroom was at the end of the hall beside the master bedroom which was slightly smaller than their bedroom at home. They had a large enough closet that Puck and Rachel could fit all of their clothes in and their own bathroom. The bedroom that would surely be Mason's was small, but big enough for when she would be older. The closet had built in storage areas and Rachel grinned to Puck, letting him know that this was the place.

Before they could leave, the people upstairs came home and introduced themselves. Three guys (Sam, Matt, and Blaine) lived upstairs and attended the local college. One of them had a girlfriend who got along great with Rachel and the guy's were boys boys- Puck getting along with them great. They also had a dog, a golden lab named Moxley and they were perfectly fine that Puck and Rachel had Dexter.

Rita, Sam's girlfriend gushed over Rachel's pregnant belly and the name they had picked out for her while Puck talked to Henry about the cost and renting of the apartment.

At the end of the day, they left Columbus excited about their new home and would be moving in a month; Rachel would finish school and graduate before they left.

"Hey babe?" Rachel started as they headed into Lima. She was taking in deep breaths as she tried to relax herself; she was starting to cramp a little after all the walking and was currently rubbing her belly, pushing her fingertips a little against Mason's foot at the top of her belly.

"Yeah?"

"Who's telling your mother?" Before he could say anything she squealed out a 'not it!' while Puck dropped his mouth.

"That's not fair!" Puck shouted, shaking his head as he turned onto their street.

"It's very fair," Rachel smirked, reaching over and grabbing his hand to link their fingers together, "I'll tell my parents and you tell yours."

"Your parents already know!" Puck exclaimed, brooding over the fact.

"Because we needed help with the legal part of everything, Noah," Rachel explained again, "They were happy- although they were quite surprised when I first told them- and I'm sure you're mother will be as well."

"I don't want to!" Puck continued to whine, "She'll beat me senseless!"

"You have three weeks to tell her," Rachel informed, "Because by then, our place will most likely be packed up and she'll catch on soon enough."

"What if we leave and just act like we're still living at the house?"

"You know we can't do that, Noah," Rachel shook her head and placed her hand on her belly, "Don't be silly."

"Who's going to tell Finn?" Puck started and yelled out a 'not it', copying her.

Rachel gasped at him, "That's not fair!"

"He was your best friend first. You tell him," Puck smirked.

"He's going to pull the friendship card on me though, baby!" Rachel pouted, rubbing her belly, "He's going to guilt trip me."

"Yeah, well I have to tell Ma- you can handle Finn."


	23. TwentyThree

_**A/N: hey guys! so another update! currently, i'm working on finishing this story and not really worrying too much about '**_**Catch Me_' since i know i won't be finishing that until i get back. this story however, has a couple more chapters and i think i won't be posting the epoilgue until i get back so look for it. ;)_**

**_i'm trying to tie things up with this, but i'm also trying to make sure the chapters don't seemed rushed. they may have more breaks inbetween them like this one does (it jumps from two weeks to one week until Puck & Rachel move), just so i can fit so much more into the few chapters i'll be posting. but that also means that they'll be longer! _**

**_i'm going to warn you in advance, this chapter will tie up the Brittany relationship problems and i truly hope you all like the ending for her (she'll be making another appearance before the end of this story, but for now anyways). _**

**_again, let me know what you think! and please check out my tumblr site! link is in my profile!_**

**.**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

"You're moving _where_?" Joanie yelled, glaring at her son.

"Columbus," Puck mumbled, feeling like a child and getting berated by his mother. Rachel was doing her last exam and Puck decided that he should tell his mom that they were moving in two weeks.

"No," Joanie shook her head, "No, n- no! No, Noah! No, you are not."

"Ma," Puck tried to reason but Joanie continued shaking her head.

"Noah Gabriel Puckerman!" Joanie pointed her finger at him, "You are _not_ moving away from Lima!"

"We already signed the papers," Puck mumbled again, scratching the back of his head.

"You did _what_?" Joanie continued to yell, her face growing red.

"Ma!" Puck whined, "Stop!"

"When is this _move_ supposed to happen?" Joanie continued to yell, "I can't believe you didn't tell me you were _planning_ on moving, Noah! Especially to Columbus! You come in here after I worked the night shift and you tell me you're moving? What's next- it's next week?"

"Ma, I know you were going to act like this!" Puck shouted back, "That's why I kept pushing it back! Rachel told me that if I didn't tell you today-"

"Rachel is pregnant, my boy! Don't you think you guys could use some help once the baby is here?" Joanie stated, shaking her head, "I'm surprised you guys didn't consult your family about this idea! Columbus is not Lima and I can't get down there if you need some quick help!"

"Columbus is only a couple of hours from here," Puck mumbled again, looking anywhere but at his mother.

"You know how much money it costs to live in a city? You know how much money it's going to cost just for Rachel to have the baby? Honey! This is big- did you not think before you signed?" Joanie braced herself on the table, she could feel her heart beating through her chest, "I did not raise an imbecile!"

"I'm getting my trust fund in two months. We have enough money saved until then," Puck reasoned, "I already have a part-time job lined up out there and I have an interview for a full-time job next week. It's at a fracture clinc, Ma. I could actually work towards what I want there; and they'll give me benefits, Ma- I'm going to have a baby, it'll be good to have that."

Joanie sighed and shook her head, "What about Rachel? What is she going to do? Who's going to watch the baby while she works or goes to school?"

"She's doing online classes," Puck explained, "She has to go into the OSU building there once every two weeks to hand in assignments but that's it. And if I get that full-time job, she won't have to work."

"You've thought about this?" Joanie sighed, staring at her son.

"Every day since we decided to move there," Puck nodded, "We figured the financial stuff out. We have a basement apartment just outside of the city and it has two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a huge kitchen and a huge living room. The guys upstairs are cool too," He continued, smiling as soon as he realized his mother was listening, "There's three and one of them has a girlfriend and Rachel likes her- so she won't be lonely. And they're okay that there's going to be a baby and a dog."

"What about storage space?" Joanie asked, her eyebrow lifting up as she leaned back into her chair.

"They have a garage and shed; they're cleaning the shed out and we have that for our stuff. So like, my fourwheeler and shit that Rachel buys that we don't need," Puck smirked.

"I just hope you know that it's going to be tough," Joanie clicked her tongue, "More so now that you guys will be alone in Columbus. Not even Finn will be there."

"Yeah... we haven't told him yet," Puck shook his head, "The only people that know are Marcus and Daniel and now you. And that's because Rachel wanted to know about the legal stuff with the house."

Joanie nodded and sighed, "I'll help with whatever you need. But just make sure everything is ready for when the baby comes."

"We're moving a month before Rachel's due," Puck shrugged, "And I'll have time before to do Mason's room. The baby'll be in our room until it's a couple months," He nodded, still surprised that Rachel and him were able to keep the baby's gender hidden, "So I have time."

"Not much," Joanie smiled, "It'll fly by, Noah."

...

Rachel woke up to a loud knocking on the door. Puck grumbled before rolling over and wrapping an arm around her waist. There was another knock on the door and Rachel yawned before squinting her eyes at the alarm clock to see that it was 1 in the morning.

A million things went through her mind as she glanced down at Puck before moving his arm away from her middle and crawling over his body. She stood on the ground, casting a look over her shoulder to see Puck roll to her side of the bed, she smirked to herself before hurrying to the door. After checking through the side window to see a blonde she hadn't seen since March break, she quickly unlocked the door and pulled it open.

"Brittany?" Rachel questioned, "What's wrong?"

Brittany stared at Rachel for a moment before letting her bottom lip tremble and tears fill her eyes. Rachel looked at her with wide eyes and furrowed brows before opening the door further and letting the blonde walk in.

Brittany let out a quiet sob before turning to look at a worried Rachel who had shut the door, "Brittany, what's going on?"

"I'm sorry!" Brittany let another sob out before sniffling loudly, "I know it's really late and you were in bed and with you moving and everything, you're so tired and-"

Rachel cut in, hearing the shaking in the girls voice, "I don't care about any of that; what's going on?"

"I didn't know who else to go to," Brittany shook her head, a loud sob gurgling out of her throat.

Rachel reached forward, enveloping the girl in a tight hug, "Sh, Brittany it's okay."

Although she had no idea what 'it' was, Rachel tried to soothe the sobbing girl. She could hear Puck rustling around in the bedroom before popping his head out of the door and raise an eyebrow to his wife. Rachel gave him a look to show him she didn't know what was going on and he gave her wide, confused eyes back before holding his hands up in surrender and slowly retreating back to the bedroom.

Rachel continued to hold the crying girl but gave her husband a firm look and pointed to the kitchen. The silent communication the two had amazed him but he sighed before stalking to the kitchen to make some tea.

Rachel pulled her head back slightly and watched as Brittany sniffled again and shake her head to the brunette. Her eyes were blodshot and puffy, a couple of red speckles were on her forehead and her nose was bright red. Rachel led her to the couch, going around the packing boxes, and Puck appeared with two mugs and placed them down without a word before going back into the bedroom and closing the door to give the two girls some privacy.

"Brittany?" Rachel spoke softly, as the blonde once again sniffled as another sob escaped her throat, "What's going on? What's wrong?"

"I didn't know who else to come to," Brittany stated again, her chest collapsing before she took in a deep breath.

"My door is always open, Brittany," Rachel assured, placing a hand on the girl's back.

Brittany bit her lip and looked over to Rachel, "What I tell you-" She sniffed with her eyes pleading, "I mean, I haven't talked to Finn yet so you can't say anything to him until I talk to him!"

Rachel's stomach dropped, "Brittany, is it about that other guy?"

"I haven't cheated on him!" Brittany shook her head, "I mean... I mean, I don't think it's cheating- like _physical_ cheating- but I haven't!"

"Okay..." Rachel let out a small breath of relief, "How about you continue from where you left off?"

Brittany's bottom lip started trembling and she sniffed again, "It's so complicated."

"Oh God, you aren't pregnant- are you?" Rachel stared at Brittany with wide eyes.

"No!" Brittany shook her head, scoffing at the idea.

Rachel let out another breath of relief before placing a hand on her belly after feeling Mason move slightly, "Brittany, you have to tell me what's going on; you're making me crazy right now. All I know is that you're still with Finn after telling me that you had mixed feelings."

Brittany sniffed and turned to look at Rachel with tears falling out of her eyes, "I know. I know that and I'm sorry I put you in this crazy situation! And you know that before Finn, I was with someone else..."

Rachel blinked and nodded, waiting for her to go on as Brittany sniffed loudly. It kind of turned Rachel's stomach, but a friend needed her right now and she wasn't going to ruin it by throwing up.

"And it ended because I told them that I loved them but they didn't want to get serious," Brittany restated.

Rachel nodded, "Yes..."

"Rachel, she came to see me," Brittany sniffed with a pained expression on her face.

"Who?" Rachel seemed unphased.

"My ex-girlfriend," Brittany revealed through a whisper, her face worried to see what Rachel would think.

"Oh..." Rachel blinked in surprise, "The other person was a-a _girl_?"

Brittany's chest collapsed again before another sob escaped her throat, "Yeah! And I know _you_ don't like her so that's why it took me forever to convince myself to come over here because it's going to be so hard to listen to everything and I hope you can give me advice on it because I'm stuck! And I can't talk to my parents because they don't believe in same-sex relationships and you have two fathers so maybe you can give me some insight because I'm so confused and my heart is hurting," Britney clutched at her chest as she rambled on, sobs breaking apart her words.

"Rachel, my heart is hurting- it's hurting so bad and I've been crying for the last six hours!" Brittany cried, her breathing was shallow and Rachel was worried the girl might start hyperventilating, "I've been crying non-stop and Finn's been texting me non-stop and I can't do this anymore! I can't- I can't keep doing this!"

Brittany broke down, her breathing labored as her body shook with tears. Rachel stared at her in shock for a moment, full-well knowing that she was talking about Santana. She was the only girl that Rachel didn't like and Brittany had clearly stated that.

Rachel let out a slow sigh, not letting her biased opinions on the matter affect how she was going to help Brittany, before rubbing the blonde's back and bending as best she could to hug her. She was physically uncomfortable, her large baby bump getting in the way (6 more weeks!).

"Brittany, no matter the reason- you can always come and talk to me," Rachel assured, nonchalantely maneuvering Brittany so they were upright and more comfortable, "Even if it's about... _Santana_- you can come and talk to me."

Brittany nodded against Rachel's shoulder as she let out another sob and a few trembles went through her body. Rachel rubbed the blonde's back and sighed slightly, "Now, for the girl thing. I... I don't exactly know what to say."

"Rachel-"

"I'm going to try though, okay?" Rachel nodded with genuine concern. Brittany pulled back and looked at Rachel with tears still leaking out of her eyes. Rachel smiled slightly, "I know that Finn is a good guy, I've known him for as long as I can remember. And I know that you don't want to hurt Finn but you're in love with someone else, right?"

Brittany let out another whimper before using the back of her hand to wipe under her eyes, "I've been trying to work things out with Finn! I've been trying so hard!"

"And I don't doubt it, Brittany," Rachel shook her head. She let out a sigh as Brittany sniffled again, trying to stop the trembling of her bottom lip.

"She told me she loves me, Rach," Brittany sniffled, another set of tears coming on, "Santana- of all people- _finally_ told me that she loves me and that she wants me back!" Rachel stared at her as she took in a deep breath, "And I wanted to hear those words for _so_ long! _So long_, Rachel! Even when we first started hanging out and then she kissed me under mistletoe two years ago and it was just... it was just _there_."

Rachel nodded and waited for Brittany to continue, "And then when I tried to talk to her a couple months later, she just told me that she didn't do feelings- and that we were just messing around. And then I told her..." She shook her head and then scoffed a little, "I told her that I loved her, Rachel. I told her and she walked out!"

Rachel nodded again, "She probably got scared, Brittany. It probably just got too serious for her. I mean, she probably did have feelings for you but she was scared of all the controversy that was nailed to being in a same-sex relationship."

Brittany nodded and wiped her hand along her cheek bone, collecting the tears and wiping them on her jeans, "Yeah, she said that when we were talking."

Curiousity got the best of her and Rachel found herself asking what went on. Brittany sniffed and looked at Rachel, "Before we were in that relationship- if that's even what you could call it- we were friends, best of. So, she said she missed me and we hung out for a little bit at my house. And then she turned to me and she kissed me. And then when I told her that we couldn't because I was with Finn, she went into this big speech about how she wanted to be with me- _exlcusively_. And I waited forever to hear her say that, Rachel, I did."

"Okay," Rachel nodded, waiting for her to continue.

"And then she said that she all she wanted was to be with me. Santana wants to be with me and she loves me!"

Rachel smiled slightly, trying to push her feelings about Santana away to be happy for Brittany. As much as it pained Rachel to say it, Brittany wanted to be with Santana- she knew it. But Finn would end up heartbroken and she didn't want that.

"Rachel, please help me," Brittany cried lowly, her eyes showing how desperate she was for some guidance, "Please."

Rachel felt her heart pull at Brittany's words. She wanted to help her friend, but it wasn't her call to make. She knew that if she let herself, she could burst into tears with Brittany at any second but she wasn't going to let herself.

"Brittany, I..." Rachel shook her head, licking her dry lips as she looked at the forgotten teas on the table.

Brittany sniffed and pleaded, "Rachel, please."

Rachel looked back up to the blonde and shook her head, tears welling in her eyes at the sight of her lost friend on her couch. Rachel blinked them away and shook her head again.

"I think you know what you need to do and that's why it's so hard," Rachel stated slowly, "Because you don't want to break his heart, but you're going to have to."

Brittany sucked in a breath before hanging her head. She let out a small sound before leaning forward and letting her head rest on Rachel's thigh. Rachel sighed slightly, running her hand over the blonde hair and using the other one to wipe Brittany's tears away.

"It doesn't matter who we're attracted to, Brittany," Rachel stated softly, "It's who we fall in love with that matters."

Brittany sniffled and let out a small sob before nodding against Rachel's legs. The brunette sighed and stroked the girls hair again, "You can stay here for tonight."

"I can walk home, Rach," Brittany sniffed, looking up at Rachel who shook her head.

"It's two in the morning. I would've scolded you for walking the streets at this hour but you're crying like crazy," She smiled, "And you need some rest. Maybe if you slept, you could have a clear head in the morning."

Brittany sighed and wiped her tears again before nodding, "Thank you, Rachel. So much."

"Anytime," Rachel smiled.

After spending a couple more minutes with Brittany on the couch until the blonde fell sleep, Rachel quielty and gently moved her body out from under her head. She dug into one of the boxes titles 'blankets' and grabbed one; laying the soft blue blanket over her friend and sighed before turning off the light and going into the bedroom.

She closed the door to find Puck lying in bed, his face lit up from his phone.

"Noah Puckerman, you better not be texting Finn!" Rachel scolded before crawling over Puck's body and back onto her side.

"I wanted to know what was going on," Puck shrugged sheepishly.

"You could've waited until I came in here," She blinked at him, "Besides, Finn doesn't know anything."

"He knows that Britt's ignoring him."

"That's besides the point."

"What's going on?" Puck asked, flipping his phone shut before putting it on their end table and turning to look at Rachel.

Rachel sighed, using her hand to brush back her hair and staring up at the ceiling, "We should be prepared for Finn to show up at our house in the middle of the night within the next week."

"Why's that?" Puck asked, rubbing a hand over Rachel's stomach.

Rachel sighed again, knowing it was bad to tell someone else Brittany's worries. The blonde had confided in her and she knew better than to tell Puck who would either blurt it out to Finn or ignore and avoid the tall and goofy man until the secret was out. But Rachel could never hide things from Puck; it was impossible to do so.

When she found out she was pregnant, that was the longest she had ever gone without telling Puck something and it was only for eleven days.

"Brittany's in love with someone else," Rachel stated, feeling Puck's hand still on her protruding belly.

"What?" Puck was shocked, his eyes wide.

Rachel nodded and looked at her husband's face in the moonlight. She didn't want to say the next name, let alone _in bed_ with Puck but he would find out sooner or later, "Yep."

Puck let out a breath before shifting to lay on his back and stare up at the ceiling. His stomach was doing flips, but he wasn't about to admit it. He honestly felt bad for Finn.

"Who?" Puck asked.

"Santana."

...

_**A/N: so what did you think? almost at 200 reviews! come on guys, please help me reach my goal! reviews make me feel like updating more quickly! :D**_

_**up next: Finn & Rachel talk. Puck & Rachel move away from their family and friends. and of course, parties and fights. :)**_


	24. TwentyFour

_**A/N: hey guys! thanks for all the wonderful reviews last chapter! i was nervous about posting that chapter so i'm glad you all liked it! this chapter is the moving one. next chapter will be fun, maybe you can figure it out. ;)**_

_**oh well, this chapter jumps alot so forgive me. there may be some spelling mistakes, but again- forgive me. **_

_**let me know what you guys think of this chapter! love getting reviews and i'm so close to 200!**_

**..**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

Rachel finished taping a box as she heard someone knock on the door. It was raining outside, much like it had been for the entire duration of April and May, and she was wearing one of Puck's t-shirts that was tight on her because of Mason and a pair of running shorts with some slippers. Her hair was a mess and she didn't shower today, hoping to get the rest of the packing done for the move next week (she knew she was going to be sweating, so why bother?). So, she didn't feel like answering the door- choosing to ignore them and hoping they would go away.

But they wouldn't go away.

She sighed heavily, throwing the tape on the couch, and ignored the way Dexter barked from the backyard before going to open the door. Finn was outside, his face sad and his shoulders slumped. There was wet flecks on his shirt from the rain and he just glanced at her. She already knew what was wrong.

"Finn?" Rachel asked dumbly, asking as if she didn't know.

"You're moving away from me."

That was not what she expected he was there for. Everyone pretty much knew the younger Puckerman's were moving away from Lima and she even made it a point to speak with Finn about it before he could find out from someone else. He didn't say anything to her, just kind of looked at her and continued talking about whatever they were talking about at the moment.

But she was positive he was there because of the Brittany thing- obviously not.

"Finn, I told you that," Rachel informed, opening the door a little more and inviting him in. He stepped in, toeing off his shoes and looking around at the stacks of boxes.

Finn surveyed the living room before looking back to Rachel, "You're my best friend- and you're moving away from me."

"You're going to be in Cincinnati in two months," Rachel reminded, "It's not like I'm leaving you."

"My best friend doesn't even want to be around me," He mumbled, shaking his head slightly, and flopping down on the couch with his hands covering his face.

"What are you talking about?" Rachel asked, going to sit beside him, "Of course, I want to be around you."

Finn sighed heavily, rubbing his face, and looking to her, "Brittany broke up with me."

Rachel frowned, "I'm sorry."

"You knew," Finn scoffed, rolling his eyes and letting his head rest on the back of the couch, "You knew and you didn't tell me."

Rachel sighed and looked forward, not knowing what to say. She licked her lips and shook her head, "It wasn't my business to tell."

"You're my best friend," Finn looked at her out of the corner of his eye, "It is your business."

"I'm sorry," Rachel breathed out, looking up at him and frowning, "I felt as if _she_ should tell you- not me."

Finn was silent for a moment as Rachel just looked at him. He let out a heavy sigh and tilted his head up, looking at the boxes, "Want some help?"

Rachel smiled and narrowed her eyes, turning on the couch to get more comfy before placing her hands on her belly, "Do _you_?"

Finn shrugged, "She was going to LA anyways- long distance isn't really a good thing."

"Maybe it was for the best," Rachel agreed quietly, frowning to him, "But even though I'll be two hours away- I'm always going to be there for you."

"Same," Finn nodded and looked over to Rachel, smiling half-heartedly, "Maybe I can get transferred to the Columbus campus-"

"You're going to Cinncinati, Finn- you've always wanted that," Rachel cut him off and shook her head, "I promise, Mason and I will come see you whenever we get a chance. Maybe I'll drag Noah along as well if he's being good."

Finn smiled again but it didn't last long, "It just sucks."

"I know," Rachel nodded.

"I don't have a girlfriend anymore and my two best friends are leaving town. It's like the worst week ever," Finn grumbled, "Next you're finally going to tell me if that baby is a girl or boy and it's going to be the one I don't want."

"I'm sorry," Rachel frowned again, reaching over to place her hand on his shoulder comfortingly. A thought occured to her, "Oh, hey! Noah and I keep fighting about this- but we need a middle name. He still wants to keep the unisex thing going but- what do you think?"

"I don't know," Finn shrugged, glancing down to her belly before looking up at the ceiling and leaning his head back again with a small smile, "Is it a girl?"

"I'm not telling you," Rachel laughed, "But the names I like are Taylor and Reese. He likes Jamie and Shane."

"The baby already has one unisex name, why don't you give them a one gender name for their middle name?" Finn groaned.

"Like what?" Rachel asked, "Although, you're going to have to convince Puck- he's deadset on the whole gender neutral thing."

"Well ,for a boy I like Matthew," Finn shrugged, "Or Owen."

"I like Matthew," Rachel nodded, "And for a girl?"

"I don't know. I like Charlie," Finn half-heartedly commented with a shrug, "Or Callie."

"Aw, I like those," Rachel smiled, "Puck would like Charlie."

Finn shrugged _again_, "I really like Callie."

"It's a beautiful name," Rachel commended, "How did you think of that?"

"Grey's Anatomy," Finn smirked lazily to her, "She's hot."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Her name is Calliope."

"But _Callie_ for short."

"Give me a better reason, Finn Hudson."

"It's a pretty name," Finn shrugged, "Even though it's not uni- whatever it was you said, but it is pretty. And if that Mason is a girl, I'll kick Puck's ass to make sure she has at least one girly name."

"It is pretty girly," Rachel noted with a laugh, "But you'll just have to wait and see," Finn smiled to her before letting it drop as his eyes closed. Rachel frowned, "Are you going to be okay?"

Finn opened his eyes and looked to her. He sighed after a couple moments of silence and nodded, "Yeah."

"Good," Rachel smiled.

Finn reached over, placing his hand on Rachel's belly, and leaning down so his face was close to her bump, "Uncle Finn is never going to let you feel like this, Mase. Just like your Mom is there for me, I'll be there for you- always."

Rachel smiled to Finn, leaning down to brush her lips against his hair, "Always."

...

"I'm going to miss this place," Puck sighed, glancing around the empty living room.

Rachel pouted and shook her head, "It's sad."

"Baby, don't cry," Puck frowned, yanking her arm towards him, and wrapping his around her shoulder.

"But... it's so sad," Rachel sniffed, "We paid our first bill here, we bought our first TV here, we made our first dinner as a married couple here-"

"I finally got to fuck you here," Puck smirked.

Rachel slapped his chest, "Noah!"

"Mason was conceived here," Puck pointed out, "But she'll take her first steps at our new place, she'll say her first words-"

"This is going to be good for us," Rachel nodded with a sad face, tears streaming down her cheeks, "It's going to be good."

"But it _is_ sad," Puck agreed, kissing her forehead, "We should get going."

Rachel nodded and used her hand to wipe her tears away. He led her out of the empty house and into the moving truck, helping her up to the seat. Being 35 weeks pregnant and moving wasn't ideal for the both of them, but they were doing it and were happy.

Their parents had already packed the back seat of Puck's truck full with food and drinks so when they get settled, they don't have to worry about cooking. Finn was already driving towards Columbus in Puck's truck that had random pieces of furniture in the bed and a couple things in the cab while the moving truck held everything else.

Finn would be spending the night at their new home and then would drive back to Lima. He didn't know it yet, but Puck was going to make him drive back to stay the week before Rachel was due, since he was working full-time now and he was nervous that she would go into labour while he wasn't there.

Of course she wouldn't be alone, seeing as how the three people living upstairs would be home most of the time (Sam and Matt worked part-time while Blaine didn't work at all) but he was still worried- so having Finn there (someone he's known longer than the previously listed people) would just make him less worried.

"I think Mason is upset too," Rachel commented, placing a hand to her belly and gently pressing her fingertips near the top of it, "She hasn't kicked much today."

"Well she's big, baby," Puck smirked, "There's not much room for her to kick you."

"Yeah," Rachel frowned slightly, "I just feel better when she kicks me."

"Relax," Puck reached over and gently massaged her neck, "This will be good for us- all three of us."

Rachel sighed and nodded, leaning her head against the back of the seat and closing her eyes. Puck left his hand on her neck, rubbing at her hairline and driving down the freeway with one hand.

...

Rachel kicked a box with her foot towards the main bathroom. If Puck saw her lifting, he would be angry so kicking was her best fight right now. The entire place was filled with boxes and the furniture was everywhere but where she wanted it. It was a mess and she hated it.

"Rachel?" Rita came from the main bedroom, "You should sit down."

"I can't," Rachel shook her head.

"Baby," Puck came in, sweat collecting on his hairline and his face slightly red, "Rita's right. You _should_ sit down."

He and Finn passed the two girls with their bed's headboard and Finn shot her a look as well, "I'm pregnant, not an invalid."

"We also have 5 weeks until that baby comes out," Puck commented before disappearing down the hall, "I don't want baby to come any sooner! I'm being selfish!"

"I'm fine!" Rachel called back, "Mason's fine; we're just hungry!"

Puck came back out with a smile on his face, "You're always hungry."

"Shut up," Rachel snapped back, "Just get all these boxes in and bring the food in so I can set it up."

Puck pressed a kiss to her forehead, "You're gorgeous."

"Flattery get's you no where!" Rachel called to his retreating form.

"It gets you everywhere," Finn laughed, following her husband back outside.

"Everything is going to be in it's rightful place," Rita assured, "I'll make sure of it."

"You're wonderful," Rachel smiled gratefully, "I mean it. I would help, but-"

"Nope," Rita smiled, "And see- you calling me wonderful? It just makes me want to work for you."

Rachel laughed as Sam and Blaine brought in a couple boxes. Rachel smiled thankfully to them, "You guy's are so wonderful. Thank you so much for helping us."

"We live under the same roof," Sam shrugged with a grin.

"Yeah," Blaine agreed, "We're sort of like a family now."

Rachel laughed, "Thank you."

Rita held Blaine's arm, "Help me put boxes into the rightful place?

Blaine nodded and grabbed a couple boxes (more than what Rita could carry), bringing them to Rachel and Puck's bedroom. Rita began grabbing boxes and placing them in the kitchen so Rachel could start unpacking some stuff.

Once the boxes and furniture were all brought in, Puck and Finn brought in the food. The kitchen was nearly all unpacked, except for some plates and glasses. Puck could feel Rachel stressing a little bit, so he stepped behind her, placing his hands on either side of her hips and kissing her slightly sticky neck.

"Baby, stop- just relax," Puck whispered as she continued unwrapping the food Joanie sent, "Stress isn't good for the baby."

"It's nearly 6PM and I'm completely wiped," Rachel mumbled, putting the plate of macaroni and cheese on the top counter of the island, "I've done hardly anything and I'm exhausted."

"You're pregnant, babe," Puck shrugged, "Me and Finn will put the bed together so you can go sleep."

"I need our room to be organized," Rachel shook her head, "I won't be able to sleep with boxes everywhere."

"After we eat, I'll do our room," Puck promised, "But right now, I'm starving!"

"I am too," Rachel sighed, "But I feel sick."

"Eat something, Rach," Puck stated firmly, making Rachel look over her shoulder to him, "I mean it; I'll finish here."

Rachel looked at him for a moment before nodding and letting Puck finish unwrapping the rest of the food. She put the plastic cutlery and paper plates beside the food and yawning loudly. Finn smirked after placing the cushions on the couch and walking towards the kitchen.

"Looks yummy."

Once everyone finished eating, Puck and Finn walked into the bedroom to start unpacking the boxes in there while Rachel and Rita began doing the living room. Sam and Blaine were moving the couches to where Rachel wanted them and when Matt showed up, he threw out the empty boxes.

"I hate moving," Rachel commented after she wiped down the end tables with a damp cloth, placing a couple pictures on it that Rita had unwrapped, "It's terrible."

"And exhausting," Rita finished, "You're probably about to drop."

"Being 35 weeks pregnant isn't ideal in this situation," Rachel agreed.

...

Although their room still needed to be vacummed and organized better, the boxes were out of there and Rachel was happy about that. Puck and Finn had put the bed together and Rachel spread the sheets out, opening the box that said 'blankets' and grabbing the first one. It was a thin blanket that Puck had brought from his childhood home and she was completely fine with it, seeing as how she was hot as hell (even though she took a shower to wash the sweat and cool herself down) and couldn't deal with throwing a blanket on herself.

Rita, Sam, Matt, and Blaine all went up stairs to go to bed themselves (it was almost 11PM) and although Rachel wanted to be a good host and offer people drinks and talk to her new housemates, she was glad they were as tired as herself. Finn was already passed out on the couch, snoring loudly as Puck tried to put the empty boxes aside and put away the stuff that was laying loosely around.

Rachel put the blanket on their bed before walking into Mason's room. There was boxes (only two) in the room, and Rachel already had in her mind that she was going to write out a list of what they still needed to get. She had a vision for her room, seeing as how Puck wanted to keep it as gender neutral as possible (Rachel was convinced he still was praying for a boy), so greens and yellows were the way to go.

"Baby," Puck whispered into the room.

Rachel looked over her shoulder and smiled to her husband, "I can't wait for her to be here."

"Five weeks," Puck smiled.

"Finn wants her middle name to be Callie," Rachel stated as he walked into the room, "He doesn't know she's a girl, but that's what he said he'd like if Mason was a girl."

"It's girly," Puck remarked.

"She_ is_ a girl," Rachel smiled.

"We'll see," Puck stated.

Rachel rolled her eyes and leaned against him, "I want a rocking chair; a dark cherry wood one with a white cushion that matches her crib."

"You know exactly what you want in here, don't you?" Puck smirked, pressing his lips to her forehead.

"I do," Rachel nodded with a smile, "I want the walls yellow- a soft, bright yellow. And I want white curtains for the window. I want it to be an alphabet theme."

"I thought you wanted it to be a jungle theme?" Puck asked, leaning back to see her.

Rachel shrugged, "I changed my mind. I want her name- you know the wooden letters, yeah- I want those on the wall, painted white. I want her change table over there," She pointed to the opposite wall, "And I want her crib there and my rocking chair beside it. And I want you to put shelves on the wall there, with three different levels."

"Sounds pretty good," Puck nodded.

"I think so," Rachel nodded, "We need to write a list."

"Right a list next week," Puck stated quickly, but coughed to cover it up, "Let's go to bed."

Rachel raised an eyebrow but nodded and let him lead her out of their baby's room. Puck shut their bedroom door to block out Finn's snoring and she smiled to him when she saw that he brought in her pregnancy pillow.

They got into bed, snuggling against each other. Rachel closed her eyes, ignoring the way Puck was kissing her shoulder. She shook her head, "Baby, I'm so tired."

"I am too," Puck agreed, but didn't stop kissing her shoulder, "But we need to christen our house."

"Finn is out in the living room," Rachel reminded, turning towards him a bit. Her belly was in the way of getting close to him and she was uncomfortable when she tried to curve towards him.

"Snoring," Puck replied back, turning to lay on his back and pulling her towards him, "C'mon, baby."

Rachel sighed and straddled his hips, "We can christen it by breaking a bottle against the side of it."

"Or we could just fuck," Puck smirked at her, rubbing his palms against her thighs, his thumbs brushing the inside of her legs, "Baby, I'll make it so good for you."

Rachel smiled dispite herself and leaned forward, reaching to kiss him, "I love you."

"I love _you_."

"You're amazing," Rachel grinned to herself, reaching down to tug his shirt over his head, her eyes tracing the planes of his chest and stomach.

"You're so fuckin' beautiful," Puck grumbled, pulling her towards him again.

"Have anymore of that talk?" Rachel whispered against his lips.

"Sexy or sweet?" Puck mumbled, kissing down her neck.

"Sexy."


	25. TwentyFive

_**A/N: hey guys! here's the next chapter!  
AND BTW! I'VE REACHED 200 REVIEWERS! so in honour of that, i will be posting three chapters by saturday. (one today, one on thursday probably and another one either on friday or saturday!)**_

_**i have the rest of the story basically typed up, it's just putting it all into order and it's coming along nicely.**_

_**thank you to all my faithful reviewers. my story would be nothing without you. (especially BrokenFirePen- you've helped me so much!)**_

_**anywhoo, let me know what you think of this cute (and not so cute at the end) chapter!  
pictures to this chapter are on the tumblr site! *link in profile***_

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

Rachel huffed quietly; she truly didn't want to be in Lima right now. She was cranky, her stomach was cramping while Mason continued trying to move around (although she was huge now and already in position to come out), and she still needed to organize their new house. Puck insisted that they drive back and have a late lunch with their parents, seeing as how when the baby came they wouldn't have much time for that.

They only had four weeks to go and a huge list filled with things they still needed to get for the baby (Puck's insistance that she shouldn't make the list until later was ignored), and they had an appointment with Dr. Coleman's Columbus partner the next day since Rachel was planning on having the baby in their new town.

She was uncomfortable, bigger than she's ever been, and to make matters worse- she found her first stretch mark. It was tiny, but she could still see it- the little red, risen line on her lower hip, a matching one on the other side. Puck rolled his eyes, claiming that it was from the boxers she wore to bed last night but even after she stripped and had a shower, it was there. She was almost near tears and ate half a container of strawberry ice cream with an entire bag of sour gummy worms.

Shut up, she already had stupid stretch marks- what's one more?

But Puck dragged her off the couch after throwing a couple more boxes outside near the curb and pulled her into the bedroom, going into the closet and grabbing a dress for her. She grumbled and refused to get dressed, wishing to spend the day watching old movies but Puck was having nothing of the sort- practically forcing her to get dressed and rubbing her cocoa butter on her stomach for her.

He kissed her new stretch marks (which she found entirely too sweet) and she decided not to be difficult.

So she put two frenchbraids into her hair and followed Puck out to the truck with a forced smile. It was warm, but there was clouds overhead (which wasn't surprising, there had been an excessive amount of rain this year), and they headed towards Lima.

Now, pulling up to Puck's mother's house, she was regretting it. She was still miserable and she didn't want anybody else to be sad as well. Puck grinned to her, getting out of the truck and walking to her side, helping her out of the tall vehicle and dropping a kiss to her lips.

"You're beautiful, baby," Puck complimented, leading her towards the house.

"Thank you," Rachel grumbled, waddling behind Puck as he pulled her hand, "I can't walk that fast! Slow down!"

Puck shot her an apologetic smile before slowing to her pace and raising their joined hands to wrap his arm around her shoulders, "Sorry."

Rachel sighed slightly and squeezed his fingers as she took the small steps up to the front door. Puck pushed it open, stepping inside and calling out, "Ma, we're here!"

"Living room!" She called back.

Rachel toed off her shoes as well as Puck, and the two walked into the room.

"Surprise!"

Rachel gasped, a hand flying up to her heart as she saw a bunch of people smiling at her. Rachel began to smile, tears filling her eyes as she surveyed the room; a 'Congratulations' banner hung from the wall and there was different coloured crete paper hanging from the ceiling, and the _food_! A huge bowl of sour gummy worms, one of sour patch kids, and sour watermelon were on a small table pushed against the wall. There was a plate of cheese, sandwiches, and desserts on the table as well, and on another table there was random snacks that made Rachel's mouth water.

"Oh my goodness," Rachel blew out, "You guys threw us a baby shower?"

"Of course!" Joanie grinned, stepping forward and throwing her arms around Rachel, "Something to celebrate, right?"

"This is amazing," Rachel whispered to her, "Thank you all so much!"

Puck rubbed the small of her back as she wiped under her eyes, "Thanks guys."

"This was all so unexpected!" Rachel laughed as she continued to wipe her tears.

"I knew," Puck shrugged as the guests continued to mingle.

Rachel's fathers stepped forward and gave each of them a hug, "Four more weeks!"

Puck grinned to Daniel and wrapped an arm around Rachel's shoulders and rubbed her large belly, "Mason's going to be the talk of the town."

"Already is," Marcus grinned, "We may not have been on board at the beginning of this, but we just want to let you guys know that we're incredibly proud of you. Having a baby is a huge responsibility and we have no doubt that you'll raise Mason to be a wonderful and caring human being."

"Thank's Dad, Daddy," Rachel smiled tearfully, reaching forward and hugging them again.

"Thanks," Puck repeated her words, shaking each of their hands.

"We have the best gift," Daniel remarked with a sly grin, "You'll know which one is ours."

"Uh, excuse me!" Joanie shook her head playfully, "Mine is definitely the best."

"I'm sure that each of your gifts are wonderful and will be put to great use," Rachel offered, hugging Puck's waist.

"We'll do presents in a while," Joanie announced, "For now- sit, eat, enjoy your company; Puck come with me."

Puck dropped a kiss to Rachel's forehead and excused himself with his mother. Rachel smiled to her fathers who told her to go say hello to the rest of the people. She followed their suggestions, going from group to group and greeting people she hadn't seen in years.

Puck's Aunt Tabby was a lovely woman, although incredibly touchy-feely and wouldn't keep her hands off Rachel's belly. Her own Aunt Rebecca smelled horribly of perfume and smoke; she nearly threw up when she hugged her and promised she'd come back to talk to her. She finally escaped to sit next to Ellie, gossiping about the Puckerman side of the family, and waiting for her husband to come back to her.

Joanie entered the room, calling attention to herself as she grinned happily, "Alright family! As you know, Rachel is just _now_ entering her ninth month of pregnancy but had been showing since her 10th week! I'm not great at math, but that's _some_ time to have a major billboard sign saying that she was pregnant and Puck? Well, my son had nothing on his body to show that he as well, was pregnant!

Joanie grinned towards Rachel who was smiling happily, "So, in honour of my favourite and only daughter-in-law, I give her this; which by the way isn't my entire present Mark and Dan-" She pointed to Rachel's fathers who laughed, "Baby-boy? Come show your wife what I've done."

The room was silent as Puck stepped into view. He was still in his clothes, but had a yellow and green paper plate bra that was held on by white ribbon. He had a paper cup hat on, which was decorated with pink and blue flowers, also held on by white ribbon.

He looked ridiculous.

Rachel was the first to burst out into laughter, tears springing to her eyes quickly as she held her stomach and squeezed her eyes shut. The rest of the room laughed as well, clapping as Puck spun around to show off. Rachel got up from her chair, continuing to laugh as she crossed the room and kissed Puck.

"This so makes me feel better," Rachel grinned, looking at his funny hat and then to his bra, "This is wonderful, Joanie- thank you."

"I thought you might like it," Joanie grinned, patting Puck's shoulder and walking into the room to mingle.

"I feel stupid," Puck grumbled, looking down at himself. He looked back up at her with a small smile on his lips.

"You look stupid," Rachel laughed, "But now you know what it feels like to have people stare at you."

"They're looking at you because your hot and cute," Puck reminded her, "They're looking at me because I look ridiculous."

Rachel laughed again, "Keep that on the entire time of this party."

"Are you happy?" Puck asked, referring to the surprise baby shower.

"Very," Rachel smiled whole-heartedly, "Thank you."

"Ma thought of it," Puck shrugged, "I just helped."

"You did a great job."

...

"Present time!" Joanie announced, grabbing Rachel by her shoulders and sitting her down in the decorated chair by the table full of presents (it was also surrounded).

Puck sat down too, on the other decorated chair and rubbed his hands together, "Alright!"

"I want to say thank you before!" Rachel called to the family as they watched and talked quietly to each otther.

Joanie handed a wrapped present to Rachel who looked at Puck. Puck smiled to her, leaning back in his chair and stretching an arm across her shoulders. Rachel opened it and smiled widely.

"All the Baby Einstein movies!" Rachel announced, looking through the crowd for Puck's Uncle Ted and Aunt Lynn, "Thank you!"

Ellie had the job to write down each gift and who it was from so Rachel made sure she knew. Puck smiled when Joanie handed a present to him but he gave it to Rachel after she gave the present to Joanie to put in a pile. Rachel pulled the present from the bag, smiling as she took the tissue paper away from the bag.

"Look inside too!" Aunt Rebecca called out.

Rachel smiled to her, looking inside the black diaper bag to see travel sized things; baby powder, pacifier, nail clipper kit, nourishing lotion, nasal aspirator, three nursing blankets, baby wipes, teething rings, and some wash cloths.

"Thank you so much," Rachel smiled, looking to Puck who smiled back at her.

After receiving different gifts, including three bathing baskets, a set of nursing blankets and wash cloths, a set of green and yellow onesies, socks, and sleepers, Joanie started handing the big gifts to her.

She had disappeared for a moment, Puck taking the chance and leaning over, whispering into Rachel's ear about random things. When Joanie came back, he kissed her temple quickly and sat back, smiling as he saw his mother's gift come into view. Rachel gasped, her mouth hanging open as she rocked her way out of the chair and towards Joanie.

"Oh my goodness!" Rachel gasped, looking at the brown and cream coloured playpen.; it had white, yellow, and green plaid on the cream parts. She could see that there were things in it but she couldn't get over the beautiful pen, "This is amazing!"

"I thought you might like it," Joanie laughed, "Puck helped me pick it out."

Rachel looked over her shoulder to see him shoot her a wink, "Are you going to make this a habit? Keeping secrets from me?"

"Maybe," Puck nonchalently shrugged with a smirk on his face.

"Look inside!" Ellie called out.

Rachel smiled to her and looked at Joanie who grinned. She looked down, seeing three different stuffed animals, some towels that looked like animals, a small lamp, diapers, yellow and green fitted crib sheets, and a yellow, cream, and pastel green quilt. She knew it was handsewn, seeing Mason's name in the corner in a darker green.

"Joanie..." Rachel trailed off, looking back up at her with tearful expression.

"Do you like it?" Joanie smiled, already knowing the answer.

"It's beautiful," She whispered back, trying not to cry, "Did you make it?"

She grabbed the quilt, looking at the different patches with animals and different coloured letters on it. She ran her hand over the soft material and looked on the opposite side, seeing more letters sewed on. She looked closer, seeing in yellow that it said, 'Rachel and Noah's angel'.

"Oh my god," Rachel whispered again, clutching the quilt and jumping to hug Joanie, "Oh my gosh."

"Yeah I made it," Joanie answered her question from before, "You can use it for Mason's crib if you want. I just put it with the playpen."

"Thanks for telling her our gift!" Marcus called out with a laugh.

"Oh!" Joanie gasped, pulling back from Rachel and looking at Marcus and Daniel with a guilty expression, "I can't believe I just did that!"

"What?" Rachel looked between their parents.

"I'll be back," Joanie announced, going back into the other room with Marcus and Daniel following.

"Do you know anything about this?" Rachel looked to Puck who just shrugged with a smirk.

"This is your fathers gifts," Joanie called out.

"Gifts?" Rachel asked, wondering about the pural.

Their parents walked out, with two huge boxes. Puck got up, going to help his mom while Rachel stood by silently, wondering what the wrapped gifts were. She had a clue about the first one, since she heard the conversation between her parents and Noah's mother, but didn't know anything about the other one.

"Open this one first," Marcus advised.

Rachel tore the yellow wrapping paper off of it, looking at the white box. She glanced to Puck who smiled to her and pointed to the picture in the middle of the box. She looked, her mouth falling open as she read, 'dark cherry wood- crib'; in the picture it looked beautiful, rounded corners, soft sides- everything she wanted.

The next present, she unwrapped quickly, wanting to know what else it could be. When the paper was off, she leaned back to read the picture, 'dark cherry wood- change table'; the picture was beautiful as well. It had two levels (excluding the top where the mattress would go), showing what she could put on each and she smiled tearfully as she turned towards her fathers.

"You two are wonderful," Rachel tearfully whsipered, "You shouldn't have done this."

"We wanted to," Daniel stated, smiling and reaching forward to hug her, "You like it?"

"I _love_ it," Rachel whispered into his shirt, sniffing lightly to control her tears, "It's exactly what I wanted."

"We know," Marcus smiled, joining the hug, "Noah here, let us know what kind you wanted."

Rachel kissed each of her fathers before turning to her husband, "You did this?"

"You wanted it," Puck shrugged easily, "What you want, you get."

"You're amazing," Rachel reached forward and hugged him, pressing a kiss to his collarbone, "I love you."

"Love you too," Puck whispered against her hair, kissing her forehead and smiling, "I have some more stuff at home for you."

"Oh, you do?" Rachel smirked.

"Not that stuff," Puck laughed, "Although, I like where your head is. But I actually got you some stuff; it's just at home."

"You're the best husband ever," Rachel remarked, pressing her lips to his and turning back to their family, "All these gifts are amazing, and wonderful, and will be put to _great_ use, I promise. They are so greatly appreciated."

The small crowd said some things and Rachel just smiled at them, leaning back against Puck.

...

When they returned home, Rachel helped Puck carry in the things from the shower. He stated that he could do it by himself and that she should go lay down and put her feet up, but she wanted nothing to do with that. She carried in the light stuff, while Puck carried in the change table, the crib, and the playpen. He stopped her before she could go into Mason's room, yelling at her from the door to not 'step a foot near that baby's room'.

She rolled her eyes, smiling half-heartedly and waited on the outside of Mason's room for Puck. He shook his head once he stood beside her, grabbing her arm, and pulling her into their bedroom.

"Mason's room isn't ready yet. I don't want you in there until it's ready," Puck warned, "And I'll know! I have booby-traps like you wouldn't _believe_ in there, baby."

Rachel huffed at him, "That's not very nice!"

"It's a surprise," Puck smirked, taking the random bags Rachel had brought in from her and going out into the hallway. She heard Mason's door open and and close quickly as he put the gifts in there.

"When will I be able to see it?" Rachel called to him, listening as he dragged the crib's box into the baby's bedroom.

"When it's done," Puck called back, going back out to pull the change table into the bedroom.

"When will that be?" Rachel asked as Puck closed Mason's door and came back into their bedroom.

"When it's done," He smirked.

"And that will be when?" Rachel asked again.

"Probably in two weeks- it depends on my work schedule for this week," Puck shrugged, "Maybe it won't be done until Mason get's here. You'll just have to wait. But seriously, don't even _think_ about going to look in there. I can promise you that I'll know, and I will never speak to you again if you do."

"You're so dramatic!" Rachel smirked as Puck flopped down on their bed beside her.

"Comes with marrying a diva like yourself."

"What colours are you painting it?" Rachel asked, lying down beside him and propping herself up on her elbow, "Was it what I wanted it to be?"

"You'll have to wait and see!" Puck huffed out, "I'm doing a little bit of what we both want."

"What do _you_ want?"

"You. On top of me," Puck smirked.

"How mature," Rachel rolled her eyes before she yawned.

"Finn got a tat."

"What?" Rachel snapped her eyes open, a gasp on her lips.

"Before me," Puck grumbled, reaching to grab his phone, "He texted me the picture during the babyshower. It's just his stupid last name. Whatever, shit's stupid anyways. 'Hudson' in huge letters across his shoulders. It cost him his entire paycheck from the lumber yard."

"Green is definitely not your colour," Rachel rolled her eyes as she looked at Finn's tattoo. It actually looked really good.

"I look fuckin' awesome in- oh, don't go all smart ass on me," Puck sneered at her, "I'm not jealous."

"You want a tattoo too now, don't you?" Rachel smirked at him.

"Whatever, at least I have a good enough reason too. Instead of getting your name on your body- like you'll forget it or something," He rolled his eyes, putting his phone back on their bedside table.

"And your reason is why?"

"I want to get Mason's name," Puck shrugged simply.

"Like you'll forget it or something?" Rachel mocked him.

"Hey, that's my kid!" Puck smirked, "It's better than having 'Puckerman' somewhere, right?"

"If it was done well, I actually find them quite sexy," Rachel smiled sexily.

"Why don't you get 'Puckerman' on you?" Puck offered with a dark smirk, "_That_ would be fuckin' sexy."

"Well people will know that I'm related to you then," Rachel teased, "And plus, Puckerman isn't going to be my stage name. When I finally get up on that stage, it's going to be Rachel Berry."

"What?" Puck shot up like he was jolted with 900 watts, "You're name is Rachel Puckerman."

Rachel sighed and shook her head, "That is my name and I'm proud to have Puckerman in my name- but when I'm finally up on stage, the posters and the the lights are all going to be Rachel Berry."

"No," Puck shook his head confusedly, "You're name is Puckerman, Rach. What the fuck?"

"There's a difference between a private life and a professional life, Noah," Rachel shook her head, "I've already made the decision. It's going to be Rachel Berry."

"Whatever," Puck shook his head, standing up. He was pissed right off. She never told him this- and he didn't know why he was so pissed off, seeing as how her points were valid, but it was no secret that he always thought she was holding him back. This kind of just proved that she subconsciously thought so too.

"Noah, don't blow this out of proportion," Rachel sighed, shifting to rest her weight on her elbows as she looked up at him, "You know I love being Rachel Puckerman."

"So why don't you want all those stupid Broadway people to know it too?" Puck narrowed his eyes at her.

"They aren't stupid," Rachel shook her head quickly, obviously offended, "And I'm going to be one of those Broadway people so don't call them that."

"That's stupid!" Puck's voice began to rise, "It's like your embarrassed to have my name with yours for people to know!"

"Everyone knows we're married, Noah!" Rachel shook her head again, pushing herself up and off the bed with some difficulty, "Everyone will know that I have a baby with my husband and that my real name is Rachel Puckerman- it's just that it's a mouthful! When I was younger and I dreamed about being on Broadway, it was always Rachel Berry and it's just stuck! So don't get offended and think that I'm embarrassed because I'm definitely not."

"Whatever," Puck shook his head, grabbing his keys, "Fuck you and your stupid Rachel Berry bullshit. When you get your head screwed on straight- call me, _Puckerman_."

"Noah!"


	26. TwentySix

_**A/N: ohhh, you guys weren't happy with me at the end of last chapter. but hey, drama IS my middle name, ;) . what kind of story would it be without drama guys, come on? so this has some cute points, some dramatic points, and frame points for further chapters. i'm revising the next chapter but i'm super busy so i don't think i'll have it up tomorrow, most definitely on saturday though! **_

_**i think i'm going to end this story at 30 chapters + an epilogue because I know you guys like those. ;) (seeing as how i'm putting your hearts' through tons, i'll spare some time and write up an epic, drama, love infested epilogue).**_

_**ALSO! while i'm away, i'm planning on writing my new story so i'll have it all finished and i'll be putting it up on a weekly basis (that won't be until december though) while maybe working on another one.**_

_**forgive me for last chapter? this chapter? and next chapter? (after that one, wooo bring on the fluff!)  
love you all very much for making this story what it is. 3 **_

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

Rachel shook her head angrily. She felt the hot tears running down her face as Mason kicked a steady stream against her ribcage; sometimes soft ones and sometimes hard ones- likely punishing her for stressing out. It had been two hours and she was still as angry as ever as she wondered where Puck had gone. She sent him a text, which was unanswered, and she called him- which also went unanswered.

She sighed heavily and flopped down on the couch, petting Dexter's head as the dog whined next to her. She tried to let out a calming breath, but it came out in little puffs and hiccups.

Not wanting to waste anymore time, she sighed and picked up the phone. She hated fighting with Puck- and over something so stupid, none the less. Her decision wasn't meant to hurt his feelings, it was a personal decision to protect him. And it might not even come true! Breaking into show business was a hard and tedious thing to do, she wasn't going to hold her breath while auditioning and she wasn't going to waste their money on a manager when she might not even get work.

She wanted to start small and work her way up. Sure, she'll go by Rachel Puckerman now- seeing as how it's all small theatres and small production companies, but she had always- _always_- be Rachel Berry when it came to Broadway. Sure, when she was little, she used to imagine what her name would sound like if she married Finn- or if she took her Daddy's true last name- or even if she married that little Ryan down the street, but none of it sounded as perfect as Rachel Berry did. So she promised herself that, if she were to ever be on Broadway- she would be known as Rachel Berry.

And then she was married to Puck, and Rachel Puckerman sounded amazing and like the last name was made for her, but just because she was married didn't mean she had to give up her dreams, right? And just because she was becoming a mother, she could still be a little bit selfish, right?

It was stupid and a petty thing to fight over; it was a name! Puck was blowing everything out of proportion.

"What, _Berry_?"

She didn't lose the harsh tone in his voice when he used her maiden name.

"Where are you?" Rachel sighed into the phone, trying to control her breathing so he didn't know she was crying.

"At Ma's," Puck grumbled into the phone, "What do you want?"

"Come home, baby."

It was silent for a moment until she heard rustling in the background, "Fine."

...

They didn't talk about it when he got home. Instead he grabbed her and kissed her hard, pushing her back into their bedroom and not letting her get a word in unless it was moaned out.

But it had been three days, and they just continued to bicker. Over the littlest things and Rachel was exhausted; she didn't want to fight but Puck was just too easy to fight with. He constantly gave her something to fight over and she was tired and lazy and cranky and it was Puck's fault that she was like that. (She would also like to note that the due date was three weeks away, so fighting caused her to ignore that little tid-bit).

She knew Puck must've been tired as well though because when he got home from work, he went into the shower and crawled onto the couch to watch whatever she was watching with her, not even mocking or teasing her about the movies she watched, or her stupid talk shows she had become addicted to since she got out of school.

There was one, 'The Mom Show' which actually was quite informative that came on at 10AM. She loved it, and they had an entire segment one day about fighting while being pregnant and how the woman takes it too personally (she wasn't about to admit that she was offended by that remark). Laurie said that her and her husband fought like cats and dogs during her last trimester but they talked it out and they grew stronger from it. Rachel felt a little better, knowing that it wasn't just her marriage (although, in reality she knew that any regular couple fought) but felt bad for not talking it out with her husband.

Puck had made an appointment at the local tattoo parlor, which Blaine suggested and gave good reviews (he had his entire arm covered in tattoos). So when the time came, Puck and Rachel left their apartment and headed to 'Ink Inc.'. It was a nice shop, the receptionist was lovely and despite her barbwire rose on her chest, she was homely. There was pictures of her, one of the tattooist, and a bunch of kids around them, scattered on her desk.

While Puck was getting his stencil put on, Rachel was talking to Lena (the receptionist).

"So when are you due?" Lena smiles, looking down at Rachel's big belly.

"Three weeks," Rachel smiled with a hand on her belly, "June 18th was the final date that my doctor said."

"First baby?"

"Yeah," Rachel nodded and followed her to the room where Puck was, "We're excited for her to be here."

"Oh, a girl!" Lena gasped happily, "We've tried four times for a girl, and we ended up with all boys!"

Gerry, the artist doing Puck's tattoo and Lena's husband laughed, "At least I don't have to worry about boys with the little girl."

"Yeah, tell me about it," Puck mumbled as he held his arm up, as Gerry carefully put the stencil on his side, "She's going to be locked in her room until she's forty."

"We wanted a boy," Rachel explained with a grin on her face, "But a little girl is amazing too."

"Alright," Gerry stated, peeling the paper off Puck's side and looking to Rachel and then Puck, "Good?"

Rachel inspected it with a small smile, getting close to her husband as he looked in the mirror. It went from his hip to the top of his rib cage and would leave no skin between there clear. The letters were an old-fashioned loopy font and there was two angel's wings coming from the 'M' on either side; Puck grinned.

"Look's good, baby," Rachel nodded, smoothing a hand over his stomach soothingly while turning to look at Gerry, "How long is it going to take?"

"My guess is around three hours," He nodded as he continued getting things ready, "We can take a break between, seeing as it's your first tattoo."

Puck nodded and followed instructions when Gerry told him to lay down on his side with his arm up. Lena rolled a chair for Rachel over near Puck's head and the brunette smiled gratefully before sitting down. Puck smiled to her, his eyes showing a little bit of nervousness but Rachel just smiled warmly to him, running her hand slowly down his bicep, over his forearm and linking their fingers together.

Gerry started and Puck bit his lip silently. Rachel squeezed his fingers while watching the needle pierce through his tanned skin and trace the 'M', "Does it hurt?"

"I'm fine," Puck nodded, licking his lips.

Rachel smiled at his fake assurance. Until she met Puck (who had always wanted a tattoo but could never find a good enough reason to get one), she thought the idea of a tattoo was stupid and ridiculous. Why would someone want to ruin their body with a permanent ink that someone may come to regret? But this, right here? Having something so permanent on his skin than the own life growing inside of her was incredibly amazing. She loved that he would do this for not only himself, but for her and their baby.

"I love you," Rachel stated simply, a small smile on her face.

Puck smirked and looked at her, "Sexy, huh?"

"Very," Rachel laughed. Gerry laughed as well, hearing their conversation as he continued tracing the 'M'.

...

"Does it hurt?" Rachel asked again.

"I'm fine, baby," Puck grumbled, exasperately. She was literally asking the same thing over and over again, and when he finally blocked out the noise of the needle to think about something else, she brought it all into reality again.

His side was basically numb, but Gerry was just doing the 'S' and it was between his rib cage and where his muscles meet and it was fucking killing him. The top half was done and an hour and a half into the appointment, Puck was ready to just say 'fuck it'- but he was no pansy and if Finn stupid face Hudson could sit in the chair and get his pansy tattoo, so could he (although, his tattoo was anything _but_ pansy- it was for his amazing little daughter that would be here soon).

"It looks like it hurts," Rachel suggested, looking as Gerry traced a long strip on the 'S' without stopping. She was fascinated by this; how the needle went into the skin and left a permanent line in it's quake just like that.

"He's doing pretty well," Gerry praised, "First tattoo and he hasn't complained about pain or the length at all."

Puck smirked at Rachel with his eyes closed and she just looked at him, "Are you sure you're not in any pain?"

"I'm fine, Rach," Puck nodded, finally looking at her, "Now stop. Are you hungry?" Rachel blushed and looked down, obviously telling Puck she was, "I'll be fine. Go to the store next door and get something to eat."

"I don't want to leave you," Rachel shook her head, her eyes looking over the tattoo again.

"I'll be fine."

"How about we take a break?" Gerry offered understandingly, "Five minutes and we'll get right back into it?"

"Baby?" Puck asked lazily.

"Do you want anything?"

"He shouldn't eat," Lena replied, coming back to relay a message to Gerry, "He might get sick."

"Oh," Rachel nodded.

"You can get me a gatorade though," Puck smiled, squeezing her hand, "I'd kill for the blue kind."

"Alright," Rachel smiled, standing up and fixing her dress. Puck was at the perfect height so he leaned over, kissing Rachel's belly. She placed a hand on the back of his head and smoothed it to his cheek, "Although you should have water, gatorade is ideal for when you're active."

"Whatever," Puck shrugged, rolling his eyes inwardly, "Get me some gatorade, woman."

Rachel huffed slightly and leaned down to press a kiss to his cheek, making sure not to kiss his lips. Puck once again rolled his eyes, pursing his lips in a sneer as she walked away. Gerry laughed as they heard the door open and close.

"Oh, I do _not_ miss those days," The artist laughed.

"She's fucking crazy on a good day, almost intolerable now that she's pregnant," Puck grumbled.

Yeah, he was still pissed off at her for the whole 'show name' bullshit. But he was glad he got to share this with her.

"We just had our forth son about five months ago," He explained, "Lena was crazy. When's she due?"

"June 18th," Puck smiled, "But last time it was June 20th, and the time before that it was June 14th; so it's around then."

"Since I'm a father of four and I know these things," Gerry smirked, "I'm going to say June 16th; but that's when she's going into labour. If I'm wrong, you come in here and I'll give you a free tattoo."

"Deal," Puck shook the artists hand as Rachel came back into the room.

...

"That feels good, baby," Puck groaned.

Rachel smiled and shrugged, "You know I'm good with my hands."

"You're good with everything," Puck moaned.

Rachel smirked and continued rubbing the tattoo goo onto Puck's new tattoo. It made her hands sticky and she was pretty sure it wasn't the best for her skin but Puck couldn't rub the goo on himself so she offered to do it. She knew when she put it on, it made the raw skin feel better.

She smoothed the goo onto the next letter, rubbing carefully over the red skin. Puck had only gotten the tattoo yesterday, so it was still sensitive and she really didn't want to cause him any pain. She knew he had a horrible nights sleep last night, since he usually slept on his side but had to sleep on his back; he was restless all night, which made Rachel restless as well. But he only complained if he moved a certain way and the swollen skin stretched.

She worked her way up and over the wings, making sure the goo was even everywhere before kissing his bicep and turning towards the sink to wash her hands. Puck pulled his black shirt back over his head and carefully slid it over the gooey area. Puck kissed the back of her head, thanking her quietly and leaving the bathroom to sit on the couch.

She came back out, yawning tiredly and sitting on Puck's good side, leaning against him and pressing play on the DVD remote. They were relaxing and having a quiet few hours until things started to get bad. He didn't know exactly what he triggered for Rachel to start flipping out but it only made him angry that she was.

So sure, maybe he said that she was a shit friend to Finn as they fought, and she called him a heartless asshole and she was praying that their unborn baby would be nothing like him. So obviously, he told her that he already knew that and he wasn't stupid because that was basically the reason why she didn't want to share his name up in the Broadway Marquees. She called him an idiot and told him that he was wrong, so he called her a liar and said that he wished Mason will be nothing like her.

This whole fight, started because of one little comment and now she was pushing him towards the door of their apartment.


	27. TwentySeven

_**A/N: soo don't hate me. here's the last dramatic chapter. wait until next chapter. it's the most fluffiest thing ever. you'll all love me again after that.**_

_**thanks for the reviews for last chapter! after this one, only 2/3 (haven't decided yet) more! :D**_

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

"Get out of this apartment right now, Noah Puckerman!" Rachel yelled, her voice stressed with the sound of tears as she pushed Puck towards the door.

"Rachel-"

"Get out!" Rachel screamed, giving Puck one last push towards the door.

"Fine, whatever!" Puck rolled his eyes and shoved his feet into his shoes, angry at her for some stupid reason (still angry from the fight four days ago too); he didn't even do anything bad this time! And if he did, she was to blame as well. Whatever he did was certainly not horrible enough to get kicked out of his home but whatever, pregnant Rachel was a force to be reckoned with and he was sick of dealing with it for the time being, "Call me when you're not being such a _bitch_."

He heard a gasp as he stepped out into the rain, slamming the door hard; he didn't care that their housemates above them probably heard the fight and his loud exit, they were probably used to it (this week was a terrible week for them, he'd been kicked out no less than 3 times- first time _he_ left). He growled to himself as rain poured down on him. Spring was the worst time of year and he hated it. He hated how it rained more times then it was sunny, he hated how everything was always so wet and dirty (unless it's in _that_ way), and he hated how the days grew longer and the raining just continued.

Everything was so fucked up since the fight about her stupid 'show name'. He and Rachel were fighting over everything. It was either about money, food, school, Dexter, the unborn baby (which was due extremely soon), or how they had been living in their new apartment and much shit they still had left to do. Rachel would make a snide remark in which Puck would be (obviously) offended by and make one back, which caused her to get angry and make another one back until the two of them were screaming at each other over the most ridiculous things.

They even fought about how rainy it was for June. How stupid is that?

This fight however, was caused by a stupid remark that Puck had made regarding the new relationship between Brittany and Santana. A stupid little comment, hardly worth even voicing but he did it to be witty and try to make her laugh.

Obviously it didn't work.

She basically yelled at him for being an inconsiderate male and that he should be more understanding about how hard it was for the two young girls to persue a relationship while constantly being judged. Then he went on to say why she even cared because she hated Santana. So she countered that with her friendship with Brittany and he argued that she should be a better friend to Finn and shit escalated from there; she definitely was playing dirty- bringing in some personal shit and he was pissed so he did the same thing.

Which inevitably led him to driving the distance to his mother's house.

"Ma?" Puck called into the house after he kicked off his shoes.

"Working!" He heard Ellie's voice call back to him from her room, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be painting Mason's room?"

"Get down here, I need to rant!" Puck yelled back, ignoring her questions and going into the kitchen, heading for the fridge.

Ellie stomped down the stairs, rolling her eyes at the muddy shoe prints that disappeared onto the welcome mat before going after her brother, "What do _you_ want? Rachel finally kick your ass to the curb?"

"I want JD, beer, vodka, and any other bullshit alcohol that Mom has in this house," Puck grumbled, throwing himself down on one of the chairs, "And... yes. Whatever, she was being a bitch anyway."

"Mom only keeps beer and wine here and that wasn't what I was asking," Ellie glared at her brother before grabbing him a beer from the fridge, "And I figured as much."

"Shut up," Puck sneered, narrowing his eyes at his younger sister.

Ellie laughed and threw her straightened hair up in a pony tail, "What did you do?"

"I told her that Finn should be higher on the friend scale than Brittany is."

"You do know that Brittany is dating Santana, right?"

"Exactly!" Puck took a long swig from the beer bottle and shook his head, "She hates that whore."

"No, idiot!" Ellie shook her head, "I meant that she was dating another girl! That's a soft spot for Rachel, you jerk; you probably shouldn't have even brought it up."

"Whatever," Puck grumbled again, downing the beer and motioning for her to get him another one, "I didn't even do anything wrong."

"What did you say to her?" Ellie asked, coming back with another bottle and sitting down.

"We were watching a movie and I said something about Brittany and Santana doin' it," Puck shrugged, twisting the cap off and taking a large gulp, "It was witty and it was a _joke_! Then she went all off on me and called me a jerk!"

"Okay, I'm going to stop you right there," Ellie rolled her eyes and held up a hand, "First off, you probably thought it was witty but it was probably sexist and rude and definitely Puckish- and your wife is due in three weeks, she needs _Noah_ not Puck. Second, it's Brittany and _Santana_- Rachel does hate Santana and with good reason too. So anything you said was probably lewd and she took it in a whole other way than you probably meant it- but that's Rachel; she over analyzes everything."

"Fuckin' right she does," Puck mumbled.

"And third," Ellie ignored his comment, "Brittany and Santana are a _lesbian_ couple. They're two gay girls giving it a shot and Rachel commends that. I mean, look at how she was raised, and her parents. Her two _fathers_ taught her better than being a judgemental and homophobic human being. And then she marries _you_, of all people."

"Are you seriously 14?" Puck narrowed his eyes at the ranting girl who was sounding more mature than him.

"Yes and I'm smarter than you," Ellie smirked.

"I came here to rant and look who's doing it?"

"It's because you're an idiot and you're a guy who can't deal with a hormonal pregnant woman. Especially if that pregnant girl is Rachel- who was crazy _before_ you knocked her up."

Puck glared at his younger sister as he finished another beer. He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "You're not making me feel better."

"I'm telling the truth," Ellie shrugged her shoulders.

"Fuckin' lie then."

Ellie laughed, "Fine, you're completely in the right, big brother. You're right and Rachel's wrong and you shouldn't have been kicked out."

Even though she was lying and extremely sarcastic, it did make Puck feel the littlest bit better. It was probably the beer.

"Now, show me your tattoo," Ellie laughed.

Puck grumbled and stood up, swaying slightly as the alcohol settled in his body. He lifted his shirt high so Ellie could see the ink and smirked when Ellie gasped.

"Did it hurt?" Ellie's eyes traced the letter's.

"Nah," Puck shook his head, "Wished I was drunk though," He pulled his shirt down and sat on the chair again, finishing his beer, "When's Ma gettin' home?"

"Probably around 10," Ellie informed, getting up to look through the cupboard, "She left money for pizza, so we can order one now or wait."

"I'm hungry," Puck admitted, looking at Ellie and hoping she would call so he didn't have to.

She sighed heavily and picked up the cordless, "You're an idiot."

"But you love me," Puck grinned, standing up and going to the fridge to get another beer.

A couple hours later, Joanie came in through the door, calling out to Puck. He called back, his words slurring slightly with the six beers he had and continued teaching Ellie the best and most impressive way to twist a beer bottle cap off.

"What are you doing here?" Joanie asked, popping a kiss to her son's forehead and surveying the bottles in front of him, "What's going on?"

"Take a wild guess," Puck laughed, gulping back another mouthful of beer, "Rach kicked me out for being a 'jerk'- her words, not mine!"

"What did you do?" Joanie groaned, rolling her eyes, and going to the fridge to find herself something to eat.

"It's not what I did!" Puck argued, "I didn't do anything!"

"He made fun of a lesbian couple-" Joanie gasped as Ellie nodded, "Yep, I already talked to him about it."

"My little sister is not 14, Ma. It's not possible," Puck shook his head.

"Just because I'm 14 doesn't mean that I'm niave," Ellie rolled her eyes, "And it's late- you should get to bed."

Puck sighed and looked at the clock to see that it was 10:30. He finished his beer and placed it with the empty ones, "I can't."

"Why not?" Joanie asked, eating a slice of cold pizza.

"She hasn't called me yet," Puck slurred, letting out a breath.

Ellie and Joanie shared a look, before the eldest one mumbled out an 'okay' and helped Puck to his feet. Puck grumbled and let his mom lead him up the stairs to his old bedroom, before flopping down. Joanie sighed and shook her head, hovering in the doorway.

"Baby boy, you have to watch what you say."

"I didn't mean for it to sound like that," Puck closed his eyes and shook his head, "I wanted her to laugh. She hasn't laughed in a really long time; we're fucking so tense with the baby comin'."

"She's just stressed and nervous," Joanie offered, shrugging, "I know I was stressed when I was pregnant with you. I was married and you were planned but it was still stressful," She informed, leaning against the doorframe, "One little remark made me overthink it like crazy and I was crying most of my pregnancy; but Rachel is still a teenager and she's more hormonal than I ever was so mixing those with pregnancy hormones is extreme."

"I love that baby- and I love her!" Puck mumbled out, "But she's so fucking insane and we've been fighting so bad lately, that it's hard to see why."

Joanie sighed, "But you always know, Noah. You always will. Every couple has their ups and downs, and you guys are just in the downs right now."

"But it's hard," Puck whispered and groaned, throwing his arm over his eyes as he heard his voice crack. He seriously felt like he was a child, still living at home, and whining to his mom about how much life sucks. He kind of was, but he was legally an adult and he was not living at home.

"Marriage is hard," Joanie stated, "Parenting is hard. _Life_ is hard, Noah. You just have to work your way through it. After a hurricane, comes a rainbow."

"Did you just quote Katy Perry?" Puck scoffed at his mother and lifted his arm to look at his mother.

"Shut your mouth," Joanie started to smile, "I like that song."

Puck sighed, his hazy eyes shooting unasked questions to his mother, "She always calls by now."

"Maybe she just needs some time," Joanie offered, "She'll come around; she always does. Goodnight, honey."

"Night, Ma."

Joanie smiled, blowing him a kiss. She flicked off the light and Puck called out to her again, "What?"

"Thanks."

"Always."

...

"What?" He grunted into his phone, sleep evident in his voice.

"Come home," Rachel sobbed into the phone.

"Why? I thought you wanted me gone?" Puck argued bitterly, the memory of her kicking him to the curb still fresh in his mind.

"I can't sleep without you," Rachel's voice was rough as she continued to cry, "I need you here with me."

Puck sat up and sighed, looking at the time to see that it was 2AM. He rubbed a hand over his face, keeping his eyes closed. He felt dizzy and still slightly buzzed but was still aware of everything around him. He was tired and he didn't want to fight anymore. Although he was used to being kicked out (thanks to this week), this was by far the longest.

"Noah, please."

"I'm leaving now," Puck sighed again, not waiting for a response before snapping his phone shut and grabbing his shirt.

He pulled it over his head before going downstairs, writing a quick note to his Mom, and going out the door. He locked it before jumping in his truck and heading home. He yawned more times then he could count and drove across town to the freeway.

It seemed all at once that the bright headlights were coming closer, the horrible screeching of metal slicing through the air, and the loud, obnoxious sirens being heard after quite some time. He vaguely made out some of the words the paramedics- he guessed- were saying, asking if he was okay and if he could hear them, but he couldn't form any words.

His mouth tasted like blood, his wrist was killing him, and his head was throbbing worse than any hangover he had ever had. The steering wheel was digging into his thighs as he heard a loud _clamp_ and more screeching before he was being pulled from his position.

Only when he was being laid flat on the hard plastic, and his eyes were trying to stay open to watch the paramedics, did he choke out a word- a name, blood splattering onto his chest.

"Ra-chel."


	28. TwentyEight

_**A/N: hey guys! so here's chapter 28! wow. i said three updates, but here's four. ;) just because soo many people reviewed last chapter! i love reviews! i need them to write. :D**_

_**oh well, this story is almost over. two more chapters + epilogue (you guys should tell me what you'd like to see happen!) and it's been so much fun writing this story. i hope you all enjoyed it as much as i did!**_

_**tumblr link in my profile!**_

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

Rachel could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she clutched the strap of her purse closer to her with Blaine following closely behind her. Her ballet flat clad feet tapping against the floor as she turned towards the Lima Hospital emergency receptionist. There was hardly anyone there, only two people on opposite sides of the room and she braced her hand on the counter.

Her throat was tight, tears falling silently from her eyes, "Excuse me?"

"Yes dear?"

"My husband," Rachel sniffed and placed a hand on her large belly, "I don't know when he was brought here but I last talked to him around 2AM and he was in a car accident after that. Please- can you please help me? His name is Noah- Noah Puckerman."

"I'll make some calls, honey. Why don't you go sit down and I will let you know as soon as I know," The receptionist offered.

"Please," Rachel's bottom lip trembled and she nodded. Blaine led her towards the waiting area and sitting beside her on the uncomfortable chairs.

"I'm sorry," Rachel shook her head and whispered for the millionth time.

Blaine shook his head and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "Don't be. I told you before, this is nothing to be sorry about."

Blaine hugged her as Rachel sobbed. She looked towards the doors, hearing the automatic sliding glass and saw that Joanie and Ellie arrived. Joanie hugged her tightly, whispering that everything would be okay into her ear as Ellie frowned beside her. Ellie hugged her tightly as well before Blaine introduced himself and the four of them all sat down.

"Puckerman?"

Rachel shot up, practically running towards the man in the scrubs and a clipboard. She braced a hand on her belly, "Are you his doctor?"

"I'm one of the attendings for Mr. Puckerman," The doctor informed, "I'm Doctor Malley; are you-"

"I'm his wife," Rachel assured, seeing his eyes flicker to the three other people at her side but she paid no attention, "Is my husband going to be okay?"

"He's in surgery at the moment," Dr. Malley stated, nodding his head, "When he came in, he was unconscious. The paramedics, who were on the sight, estimated that he was there for about an hour before they arrived," Rachel let out a sob and used her other hand to cover her mouth in shock. The Doctor licked his lips before continuing, "He had internal bleeding so we rushed him into the ER as soon as we could. His wrist is broken and will need surgery but we can wait for that. Our first priority was to stop the bleeding."

"When can we see him?" Joanie asked as Rachel shook her head.

"I will tell you as soon as he's out," Dr. Malley promised, "He'll be transferred to the ICU so you ladies could make your way up there now."

Rachel swallowed thickly and nodded, "Thank you. Just... _please_, tell me when he's out?"

"I will," Dr. Malley nodded, heading back through the doors and down the hallway.

...

Rachel, Joanie, and Ellie all walked into the room. Blaine had left when the doctor told them Puck was fine; Rachel hugged him and kissed his cheek, happy to have a friend that would do this for her. Puck was on the bed, his eyes closed as beeping flooded the room with the pace of his heart. He had scratches and bruises on his face, as well as a gash on his hairline that was covered with medical tape. His arm was in a heavy cast, a sling elavating it around his neck, and his IV was taped into his left hand.

"He's still groggy from the anesthetic and with the morphine, he probably won't be coming around for a few hours. We stopped the bleeding and he has stitches on his right side, as well the plaster cast- we'll be removing that in a week for surgery and will be replaced by another cast. He's stable," A resident informed Rachel, "His vital's are normal but we'll keep checking him every hour or so just to make sure he's recovering from the surgery as expected with his concussion, okay?"

Rachel nodded and sniffed, "Thank you."

The doctor nodded and gave a small smile before leaving the room. Rachel let out a silent sob, staring as Joanie and Ellie walked up to the man on the hospital bed. Joanie kissed Puck's forehead gently while Ellie touched his hand lightly. After a few moments, Joanie whispered (Rachel couldn't make it out) and Ellie nodded before walking away and hugging Rachel again.

"We'll leave you two for a moment," Joanie touched the brunette's cheek, "We'll be down in the cafe; let us know if you need anything."

Rachel nodded and watched the two leave, closing the door behind them. Rachel walked up to the bed, sitting down on his left side and carefully picking up his hand, making sure the IV tube wasn't tangling or pulling before she laid down so gently, she felt like a feather. She could see the layered and taped gaze on the right side of his stomach through the hospital gown he wore and she could still feel the tears sliding down her face.

His breathing was even, and he didn't smell like himself. He smelt like the doctor's office or something completely sterile it made her stomach hurt. She tried to warn off the wave of nausea she felt and ran a hand down her big belly. She was scared that she was putting too much pressure on his side from the baby bump and shifted closer to the edge of the bed, putting a small amount of space between them.

"I'm sorry," Rachel breathed out, almost so quiet she couldn't hear herself.

He was still asleep from the medication from the surgery, but she wanted him to wake up and tell her everything would be okay. If she wouldn't have kicked him out earlier, he wouldn't be in the hospital at the moment; he wouldn't have a shattered wrist, or needed to have emergency surgery. He would've been in bed with her, snuggling under the warm blankets.

Rachel frowned and kissed his collarbone. She was used to seeing him all manly and tough, but right now he looked so vulnerable. It broke her heart to see him this way. She shook her head softly, and turned to nuzzle her face against his chest, making sure she wasn't putting too much pressure on him and closing her eyes.

...

Rachel yawned and stretched a little; her back hurt and her feet were cold, which was a change from usually sweating the entire day.

The hospital room was bright now (probably close to noon) and there was a note on Puck's high table next to the bed. She felt Puck's hand moving on her back and she snapped her head up to see his head tilted back on the pillow, his eyes closed and his mouth relaxed. She knew he was awake but he didn't move besides the up and down motion on her back and she kissed his chest.

"I'm sorry," Rachel breathed out, carefully moving her hand to rest on his chest.

"Shut up," Puck whispered back. His tone was easy so Rachel didn't feel offended or anything. It was his way of telling her that she didn't need to apologize and to just be quiet- his head was hurting and he needed quiet.

Rachel kissed his chest again and relaxed against him slightly. She glanced down, noticing that there was a pink blanket over top of her while Puck was still covered with the green one and she let her eyes fall.

After a few minutes of quiet, Rachel swallowed thickly and moved her hand over his chest lightly, "How do you feel?"

"Like a sunny day," Puck sarcastically remarked.

"I was so scared- and I know that's selfish to say because you probably were terrified," Rachel shook her head, nuzzling her face against his chest, "But when you didn't show up, I called your phone and you didn't answer. I thought you were mad at me still and decided to sleep at your mom's."

"I told you I was coming home," Puck continued to whisper as he kept his eyes shut. He lifted his hand slowly and wrapped his fingers in her hair.

"I know. That's why I tried to keep calling you. It was around 4 when the hospital called and it scared me so much," She sobbed quietly, "I couldn't get here fast enough. I thought... I just... Baby, you can't ever leave me. You're not allowed to- I'm not ever going to let you. You're mine- and you have to be here for Mason and I, and I need you. I need you, Noah."

"I'm fine, baby. I'm not going anywhere," Puck scratched Rachel's head affectionately, "I'm okay- we're okay."

"I love you," Rachel lifted her head to look at his face. Her eyes glanced at the bruises and scratches on his face and she could feel the tears run down her cheeks, "I love you so much, baby."

Puck finally opened his eyes- the light burned, causing him to squeeze them shut and he sighed, bringing her head closer to his. When he opened his eyes again, Rachel's head was blocking some of the light, but he only opened them enough to see.

"I love you too," Puck breathed out as Rachel lifted herself lightly to press a kiss against his lips.

...

Rachel helped Puck into their home a few days later after his second surgery. His wrist held a new cast (black because he's no pussy) and had a presciption of major painkillers for the steel rod they had to put in his wrist. Puck had his bad wrist around her shoulders and the good one resting on her big belly at least. He knew she was stressed (obviously), her shoulders were tense and her breathing was short and all he wanted was to make sure she wasn't hurting herself or the baby.

She placed him on the couch before waddling out of the apartment, getting her purse, and locking the car up (Rachel's fathers let them borrow their spare car until they could get a new one; Puck's truck was completely garbage). She walked back into their apartment, closing the door, and kicking her shoes off. She let out a small worried huff and looked to Puck with a concerned look.

"Do you need anything, baby?" Rachel asked, running a hand along his neck.

"I'm hurt," Puck stated and gave Rachel a pleading look.

"I know that, that's why I want to know if you need anything?" Rachel quirked an eyebrow.

"I'm hurt and I want something," Puck pouted at her. He was on pain medication and it was messing with the brain to mouth filter he had but he decided to roll with what his brain and body were saying.

"What is it that you want, Noah?" Rachel laughed softly, tossing her purse onto the kitchen island before she began to walk towards Puck again; he was smirking at her.

"An 'I'm sorry I kicked you out of the apartment blowjob'," Puck gave her a pouty, pleading look.

Rachel looked stunned for a moment before shaking her head quickly, "Noah-"

"Baby, _please_!" Puck whined obnoxiously.

"No," Rachel shook her head, crossing her arms on top of her belly, "You're not to engage in any sexual activity for the next week or until the stitches fall out."

"But I won't even be able to have 'me time'!" Puck continued to whine while Rachel began to smirk in amusement, "My right hand is fucked and it's fucked for my left one- how about you give me one?"

"Noah," Rachel shook her head, laughing quietly, "Not for a week or until the stitches fall out."

"Ah, you're killing me woman."

Rachel rolled her eyes and smirked while she grabbed the paper the doctor gave her, "Okay, so you still have to be woken up every two hours when you sleep. You need plenty of fluids, medication every 4-6 hours as needed, no sexual activity until stitches fall out-" She ignored his groan of protest, "-and we also need to change your-"

"Baby," Puck yawned, "Sleep with me."

"I need to go and get some water, and juice, and things for you," Rachel shook her her head, "I also need to call your boss and tell him everything," She continued shaking her head, her voice shaking with unshed tears. Everything that had happened this week was just too much, from the car crash, to the surgeries, to staying at the hospital and seeing Noah being so vulnerable- it was just too much, "I can't sleep but _you_ sleep, Noah. I'll have Blaine or Sam check on you while-"

"Baby," Puck stated again his voice low and slow, "I just want to lay down with you."

His pleading look was sad and she bit her lip, knowing that he just wanted to be close to her after his tiring and scary week. She was more than okay with that, seeing as how she wanted to be close to him as well. She nodded in resignation and walked to him, helping him off the couch and making sure to grab his phone to set an alarm for every two hours on it.

They walked into their bedroom and Rachel helped him out of his shirt. She looked as if she was trying not to cry as her eyes saw some of the smeared blood on his left side, "I have to get a cloth- there's blood on your tattoo."

Puck frowned and looked down at it, inspecting the dry tattoo. He could see the hospital guaze on his right side and some blood that was pooling under the bandage. Rachel came back with some guaze, some anti-septic, a dry towel, tattoo goo, and a wash cloth. After she finished wiping him clean, she spread the goo along his tattoo and spread the towel down on his side of the bed.

He laid down in only his boxers and watched as Rachel threw her hair up in a messy ponytail, "Take off your clothes, baby."

"Noah, we can't-"

"I don't care," Puck shook his head seriously. Rachel smiled to him, acting as if she wasn't sad at all, and put her hands on her hips. Puck knew he already had her, but a little push wouldn't be so bad, "Baby, I almost died."

Instantly, her eyes held tears and her face fell. He knew he was a dick, but he wanted skin on skin.

"You're an asshole," Rachel whispered shakily, but lifted her shirt above her head. He didn't smile but let his eyes rake over her chest and her wide, swollen belly. She was due in two weeks and she was absolutely beautiful.

She slipped out of her sweatpants and was only left in her boycut panties. She crawled up beside him, grabbing the blanket and pulling it after her. She propped his broken wrist up on her pillow, and pressed her body against his good side lightly (making sure his tattoo was covered by the towel). He immediately lifted his hand to touch the smooth skin of her belly and silently thanked God that he didn't die.

"Don't you ever do that to me again," Rachel mumbled against his chest, "I will never forgive you."

"Don't kick me out ever again."

"Never," Rachel kissed his chest, "I'm so sorry, baby. I'm sorry about everything. I know you were hurt about the name thing-"

"Rachel Berry is a perfect name to be up in Broadway Marquees, baby," Puck mumbled tiredly, "I was just being a dick."

"I love you more than anything, Noah. People will know that I'm married if I ever make it, you don't have to be so possessive- I don't want anyone but you," Rachel whispered reassuringly, "I don't know what I'd do without you. I'm sorry we've been fighting so much. I'm just... we're going to be parents in two weeks, baby. And you're acting like it's nothing- I mean... that's not what I mean, you're acting like it's not making you nervous- and just the prospect of being a mother is making me so incredibly nervous that I can't even fathom it! Being someone that our little girl is going to look up to and model herself after; it's just scary because what if I mess up?"

"I'm fucking nervous as hell," Puck mumbled again, pressing a kiss to her hair, "Don't ever think you're alone with that, baby. We're in it together."

"I can't do this without you, Noah," Rachel sobbed quietly, "I need you here with me, and I need you to help me with all of this. And I know I should tell you when I'm feeling like this instead of lashing out at you but I'm just terrified, and I don't _want_ to talk about it because then it's just going to be so much more _real_."

"Baby, I told you before- you're going to be such a great mother," Puck whispered to her, running his left hand through her hair and curving slightly to look at her, "Maybe it's just going to take Mason coming into this world to make you believe it yourself, but you're going to be amazing. You're going to know everything and when I'm being a jerk about her stupid boyfriends, you're going to be the one who will sneak her out of the house and deal with me freaking out. You're going to be her best friend and her mother- and you're going to teach her right from wrong and you'll have the patience to deal with all of it.

"You're going to see, Rachel- I promise you," Puck assured her, "If you had to do this alone, you would've been _amazing_. You would've been a father and a mother to her and you _would've been_ _amazing_; I swear it, baby."

"And who would've been giving me these little pep talks?" Rachel shook her head and closed her eyes, letting a few tears flick onto her cheeks, "Because I don't believe that on my own."

"If you had to you could," Puck shook his head and pressed her closer to his chest, relaxing against the pillows again and pressing a kiss to her hair, "But I won't leave you."

"I won't be able to," Rachel cried silently. Her voice was slow and whispered, she could hardly hear herself, "I need you here with me."

Puck hummed against her head, his hand going over his belly and putting a slight pressure to feel Mason's foot, "I will never leave you; either of you."

"Never?" Rachel mumbled, yawning.

"Never, baby."


	29. TwentyNine

_**A/N: my goodness, i've had so many updates this week! i'm currently working on the epilogue- so let me know what you guys want to see! i've only recieved one so far!**_

_**i have the last chapter written up, please give me reviews and i'll update quickly!**_

_**the baby's coming! **__**;)**_

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

Rachel took in shallow breaths, letting them out in little huffs as she tried to breathe through a contraction. She had been having them once every so often since 4AM that morning when she woke up- realizing that it was different from the braxton hicks she had been having for the past one and a half weeks. The pain was stronger, starting in the small of her back, spreading to her hips and down, before shooting straight up her spine; it was the most uncomfortable pain she had ever felt in her entire life.

Although she knew she should tell Puck, saying that 'Yay! The baby is coming!' would be ideal in her situation, she didn't. Everytime she got them, it was only once every hour and she knew that she was just starting. She was probably only 1cm; telling Puck would be pointless. She just made sure that her hospital bag was near the front door and that he had his cell phone on and with him. She smiled through the pain while he got ready for work and kissed him goodbye as the contractions came and went.

Dr. Torrez (the doctor who would be delivering Mason) said at the last appointment that she could go anytime now (that was three days ago and Puck made Finn drive out here to stay with Rachel just in case she went into labour while he was at work) and she was measuring normally. She estimated that Mason would be around 7 or 8 lbs and said that if Rachel reached her due date, they were going to have to induce her. Rachel wasn't exactly excited about that so she was happy that she was getting contractions now. The doctor also said that she shouldn't head over to the hospital until she was getting contractions every 5 minutes that lasted one minute long for at least an hour.

The contractions she was experiencing wasn't any thing to worry about- they were sporadic, coming every 40-50 minutes and lasting no more than 30 seconds. Even though the pain was horrible, she knew that there was more pain to come and she was nervous about that.

Finn knew something was up with her, but she just chalked it up to braxton hicks contractions and he bought it. She knew that the hospital wouldn't check her in until the contractions were 5-10 minutes apart and for a steady amount of time so until then, she ignored it.

Not to mention the fact that she was nervous as hell. She knew denying that she was in labour was absolutely ridiculous- she may be scared, but she is _not_ stupid. She knew that everything was leading up to this moment- until the baby came- and she knew that it was only a matter of time until she had to face her fear and become a mother.

Sure, she was extremely excited about it but that didn't knock out her nerves. She read somewhere that if she was stressing out, the pain would hurt more. So she had a bath with soothing lilac candles and tried to breathe through the contractions and the nerves, and that seemed to help for a small amount of time (20 seconds, big deal).

But right now, the pain was increasing to the maximum of her pain tolerance. The longest that they've lasted were 30 seconds, but the one she just finished having was over a minute long. Finn had stepped out of the apartment to go get some take-out food from the chinese place twenty minutes away from the house that Rachel was craving, and to do a little bit of grocery shopping.

It was nearing 1PM and her contractions were coming every half hour now. Painful, and stretching- she had to brace herself on walls, on the arm of the couch, even the counter when they were coming. Some made her feel sick, while others had made tears spring to her eyes. The pain was unbelieveable and she could hardly handle them at the moment.

Rachel knew they should've done the prenatal classes but Puck thought they didn't need to do them- that they were stupid and he refused to go. But she wished she did do them so she could learn some breathing excersizes instead of the 'he-he-ho' one that is far to cliche that she rolls her eyes when she even thought about doing them.

"Oh!" Rachel grunted, doubling over in the kitchen, grabbing the counter to brace herself and clutching her belly with another. This contraction had tears springing to her eyes and the pain burning into her spine.

She knew that stressing over the contraction would make the baby stressed and would make the birthing process more difficult, but it was hard to breathe through them when your entire core was tightening and contracting the air to your lungs.

"Ow!" Rachel yelped loudly as the contraction continued through longer than 30 seconds. She could feel the sweat on the back of her neck and on her forehead as she held her breath, hoping the pain would subside. She grabbed the clean tea towel on the counter, sending something onto the floor with a loud crash before dabbing the cloth onto her forehead.

"Rachel?" She heard from around the corner, "Are you okay?"

"Blaine!" Rachel mumbled out, her eyes shut as she tried to tell him that she was in the kitchen.

The pain faded in the _slightest_ as she tried to straighten her back. She looked over the kitchen island and saw that he was looking at her with a worried expression, "Rach, I heard you yell- and then I heard a crash-"

"I'm having contractions," Rachel tightly rasped out, squeezing her eyes shut before letting a tear escape them.

"Where's Puck?" Blaine looked at her with wide eyes, "Are you here alone? You're having a baby and you're alone!"

"I'm just having contractions, no baby. Finn left to do some groceries-"

"Hold on, I'll call Puck!" The dark haired man informed, going towards their coffee table to grab the phone.

"No!" Rachel stressed out, breathing out a heavy breath, "No! It's not time yet!"

"You're in labour!" Blaine shook his head with wide eyes, "It _is _time!"

"No, they won't admit me until I'm closer or until my water breaks!" Rachel explained, "It hasn't broken yet, and I'm still 30-40 minutes apart for my contractions. I'm okay- they just really hurt. No need to make people worried until it's time."

"Where's Finn? Why would he leave you when you're having contractions?"

Rachel breathed deeply and evenly, "He doesn't know."

"Why is Puck at work?" Blaine continued throwing questions to the pregnant woman, his breathing shallow and sweat lining his furrowed brows. He looked more scared and nervous than Rachel did, "I don't know what to do right now, Rach! I'm freaking out a little bit!"

"We need to be calm," Rachel closed her eyes, straightening completely and raising her hands as she took a breath in, she lowered them and let it out before opening her eyes, "The baby can feel the stress and I don't want her to be born into a stressful environment or she'll be stressed for the rest of her life."

"You're not giving birth to her in this house, Rachel!" Blaine yelled, ignoring her even breathing, "Does Puck even know!"

"No," Rachel whispered out, still in her calm state, "And he's not going to until he _needs_ to. So you're going to be quiet-" She clenched her teeth together and glared at Blaine who cut her off.

"Yeah, no! No, Rachel!" Blaine shook his head, "This is bad! I don't know what to do in this situation! I don't even know every one of your lady parts- I had sex with a girl once and it confirmed my thoughts of being gay! And it was the most horrible experience of my life; I skipped health class in high school _just_ so I wouldn't have to think about having sex with a girl again!"

"You're a biology major, Blaine!" Rachel stressed out.

"I'm majoring in biological engineering- so different!" Blaine stressed out.

"Whatever!" Rachel glared at him, "Help me to the couch and hold my hand until Finn gets back!"

"You're telling him when he gets back!" Blaine pointed out, going around the island to grab Rachel's hand and place on of his on her back, leading her to the couch, "I'm not lying to him!"

"Oh, we're not lying!" Rachel rolled her eyes with a scoff, sitting back into the couch slowly and letting out a long breath, "Don't make it sound worse than it already-"

Mid-sentence, Rachel gasped and tensed. The horrible pain shot through the small of her back again and through her hips. Her legs felt as if they were going to fall off and she could feel tears starting to pool in her eyes. She faintly heard Blaine say something before linking his fingers with hers, his other hand rubbing soothing circles on her back.

Rachel let out a strangled breath as the pain subsided and she swallowed thickly, "Okay... I'm okay."

Blaine looked down to see his fingers red and pulsing. Rachel still had a death grip on his hand and it was starting to tingle. She followed his line of sight and loosened it slowly before dropping his hand and rubbing her thighs.

"When's Finn getting home?" Blaine asked worriedly.

"Probably not for another 45 minutes," Rachel shook her head, trying to ignore the small constant pain in her lower back, "I just... I'm okay. I just need to stay calm."

"Have you phoned your doctor?"

"Yeah," Rachel nodded and wiped her forehead with her hand, "She told me what I already knew."

"What can I do?" Blaine swallowed thickly, his eyes tracing over her face.

"Just sit here with me," Rachel looked at him, "And time them, okay?"

"When Finn gets here, you're telling him that you're getting contractions, okay?" Blaine stared at her, his face was pale and she could tell he was worried.

Rachel nodded, "Okay."

...

"I'm phoning Puck!" Finn yelled, rushing around the apartment.

Rachel shook her head, glaring between Blaine and Finn. It was Blaine's fault for making her tell Finn- but obviously he didn't know him like she did. Finn freaked out, nearly picking her up and bringing her to his car before Rachel smacked his head and told him to stop. He moved around the apartment like he didn't know what to do, going into the two bedrooms like he had to get something and that was when she reminded him that her hospital bag was by the door and they just needed to wait.

"Finn, I swear- if you call Noah right now, I'm going to beat your butt," Rachel gave him a stern look, her lips in a straight line.

Blaine laughed and shook his head, relaxing against the couch with the very pregnant and grumpy Rachel. He had been with her for an hour and was enjoying her little snipes at people, including the ones at him. He held her hand during the contractions, assured her that things were going to be okay, and even turned the TV on to help distract her (it worked until the contractions came).

"Rachel! You're in labour! Puck needs to know! That's why I'm here- to tell him when you're in labour!" Finn shook his head, he could feel his heart beating three times the normal pace and he was nervous as hell; Rachel and Blaine were just sitting there!

"Finn, I'm fine! No need to call Puck until we're ready!" Rachel glared at him, "He's at work and he thinks that I'm fine and that's what I need right now. We don't have to tell him until he gets home in an hour or until my contractions are closer together."

"How far are they?" Finn tried to calm his breathing, but it wasn't really happening; he felt on the brink of hyperventilation.

"They're around 16 minutes apart," Blaine answered for her, "And they don't last longer than 40 seconds. Trust me, that's how I felt before you got here- but in all honesty, Rachel's right. There's another hour until Puck comes home, and she still has a lot of time before the hospital can admit her. So stressing over it is pointless, Finn."

"This was your idea!" Finn pointed to Rachel, "If he starts freaking out that I didn't tell him- you _held_ me down and unplugged the phones! I'm so not going to die tonight!"

...

Rachel could hear the car door open and close, letting her know that Puck was home from work. She tried to breathe evenly as to not alarm him, but the pain was getting worser by the minute and she was about 8 minutes apart between contractions. She was sick of having to hold Blaine's hand instead of her husbands, and she was sick of trying to ignore the way Finn paced the apartment when the contraction hit her.

She wanted her husband to tell her that everything will be okay.

Puck walked into the apartment and kicked off his shoes. He cleared his throat before turning to look at the sight on the couch. Finn was pacing back and forth, chewing on his nails harshly but stopped in his tracks as soon as the door shut. He raised an eyebrow to his tall friend, wondering what was up with him before his eyes looked to Rachel's sweaty face and her hand clutching at Blaine's hand.

"8 minutes apart," Rachel told him, hiccuping half way through as a tear flicked onto her cheek, 40 seconds long."

Puck blinked at her, looking between the three people before crossing the room and kneeling in front of her, "We can go to the hospital-"

"No, not yet," Rachel shook her head, "I'm okay."

"We should start getting ready," Puck whispered calmly to her, "I can't believe you didn't tell me."

"I didn't want you to worry," Rachel shook her head, "I had Blaine and Finn- I'm okay."

"I can't believe _you_ didn't tell me!" Puck casted a look over to Finn, who continued to chew his nails.

"She wouldn't let me! Don't blame me, dude! I've been freaking out since she told me!"

"He has," Rachel assured, "But-"

Rachel once again got cut off by a contraction. This one however, seemed different from the rest and she gasped, her hand gripping Puck's shoulder tightly, her other one pressing against her belly. She made a small whimpering sound, snapping her eyes shut as a tear trickled down her cheek.

"Breathe, baby," Puck whispered into her ear, his heart hammering against his chest as he counted the length of her contraction. On the outside, he was being calm and collected, but on the inside, he was anything but.

When the pain faded slightly, she hiccuped a breath in, letting it out in a slow manner. Puck rubbed her back, a small smile on his face, "Baby, I think we need to go."

"That was 65 seconds," Blaine smirked to Puck, "And only 4 minutes away from the last one."

"No," Rachel shook her head, pushing Puck away lightly and standing up. She wobbled a little, steadying herself before beginning to walk away, "No, it's not time yet."

"Baby, it _is_ time," Puck got up, following after her. Dexter whined, going between Rachel and Puck, "Dexter, go lay down."

The dog let out a small bark as Rachel continued shaking her head, her face uneasy, "No it's not! I have had contractions five minutes apart for at least an hour- it's not time."

Puck sighed, knowing Rachel was scared. Rachel walked into their bedroom, Dexter doing laps around her and growling as Puck advanced, "Baby-" Dexter barked, "-Dexter! Go lay down! Baby, we have to go! They'll do stuff for the pain and you'll get checked in and checked out and Dr. Torrez promised she'd be there for you."

The dog barked and growled at Puck as he got closer to Rachel. Rachel ignored the dog's barking and finally looked towards Puck. Her face was scared and her shoulders were tense.

Puck reached out to Rachel, going to touch her shoulder with his uncasted arm, only to be pushed back by Dexter who jumped up on his hind legs. He barked and growled as Puck stumbled backwards; he went on all four paws again, baring his teeth to his master and stood in a protective stance in front of Rachel.

"Dexter!" Puck yelled loudly, going to push the dog out of his way but Rachel cooed to him softly, running her hand down the dog's long back and trying to soothe him.

"Dex, it's okay- I'm okay," Rachel assured the dog, feeling a little light headed as she closed her eyes and focused on petting Dexter. The dog whined, looking up at her quickly before turning to stare at Puck again.

Rachel held her breath as another contraction shot through her, burning a fire in the small of her back. She tried to breathe through it, hearing Dexter bark as Puck tried to make his way to her. She whimpered and let out a small cry as she doubled over and braced herself on Puck's hip. Immediately, Dexter whined and began licking whatever skin he could find on Rachel.

"Baby, I know I seem okay with this, but I'm not. We need to go, and we need to go now; I'll feel so much better if we're at the hospital and you can get checked out!" Puck argued with her, "I will carry you if I have to."

Rachel let the pain fade a little bit before looking up at him slightly with tears in her eyes, "Okay... okay, we need to go."

...

Once Rachel was all checked in, she was placed in a hospital room with light green walls and a perfect view of the sunset (even though Rachel's contractions made her forget all about it). She had an IV, and a grey thing on her finger that checked her pulse, and had gotten checked by Dr. Torrez who smiled brightly to her, congratulating her on the labour and promised her that everything was going to go perfectly. Rachel was dilated to only 3cm and Dr. Torrez said they may have to use some pitocin to move things along, considering that she had been in early labour for 12 hours.

Rachel had read that labour with a woman's first child could last up to 3 days long and she knew she didn't want that. But Dr. Torrez assured her that once the pitocin was introduced, things would move more quickly, which meant that more contractions would come with a shorter time which would increase the pain and she would be allowed to have an epidural sooner. She knew she didn't want to be induced, but if it had to happen, it had to happen.

Given her pain, Dr. Torrez told her that Rachel was experiencing back labour and that it was the worst kind. Most of her patients were first time mothers and they all experienced it rather than typical labour which she said was easier. Dr. Torrez knew how Rachel was feeling and she sympathized, constantly coming into her room to ask how things were and just to make sure Rachel was comfortable, between patients.

Puck felt helpless. His leg was bouncing up and down nervously as he watched Rachel have another contraction. All he wanted to do was take it away from her, but he couldn't.

"Mason's coming soon," Puck whispered to her after a contraction.

Rachel nodded, breathing heavily, "Soon."


	30. Thirty

_**A/N: so here we are. the end. it's been amazing and you've all been encouraging and i'm sad to see the last chapter of this story. :( **_

_**it's definitely the longest i've written, and i'm amazed at all the wonderful feedback i've received, it's a bit overwhelming! thank you to everyone who has helped me. Especially BrokenFirePen, without you, this story wouldn't have been as half of what it was, lol! thank you for helping me with my inquiries, helping me in what i should do next, and helping me on deciding to make Mason a girl! you've been wonderful, and i hope we work together again on one of your stories or one of mine when i get back!**_

_**i have lots of ideas for my next stories, and i'll be writing while i'm away. i don't know when i'll get around to posting the 'Fuct Up Restrictions' sequel, i'm leaving (which is why i'm wrapping this story up) but i'm not really feeling that story yet. maybe by the time i get home, i'll post a couple. **_

_**i'm incredibly busy! but i just NEEDED to post this, i'm excited to know how you guys felt with the ending. i'll post the epilogue soon enough, but i want you guys to let me know what you thought of the ending! i hope you guys didn't feel like it was rushed, i tried to space it out but i thought this was a good way to end it, it was finished last week, but i just revised it all!**_

_**let me know how you feel with how i ended this! i'm excited to know! :)**_

_**without further ado, the last chapter of '**_**Over the Rainbow_'_**

**Chapter Thirty**

She sucked in a breath, squeezing her eyes shut, and turning slightly to shove her face in the fluffly pillow they brought from home. The burning fire spread from her hips and up to her neck, down her legs and nestled in her toes as she gripped the plastic on the bed's walls. She groaned quietly and Puck frowned worriedly, raising his hand to move the hairs away from her face.

Rachel let out a quiet sob, letting her hand relax slightly, "It hurts so bad."

Puck felt her relax under his hand as he looked over her dishelved appearance; her messy bun had hair falling out of the elastic, sweat pooling on her hairline and across her forehead. Her hospital gown was hardly on, just covering her chest as the hem rested on the top of her belly, the hospital blankets covering her hips and down. She was complaining of the warmth, but still wanted a blanket on her and he could see a thin sheen of sweat on her belly.

A nurse came in, greeting quietly as she checked Rachel's and the baby's vitals, marking them down on a chart before looking to the married couple, "Is there anything I can get you?"

"No, no that's okay," Rachel tried to smile through the pain, lifting her head slightly from her position of having it nuzzled into the pillow to look at the shy nurse, "Just pelase, at the earliest you can- get me an epidural."

"I'll check on that for you," The nurse smiled and left.

Puck smiled to Rachel and wiped some sweat away from her hairline, "Food, babe?"

Without missing a beat, Rachel nodded, "I want a huge veggie-burger with the works, extra onion rings, and a strawberry milkshake- _extra_ thick. And hurry, please."

"Want me to send in Finn while I'm gone?" Puck asked, standing up and grabbing for the stuffed dog they had brought with them.

"No, that's okay," Rachel shook her head, "He's calling everybody. Maybe you should call our parents, I'm sure they would've liked a call from you better than Finn."

"I had no time," Puck smirked to her, handing the one-eyed dog to Rachel before bending down and kissing her sticky forehead, "I'll call them on my way down to the cafe, if you want?"

"Okay," Rachel nodded, hugging Dexter's stuffed animal close to her body. They had gotten it when he was a puppy and it's been through so much. She had to wash and sew it more times than she could count but it smelled like home and Puck, and she knew why the dog liked it so much when they were gone for the day, "Please hurry, baby."

Puck nodded, "I will. Don't have the baby while I'm gone; close your legs."

"Huh, I think it's a little too late for that," Rachel smirked lazily as her eyes drooped shut.

"Oh ha, ha," Puck smirked, leaning down and kissing her forehead again, "I'll be back."

Puck left the hospital room, walking past the waiting room and seeing Finn there playing with his phone. He knocked on the glass, making a few other heads pop up, but Finn stood up and they all minded their own business. He came out, walking along-side Puck to the elevators.

"How is she?" Finn asked, pressing the button to go down.

"Are you kidding me? My girl's a badass," Puck smirked at him but then shrugged, "She's fine. Sore, but she managed to crack a joke before I came out here so I think she's doing better than expected."

"Your mom said that as soon as Ellie got home from her cheerleading practice that they were heading down," Finn informed as they walked out of the elevator and towards the cafe, "Rachel's dads are coming right now and Blaine, Sam, Rita, and Matt are all cheering little Puckerman on."

Puck smirked, "Yeah, Rach wants me to call Ma and her dads while I'm here."

"Well, you're mom is driving so don't, and same with her dads," Finn shrugged, knowing Puck didn't want to exactly phone people, "Tell her I took care of it."

"Thanks, man."

Finn clasped a hand on Puck's shoulder, grinning to him, "Dude, you're going to be a father."

"Fuckin' right, I am," Puck grinned, bumping his fist with Finn's while standing in the line to get Rachel what she wanted.

"Maybe don't say the 'F' bomb when Mason arrives..."

...

Once he got his food, he went back up to Rachel's room to find her on her side, hand gripping the side of the hospital bed causing her veins to pop out. He placed the food on the table and sat gently on the bed, taking the burger out of the bag and arranging the food on the table the way she liked it, casting a worried glance to her.

"Baby?" Puck swallowed thickly, "How are you feeling?"

"Oh God," Rachel breathed out, "I can't believe I let you do this to me."

"I got you everything you wanted," Puck stated softly, "Do you want your shake now?"

"Yes," Rachel stated in an annoyed tone, holding her hand out that wasn't occupied by the plastic of the railing.

Puck placed the cup in her hand and ate one of her onion rings, "I'm sorry you're hurting, baby."

Rachel sighed and stared at her cup sadly, "They gave me pitocin ten minutes ago; I've had three contractions."

Puck frowned, knowing she didn't want her labour to be induced in any way, "Dr. Torrez said that it would be best, right?"

"She said I'll also get the epidural sooner," Rachel nodded and looked to her husband with a sad smile, "But the contractions are much more stronger and their quicker and longer and it hurts so much more."

"I'm sorry, baby," Puck frowned, not knowing what to say.

Rachel swallowed thickly, hearing her heart monitor speed up as she felt another contraction start coming, "Oh God."

As if she knew Rachel was having a contraction, Dr. Torrez came in with a male doctor in green scrubs pushing a cart. She walked over to the chart, studying the contractions and nodded, "Ready for the epidural now, hun?"

Rachel sniffed, wiping under her eyes embarrassedly and nodded to the two doctors, "Please."

...

_"Dude, just ask her out already."_

_Puck ignored Mike and continued watching the small brunette laugh at something the goofy tall kid said. She ran a hand through her hair and grinned before taking a drink from her diet iced tea. Puck narrowed his eyes slightly, letting a smirk fall on his lips as he continued to watch how she drank, how she talked, and how her eyebrow quirked up when the guy said something stupid._

_"I don't even know her name," Puck rolled his eyes to his friend._

_"Hasn't stopped you before," Mike joked, punching him in the arm and stealing his fries, "Don't be a pussy."_

_"Who's that kid?" Puck nodded to the guy across from her spot in the cafeteria. That tall guy was constantly around her- if he wasn't so awkward, Puck would think they were banging._

_"Finn Hudson," Mike informed, "He's the 2nd string quarter-back on our football team, you idiot."_

_"He's a freshman."_

_"So is she," The Asian shrugged, "We're sophmore's dude, we're not top dog's to them."_

_"Yeah, but we're starters- which explain's why I don't know him," Puck shrugged, taking a swig from his coke, "Is she a cheerio?"_

_Mike laughed, "Gleek, dude."_

_"How do you know this?" Puck scoffed._

_"Rachel Berry- freshman, glee member, came from Lima Elementary, dresses like a mix between a toddler and a hot librarian, with a little grandma thrown in there for good measure; but she's nice. Really nice."_

_"Why am I attracted to her?"_

_"Because she would never give you the light of day even if you begged her for it," Mike nodded sadly but teasingly, "And you haven't fucked her."_

_"_Yet_."_

_"Dude."_

_"She's mine."_

_"Good luck, bro-" Mike shook his head, "Santana will be pissed; Rachel isn't like that- she's actually pretty cute."_

_"Fuck off," Puck punched Mike's arm before standing up and heading out of the cafe._

_After lunch, Puck walked up to Rachel at her (he's assuming) locker and leaned against the one beside hers. She glanced up at him with a quirked eyebrow before looking back in her locker. Puck furrowed his eyebrows- usually all he had to do was smirk and look them up and down and that had their panties dropping. This Rachel chick however, wasn't taking the bait._

_He'd have to try a new tactic._

_"S'up, baby?" Puck smirked, trying to draw her attention back at him._

_He succeeded as she glanced at him and rolled her eyes slightly, "My name is Rachel."_

_"Yeah, I know. But in my dreams, you let me call you 'baby'," Puck continued smirking._

_Rachel laughed, "Good thing we're not in your dreams then, huh?"_

_Puck's smirk faltered for a moment before blinking and checking himself, "We could be."_

_He raised his hand and lightly grazed her shoulder, sliding his fingers down her arm. She quickly jerked away, moving away from him and giving him a weird look, "I don't know who you are- but you should stop staring at me or I'm going to get my friend to speak with you about how to treat a lady."_

_"The tall, goofy kid?" Puck laughed, shifting to lean his back against the lockers, "He's nothing."_

_"He's my _friend_," Rachel corrected as she closed her locker; she turned to scoff at him, "Which is more than you'll ever be."_

_With that, she walked away. Puck was surprised to know that he got nowhere with this girl. He's never faced that- what he wants is usually what he gets. But a challenge? He liked the idea._

...

Puck watched as Rachel tried to rest. He knew when she was having contractions because she would squeeze his hand every few minutes until the pain subsided but she never opened her eyes. It was dark in the room and his watch read that it was nearing 12AM, meaning he should probably get some sleep as well, but he was fine with just watching Rachel. He needed to know she was fine and not in pain and if she wanted anything, he wanted to get it for her.

The last time the doctor came in, it was about 11PM and Rachel was 6cm dilated. She promised now that Rachel had reached 6cm, it would happen a little bit faster and once she was about 9 1/2 - 10cm, she would start pushing.

The epidural they gave Rachel, helped with some of the pain but hardly made it all go away. With the back labour, Mason was pushing on her ribcage, which had Rachel crying through the entire contraction and halfway until the next one. Puck felt hopeless during her contractions, not knowing how to take the pain away from her, although he was sure his pinkie finger on his good hand may be broken from when she was squeezing.

Puck kissed the back of her hand, before resting his chin on top of their linked fingers.

...

_"Why won't you go out with me?" Puck smirked at Rachel as she rolled her eyes and took out a book from her locker._

_"Because I don't want to."_

_"There has to be a better reason," Puck leaned against the locker beside her's, "I mean, come on. At least tell me you have to wash your hair or something."_

_"Okay," Rachel nodded, closing her locker and looking towards him. She smirked, "Sorry, I have to wash my hair that night."_

_"I didn't even say what night."_

_"I have to wash my hair _every_ night," The brunette shrugged and narrowed her eyes at him, "So that means I'll be washing my hair the night you ask me out."_

_"What if I ask you to lunch?" Puck smirked._

_"What a _friendly _thing to do," Rachel teased, "You should ask Finn."_

_"Come on," Puck sighed and followed after her as she turned towards the stairs, "Let me take you out."_

_"Okay," Rachel sighed exhaustedly and shook her head, "I'm going to stop you right there- you don't want to go out with me; you want in my pants. And I'm not going to let you anywhere near me, so it's better if you and your horrible reputation stay away from me and my good one," She smiled tightly at him, "Now, have a good day and a great life, Noah Puckerman."_

_..._

Puck smiled, thinking back on the first few months of their relationship. She didn't know it then, but she would fall in love with him every time he tried to convince her to go out with him. He became a gleek for her a few weeks after she shot him down with witnesses to prove it and she let him drive her home.

Now, three years later, Rachel Berry was now Rachel Puckerman, high school graduate, and dressed more comfortably and not like a mix between a toddler and grandma at all. And the best part, was that she was _his_. She had a ring and ten months of marriage to prove it.

"What are you thinking about?" Rachel grumbled out, opening her eyes slightly before closing them.

"When we first started dating," Puck smiled, rubbing the hair out of her eyes and placing his hand on her belly below the baby's vital monitor, "And how you wanted nothing to do with me."

"Yeah, you and your manipulative mouth is what got me into this position," Rachel smirked tiredly, closing her eyes and raising her hand with the IV in it to rub the sleep out of them.

Puck smirked and lifted himself slightly to kiss her nose, "You're amazing, you know that?"

"Yes," Rachel grinned, her eyes still closed, "But it's good to hear that other people think so sometimes as well."

"And you're conceited," Puck laughed.

"We're a match made in heaven," Rachel joked, opening her eyes to look at Puck, "Our baby is going to be beautiful."

"Well look at her parents," Puck scoffed as if she should've already known that.

...

Rachel screamed at the top of her lungs. Puck held her hand and stared at her- mouth open, eyes wide. The nurse tried to calm Rachel down but she just pushed her away with her free hand, angrily glaring at her as the she tried to tell Rachel to calm down.

"Shut up!" Rachel screamed out, squeezing Puck's hand even more, "You fucking push a 8lb baby out!"

Sweat was beading down her face and Puck blinked, lifting his good hand from her leg and wiping the sweat away. Rachel was tired and fed up with the whole labour and being pregnant thing, she was angry and was not taking order's from anyone unless it was 'Push, Rachel!'. So the nurse had it coming.

"I hate you!" Rachel cried, tears falling from her eyes as she glared up at her husband, "You suck, Puck!"

"Baby, I know- I hate me too!" Puck agreed, nodding and frowning with soft eyes.

"I love you, I'm sorry," Rachel frowned, sobbing as she flopped against the pillows.

"Alright, next contraction we'll try again," The doctor nodded, swiveling in her chair to ask the nurse something.

Puck bit his lip, staring at Rachel who was crying and sweating and breathing heavily. Her hair was in a loose, messy bun, pieces falling out and landing on her sweaty neck and forehead. Puck frowned at her and wiped the hair away.

"I'm sorry," Puck breathed out regretfully, shaking his head slowly, "I'm so sorry for all of this."

"No," Rachel frowned, letting out a sob, "I'm sorry I'm making you feel bad but really you have no-ow!"

"Alright, push Rachel! On the count of three!" The doctor nodded, dipping under the little blue divider that was covering her legs.

A few more screams and pushes later, the shrill sound of a baby crying filled the room mixing with the sounds of Rachel's crying.

Mason was placed on Rachel's belly, the nurses cleaning her quickly and unblocking her airways. Rachel cried and wiped her hand along the baby's mopped hair.

"Oh my god," Rachel cried as Puck grinned, "She has your nose."

His eyes were red and he could feel them start to tear as he pressed his lips to her temple, to her cheek, to anywhere he could kiss, "We have a baby! You did so good, Rach- oh my god, babe."

His mind was frazzled as the nurses measured their baby. Rachel was limp and Puck connected their lips, kissing her happily as his nose nuzzled hers, "We have a daughter. We have a _baby-_" She sobbed happily and tiredly, "-and she has your nose!"

"We have a baby," Rachel cried back as Puck wiped her tears.

...

After Rachel was cleaned up and had been taught how to breast-feed, the doctors left to give the family some alone time. Rachel was resting while Puck laid beside her, they're baby asleep in his arms. He traced her features, making sure she had all ten toes and fingers (more than once); he couldn't stop staring at her. Mason was the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen (apart from her mother) and he was just floating on cloud 9 at the moment. It was 8:30 in the morning and their family plus Finn was waiting out in the waiting room until they heard something.

They had been in there since 4:30PM yesterday and Puck was too tired to go announce anything when the baby was born at 5:36AM. A total of _26 hours _of labour for Rachel.

"You should go tell them," Rachel whispered.

Puck looked towards her, to see her eyes still shut, and looked down at Mason again, "I don't want to leave my girls."

Rachel smiled and opened her eyes, absent-mindedly placing her hand on her belly and looking up at her husband, "I don't want you to either, but it'll be for two seconds. Just make sure they know that only two visitors are allowed in at one time- and I want them to be quiet. Mason is asleep and the nurse said I should be sleeping with her. So when they all leave, we're sleeping."

Puck laughed and kissed Mason on the forehead before getting up and placing the baby beside Rachel. He kissed her forehead as well, before leaving the room and walking to the waiting area.

Immediately, their family surrounded him and he smiled to them, "It's a girl!" Joanie and Marcus squealed as the rest of the family grinned and clapped, "Her name's Mason; born at 5:36 this morning, June 15th. She's 8lbs 4oz and 20 inches."

"Wow, big baby for such a small woman!" Joanie replied, going to hug her son, "Congratulations, honey."

"Thank you," Puck grinned, hugging her back, which started a swarm of hugs and congratulations.

"Mom and baby are doing great," Puck informed, "They're just resting right now but Rachel said that she's ready for you guys to come in and see her. The nurse said only two at a time though."

...

From then on, it was a whirlwind. The family flew in and gave balloons, cards, and flowers to Rachel, gawking over the beautiful baby girl, and congratulating on the new addition to the family. Joanie cried, snuggling the baby to her closely and thanking Puck and Rachel for 'the most beautiful granddaughter'. Marcus and Daniel had the same reaction.

Ellie picked up the baby and smiled nervously to it, looking at the new parents to see if she was doing it right. Rachel smiled to her and Puck took a picture before kissing his little sister's forehead.

Finn came in last, immediately going to Rachel and hugging her, telling her that he was proud of her. Puck let him hold the baby as Rachel wiped some tears away and watched as Mason yawned while Finn rocked back and forth gently.

"Hi, Mason Puckerman," Finn smiled.

"Mason _Callie_ Puckerman," Rachel whispered out. Finn looked up at her with a small smile, "We want you to be her God-Father."

Finn's smile dropped as his eyes went soft, "What? Are you serious?"

"You're my best friend," Rachel smiled at him tearfully, "It would be an honour for you to be her God-Father."

Finn's face broke out to a grin and he nodded quickly, "I would love to."

"Good," Puck smirked, "But you're never allowed to quote those movies or let Mason watch them."

"Deal," Finn laughed, looking down at the baby with a happy smile, "Oh, Mason Callie Puckerman- Uncle Finn is going to spoil you rotten."

...

"I don't know if I'm doing this right," Puck shook his head, trying at a different angle to swaddle the baby.

"God, Puck- you've been at that for like five minutes!" Rachel rolled her eyes, "Bring her here."

"You were asleep when they taught us how to wrap her up," Puck remarked back, but picked up the crying baby from the small basinet the hospital provided and brought her to Rachel.

Rachel remained quiet, holding the baby in one arm and lying the blanket down on the bed in front of her. She carefully placed Mason down and swaddled her in the soft blanket before picking her back up again and lying back against the pillows. She patted the baby's back and looked to Puck in a bored fashion.

Puck had an eyebrow raised and Rachel smirked, "Finn and I watched alot of 'Baby Story' while you were at work, okay? We had nothing better to do."

Puck smirked and crawled into the bed beside her, curving his body against Rachel's and placing his chin on her shoulder, "God, she's perfect."

"Yeah, she is," Rachel agreed, "And we made her."

Puck held his hand out for a high five and Rachel laughed, slapping her palm against his quietly.

...

_**A/N: you're going to love the epilogue. :)**_


	31. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Puck covered Rachel's eyes as he led her and Mason into the nursery. He had a smile on his face, knowing that everything was done because Finn told him so and he was excited to finally show Rachel his and Finn's hard work.

"Noah!" Rachel whined with a smile on her face. Rachel held Mason in her arms, worried that she was going to bump into something, but trusting her husband enough to not let her. They had just come from from the hospital and in all honesty, she just wanted to sleep, but Puck was so excited about the nursery, she couldn't say no.

"Okay," Puck whispered, "Open your eyes."

Rachel felt Puck move his hand away and she fluttered her eyes open. She peered down at the baby quickly, to see her swaddled perfectly and sleeping, before looking up and around the room. Her mouth fell open as she turned around, surveying the bright, pastel yellow walls, the white curtains hanging from the small window, and the dark furniture.

"Noah..." Rachel breathed out, a small smile appearing on her features.

The dark cherry wood matched perfectly, and there was jungle animals painted onto the walls that were holding letters, and Mason's name was up on the wall (the wooden letters Rachel wanted), painted white and above her change table. There was shelves, holding books, alphabet blocks that spelled out 'Mason Puckerman', and some small stuffed animals they had recieved at the baby shower.

She looked over her shoulder at Puck, giving him a tearful smile as she walked further into the room, crossing it and sitting in her rocking chair. She sucked in a shaky breath and shook her head at her husband.

"You're too much," Rachel whispered out, "You're amazing."

"Well, I guess since you pushed our little porker out, you should get the nursery you wanted," Puck shrugged, "You like it?"

"I love it," Rachel nodded, looking down to Mason before looking around the room again.

The crib was beautiful, set up near the window and already made up with Mason's yellow sheets and her quilt Joanie had given them. Puck walked to the change table, opening the bottom drawer and Rachel peered over.

"Nursing blankets, towels, and cloths," Puck showed her, closing that drawer and opening the middle one, "Lotions, baby wash, extra pacifyers, baby oil," He closed that drawer and opened the top one, "Diapers and wipes."

Rachel smiled to him, "You set it up?"

"Finn did while we were at the hospital," Puck nodded, crossing the room and going to the dresser. He once again opened the bottom drawer, "I did this though, after the shower. In here are her big clothes; one's that won't fit her until later," He opened the next drawer, "These are her actual clothes, one's that will fit her. Little outfits and stuff," He smiled as he saw the cute dress Ellie had given them before closing the drawer and opening up the top one, "Sleepers, onzies, and pajamas. And in the little hitch over here, there's her blankets for winter and another set of sheets that I had Finn wash and everything."

"I don't deserve you," Rachel shook her head with a smile, Puck scoffed, "You- my husband- are the most caring, and thoughtful, and most amazing man ever. Mason and I are very lucky to have you in our lives. I love you."

Puck rolled his eyes, trying to ignore the compliment, "Love you too."

Rachel's smile broke out to a grin as she leaned her head back against the white cushions, "Hey, babe?"

"Yeah?" Puck closed the drawer, turning to look at her and leaning against the dresser.

"We're parents," Rachel laughed, looking down at the sleeping baby, "We're home and we have a baby- it's just us now."

"Finally," Puck grinned, walking over to his girls and taking the baby from Rachel, cradling Mason into his arms.

...

"Ew!"

Rachel's eyes snapped up from her text book, her face completely worried as she made a move to get off the couch but Puck came running out of the Mason's room with his hand high in the air and went into bathroom.

"Baby?" Rachel called out, sitting up and craning her neck to see Puck shaking his head and trying not to gag in the bathroom mirror as he washed his hand, "What's the matter?"

She heard giggling coming from Mason's bedroom and she got up from the couch, walking into the bedroom and saw Mason playing with her toes on top of the change table. At least Puck thought to strap her on before running away. She laughed and walked further in, inspecting what Puck was grossed out about.

Mason didn't have a diaper on and she could see brown smeared on her bum. She laughed harder as she looked at her daughter and shook her head, "Daddy's so silly!"

Mason giggled and looked up at her mother, reaching her hands up to her. Rachel smiled at her and kissed her hand before reaching into the top drawer and grabbing a diaper and some wipes.

"You handled my labour without so much as flinching when the placenta came out, but you can't handle a little bit of baby pooh?" Rachel called to her husband, wiping Mason clean and putting the diaper on her before grabbing a sleeper and placing it beside her.

Puck had just given her a bath, so Rachel combed her soft brown curls and rubbed some soothing lavender lotion on the baby's soft skin before putting the pink and yellow sleeper on and picking her up to rest on her hip. She turned towards the door, seeing Puck come out of the bathroom with a look of disgust on his face.

Puck didn't even look at her, just held up his hand and paused in front of her, "It was runny and disgusting and it just came out and I was just not ready for it..." He swallowed thickly, lowering his hand with a straight face and practically whining to her, "Baby, it got on my hand."

"Oh come on," Rachel rolled her eyes playfully and walked past him, looking over her shoulder, "I've been thrown up on, pooped on, peed on, and most of my clothes are stained with formula. A little poop won't kill you."

"It'll make me throw up," Puck shivered, walking into the living room and flopping down on the couch, "God, how could something so beautiful and perfect, make something so disgusting and gross?"

"Well, she _is_ your daughter," Rachel smirked, placing Mason on Puck's lap.

Puck lifted her above his head and wiggled her around, "I've seen how Blaine looks at her- it's his, isn't it?"

Rachel gasped over-dramatically, "Who told you?"

"She did," Puck nodded with a smirk on his face, "I mean, she looks nothing like me to begin with..." Puck lowered his daughter so their faces were together and towards Rachel, "See?"

Rachel looked over the similarities and laughed loudly. They had the same eye colour, although Mason had her eye shape. They had the same nose, same lips, chin, cheek bones, and ears. The only thing Mason took from her mother was her hair and her body structure.

"Yeah, nothing alike," Rachel shook her head again, a smile playing on her lips, "And she doesn't have your temper, or your snoring, or your ability to make me melt. She's nothing like you, baby- I'm sorry."

"Eh, that's okay," Puck smirked, leaning over and kissing Rachel's lips loudly. He turned towards their baby and lifted her above his head again. Mason giggled down at her father and he smiled up at her, "I guess she just marked me as her territory anyways. I'm here for life."

Rachel smiled and ran her hand down his neck, massaging his shoulder's as he brought Mason down and giving her a kiss.

...

"Merry Christmas, baby," Rachel whispered into Puck's ear, biting on it gently before releasing it, "Wake up."

Puck groaned and flopped over to his back, immediately feeling something being placed on his stomach before feeling tiny hands on his chest. He squinted up to see the giggling face of his daughter looking down at him. Rachel was on her side, her hand steadying Mason's back.

"Early," Puck grumbled, closing his eyes again.

"Want to know how we're going to wake up Daddy?" Rachel asked Mason, who just giggled in return, "Who is that?" Mason cooed and Rachel asked again, "Who is this?"

Puck furrowed his eyebrows, hearing Rachel keep asking who he was. Inbetween the asks and giggles from Mason, he heard it- crystal clear. His eyes snapped open and his heart began to beat more quickly.

"Dada!" Mason grinned down at him, giggling again at the sight of her father's eyes gazing up into hers.

Puck's mouth dropped open and he turned to look at Rachel, wondering if he was still asleep or imagining it or _something_, but she only smiled and shrugged. Puck began to grin and he turned back to his daughter who wouldn't stop saying his name now.

"That's right, peanut," Rachel praised the baby, grinning at her, "That's Dada."

Puch grinned and grabbed ahold of Mason, lifting her in the air before bringing her back down to lay on his torso, kissing her loudly on the forehead, cheeks, nose, lips, everywhere on her face. Mason giggled as Puck hugged her against his chest. He looked over to Rachel who was laughing.

"Best Christmas ever."

...

"Come on," Rachel cooed to the baby, holding her hands out as she sat on the living room floor with Puck, Mason between them, "Mason, come to Momma."

Mason grinned, her eyes becoming little slits (she definitely got her big smile from her mother), and she reached towards Rachel, Puck steadying her hips. She wobbled slightly, going to take a step but retreating.

Rachel eyed Puck's hands and gave him a stern look, "She's nearly 11 months and she just started crawling three months ago because someone would rather carry her everywhere. Let go of her hips Noah Gabriel Puckerman, or I'll make her blame you for when she's 5 and can't walk."

"I don't want her to fall," Puck mumbled, letting his hands loosen but not taking them off her completely. He looked as if the thought alone hurt him.

"Noah, she has to learn," Rachel whispered to him, as if Mason wasn't in the middle of them. Her eyes focused back to her little girl and she held her arms out to the baby, "Come on, Mase- come to Mommy."

Mason giggled and reached out again, taking a step and reaching for Rachel. She grabbed onto her mother's hand, smiling brightly as she crashed into her arms. Puck clapped and praised the little girl as Rachel hugged her tightly.

"Good job," Rachel laughed, kissing the mop of brown ringlets, "Again?"

Mason stood up and Rachel helped turn her towards Puck, and she reached out to her father, "Dada!"

"I still can't believe she won't say Momma," Rachel pouted slightly as Mason took steps towards Puck.

"She will," Puck smiled, "But she's a Daddy's girl, aren't you, baby? Yeah, you are my little pumpkin."

...

"Rachel! Rachel, get out here right now!"

Rachel nearly slipped in the shower after hearing Puck's scream. It was panicked and she ripped the shower curtain while scampering out. She quickly grabbed the white fluffy towel and wrapping it around herself while running out to the living room. She slipped with her wet feet and was preparing herself for something terrible, until she saw Puck and Mason lying down beside each other on the living room floor, playing lazily.

"What the...?" Rachel trailed off, "Noah!"

"Mason," Puck cooed to the baby, looking at Rachel as if he knew something she didn't. He began standing up, picking Mason up on the way and walked over to the dripping Rachel. He leaned down and whispered something into Mason's ear and she grinned as she looked at her mother.

Rachel raised an eyebrow, trying to even her breathing as she placed her hands on her hips.

Mason giggled and reached towards her, "Momma!"

Rachel's mouth dropped and her eyes went wide as she looked to Puck. Puck grinned and Rachel squealed, reaching forward and taking the baby into her arms, spinning around and not caring that her hair was sending drips of water everywhere. Her heart was hammering against her chest and she thought she could never be so happy.

"That's right, baby!" Rachel hugged Mason to her body, tears starting to come to her eyes, "I'm Momma."

...

"No, I don't like this!" Puck shook his head, looking around at all the snotty kids with sticky hands, "We'll take her home and you'll home-school her- I mean, the Dugger's did it with 19 kids! We can do it with one, right?"

"Baby," Rachel sighed and shook her head, looking at Puck clutching their four year old to his chest, "She hardly gets any social interaction as it is. We have no friends with kids except for Rita and Sam and Hunter is only a year. We don't live with them anymore, so she's basically been with us- she needs friends; kindergarten will be good for her."

"But look at these little gross kids," Puck whispered to Rachel, his face screwed up with disgust as Mason looked around with the almost the exact same expression, "She'll be better without them."

"You're influencing her!" Rachel growled at him with an angry expression, "Put her down!"

Immediately, she dropped the tough face and smiled politely to all the other parents. All of them were older, Rachel and Puck being the youngest and he was right, most of the kids had snotty noses, yelling and squealing like mis-behaved children. Rachel looked around, swallowing thickly before looking to see Puck frown and kiss Mason.

Puck pressed her cheeks together with his thumb and index finger to grab her attention (like it was anywhere else, she was truly a Daddy's girl), making sure their eyes were staring into each others, "If any of these kids touch you with their sticky gross hands, you'll get worms."

Rachel gasped and hit his arm discreetly, "Don't tell her that!" She looked to Mason's scared and confused face, "He's only joking, baby; Daddy's mean sometimes. School's going to be fun! You learn and you sing songs and you meet some friends and it's alot of fun. Mommy loved school."

"That's because she's a nerd," Puck mumbled, ignoring the look from his wife, "Pumpkin, don't hug anybody. Be nice, but don't touch anybody."

"You're such a germaphobe," Rachel rolled her eyes before focusing on Mason again, "Baby, you're going to have _so_ much fun. You'll learn more about the alphabet and you'll get to read stories and-"

"Momma?" Mason started, looking around at all the kids, "What if kids don't like me?"

Rachel frowned and shook her head immediately. Puck shook his head and cut Rachel off before she could answer, "Then people are stupid and you don't want to be friends with them anyways. They're little snotty nosed, brats- and you're a beautiful angel that is so much better than any of them."

"What Daddy is _trying_ to say," Rachel glared at him out of the corner of her eyes and looked to her daughter, "Is that it'd be ridiculous to _not_ like you. You're an amazing, bright, beautiful, talented little girl and if they don't like you, it's because their jealous."

"Okay," Mason nodded, looking around before her eyes landed on Puck's, "Daddy, can you put me down now, please?"

Puck's heart broke and he sucked in a breath as he kissed her one more time, hugged her, and placed her on the floor. He kneeled down in front of her and lowering his head even more to look at her tiny features, "Momma's right about you. You know, you're the apple of my eye, Maser's. All these other kids don't even compare to you in the slightest."

Mason smiled and hugged him tightly, before letting go and hugging Rachel's thighs, "Love you."

"Love you too, baby girl," Rachel kissed the top of her head, "We'll be right here if you need us."

Mason nodded and turned away, her brown ringlet's bouncing in her pigtails as she floated up to the colouring station.

She introduced herself and Rachel grinned with a hand on her heart. Today was the initial first day of Mason's school, where the teacher's would assess where they would need work and how their social abilities were; the day was only three hours and the parent's could leave before then or stay for the BBQ lunch. Her and Puck had met Mason's teacher, a sweet middle-aged lady who had seen Rachel in the Columbus Theatre Production of 'Chicago' about three times and was extremely happy to meet her in the flesh. A couple of the parents had complimented Mason on how polite and adorable she was.

Puck was pretty smug about that, until a Dad who introduced his little boy and had said that he had hoped the two kids became good friends. Immediately, Puck nodded and sneered slightly before walking away and grumbling about 'stupid boys, thinking they can get with my girl'. Rachel reminded him that Mason and all the other kids were only four, but Puck didn't care.

Puck placed a hand on the small of Rachel's back and sighed heavily, "Maybe this won't be so bad."

"See?" Rachel smiled up at him and leaned against him lightly, "She's not going to be a little girl forever, baby."

Puck stiffened as he saw a little boy walk up to Mason and asked if she'd like to share an acitivty sheet. Mason grinned to the little boy, nodding and looking over her shoulder to her parents. The little boy did too and Puck could just tell he was a shit disturber.

He began pulling away from Rachel and before she could grab him and calm down, he maneuvered around the little children and picked Mason up, throwing her over his shoulder.

"Daddy!" Mason squealed.

"Nope! It's time to say goodbye, Mason Callie Puckerman!" Puck shook his head, looking directly at the scurrying, red faced Rachel. She looked embarrassed as she politely excused herself and thanked the teacher, "Rachel, this isn't happening! Say goodbye; we're leaving!"

...

Rachel watched as Puck accepted his diploma, turning the tussle to the other side and pointing to her with a grin on his face. Rachel and Mason cheered loudly, clapping as hard as they could. People around them grinned and clapped along.

"Yay, Daddy!" Mason squealed out.

This was a long time coming and she was glad Puck finally got what he wanted. He was promised a full-time physiotherapist job at a huge business in downtown Columbus with a little help from the job he had for close to six years, and finally having his sports medicine degree was a breath of relief. He could actually do something he wanted, instead of assessments, follow-ups, and paperwork. He could finally do something he loves, have regular patients, make someone do his paperwork, and have full benefits for his family.

And he thanked Rachel everyday for helping, pushing, and cheering him on while he was in school.

After they were announced graduates, he quickly went to find his wife and daughter. He spotted them looking for him and he ducked behind a couple guests and graduates before picking Mason up and hugging Rachel from behind. Both of his girls squealed and wrapped their arms around him.

"We're so proud of you!" Rachel hugged him tightly, reaching up and kissing him hard on the lips, "So proud!"

"Yeah, Daddy!" Mason grinned, pressing a kiss to his cheek, "You're awesome, _dood_!"

Puck smirked and kissed Mason soundly on the lips, "Thanks, pumpkin."

They started walking away, Mason still up in Puck's arms and Rachel clutching his graduate cap, planning on putting it in a frame beside her own. Her other hand was linked with Puck's and she couldn't wait to show him his graduation present- he'd have to wait until home though, Mason was due for bed extremely soon and she could wait until then.

Once they were at home and Mason was tucked into bed, Rachel pulled Puck into their bedroom quickly, shutting the door and pressing her lips against his. She was glad the closing show for 'Chicago' was last week, having gone through two extensions she was exhausted and happy to have a break- not to mention the fact that she could be home at a normal time instead of early in the morning, meaning she could spend more time with her family.

He backed her up towards the edge of the bed, falling over her lazily and kissing her sloppily, "God, if I knew you were going to be so hot about this, I would've graduated alot sooner."

Rachel smirked against his lips, reaching down and unbuttoning his dress pants, pushing them down with his boxers and, being too lazy to undo all the buttons of his shirt, she pushed it up and over his head. Puck smirked at her eagerness and lifted her dress over her head, kissing his way down her stomach and slipping her panties off.

"God, how did I get so lucky?" Puck mumbled against her skin.

She pulled him back up, shaking her head at his thought of foreplay and grabbed his hips. She gave him a smile before a serious face, "It helps that you're hot."

He smirked and kissed her, blindly reaching into their nightstand to grab a condom and he felt her pull away. He looked at her hazedly, furrowing his eyebrows as he saw her shake her head.

"No," Rachel smiled slightly, continuing to shake her head, "No need."

"What?" Puck looked at her confusedly, not quite understanding what she was saying.

"We don't need one," Rachel began to grin, she glanced down at his lips before looking into his eyes and pushing at his hips.

He huffed of a breath, running his nose down the side of her neck, and swallowing thickly, trying to understand exactly what she was saying (it could be one of two things swirling around in his brain right now) and he pushed inside, groaning at the feel of her.

Rachel moaned lightly, licking up his neck and gently biting his ear, "January 5th."

Puck grunted, pulling out slightly and looked to her face, she was smiling happily with her eyes hazy. He pushed back in and bit his lip, "What?"

"I'm- _we're_ 9 weeks, baby," Rachel smiled up at him, licking her lips through the little huffs of air she let out, "We're pregnant."

...

Rachel smiled as she watched Puck sing quietly to Mason, lulling the eight year old to sleep. She had just put Tye down, which sounded alot easier than it actually was; he was currently in his 'terrible two's' and he never wanted to go to sleep, but after singing 'twinkle, twinkle, little star' more times than she could count, he was sleeping.

This was their bedtime routine- Rachel would read Mason and Tye a story, and she would say goodnight to Mason before putting Tye to sleep. Puck would finish with Mason, and when she was asleep, Puck and Rachel would go watch a movie, discuss their day, and then go to bed themselves.

Puck yawned, stood up carefully from Mason's bed, and kissed her forehead, "Love you, Pumpkin."

"Love you, Daddy," Mason mumbled tiredly, turning on her side and gripping her stuffed elephant tightly.

Rachel smiled to him as he came out, closing the door quietly, "Hey."

Puck smirked to her, looking over her features, "Why are you looking at me like that?" Rachel grabbed his hand and placed it over her heart, "Babe?"

"After being with you for 11 years- you can still make my heart race."


End file.
